Digging for the Bones
by DarkEmrod
Summary: Trad. Suite au décès d'un élève, de nouvelles mesures ont été mises en place pour repérer la maltraitance chez les enfants. Dumbledore étant absent pour les raisons de l'enquête, Snape doit s'assurer que chaque élève reçoive les examens médicaux nécessaires. Ce qu'il va découvrir ne va pas lui plaire. Surtout au sujet du jeune Potter. Severitus.
1. Retrouvailles

Note de la traductrice: Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Digging for the Bones écrite par paganaidd. L'histoire est assez sombre, et traite de sujets sensibles tels que la violence familiale. Vous êtes donc prévenus. Bien sûr, il ne s'agit pas uniquement de violence gratuite. Il y a une histoire qui se déroule et bien des choses vont se passer. Cette fanfiction est longue, 62 chapitres en tout. Pour l'instant, je vais publier à un rythme d'un chapitre chaque samedi. Mais cela risque de changer dans 2-3 mois. Aussi, je ne suis pas infaillible. Si l'un d'entre vous remarque une quelconque erreur, qu'il me le fasse savoir dans un commentaire pour que je puisse l'arranger. J'accepte toute forme de critique sur mon style ou sur la traduction. Quant aux critiques adressées à l'histoire en elle-même, j'essaierai d'en faire part à l'auteur.

Note de l'auteur: La fanfic commence au début du troisième livre (Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban) avant de diverger. Il n'y aura ni couple, ni contenu sexuel explicite. Toutefois, le sujet de l'homosexualité sera mentionné (mais sans aucun slash). Cependant pour les personnes qui ne supportent pas ce sujet, n'allez pas plus loin. N'espérez pas de slash non plus; la relation entre Harry et Severus sera plus familiale et platonique qu'autre chose. Aussi, le nombre des élèves dans Poudlard est estimé à 650-700 toutes maisons et années confondues.

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

* * *

Retrouvailles

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'il roulait son chariot à travers la barrière magique de la voie 9¾. Enfin, il arrivait au bout de ces horribles vacances.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas été sûr de pouvoir endurer ces deux mois. Vue les évènements de ces deux dernières semaines, il était surpris que l'oncle Vernon ait accepté de le conduire à la station de train. Deux jours auparavant, il avait dit à Harry d'aller trouver son fichu chemin pour la gare tout seul. Cependant, la nuit dernière, après que Vernon et Pétunia ait eu une violente dispute dans le salon pendant qu'Harry nettoyait après le dîner, Vernon était venu lui annoncer qu'il allait l'y emmener, "puisque c'est le seul moyen de se débarrasser de toi", avait-il grogné.

Harry ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de la raison pour laquelle les Dursley l'emmenèrent à la gare, seul lui importait qu'ils l'aient fait. Même le fait que son départ soit une bénédiction pour Vernon ne pouvait ruiner sa joie. Pas tant que ça de toute façon.

Depuis le fiasco avec Marge, Harry se sentait comme s'il n'avait eu aucun moment de répit, sauf quand on l'enfermait dans sa chambre, c'est à dire lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Soit juste quelques heures, la nuit. Non pas par souci de l'état d'Harry, non, mais parce que Pétunia, ayant besoin de son "sommeil réparateur" comme soin beauté (Harry estima qu'elle avait besoin de plus de cent ans de sommeil pour que cela en vaille la peine), ne pouvait pas surveiller son travail. S'ils avaient trouvé un moyen pour faire travailler Harry toute la nuit, ils l'auraient fait.

Le ministère leur avait malheureusement assuré que de la magie accidentelle devait être prévue dans le cas d'un sorcier jeune et énergique tel que Harry. La fougue de l'adolescence, avaient-ils expliqué. Naturellement, Pétunia et Vernon crurent que s'ils l'épuisaient en le faisant travailler dur, et le nourrissaient peu, il n'aurait plus assez d'énergie pour faire de la magie. Là aussi, Vernon avait sa propre façon de remettre Harry à sa place. Marge l'avait beaucoup aidé en donnant à Vernon des conseils sur la manière de dompter le caractère entêté du garçon.

Pour la millième fois, Harry se maudit d'avoir perdu le contrôle, cette nuit où il avait gonflé la tante Marge comme un ballon géant. Privet Drive était, pour une quelconque raison, sous surveillance. Le Département de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie avait immédiatement été disponible pour la dégonfler. Cependant, ils manquèrent Harry qui avait bouclé sa valise, et avait hélé par inadvertance le Magicobus quelques instants auparavant.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que quelqu'un ne trouve Harry sur le chemin de Traverse, le conducteur du bus l'ayant aidé avec ses affaires. Il avait eu l'intention de se rendre à Gringotts, et de retirer jusqu'à la dernière noise de son compte et alors… eh bien, il n'avait pas prévu plus loin. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa vie deviendrait un enfer s'il retournait chez les Dursley.

Il essaya d'expliquer ceci à Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'Auror qui l'avait trouvé. Shacklebolt avait l'air sympathique, mais il lui dit que vivre sans surveillance n'était pas prudent pour lui, même dans le monde magique. Il avait expliqué à Harry qu'il y avait un dangereux criminel évadé de prison, que les sorciers avaient besoin d'être plus vigilants que d'habitude. Il semblait insinuer que Harry, parce qu'il était le garçon-qui-a-survécu, encourait plus de risques que le reste de la population.

Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie lui-même, escorta Harry jusqu'à Privet Drive. Cela nécessita une rapide discussion de la part de Fudge, mais il rassura les Dursley et les convainquit de reprendre Harry.

La lueur obscène dans les yeux de Vernon prévint Harry que son pressentiment pour le reste des vacances n'était pas infondé.

Heureusement, Vernon était devenu un maître en l'art de punir Harry sans que cela ne se voit. Harry ne supporterait pas de retourner à l'école avec des blessures et des coupures qu'il avait eues juste après son retour de Privet Drive. Leur indiscrète voisine, madame Figs, lui avait posé quelques questions embarrassantes ce jour-là, quand Harry tondait le gazon dans le jardin. Harry dut lui parler quelques instants pour lui assurer qu'il s'était battu avec des adolescents quand il avait fugué la nuit précédente.

Pétunia avait entendu leur conversation et conseilla à Vernon de s'éloigner du visage du garçon la prochaine fois. Elle avait aussi donné à Harry une part de toast supplémentaire cette nuit-là. Harry n'était pas sûr si la nourriture en plus était pour l'aider à guérir ou pour le récompenser d'avoir déjoué les soupçons de Madame Figs.

Suite à cela, Vernon avait utilisé la canne plus souvent, selon la théorie qu'elle laissait moins de dégâts visibles, tout en lui donnant la leçon qu'il méritait.

Le dos d'Harry était en feu, ce matin-là. L'oncle Vernon le réveilla à l'aube pour s'assurer qu'il avait compris ce qui l'attendait l'été prochain. Harry avait difficilement toléré le trajet jusqu'à Londres. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare, l'oncle Vernon s'arrêta assez longtemps pour balancer les affaires d'Harry hors de la voiture. Harry était très heureux qu'Hedwige ait eu le bon sens de ne pas revenir après qu'il l'ait laissée partir, lui disant de se diriger vers Poudlard où elle serait en sécurité.

Harry lança sa malle dans un chariot, esquiva les moldus dans la gare et passa à travers le mur de briques, solide en apparence, qui menait à la voie. Harry fut satisfait de voir que la première personne qu'il vit après avoir traversé la barrière était Ron. Il disait au revoir à ses parents. Ses frères étaient déjà en train de placer les bagages dans le train. Monsieur Weasley serrait Ginny dans ses bras et madame Weasley étreignait Ron étroitement.

"Harry!" cria madame Weasley, le remarquant alors qu'elle regardait par dessus l'épaule de Ron. Elle donna un dernier baiser à Ron qui s'éloigna d'elle, embarrassé. Il se retourna pour sourire à Harry. Ron était plus que jamais couvert de taches de rousseur et ses cheveux roux étaient striés par le soleil à cause de ses vacances familiales en Egypte. Il avait aussi grandi d'une trentaine de centimètres environ durant ces deux derniers mois.

Harry soupira intérieurement, souhaitant avoir gagné quelques centimètres cet été.

"Tout va bien, Harry?" demanda Ron. Les jumeaux se retournèrent aussi pour faire un grand sourire à Harry. Ginny lui sourit timidement.

Harry leur sourit à tous avec joie, décidant que sa taille n'avait aucune importance, que sa famille n'avait aucune importance, et son estomac vide pourrait être bientôt rempli, alors cela n'avait pas d'importance non plus, "Tout va bien, oui. C'est génial de vous revoir!". Même avant de monter dans le train, il se sentait comme s'il était de retour à la maison. Il se prépara et réussit à ne montrer aucune réaction quand madame Weasley le prit dans ses bras.

"Bien, allez, dépêchez-vous" dit madame Weasley en ouvrant grand ses bras pour les guider tout au long comme s'ils étaient un troupeau de poussins, "Il est presque 11 heures."

Fred et Georges attrapèrent la malle d'Harry et la hissèrent dans le train pour lui.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione leur fit signe de la main depuis le quai, pressée de les rattraper. Fred et Georges attrapèrent aussi sa malle. Elle leur sourit avec gratitude.

Les jumeaux le lui rendirent, et s'enfuirent vers l'avant du train pour rejoindre leur ami Lee, qui leur avait déjà trouvé des places.

Harry glapit quand Hermione l'étreignit. Elle recula et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"Ce n'est rien" lui assura-t-il tranquillement. Heureusement, Ron continuait de faire signe à ses parents, "L'oncle Vernon m'a obligé à faire tous les travaux de jardinage. J'ai très mal. Tu m'a juste mal pris en me serrant."

Hermione acquiesça à contre-cœur. Harry savait qu'elle avait des soupçons, mais que pouvait-elle faire?

Harry savait que les douloureuses marques auraient disparu dans un jour ou deux, tout ce qu'il avait alors à faire était d'éviter les marques d'affection les plus enthousiastes d'Hermione. Elle lui tapota la main, puis se retourna pour serrer Ron.

Les trois avançaient dans le couloir, cherchant un compartiment vide. Finalement, ils en atteignirent un occupé seulement par un homme miteux qui était endormi, sa tête contre la fenêtre.

"C'est qui?" demanda Ron d'une voix basse, pendant qu'ils prenaient les sièges vides du compartiment. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un adulte dans le train, à part la sorcière qui poussait le chariot de friandises.

"Le professeur Lupin," répondit Hermione, "il enseigne la défense contre les force du mal."

"Comment tu le sais ?" demanda Harry, surpris.

"Son nom est sur sa valise." Hermione pointa du doigt l'inscription sur la valise usée, Professeur R. J. Lupin, "Et la défense contre les forces du mal est la seule matière qui n'a pas de professeur."

"Pourquoi fallait-il que tu soit si logique..." Harry sourit, "Je prenais plaisir au mystère."

Les deux autres rirent et Ron sortit un jeu de Bataille Explosive.

Pendant qu'ils jouaient, Ron leur raconta ce que son père avait dit au sujet de la recherche du criminel évadé, Sirius Black.

La sorcière au chariot de friandises vint. Harry en acheta une de chaque, et il planqua la plus grande partie dans sa malle. Hermione lui avait appris un charme de conservation assez sympa l'année dernière, et il était déterminé à toujours avoir quelque chose à manger sur lui. C'était stupide, supposa-t-il, puisqu'il pouvait toujours manger à sa faim à Poudlard, mais cela l'aidait à se sentir plus en sécurité.

Il sentit de nouveau le regard d'Hermione sur lui, cependant Ron ne semblait pas y réfléchir trop. Il considérait juste l'appétit d'Harry rivalisant avec le sien comme allant de soi.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, "Hermione?" appela Neville, alors qu'il se tenait debout, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il était pâle et avait des cernes profonds sous ses yeux. Son visage rond était beaucoup plus mince qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il avait quitté l'école l'année dernière. Harry remarqua qu'il se tenait étrangement droit et raide. Presque comme s'il protégeait une blessure.

Il paraissait quelque peu tel que Harry se sentait à l'instant, pour être honnête.

"Salut, Neville." gazouilla Hermione.

"Je peux te parler une seconde?" demanda-t-il en rougissant.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se rapprochèrent, exprimant sa confusion, "Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que…?"

Neville parcourut rapidement le compartiment des yeux, comme s'il craignait ceux qui pourraient les entendre, "J'ai besoin d'aide pour un sortilège". Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler. Harry ne pouvait dire si c'était parce que Ron et lui étaient là, ou parce qu'il était juste gêné en général. Il prit une profonde inspiration comme pour se préparer psychologiquement, et entra dans le compartiment. Il s'assit avec précaution à côté d'Hermione.

"Est-ce que tu connais des sorts de guérison?" demanda-t-il. Sa voix était sourde, et Harry remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas appuyé sur le dos du siège.

"Pas vraiment, non" répondit Hermione, "Les potions fonctionnent mieux pour ce genre de choses. Tu t'es blessé?"

"Tombé dans les escaliers." répondit rapidement Neville. Trop rapidement pour que cela rassure Harry. Neville évitait de les regarder dans les yeux en parlant, "Vous savez comment je suis." poursuivit-il, sa voix toujours tendue, "Je me dépêchais pour atteindre la poste. J'attendais quelques lettres. Ma grand-mère devait m'envoyer un hibou avant que je ne parte pour l'école, puisqu'elle a dû s'absenter ce matin, et j'ai trébuché sur le tapis. Juste tombé tête la première. Et le hibou n'était même pas encore là. En tout cas, j'ai des bleus partout. Mon oncle m'a emmené à la gare, et il n'est pas vraiment doué pour les sorts de guérison. Il m'a dit que je devais juste laisser madame Pomfresh s'en occuper lorsqu'on arrivera à l'école. Je suppose qu'il a cru que je dramatisais, mais certaines ecchymoses sont vraiment douloureuses." Il releva sa manche pour leur montrer les marques rouges, noires, violettes et bleues sur son avant-bras. "Enfin, j'espérais que tu connaissais un bon sortilège de guérison, Hermione." finit Neville.

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent avec sympathie, mais l'estomac d'Harry se serra de malaise. Quelque chose dans ce qu'avait dit Neville sonnait… faux.

"Tu dois laisser madame Pomfresh t'examiner lorsque nous arriverons." disait Hermione, "Nous ne tarderons plus." L'atmosphère était devenu très sombre au cours de la dernière heure, une pluie soutenue éteignant les dernières lueurs du crépuscule.

"En fait, je crois que nous sommes arrivés." dit Ron. "Nous ralentissons."

"Non, ce n'est pas possible." dit Hermione en regardant sa montre, "On en a encore pour une demi-heure…"

À peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que toute les lumières du train s'éteignirent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Neville, paniqué.

"Le train est tombé en panne?" demanda Ron.

"Je vais parler au conducteur." dit Hermione.

"Aïe! C'est mon pied." dit Harry en les repliant vers lui.

Ils entendirent le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait, puis, "Aïe!"

"Hermione?"

"Ginny?"

"Je suis venue rejoindre Ron."

"Bien, entre et assieds-toi."

"Silence!", lança une voix rauque. C'était leur compagnon endormi, apparemment réveillé par le bruit. "Calmez-vous." dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Il y eut un faible crépitement, puis le visage de l'homme fut illuminé par la flamme qu'il semblait tenir dans sa main, "Je vais aller voir ce qui cloche."

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire deux pas, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Une longue silhouette couverte d'une cape se tenait là, bloquant la route. Elle avait la forme d'un être humain, mais Harry savait, instinctivement, qu'elle n'en était même pas proche. Restant sur le pas de la porte, une main gluante et encroûtée était visible sous la cape. Elle était blanche et avait l'air putréfiée, comme si la chose debout devant eux était déjà morte, et avait été remontée du fond d'un lac.

La Chose prit une inspiration longue et haletante, goûtant l'air. Aspirant quelque propriété vitale.

Toute chaleur semblait être arrachée au corps d'Harry avec cette inspiration. Un brouillard blanc envahit sa tête, paralysant ses pensées, le submergeant.

Les cris d'une femme se firent entendre à travers le brouillard. Où était-elle? Harry voulait la trouver. Aller vers elle. L'aider. Mais le brouillard blanc l'encerclant gelait ses membres, l'immobilisait.

"Harry." la voix de Ron était pressante, comme s'il l' avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois, "Allez Harry, réveille-toi!"

Harry cligna des yeux. Pourquoi était-il par terre? Où était la femme? "Qui a crié?" murmura-t-il.

"C'était Neville." dit Hermione, très calmement. "Cette chose est entrée, et c'était comme si elle a provoqué une crise chez vous deux. Tu es devenu tout raide et tu es tombé. Mais Neville…" s'interrompit-elle, triste.

Harry se leva difficilement, "Qu'est-il arrivé à Neville?" le cri qu'avait entendu Harry semblait appartenir à une femme, mais peut-être qu'Harry l'avait juste imaginé. Il se recula sur le banc.

"Je ne sais pas." dit Ron. Il était si pâle que ses taches de rousseur contrastaient extrêmement avec le reste de son visage. "Neville a jeté un coup d'œil, a reculé et a crié. Il s'est évanoui. Le professeur Lupin a dit quelque chose comme 'Personne ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape'. Il a sorti sa baguette, a envoyé un truc argenté sur la chose et elle est partie."

"Il vous a examinés, Neville et toi." continua Ginny, calmement. Elle déballait quelque chose dans ses mains. "Il a dit que tu n'étais pas en danger et qu'on devait te donner ça quand tu te réveillera." Elle lui montra ce qu'elle avait déballé. Harry reconnut une barre de chocolat. "Lorsqu'il a examiné Neville…" Ginny jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Ron et Hermione. "Il était inquiet au sujet de quelque chose. Il a porté Neville comme s'il ne pesait rien. Je crois qu'il l'a pris à l'avant du train." Elle cassa un morceau de chocolat et le fourra dans la main d'Harry, "Nous en avons déjà tous pris. Ҫa aide."

Tous gardèrent le silence durant quelques minutes. Harry fixait le chocolat dans ses mains, ne le mangeant pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui dise "Harry, mange. Ҫa aide vraiment."

Harry croqua le chocolat et fut surpris de retrouver cette chaleur qui se dispersa dans tout son corps jusqu'à ses orteils, "Est-ce que le professeur Lupin a dit ce que ces choses étaient?" demanda Harry, se sentant finalement capable de parler.

"Ce sont des détraqueurs, d'après ce qu'il a dit." répondit Hermione, d'une voix basse, "Ils gardent Azkaban. Ils sont sûrement à la recherche de Sirius Black."

Quand le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard, ils étaient toujours d'humeur sombre, et plutôt choqués. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, tout le monde parlait à voix basse des détraqueurs. Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant le professeur Lupin et Neville, mais ils semblaient être déjà partis pour le château.

Les professeurs étaient étrangement nerveux au festin de bienvenue. Le professeur McGonagall était en retard. Elle arriva dans la grande salle après que les premières années soient déjà groupées autour du tabouret où était placé le Choixpeau. Harry remarqua son coup d'œil destiné à Dumbledore et elle hocha brièvement la tête, d'un mouvement saccadé.

Harry regarda la table de Gryffondor d'un bout à l'autre, réalisant que Neville ne les avait pas rejoints. À quel point la situation était-elle grave si Neville devait manquer le festin? Harry regarda la table des professeurs. Trois chaises étaient vides, celles de madame Pomfresh, de Severus Snape, et de madame Chourave. Le professeur Lupin était là, assis à côté de Dumbledore, dont l'expression était très grave.

Après la répartition, Dumbledore se leva. Il donna un discours très sérieux au sujet des détraqueurs qui gardaient l'école, et combien ils pouvaient être dangereux. Harry l'écouta à peine, préoccupé qu'il était par sa propre souffrance, maintenant que l'adrénaline des évènements du train était passée. Il mangea autant qu'il pouvait, sachant qu'il avait beaucoup de poids à gagner, et qu'il avait besoin des calories pour guérir. Cependant, il évita de manger jusqu'à en être malade, sachant par expérience que s'il se gavait ce soir-là, il rendrait tout. Il avait vécu au toast sec et au thé glacé chaque matin durant les deux derniers mois, alors il supposa que du pain et des pommes de terre ne seraient pas dures à digérer. Il s'assura de beurrer excessivement son pain et d'en rajouter aussi à ses patates.

Le professeur Snape revint finalement à table, mais maintenant McGonagall sortit. Il avait l'air terrible. Son visage normalement pâle était complètement blême. Son expression formait un masque impassible, déterminé à ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'air d'un homme qui venait juste d'apprendre la nouvelle d'une maladie incurable, ou la mort d'un ami, et qui était déterminé à l'endurer malgré tout.

Il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se leva très rapidement. La salle devint silencieuse, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Pendant un moment, il semblait qu'il avait oublié où il se trouvait. Snape toucha sa manche, comme pour le lui rappeler. Revenant à lui, Dumbledore dit, "Vous allez devoir m'excuser. Un problème d'une grande importance m'appelle." Il passa par la porte, Snape derrière lui, sa robe bleue et argentée ondulant près de celle noire de Snape.

Un court moment plus tard, le professeur Flitwik les envoya au lit. Harry lui était très reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il aurait encore pu agir normalement. Les autres élèves étaient très intéressés par le petit drame, quel qu'il soit, qui se produisait avec les professeurs, mais Harry était seulement intéressé par son lit.

Neville brillait toujours par son absence. Sa malle était au bout de son lit, encore fermée. Son crapaud Trévor était désespérément (du moins c'était ce que s'imaginait Harry) assis sur son galet sur la table de nuit de Neville.

Harry se doucha rapidement et était en pyjama et au lit avant que les autres garçons ne montent. Il ne voulait pas leur expliquer les trop nombreux bleus recouvrant son corps.

Quelque chose vint soudain à l'esprit d'Harry. Il regarda les ecchymoses presque guéries sur son avant-bras. Celles-ci étaient celles qu'il avait reçues de l'oncle Vernon lorsqu'il protégeait son torse des coups donnés avec la canne de Dudley. Les ecchymoses que lui avait montrées Neville étaient très similaires aux siennes.

Harry se décida à discuter avec Neville au sujet de cela le lendemain matin, avant de s'endormir dans le premier lit décent qu'il ait eu depuis des semaines.

Le matin suivant au petit déjeuner, Harry remarqua que, de nouveau, madame Pomfresh, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Chourave, et le professeur Snape manquaient à l'appel, Flitwick était aussi parti cette fois-ci.

Les professeurs présents étaient complètement silencieux. Hagrid s'essuyait les yeux avec un mouchoir gigantesque. Un professeur, une femme avec d'énormes lunettes qui la faisaient ressembler à un insecte géant, qu'Harry ne voyait pas souvent au petit déjeuner, était complètement grise et tremblait, semblant choquée. Madame Bibine avait les bras enroulés autour du professeur d'arithmancie, qui pleurait dans ses robes. Le professeur Lupin était assis avec raideur, fixant sa tasse de thé.

Dumbledore paraissait avoir vieilli de cinquante ans en l'espace d'une nuit, "J'ai de très graves nouvelles à vous annoncer." dit-il d'une voix calme qui atteignit toutefois chaque recoin de la salle, "Neville Londubat est mort à l'infirmerie, la nuit dernière."

Harry entendit Hermione haleter, mais ne quitta pas la table des professeurs des yeux. Un murmure horrifié circula à travers la grandes salle. Dumbledore attendit qu'il se dissipe, "Il semble que Mr Londubat était victime de violence," Dumbledore s'arrêta comme pour se reprendre, "Violence qui lui était infligée par un membre de sa propre famille."

Halètements et murmures. Dumbledore leva la main pour avoir de nouveau le silence, "Dans l'intérêt de s'assurer que de pareils signes de maltraitance d'enfant ne soient plus écartés, le conseil de l'établissement, les directeurs de maison et le ministre de la magie ont décidé que chaque élève doit recevoir un examen médical immédiatement. Il s'agit d'une simple précaution, vous le savez bien. De plus, les aurors vont poser des questions à certains d'entre vous pour les besoins de l'enquête en cours sur le cas de monsieur Londubat. Je vous demanderai de coopérer avec eux pour ces deux procédures en faisant de votre mieux." Il parcourut tristement la salle des yeux, "Je suis dévasté que tout cela arrive sous ma charge en tant que Directeur. Je crois que je dois présenter à chacun d'entre vous mes plus sincères excuses."

Un silence absolu lui répondit.

"J'annule les classes pour le reste de la semaine, ainsi les professeurs et les élèves pourront avoir le temps d'assimiler ces nouvelles, et l'examen médical pourra alors être donné le plus rapidement possible. Je dois m'absenter, pour un jour environ, afin d'aider les Londubat dans leurs arrangements. Le professeur McGonagall m'accompagnera. Le professeur Snape sera en charge de l'école jusqu'à mon retour. Il travaillera aussi avec madame Pomfresh pour coordonner les examens médicaux." Dumbledore s'assit lourdement.

Harry appuya sa tête contre ses mains, respirant laborieusement. Il entendit Hermione sangloter à côté de lui. Ron reposa sa tête sur la table, en face d'Harry.

* * *

Severus Snape s'assit silencieusement à côté du corps de l'un des élèves qu'il appréciait le moins. Minerva et lui avaient passé la nuit aux côtés du garçon. Minerva, car elle était la directrice de sa maison, et Severus, car il avait assisté madame Pomfresh. Il était épuisé maintenant. Il prit une petite gorgée du thé servi par l'elfe de maison, attendant que le directeur soit de retour pour arrêter de veiller le corps.

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au corps dont le visage avait été couvert, à peine une demi-heure auparavant. L'enfant avait commencé à quitter ce monde vers minuit. L'hémorragie interne et les dommages faits aux organes étaient trop importants pour que la magie du garçon puisse le soigner assez rapidement pour le maintenir en vie. Severus et Poppy soupçonnaient qu'un sort avait également été utilisé. Ou peut-être la confrontation avec le détraqueur, dans son état affaibli, l'avait-il envoyé dans un genre de choc magique. Et le fait que Lupin ait dû transplaner avec le garçon aux limites de la zone de transplanage, juste devant le portail, a sûrement aggravé son cas.

Le patronus de l'homme était apparu dans la salle des professeurs, demandant la présence du directeur et de madame Pomfresh. Ils le trouvèrent portant l'enfant, déjà devant les escaliers du château. Snape frissonna à la vue de la rapidité et de la force du loup que Lupin gardait habituellement très bien cachées.

"Severus?", le professeur Chourave regarda vers les draps, "Puis-je me joindre à vous?". Elle était épuisée, elle aussi. Elle avait passé la nuit à essayer d'utiliser différents remèdes à base d'obscures plantes magiques.

Severus fit un signe de la main en direction de la chaise vide.

"Il va me manquer." soupira-t-elle.

"Je sais, Pomona." répondit Severus avec force, "Je sais que tu l'appréciais." La culpabilité lui serra la poitrine, _contrairement à moi-même_ , pensa-t-il.

"J'espérais qu'il veuille prendre un apprentissage en herbologie quand il terminera l'école." Elle soupira.

Les sourcils de Severus se soulevèrent à son insu.

Pomona sourit tristement, "Il était très bon avec les plantes."

"Je ne le savais pas." soupira Severus, "Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je ne savais pas au sujet de monsieur Londubat."

Y compris les faits essentiels; comme le fait que la maladresse du garçon était causée par un dommage nerveux de sa main dominante. Le fait que le tremblement irritant du garçon était causé par l'appréhension que des coups devraient suivre toute voix qui s'élèverait. Son incapacité à suivre les instructions venant du besoin de faire attention à l'endroit d'où viendrait la prochaine menace. Sa rêverie constante étant le résultat d'une dissociation.

Severus se leva, sentant soudain que s'asseoir là une minute de plus serait intolérable. Il arpenta la pièce plusieurs fois.

"Augusta sera là d'une minute à l'autre." Poppy Pomfresh contourna le rideau pour le leur annoncer calmement, "Je suggère que vous deux alliez dormir un peu. Albus, Minerva et moi resteront avec elle. Lorsqu'ils partiront, je vais aussi dormir un peu, et nous organiserons les examens pour demain matin."

"Combien de guérisseurs peut nous prêter Sainte Mangouste?" demanda Severus.

Poppy soupira, "Ils peuvent nous en prêter dix, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine."

Severus fit quelques calculs mentaux, "N'y a-t-il que nous trois," il désigna Pomona, "qui sommes qualifiés pour effectuer les examens?"

Severus et Pomona avaient tous deux des certificats en médicomagie, vu la nature de leurs domaines respectifs. Ils avaient tous deux besoin d'être capables de lancer des charmes de diagnostic et de soins médicaux basiques.

Poppy acquiesça.

Pomona se frotta les yeux avec lassitude, "Je vais aller dormir alors."

"Je vais faire de même." acquiesça gravement Severus en direction des deux femmes. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps de Londubat.

Poppy caressa son bras alors qu'il partait. Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, il aurait paru indifférent. Cependant, Poppy connaissait l'homme depuis plus de la moitié de sa vie et savait que derrière sa façade de glace, il éprouvait le choc et la douleur aussi profondément que n'importe qui d'autre. Il s'arrêta un instant pour lui saisir la main.

Comme toujours, il était plus simple de mettre ses sentiments de côté et de poursuivre ce qui était prévu. Dans ce cas, Severus devait planifier la façon dont il allait amener près d'un millier d'adolescents, dont certains pourraient être très résistants, à parler avec un guérisseur ou un médicomage de leur vie familiale. Ils auront tous besoin d'examens et d'entrevues approfondis. Ҫa allait être un vrai cauchemar.

Pire encore, tout devrait être fait par Severus, parce que Minerva et Albus aidaient tous les deux dans les planifications d'Augusta Londubat pour l'enterrement de son petit-fils, depuis qu'elle avait été débarrassée de toutes les accusations sous l'influence du Veritaserum.

Après cela, ils furent confrontés à une enquête menée par le conseil d'administration.

D'après la légilimencie que Severus avait utilisée avant que le garçon ne meure, c'était l'oncle de l'enfant qui avait commis l'agression. Apparemment parce que la magie du garçon n'était jamais assez puissante pour satisfaire l'homme.

Severus tressaillit. Londubat avait été terrifié par l'intrusion de Severus dans ses pensées. il avait fallu un certain temps pour convaincre le garçon d'arrêter de se débattre, et de simplement lui céder ses souvenirs. Puis, l'étincelle qu'avait été la vie de Neville Londubat avait tremblé et s'était éteinte, tombant enfin dans les ténèbres. Severus était revenu à lui-même, le regard perdu dans des yeux morts.

"Arrête." se dit-il, rudement, à voix haute, chassant l'image de son esprit. Il n'avait pas senti le poids de la culpabilité depuis la mort de Lily. Il n'avait pas aimé le garçon, non, mais il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il aurait dû voir. Il aurait dû voir les signes, les signaler à Minerva ou à Poppy, ou même à Albus.

Il savait mieux que quiconque à quoi ressemblait le mal particulier de Londubat.

Il se précipita vers ses quartiers avant que quiconque ne puisse l'intercepter. Une potion de sommeil l'appelait. Une longue semaine l'attendait.


	2. Contrecoup

Note de la traductrice: Je pense à changer le titre en une traduction de Digging for the Bones, qui deviendrait Squelettes dans le Placard (dont le sens général est proche, tout en gardant la thématique des os). Donc dites-moi si vous préférez gardez le titre original ou la traduction française. J'ai une certaine préférence pour le titre anglais, mais en même temps, ça fait étrange dans la partie française du site. Alors je vous laisse décider. Mention spéciale à Daidaiiro30 et à ceux qui lisent toutes mes longues notes de traductrice :-p

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, qui ont mis l'histoire dans leur favoris, qui l'ont suivie etc. (même à ceux qui ont juste lu, c'est déjà bien). Mais si quelqu'un à une question, n'hésitez pas je ne mords pas. Pour ceux inscrits sur le site, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde (dites-moi si j'ai raté quelqu'un). Pour les autres, voyez ci-dessous.

 **Hlo** : Merci à toi, et oui j'en aurai besoin des encouragements (mais pour l'instant je suis toujours très motivée... espérons que ça dure pour le reste de la traduction). Tu as tout à fait raison au sujet de cette fanfic... c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de la traduire (c'est tellement difficile de traiter ce sujet, et l'auteur l'a fait avec brio). Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis contente que tu trouves le texte agréable et fluide. C'est ce que je craignais le plus en traduisant, que le texte soit trop lourd. Pour les quelques fautes de français... je m'assume lol. Tant que ça ne dérange pas trop bien sûr. Si tu t'en rappelles de quelques unes à la fin de ta lecture, n'hésites pas à les pointer. Et ne t'excuses pas pour ce commentaire, il est génial franchement (et je suis bien pire que ça quand je laisse des commentaires). Plus c'est long, détaillé et académique, mieux c'est.

 **Carliste** : Oui... j'ai osé (mais c'est plutôt l'auteur qui a osé, je n'ai fait que traduire lol). Désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine cependant... le reste sera aussi triste, mais sans décès supplémentaires (je crois... si mes souvenirs sont bons).

 **Lolita** : Merci... et désolée pour Neville. Je suis aussi très attachée à ce personnage, mais je trouve que sa mort donne un certain choc qui impacte le lecteur dès le début... il n'est pas mort en vain donc.

 **Panda** : Contente que ça t'ai plu. Tu es aussi la seule personne qui m'ait complimentée sur le résumé lol. Merci pour tous ces encouragements... je suis flattée. Quant au rythme, je publie chaque samedi (pour l'instant).

 _ **RYTHME DE PARUTION:**_ CHAQUE SAMEDI.

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

* * *

Contrecoup

Ce jour-là fut gris et froid, comme pour souligner l'humeur générale des habitants du château. À n'importe quelle autre occasion, les élèves auraient été excités par le congé inattendu. Maintenant, pensait Harry, leur inactivité leur donnait beaucoup trop de temps pour s'étendre sur leurs pensées.

Tous les Gryffondors seront convoqués un à un pour parler avec les Aurors. Ils voulaient se renseigner sur Neville; ce que Neville racontait de sa vie à la maison, si quelqu'un parmi eux avait des soupçons à ce sujet. Harry se souvenait de Neville leur racontant l'histoire de son oncle qui l'avait fait tomber de la fenêtre quand il était petit, essayant d'exhorter la magie hors de lui. Il y avait quelques autres histoires comme celle-ci –impliquant toutes ce même oncle.

Harry remarqua avec irritation que plusieurs élèves de sa maison affirmaient être plus proches de Neville qu'il ne l'ont jamais été. Lavende avait pratiquement revendiqué à toute l'école son amour univoque pour lui, jusqu'à ce que Ginny la traite de stupide vache devant tous les élèves dans la salle. C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait Ginny parler après l'annonce de la mort de Neville. En fait, elle s'était toujours montrée calme depuis qu'il l'avait connue. Il pensait avoir déjà vu Neville aider Ginny à faire un devoir d'herbologie.

Peu après que Dumbledore ait fini son discours, Hermione s'était levée de table et était sortie seule de la salle, sans leur adresser un mot. Ron et Harry n'avaient même pas réalisé qu'elle avait disparu pendant un moment, tellement ils étaient accaparés par leur propre choc.

Lorsque Ron et Harry partirent à sa recherche avant le dîner, ils allèrent naturellement dans la bibliothèque, après qu'ils se soient assurés qu'elle n'était pas dans la tour. Ils la trouvèrent au fond de la bibliothèque, dans une alcôve qu'elle préférait pour son intimité. Cependant, elle ne lisait pas, elle avait son visage enfouit dans ses mains.

"Hermione?" dit Harry, calmement, ne voulant pas lui faire peur.

"Quoi?" dit-elle agressivement. Elle ne bougea pas, et ne retira pas ses mains de son visage non plus.

"Euh... nous avons pensé que tu voudrais, peut-être, aller dîner." dit Ron, incertain.

"Non" dit Hermione dans ses mains, "Je n'ai pas faim." Sa voix était monotone et rêche.

Harry haussa faiblement ses épaules en direction de Ron.

"Je… Bien… Nous allons dîner…" dit Ron, nerveusement, "Si, tu sais, si tu as besoin de nous."

Hermione acquiesça dans ses mains. Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

"C'est horrible." dit Ron à voix basse. Harry approuva. Le Hall était à moitié vide, et ceux qui étaient là étaient moroses. Même les Serpentards paraissaient dépressifs.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec tous ces examens médicaux?" demanda Ron à Harry alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, "Ils pensent vraiment qu'il y en a d'autres qui ont une famille qui les battent?" Il sembla à Harry que Ron lui lança un long regard spéculatif.

Harry se frotta les mains, mal à l'aise, "Je ne sais pas, peut-être." Il était nerveux il n'avait jamais eu un examen médical complet. Madame Pomfresh l'avait soigné quand il se blessait, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le même genre d'examen.

Ron commença à remplir son assiette. Harry ne voyait rien sur la table qu'il puisse supporter de manger. Il se décida à pendre un morceau de pain comme hier et le beurra à nouveau excessivement. Il mit beaucoup de lait et de sucre dans son thé. Il regarda vers la table des professeurs. La plupart d'entre eux étaient partis.

Harry s'installa, pensant de nouveau aux blessures qu'il avait vues sur le bras de Neville. Les siennes n'étaient pas aussi graves de toutes façons.

Les Dursley étaient horribles, bien sûr, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme abusifs, n'est-ce pas? Ils semblaient juste un peu excessifs. De toute manière, l'oncle Vernon devenait violent seulement de temps en temps. La plupart du temps, il criait juste sur Harry. Ils ne l'avaient même pas enfermé dans le placard depuis qu'il allait à Poudlard. Cet été avait juste été pire à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Marge. Ce n'était pas comme si l'un des Dursley voulait constamment le blesser.

Une douleur sourde se répandit dans sa poitrine. Il avait nourri le crapaud de Neville ce matin-là. Le pauvre animal était juste assis là, attendant patiemment le maître qui ne sera jamais de retour pour lui. Il devrait demander au professeur McGonagall ce qu'elle comptait faire de lui.

Oh, mais McGonagall était partie, maintenant. Harry se demanda qui la remplacerait.

Les questions dans sa tête continuaient à tourner autours du problème le plus évident. Comment Neville avait-il pu vivre deux ans avec eux sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de son mal? Harry fouilla ses souvenirs, examinant chaque interaction qu'il avait eue avec Neville.

Il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul à réfléchir à cela. Quelques bouts de conversations parvinrent à lui, paraissant toutes être sur ce sujet. Harry regarda lentement à travers la grande salle. Fred et George étaient assis un peu plus loin sur la table. Il pensait qu'ils regardaient dans sa direction, mais ils étaient en pleine conversation au sujet de Neville. Il entendit l'un d'entre eux dire, "Et n'oublie pas à propos de ces cauchemars dont Ron nous a parlé, il en avait toujours selon lui."

Harry se souvenait des cauchemars de Neville. Quelques fois durant l'année précédente, quand Harry ne pouvait pas dormir, il avait dû réveiller un Neville gémissant et agité. Harry n'avait pas réalisé que Ron aussi se réveillait la nuit pour y assister.

George (il portait le pull avec un 'G' dessus) releva la tête et vit Harry. Il sourit faiblement à Harry. Ils avaient tous les deux fini leur plat et se levaient pour partir, "Tout va bien, Harry ?" demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils passaient. Ils arboraient tous les deux le même visage inquiet et triste.

"Ça va oui." dit Harry. En réalité, il ressentait la même chose qu'eux.

L'autre sujet de discussion qu'Harry entendait était ces nouveaux "examens de dépistage". Quelques murmures semblaient indignés, "Ma mère sera furieuse quand elle apprendra que l'école accuse les Sang Purs de maltraitance d'enfants !" entendit Harry dire un Serdaigle à un autre alors qu'ils passaient près de lui.

Quelques voix paraissaient craintives, se demandant qui fera les examens et comment ils seront réalisés. Percy, le grand frère de Ron, était assis un peu plus loin sur la table. Il avait été désigné préfet-en-chef cette année, et en tant que tel, les élèves espéraient que les professeurs lui avaient donné de nouvelles informations. Deux premières années étaient apparemment en train de le rendre fou avec leurs questions, "J'en sais autant que vous, et je vous remercie de bien vouloir me laisser manger en paix.", leur dit-il sèchement.

Il semblait aussi que les gens discutaient à propos d'autres élèves, évoquant ceux qui pourraient avoir une mauvaise vie familiale. Harry remarqua, avec une sorte d'intérêt morbide, une scène qui s'était répétée au moins trois fois, pendant qu'il était assis là; un élève passait près d'un groupe de gens murmurant entre eux, qui devenaient soudain silencieux. Lorsque l'élève en question les dépassait, le groupe se rapprochait, hochant la tête et faisant des "shh" et des gestes.

Harry reconnaissait les signes, puisqu'il avait été le sujet de rumeurs et de spéculations l'année dernière. C'était un soulagement –même si Harry haïssait admettre qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de bien dans cette journée– de ne pas être au centre de tout cela.

Finalement, décidant qu'il avait passer assez de temps à chipoter sa nourriture, Harry finit son thé, et expédia son dîner, "Je vais repartir à la Tour," dit-il à Ron.

"D'accord. Je te revois plus tard."

Peu de temps plus tard, quand une annonce générale fut faite, les élèves durent retourner dans leur salle commune. La voix magiquement amplifiée de Snape prévint que les chefs de maison arriveraient bientôt pour expliquer les procédures adoptées pour ces prochains jours.

"Tu crois que McGonagall est revenue?" demanda quelqu'un.

Harry prit une des chaises près de la fenêtre, et essaya de finir une partie de ses devoirs de vacances. Il n'avait pas osé dérober ses affaires du placard sous l'escalier après que Fudge l'ait ramené à Privet Drive. Cela veut dire qu'il était vraiment à la traîne.

Harry avait commandé la plupart de ses nouveaux livres hier par hibou, confiant la commande à Hedwige dans la volière, alors qu'il était supposé être au lit. Il espérait qu'ils arrivent avant que les classes ne commencent. Sinon, il devrait répondre à beaucoup de questions embarrassantes. Heureusement, son costume scolaire était encore à sa taille, et tante Pétunia lui avait donné quelques paires de jeans, trop petits pour que Dudley les porte, mais qui lui allaient presque. Harry pensa qu'ils avaient été à Dudley quand il avait environ huit ans.

Harry retourna travailler sur sa dissertation pour l'histoire de la magie. Au moins, cette année, il n'aurait pas à la rendre en retard.

Durant les prochaines quinze minutes, la salle commune continuait à se remplir, alors que des gens entraient par le portrait et descendaient des dortoirs. Harry vit Ron et Hermione arriver ensemble. Le visage d'Hermione était blême, mais exempt de larmes. Les jumeaux entrèrent après eux, ayant toujours cette expression inhabituellement sérieuse. L'un d'entre eux dit quelque chose à Ron qui acquiesça.

Harry fit signe à Ron et à Hermione, supposant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. Hermione toucha le bras de Ron, et ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

"Tout va bien?" demanda Harry.

Hermione acquiesça, sans parler ni le regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'assit à table, appuyant son menton dans ses mains.

Ron s'assit à côté d'elle, ayant l'air abattu, "Salut, Harry."

Harry voulait leur demander ce qui clochait, mais c'était idiot. Il voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il ne semblait juste rien n'avoir à dire.

Le passage du portrait s'ouvrit pour la dernière fois, et le professeur Lupin entra. Il paraissait toujours aussi pâle et fatigué. Maintenant que Harry avait réellement l'occasion d'observer l'homme, il vit que ses robes, même si propres, avait l'air plutôt usées.

"Puis-je avoir votre attention?" dit-il, d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu à travers les chuchotements collectifs.

La salle devint immédiatement silencieuse.

"Le professeur McGonagall sera absente pour plusieurs jours. Elle m'a demandé de la remplacer. Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure situation pour nous rencontrer…", l'homme serra la mâchoire en disant cela. Harry se souvint qu'il était celui qui avait découvert à quel point Neville était blessé. Le professeur déglutit et inspira profondément, "Je vais vous expliquer les procédures pour ces nouveaux examens."

Il tint une pile de parchemins, "Nous vous ferons passer les examens par ordre alphabétique et par année. Chacun de vous a ici une feuille où sont inscrits le jour et l'heure de son examen médical. S'il vous plaît, ne manquez pas le rendez-vous, puisque les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste ne nous sont prêtés que pour cette semaine. L'examen ne sera pas douloureux même s'il sera assez profond. Cela prendra trente à quarante-cinq minutes."

Une première année leva la main. Lupin s'adressa à elle, "Avez-vous une question à poser?"

"Est-ce qu'on nous fera des piqûres?" demanda-t-elle nerveusement. Harry se souvînt qu'elle était une née-moldue. Harry avait dû faire quelques piqûres à l'école primaire lorsque l'infirmière était venue. Il se souvenait qu'elle était plutôt irritée par le fait que Harry n'en avait fait aucune auparavant.

"Non", répondit fermement Lupin, "Ce n'est qu'un examen. Si un traitement est nécessaire, les médecins l'arrangeront pour une autre fois."

"Passons à un autre problème maintenant", continua Lupin, "Cet examen a pour but de détecter les signes de maltraitance, mais comme pour tout test, il n'est pas infaillible. Vous vous connaissez les uns les autres, bien mieux que les professeurs ne pourront jamais vous connaître. Si vous avez un quelconque doute envers un camarade, il est impératif que vous préveniez un professeur. S'il vous plaît, ne pensez surtout pas que vous tromperez votre ami en divulguant ces informations, au contraire. Nous ne pouvons pas apporter notre aide là où nous n'en connaissons pas le besoin."

Lupin les regarda gravement, "Je vais vous laissez pour cet après-midi. Veuillez vous présenter à l'infirmerie à l'heure pour l'examen", il donna la pile de parchemins à Percy, qui bomba le torse et commença à appeler les élèves par leurs noms pour que ceux-ci reçoivent leurs parchemins, et il quitta la pièce.

Quand Percy appela "Granger, Hermione", celle-ci s'avança et prit son parchemin, puis passa par le cadre du portrait, sans rien dire à Ron ou Harry.

"Où est-ce qu'elle est partie?", demanda Harry.

"À la bibliothèque probablement", répondit rapidement Ron, "Tu veux jouer aux échecs une fois qu'on a finit avec ça?"

"Potter, Harry", appela Percy. Harry partit prendre son parchemin.

"9:00, Vendredi 3 septembre." indiquait le parchemin.

Harry eut une étrange sensation de vide en le lisant. Il se souvint de Vernon, la nuit où Fudge l'avait ramené à Privet Drive, fulminant contre le fait que personne ne voulait écouter Harry pleurnicher. Fudge avait aussi reconnu qu'il méritait une punition, et qu'il devait juste accepter ce qu'on lui infligerait.

C'était déjà arrivé une fois à l'école primaire. Un des professeurs s'était inquiété lorsque Harry était arrivé à l'école en boitant, et prévint l'infirmière. Celle-ci prévint les Dursley, puis l'examina elle-même. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle regarda sa jambe, elle avait déjà guéri, Harry supposa que la magie faisait que les sorciers guérissent plus rapidement que les moldus. Pétunia avait été furieuse que l'infirmière l'ait contactée. Harry n'avait pas mangé chez eux pendant un mois –Pétunia recevait une sorte d'indemnité pour ses déjeuners à l'école sinon Harry était sûr qu'il ne les aurait pas eu non plus.

Harry froissa le parchemin, et l'enfonça dans sa poche. Il était hors de question qu'il subisse cela de nouveau. S'il sautait ce rendez-vous et qu'il y allait le lundi à la place, les marques que Vernon lui avait infligées seraient déjà parties. Mieux encore, Lupin avait dit que les guérisseurs ne seraient là que pour cette semaine. Peut-être pourrait-il même éviter l'examen.

"Bon, tous les étudiants ont dû recevoir la date et l'heure de leur rendez-vous à présent.", dit Snape, regardant à travers la salle des professeurs pour voir des hochements de tête positifs, "Est-ce que quelqu'un a une quelconque question au sujet des procédures?"

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête de droite à gauche. C'était l'une des réunions de professeurs la plus muette qu'ils aient eu depuis que Severus travaillait à Poudlard. Il était mal à l'aise d'avoir à la diriger, mais Dumbledore l'avait chargé de ses responsabilités. Il semblerait qu'il était le directeur de maison le plus apte à agir face au contrecoup de la mort de Londubat .

Il se réprimanda pour l'euphémisme utilisé. Le meurtre de Londubat donc.

"Je pense alors qu'on peut ajourner la réunion à demain matin? J'ai beaucoup à faire ce soir, et je suis certain qu'il en est de même pour vous tous.", acheva-t-il fatigué. Quatre heures de sommeil n'était définitivement pas suffisantes.

"Severus?", l'interpella Lupin alors que les autres sortaient un à un. "Je peux te parler?"

"Quoi, Lupin?", demanda Severus, trop épuisé pour prendre un ton sarcastique.

"Trois Gryffondors m'ont approché, ils ont dit être inquiet au sujet d'un camarade. Je leur ai dit de venir me voir dans mon bureau avant le dîner. Sachant que je ne les connais pas du tout...", s'inquiéta Lupin, sa voix s'estompant à ces derniers mots.

Severus soupira profondément, "Exactement. Cependant, je doute que des Gryffondors soient plus enclins à me parler." Severus envisagea de demander à Poppy de leur parler. Mais non, il était le directeur par intérim. C'était donc à lui de le faire, "Quels élèves?"

"Hermione Granger", commença Lupin.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, "Mais bien sûr.", marmonna-t-il.

"Fred Weasley et George Weasley.", finit Lupin, ignorant Severus.

Voilà qui était intéressant.

"Qui est l'élève pour lequel ils étaient préoccupés?", demanda Severus.

Severus se mit à penser à qui cela pourrait être. Jordan peut-être? Ou l'une des filles du dortoir de Granger? Il passa par tous les étudiants qu'il pensait que Granger et les Weasleys pourraient avoir en commun. Ils appartenaient tous à des familles décentes...

Cette pensée le figea sur place. Les Londubat étaient non seulement une famille "décente", mais également l'une des plus importantes dans le Monde Magique.

"D'accord Lupin, je viens avec vous", dit Severus brièvement.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son bureau, Lupin soupira d'un air songeur, "Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un cas d'abus sur enfant n'a pas été remarqué dans cette école.", dit-il doucement.

Severus sentit ses entrailles se figer. Elle n'avait sûrement pas trahi sa confiance, n'est-ce pas? "Que veux-tu dire?", demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Sa main posée sur sa baguette, prêt à lancer un Oubliette à Lupin jusqu'à le rendre mentalement arriéré, si nécessaire.

"Oh, allons Severus", répondit Lupin, ne remarquant apparemment pas l'indignation de l'autre sorcier, "Tu connaissais les Black. Je sais que tu étais amis avec Regulus. Je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler de leur père", Lupin frissonna, "et de leur mère."

Severus se détendit, s'excusant silencieusement envers l'esprit de Lily pour avoir pensé du mal d'elle, "Je crois que oui."

"J'ai toujours pensé que c'est ce qui a poussé Sirius à bout. Je me demande si le fait de rejoindre Voldemort était un moyen de gagner l'approbation de ses parents? Un moyen pour retourner dans la famille des Black avec honneur." Lupin avait l'air d'avoir oublié à qui il s'adressait, "Je ne peux pas imaginer une autre raison pour ce qu'il a fait sinon."

"Oui bon, nous avons d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes pour l'instant." Severus était obligé d'écouter ce que les Gryffondors avaient à dire, mais il préférerait être maudit plutôt que de devenir le conseiller du loup.

Lupin se secoua, "Oui, bien sûr."

Les trois élèves les guettaient depuis la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Un air de pure panique apparut sur les traits de Granger en voyant qui accompagnait Lupin. Cependant, les jumeaux étaient plus stoïques. Ils avaient juste l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

Lupin les invita à s'asseoir autour d'une table qu'il avait fait apparaître. Peut-être pensait-il (à raison) que son propre bureau serait trop étroit. Il agita sa baguette et ferma la porte.

Severus s'assit en essayant d'avoir l'air plus accueillant, "Vous souhaitiez nous dire quelque chose?" Il se maudit alors, il n'avait pas voulu prendre un ton aussi sec.

"Uhm... voyez-vous, monsieur..." commença Granger, remuant tellement que ça en devenait exaspérant, "Je voulais vous dire que... eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre, vraiment pas, mais il a tellement de points communs avec Neville que j'ai pensé... À chaque fois que la manche de sa robe remonte, je vois qu'il a des marques comme celles de Neville. Ron a dit qu'il avait les mêmes marques l'année dernière, et ça faisait longtemps que j'étais inquiète à ce sujet... Aussi, il ne rentre jamais à la maison pour les vacances, et ils ne le nourrissent pas comme il faut..." Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Au soulagement de Severus, elle cessa son babillage, essayant de se reprendre.

Severus ferma les yeux, il ne serait pas bon de crier sur la jeune fille, malgré le fait qu'il en mourrait d'envie. À la place, il prit une profonde inspiration, puis ouvrit les yeux qu'il dirigea vers les jumeaux Weasley, "Peut-être que vous pourriez m'éclairer au sujet de qui mademoiselle Granger est en train de parler?"

Un des garçons (cela fait trois ans que Severus n'essayait même plus de les différencier), inspira profondément, "Harry" dit-il.

"Plaît-il?" Severus fixa les garçons d'un regard vide, cherchant un signe indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Il n'en trouva aucun. Aucun tic étrange des lèvres, ni mouvement nerveux avec leur baguette. Il n'avait pas non plus cette expression figée de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à cacher. Les trois élèves avaient l'air inquiets, tristes et on ne peut plus sérieux.

Mais c'était une folie, "Potter?" demanda Severus, "Est-ce qu'il pleurnichait parce que sa famille moldue n'est pas digne de la présence du célèbre Harry Potter?"

Granger grimaça et se tassa en entendant son ton, mais les jumeaux s'insurgèrent, "Harry ne parle jamais de ses proches", dit l'autre d'un ton impassible, "Mais on l'a aidé s'échapper de sa chambre l'année dernière. Ils avaient placé des barreaux à sa fenêtre, et ils l'ont enfermé dans sa chambre avec une centaine de serrures. Il y avait une chatière à sa porte par laquelle ils poussaient sa nourriture, et ils l'affamaient.", dit-il avec fermeté.

Lupin ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler, mais Severus le foudroya du regard, le faisant taire. "Que veux-tu dire par affamer?", demanda Severus lentement.

"On veut dire une seule assiette de soupe en conserve moldue par jour, qu'il partageait avec sa chouette.", dit l'un des garçons farouchement, "C'est ce qu'il a dit au début quand on est passé le prendre."

L'autre ajouta, "Mais, il n'en a plus parler ensuite. Comme s'il pensait qu'il en avait trop dit."

"Et lorsqu'on était dans le train cette année, je n'ai pas pu le prendre dans mes bras sans qu'il ne gémisse de douleur. Je pense qu'il lui ont vraiment fait mal.", ajouta Granger qui était enfin capable de parler sans fondre en larmes, parait-il.

"Il n'est pas rare pour des moldus dans des quartiers violents de placer des barreaux sur leurs fenêtres pour se protéger.", intervint Lupin. "Il n'ont pas de sortilèges d'alarme ni de sorts de sécurité." Il avait l'air presque suppliant.

"Pas qu'une seule fenêtre, professeur Lupin.", répondit Hermione. "Et pas une fenêtre d'une chambre à un étage supérieur qui ne peut pas être ouverte de l'intérieur. En cas d'incendie, il n'aurait pas pu sortir."

Severus ricana, "Ce serait malheureux, en effet, qu'un sorcier meure d'un simple feu non-magique."

"C'est vrai, mais les moldus ne le savent pas, n'est-ce pas ?", dit l'un des Weasley. Il fit un hochement de tête vers Granger, "Elle nous a dit que les moldus ont toutes sortes de règlements pour les bâtiments car ils ont peur d'être piégés par les flammes."

"Et où est l'autre monsieur Weasley?", demanda Severus. "Il doit sûrement avoir quelque chose à dire aussi."

Granger rougit, "Il est en train de distraire Harry. Harry serait furieux de savoir qu'on est là."

Elle n'avait pas ajouté, "avec vous", mais Severus pouvait presque l'entendre, suspendu entre eux.

"Merci pour vos informations, mademoiselle Granger et messieurs Weasley. Pourriez-vous nous les soumettre sous forme écrite ?" Severus voulait ces documents écrits de la main même de ces élèves, au cas où c'était une blague ou un coup monté.

"Oui monsieur." Ils avaient l'air bien trop accommodants pour des farceurs.

Severus fit apparaître des parchemins et des plumes pour chacun d'entre eux. "Donnez-les au professeur Lupin quand vous aurez fini. Soyez assurés que ce cas va être étudié."

Severus se leva, "Je dois m'occuper d'un bon nombre de choses ce soir. Vous n'avez pas à mentionner cette discussion à monsieur Potter. Je n'en parlerai pas non plus." Il pensa qu'ils seraient plus ouverts à lui s'il leur garantissait l'anonymat. Il les laissa entre les mains capables et bien plus sympathiques du professeur Lupin.

Tout au long du chemin vers ses appartements, Severus débattait mentalement avec lui-même. Potter ne faisait que se plaindre. Il ne cherchait qu'à attirer l'attention. Il imaginait ces histoires pour s'attirer la sympathie des adultes et impressionner ses amis.

Mais Neville aussi avait été maladroit, incompétent. Un rêveur distrait. Peureux.

Si ce que Granger et les Weasley avait dit était vrai, même en partie...

Severus frissonna. Il pouvait presque entendre Lily pleurer pour son fils.


	3. Modèle Subtil

Note de la traductrice: Salut tout le monde! Les votes pour le titre anglais étant plus nombreux, je garde le titre original. J'ai eu un certain problème pour traduire l'élément clé de ce chapitre, "a subtle pattern", qui peut être interprété de mille façons. Et puis le dernier passage m'a poussée à choisir "modèle" comme pour modèle scientifique. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (même s'il est plutôt court).

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Babylon** : Merci pour tous tes compliments... et c'est dur à lire oui, mais sinon l'histoire aurait été moins intéressante je pense. Il va falloir que tu patiente encore pour l'examen d'Harry... il va pas être simple à attraper lol.

 **lily** : Tant d'impatience... ça fait plaisir lol. Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur ce que tu as dit... beaucoup de gens se sont voilés la face en se qui concerne ces abus, et ce qui va être révélé dans ce chapitre montre que pas tout le monde ignorait ce problème. Mais comme tu l'as dit, ça reste révoltant qu'il n'y ait pas eu ce genre d'examens plus tôt, et la raison est que la plupart des familles sang-pures sont scandalisées par le fait qu'on puisse mettre en doute leur façon d'éduquer leurs enfants, comme on a pu le voir. Et c'est assez mal vu de fourrer son nez dans les affaires familiales. Quant à Harry, il restera longtemps dans le déni... mais Severus va avoir une épiphanie progressive dans ce chapitre.

Voilà la suite... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Modèle Subtil

Vendredi matin, Severus commençait sérieusement à envisager de se mettre à boire.

Jusque là, les soigneurs avaient repéré pas moins de douze élèves "à risque", dont une pauvre Poufsouffle en deuxième année. Son cas était tellement sévère que les médicomages s'adressèrent directement au Ministère pour la retirer de la garde de ses parents. Les autres enfants auront besoin d'une surveillance étroite et de l'aide de leurs directeurs de maison, mais ils n'étaient pas en danger immédiat.

Severus sourit amèrement en se rappelant les visages surpris des professeurs à l'écoute du rapport fait par les médicomages hier soir. Ils étaient horrifiés que cela puisse se produire juste sous leur nez, certains allant même jusqu'à faire étalage de leurs émotions.

Il était à deux doigts de gifler Trelawney, en pleine crise d'hystérie, quand Lupin intervint, lui indiquant gentiment (du moins plus gentiment que Severus ne l'aurait jamais fait), qu'une telle scène mélodramatique n'aidait en rien. Il continua en lui disant que si elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler, elle ferait mieux de rester dans la tour nord.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, Severus était d'accord avec Lupin, une personne qu'il détestait avec passion, et pour qui il portait une haine très légèrement inférieure à celle qu'il avait envers le foutu père de Potter. Lupin avait presque autant de patience envers ceux qui se tordaient les mains sans rien faire que lui. Peut-être parce que Lupin n'avait pas à supporter la culpabilité d'avoir connu Londubat pour deux ans sans n'avoir rien vu.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que Severus ne ressentait pas de la culpabilité vis à vis de la mort du jeune garçon, loin de là. Mais il était habitué à vivre avec ce sentiment depuis longtemps, tout en continuant de faire ce qui était nécessaire. La plupart des professeurs étaient loin d'être fonctionnels dans de telles conditions.

Pour être honnête, les directeurs de maison se montraient à la hauteur de la situation. Aussi curieuses que soit les décisions de Dumbledore en matière de personnel, il avait bien choisi.

En effet, quelques uns des cas les plus extrêmes étaient déjà connus du corps professoral, et étaient sous surveillance depuis quelque temps. Filius Flitwick avait déjà repéré un Serdaigle dont les parents devront être sujets à une enquête. Avant l'incident, Severus surveillait trois Serpentards, et les médicomages confirmèrent qu'ils avaient de nombreuses blessures douteuses. Pomona Chourave avait signalé un cas dans la maison de Poufsouffle l'année dernière. Toutefois, Minerva n'avait fait rapport d'aucun cas.

Severus ne pensait pas qu'il s'agisse nécessairement de négligence de la part de Minerva. Il suspectait plutôt que c'était dû à la fierté mal placée qu'avaient la plupart des Gryffondors. Il avait supervisé assez d'heures de colle avec eux pour savoir à quel point ils pouvaient être obstinés. Parmi les enfants qui contestaient le plus la nécessité de ces examens médicaux, les Gryffondors avaient les voix les plus retentissantes.

Eh bien, s'il voulait l'admettre, ses Serpentards n'étaient pas loin non plus.

Peut-être était-ce une erreur d'annuler les classes pour toute la semaine. C'était une idée du Ministère; une décision prise par des gens qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'à quel point il était déconseillé de laisser des adolescents dans un état aussi inactif.

Madame Bibine avait pris l'initiative d'organiser des entraînements supplémentaires pour les équipes de Quidditch. Severus avait approuvé de tout coeur, puisque cela faisait sortir beaucoup d'élèves au grand air pour y assister.

L'enseignante des Études Moldues, Charity Burbage, avait conseillé qu'ils fassent appel à un psychologue pour parler avec les élèves les plus bouleversés. Une autre suggestion à laquelle Severus consentit, étant le directeur par intérim. Cette mort avait durement touché le Monde Magique tout entier, étant donné que les parents du garçon étaient bien connus en tant que héros de la dernière guerre.

Il se demanda si quelqu'un avait annoncé à Frank et Alice que leur seul enfant avait été tué. Auraient-ils compris de toute façon? Ils étaient inconscients à tout; ayant été victimes d'un sort de Doloris prolongé.

De toute évidence, Augusta était au bord d'une dépression nerveuse qui nécessiterait qu'on l'enferme dans le même service psychiatrique que son fils.

Depuis que l'histoire, avec ses détails les plus macabres, avait été publiée dans La Gazette du sorcier, des parents envoyaient des beuglantes tout au long de la semaine. Suite à l'arrivée des quelques premières beuglantes, Severus avait transmis tout courrier adressé au "directeur" à Dumbledore. Toutefois, chaque enseignant avait reçu une ou deux beuglantes adressées à eux. Quelques unes étaient de parents scandalisés par le fait qu'aucun membre du personnel n'ait repéré les abus, d'autres étaient offensés par les examens qui visaient à déterminer si leur enfant était maltraité.

La bonne nouvelle était que les examens avançaient en ordre. Les médicomages avaient prévu de travailler pendant le weekend pour que les cours puissent reprendre le lundi,il restait donc encore près de trois jours à affronter.

Les dossiers des enfants à examiner aujourd'hui étaient sur son bureau devant lui. Celui de ce maudit Harry Potter trônait au sommet de la pile. Le dernier bout de parchemin était une note d'Arabella Figg indiquant qu'elle avait vu Harry le lendemain matin suivant sa fugue cet été.

 _Albus,_

 _J'ai parlé à Harry ce matin, comme tu me l'as demandé. Il a l'air mal en point. Il a un sacré coquard._

 _Les Dursley lui ont donné pas mal de jardinage à faire, mais ça n'a rien de surprenant. Je souhaiterai vraiment qu'il y ait un endroit plus sûr où il puisse rester._

 _Arabella_

Un sacré coquard?

Ce qu'il avait lu l'incita à s'interroger. Un œil au beurre noir chez un adolescent pourrait être dû à n'importe quoi, alors il envoya un hibou à Arabella lui demandant des précisions. Elle lui répondit que Harry lui avait raconté s'être bagarré avec quelques adolescents moldus durant sa fugue.

Tout porte à croire que, cette nuit-là, Harry était monté directement à bord du magicobus et y était resté jusqu'à ce que Kingsley Shacklebolt le trouve en train d'en descendre au chemin de traverse. S'il y avait eu une quelconque altercation, elle avait dû être sacrément courte.

À l'heure actuelle, Shacklebolt était l'un des aurors examinant la zone à la recherche de Sirius Black, Snape avait alors pu lui demandé de venir lui parler ce matin. En attendant son arrivé, il feuilleta le dossier du garçon.

Il s'agissait de son rapport scolaire de l'école primaire; il le décrivait comme un garçon silencieux, qui avait l'air de manquer de motivation et qui se rebellait parfois.

Severus renifla, il savait déjà tout ça.

Les rapports suivants indiquaient qu'il ne semblait faire aucun effort pour compléter ses devoirs, ils avaient souvent l'air d'être faits à la va-vite juste avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Encore, rien de nouveau.

Vers la fin de la pile, il trouva une correspondance inquiétante entre l'infirmière scolaire et une des enseignantes d'Harry.

Il y avait un mot qui spéculait sur des éventuels problèmes financiers qu'auraient les Dursley, puisque le garçon, plus petit, était toujours habillé des vêtements usés de leur fils, plus grand de taille.

Puis, il y avait un mot de l'infirmière qui se plaignait du fait qu'elle avait dû dire plus d'une fois à madame Dursley de faire examiner les yeux d'Harry.

Un troisième mot dans lequel l'enseignante indiquait que Harry avait souvent l'air blessé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si on lui demandait, le garçon répondait juste qu'il était maladroit.

La réponse de l'infirmière était que, vue que les blessures étaient très mineurs, elles étaient probablement accidentelles, et qu'elle en parlera à madame Dursley.

Il pouvait qualifier Potter d'un grand nombre de choses, excepté de maladroit. Vu la rapidité à laquelle il s'était adapté à voler sur un balai, Severus doutait qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce qu'une seule once de maladresse.

Il fallait aussi prendre en considération le fait que blesser les enfants sorciers était beaucoup plus difficile, et qu'ils guérissaient vraiment plus rapidement que les enfants moldus.

Si Potter avait été assez gravement blessé pour laisser des bleus visibles, il devait être en train de faire quelque chose comme jouer au Quidditch ou sauter par la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Étant donné qu'il était élevé par des moldus, il était très peu probable qu'il ait fait l'une ou l'autre de ces deux choses.

Même si Severus voulait refuser de l'admettre, il ne pouvait pas ignorer le modèle subtil qui semblait émerger.

"Professeur Snape?" Shacklebolt était debout sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Severus, "Vous souhaitiez me parler?"

"Oui, monsieur Shacklebolt, installez-vous s'il vous plaît." Severus indiqua de la main la chaise confortable dans le coin de la pièce. Pas celle en bois dur où il faisait toujours asseoir ses élèves.

Shacklebolt s'assit, une expression curieuse sur le visage, et Severus ferma la porte d'un mouvement de baguette.

"Comment avance la situation avec Black?" Severus ne voulait pas que l'Auror croit qu'il l'ait fait venir ici pour discuter spécifiquement de Potter, et en tant que directeur par intérim, il était dans son droit de poser une telle question.

"Aucun signe de lui, professeur." soupira Shacklebolt, "Les détraqueurs ont même fouillé la forêt. Ça a provoqué des protestations de la part des centaures, mais le Ministère a insisté." Shacklebolt prit un ton exaspéré, comme s'il était insulté par le fait que le Ministère insiste à recourir aux détraqueurs pour traquer Black. "Il est même possible que l'homme se soit enfui, mais..."

"Vous ne pensez pas que ce soit le cas?"

"Non." dit-il fermement.

Severus passa la main dans ses cheveux, "Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes avec ces examens." dit-il avec amertume.

Shacklebolt acquiesça de la tête, "J'aurai aimé avoir plus à vous dire." Il se leva, "Ce sera tout, professeur Snape?"

Severus apprécia la réticence de l'homme à perdre son temps en bavardage inutile.

"Juste une chose," dit Severus comme si l'idée lui était soudain venue à l'esprit, lorsque Shacklebolt posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, "J'essaie de mettre à la disposition des médicomages des rapports complets sur la vie familiale de nos élèves. J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes celui qui a trouvé Potter la nuit de sa fugue, cet été?"

"C'est vrai," répondit Shacklebolt lentement de sa voix profonde.

"Comment allait-il quand vous l'avez vu? Les médicomages veulent être au courant de n'importe quel bouleversement dans la vie des élèves." Severus ne voulait pas donner de détails. Étant donné que la Gazette du sorcier s'était déjà emparée de l'histoire de Londubat, Severus ne voulait surtout pas qu'il commence à spéculer au sujet du Survivant. Les Aurors étaient très discrets, mais moins on en dit, mieux c'est.

Shacklebolt répondit, "Il était quelque peu secoué, et très contrarié lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il va devoir retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. Il semblait croire qu'il allait avoir de très gros ennuis juste à cause d'un peu de magie accidentelle."

"C'est fréquent chez les enfants élevés par des moldus." reconnut Severus avec sérieux, se rappelant quand son père le battait à cause de sa magie accidentelle. "Mais il allait bien à part ça? On m'a dit qu'il a eu une bagarre avec d'autres garçons, lui laissant un œil au beurre noir."

Shacklebolt secoua lentement la tête, "Il n'avait aucune marque, de ce que j'ai vu."

Severus hocha la tête, "Bon, il n'avait pas spécifié quand. Je suppose que c'est après qu'il soit rentré chez lui." indiqua-t-il sans hésitation, "Merci de m'avoir consacré de votre temps."

Shacklebolt lui fit signe de la tête, "Je vous tiendrai au courant au sujet de l'affaire Black." dit-il en sortant.

Severus s'assit, se demandant ce que ce bout d'information voulait bien dire. Shacklebolt n'avait vu aucun bleu sur le garçon, mais le matin suivant Arabella en vit.

Sa détermination retrouvée, Severus commença à lire le dossier. Il s'y appliqua de la même manière que s'il abordait la préparation d'un antidote pour une potion. Il avait donné un cours à ses élèves de septième année sur ce sujet même, "Supposez que vous ne savez rien au sujet du poison. Cela peut vous empêcher de trouver l'antipoison. Utilisez vos sortilèges de diagnostic, et vous pourrez éventuellement trouver un modèle. Ils sont souvent difficiles à discerner."

Plus Severus fixait ce modèle-là, moins il lui parut subtil.


	4. L'Attrapeur caché

Note de la traductrice: Mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme mercredi dernier... et je suis restée dans la panique totale jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à récupérer les fichiers de la traduction. Donc tout va bien maintenant :p J'utilise l'ordi de mon (très gentil) frère pour l'instant.

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Lizzie** : Au cas où tu passerais par là... Merci beaucoup ça me touche :)

 **lily** : En fait, je pense qu'il ne laissera pas sa haine pour James fausser son jugement, surtout après qu'il ait fait la même erreur avec Neville. Mais on ne sait jamais. Eh oui le cas de McGonagal est assez surprenant, tout comme le nombre de victimes. Merci pour tes encouragements et voici la suite.

 **Babylon** : La réaction de Severus n'est pas encore là... mais ça arrive :p Contente que tu aimes toujours autant et merci à toi pour ta review.

* * *

L'Attrapeur caché

Sans Olivier, ces derniers jours auraient été très difficiles pour Harry.

Olivier Dubois, en septième année, était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il était décidé à gagner la Coupe de Quidditch cette année; c'était sa dernière chance tant qu'il était à Poudlard. Profitant de leur congé inopiné, et de l'autorisation de madame Bibine, il sortait l'équipe de Gryffondor chaque matin à la première heure pour s'entraîner. Il les laissait dehors pour deux heures (le maximum autorisé par madame Bibine) pour un entraînement régulier. Jeudi, il les séquestra la majeure partie de la journée dans une salle de classe vide pour parler de tactiques.

Harry était content. Non seulement cela lui permettait d'oublier l'ambiance morose de la salle commune, mais en plus c'était un bon prétexte pour "oublier" d'aller chez les médicomages.

Hermione avait reçu son examen le jeudi, et elle prévint Ron et Harry que ce n'était pas grand chose, "Ils ont juste lancé quelques sorts de diagnostic, puis ils ont posé quelques questions." avait-elle dit.

Le rendez-vous de Ron allait être parmi les derniers. Harry ne lui avait pas demandé l'heure exacte parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Ron n'avait pas l'air inquiet non plus, mais il dit qu'il avait déjà été examiné par des guérisseurs auparavant et que cette fois-là semblait pareil.

"C'est comme une visite médicale chez le docteur." dit Hermione à Harry, essayant de le rassurer.

Harry n'indiqua pas à Hermione que les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais emmené chez le médecin. L'infirmière de l'école est tout ce qu'il ait jamais connu.

Harry se regarda dans le miroir ce matin. Ses bleus s'étaient estompés, laissant place à des taches jaunes et vertes, et l'enflure faite par la canne de Vernon avait aussi diminué. Pourtant, Harry ne voulait pas que les guérisseurs les voient. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce juste qu'il n'aimait pas raconter qu'il avait fait gonflé sa tante et qu'on lui avait donné une claque pour ça, comme un gosse.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait tomber de son balai. De cette façon, si les médicomages arrivaient quand même à le rattraper aujourd'hui, il pourrait leur expliquer la raison des marques persistantes.

L'idée semblait gagner en attrait alors qu'il saisit ses robes de Quidditch et son balai. Il fut sur le terrain avant toute l'équipe, il fit alors quelques tours d'échauffement.

Quand Olivier et Katie Bell sortirent avec Fred et George, Harry remonta brusquement le manche de son balai, se jetant par terre.

Il s'assit pour recracher la saleté de sa bouche. Ses lunettes s'étaient tordues, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura rapidement "Occulus Reparo".

"Tout va bien Harry?" demanda Olivier.

Maintenant que Harry pouvait voir, il prit la main offerte par Olivier et se releva en titubant, "Ça va. Je suis juste tombé. Tout va bien." On aurait dit que la moitié de la boue du terrain s'était accrochée à lui. Ses cheveux en était pleins.

"Bon, viens alors" dit Olivier en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Harry vit qu'Angelina Johnson était venue, "Nous sommes tous là, allons-y."

C'était l'un des meilleurs entraînements qu'ils aient eu en tant qu'équipe. Olivier prévoyait d'utiliser la même équipe que l'année dernière, sauf si quelqu'un s'avérait être incroyablement bon durant les épreuves de sélection.

Il était presque dix heure quand Olivier mit fin à l'entraînement. Harry leur fit un rapide signe de la main et leur dit qu'il allait laver la boue de ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit lui demande s'il était déjà allé à son rendez-vous. Outre le fait que cela rendrait son "oubli" moins plausible, ce sujet commençait à l'angoisser.

Il se glissa sous la douche, puis sortit de la salle de bain avant que quiconque n'ait une chance de lui parler, même en passant.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque. Il y resta au fond jusqu'au moment où les élèves commencèrent à se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Harry en avait assez d'étudier, il les suivit vers la sortie. Mais pas pour aller déjeuner. Il avait peur que quelqu'un, s'étant rendu compte qu'il avait séché l'examen, puisse le voir. Il descendit plutôt dans le parc. C'était une belle journée et il avait envie de se promener.

Tout le monde semblait être rentré pour le déjeuner. Harry s'installa près de son rocher favori qui donnait sur le lac. Il se trouvait à proximité du saule cogneur, alors peu de gens passaient par là. Le rocher était assez gros en lui-même pour qu'on ne le voit pas s'il s'asseyait à son extrémité.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Neville. Un poids immense semblait s'être définitivement logé dans sa poitrine.

Pendant longtemps, Harry observa le calamar géant jouer paresseusement avec les plantes sur la rive. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, pas vraiment.

Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qui soit mort auparavant. Bien sûr, il y avait ses parents, mais il se rappelait à peine d'eux. Neville était quelqu'un avec qui il jouait à la bataille explosive, aux échecs, aux bavboules. Il prêtait ses notes à Neville, et le défendait. Neville était la raison pour laquelle il avait été choisi pour être attrapeur durant sa première année.

Ce matin-là, il s'était réveillé tôt. En voyant le lit vide de Neville, il avait attendu pas moins de cinq minutes avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il pensait que Neville y était, avant de se réveiller pour de bon. Il s'était sentit stupide et désorienté, presque physiquement. C'était comme une nausée, comme un vertige après avoir fait trop d'acrobatie sur un balai. Le monde avait changé de forme, et il n'avait pas reconnu cette nouvelle forme.

Harry renifla, content que personne ne soit là pour le voir. Il essuya ses lunettes mouillées avec sa manche.

Le ciel s'était assombri lorsque Harry estima qu'il serait plus prudent de rentrer au château. Il s'était assoupi au soleil et se réveilla, un peu refroidi, alors que l'astre se couchait derrière les arbres.

Ayant faim maintenant, il regarda sa montre et vit que c'était l'heure du dîner. Harry se secoua et marcha lentement tandis que l'obscurité gagnait du terrain.

Un mouvement à l'ombre d'un arbre attira son attention. Harry émit de la lumière avec sa baguette pour voir ce qu'il y avait là-bas. En dessous du saule cogneur, deux yeux verts miroitants le fixaient. Étrangement, l'arbre se figea telle une statue pendant un instant.

Harry fit deux pas en avant, et le saule balança une branche vers lui, menaçant. Les deux yeux clignèrent avant de disparaître.

La Grande Salle était un peu plus animée qu'elle ne l'avait été ce matin. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des professeurs et vit que les médicomages n'y étaient pas. Il supposa qu'ils étaient partis pour aujourd'hui et poussa un soupir, soulagé. Il vit Ron et Hermione assis au bout de la table, et se glissa à côté de Ron.

Hermione accueilli le salut de Harry avec un visage très inquiet, "Où est-ce que tu étais?" demanda-t-elle sèchement, "Tu as raté ton rendez-vous. Le professeur Lupin te cherchait."

"Oh, c'est vrai." intervint Harry rapidement, essayant de garder une expression neutre adéquate, "J'étais à l'entraînement de Quidditch, une idée d'Olivier. Je crois que je l'ai oublié." justifia Harry d'un ton léger. "Et puis, j'avais beaucoup de devoirs à finir. Je suppose qu'il faudra que j'y aille le lundi quand ils reviendront."

"Ah, mais ils ne reviennent pas lundi. Ils travaillent le weekend." répondit Hermione, "Tu ferais mieux de trouver le professeur Lupin et de lui en parler."

Harry haussa les épaules, "D'accord, j'irai le chercher après le dîner." dit-il d'une façon qu'il espérait convaincante.

"Oui, faudrait. Il a l'air d'être un type bien. Il ne sera pas trop fâché si tu lui en parles." Ron était resté anormalement silencieux ces derniers jours. Harry remarqua à présent qu'il rougissait un peu, "Peut-être qu'on pourrait en finir tous les deux en même temps."

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller chercher Lupin après le repas, ni à aucun autre moment. S'il y allait avec Ron, il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Mais s'il se cachait jusqu'à dimanche soir, les médicomages seraient partis. Cela prendrait bien plus de temps pour replanifier son examen, et autant de temps pour que ses marques guérissent.

Avec un peu de chance, il serait bien plus probable qu'il se perde dans la confusion général qui régnait en début d'année.

Avec un bien meilleur appétit qu'il n'avait eu toute cette semaine, Harry se tourna vers son plat. Se débarrasser de Ron et de Hermione pourrait s'avérer compliqué, mais au pire des cas, il pourrait se cacher dans la bibliothèque sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise à cette pensée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'aimait pas que Ron et Hermione sachent la raison qui le poussait à sécher l'examen. Il n'aimait juste pas qu'on l'examine sous toutes les coutures, se disait-il. Les médicomages voudraient très probablement parler de sa cicatrice, et il avait horreur de ça.

Après tout, c'est une chose d'aller voir Pomfresh quand il se blessait, mais c'en est une autre d'avoir des gens le fixant comme s'il était une bête de foire. C'était sûrement ce qu'ils allaient faire lorsqu'ils verront ses marques encore visibles sur ses mollets, et les bleus sur son torse (il n'était pas certain quant à l'état de son dos, il ne l'avait pas regardé depuis quelques jours).

Qu'il ne veuille pas voir les guérisseurs ne regardait personne, décida-t-il, résolu. Si Ron et Hermione ne pouvait pas le comprendre, c'était leur problème.

Harry mangea aussi vite qu'il le put, voulant sortir du champ de vision de ses professeurs. Il avait découvert depuis des années que s'il restait à l'écart des adultes, ces derniers ne tardaient pas à l'oublier. Enfin, sauf s'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un sur qui mettre la faute. Il évitait de regarder vers la table des professeurs, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Et c'est pourquoi il ne vit ni Lupin ni Snape, jusqu'à l'instant où ceux-ci se trouvèrent juste derrière lui.

"Monsieur Potter", dit Snape d'une voix glaciale, à la suite de quoi Harry s'étouffa avec sa dernière bouchée de patate.

Harry toussa plus fort, se retourna et leva ses yeux humides pour regarder le professeur qui le surplombait. L'homme était si proche de lui, que Harry dut se tordre le cou pour bien le voir.

"O-oui, monsieur?" demanda Harry lorsqu'il réussit à se dégager la gorge.

"Vous avez manqué un rendez-vous ce matin.", continua Snape d'une voix basse, menaçante. "Quelle partie des instructions n'avez-vous pas comprise? 'Obligatoire' ou 'tout le monde'?"

"Je... euh... j'ai juste oublié." répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

"Ah", répliqua Snape d'une voix caressante, "Je vois." Il resta silencieux un court instant, "Eh bien, heureusement que j'ai un peu de temps libre ce soir."

"Pardon?" Harry ressentit un premier soupçon de panique.

"Le professeur Snape est qualifié pour faire ces examens, Harry. Puisqu'ils devront tous être faits d'ici lundi matin, le professeur Snape et moi avons passé l'après-midi à rassembler les retardataires." dit gentiment le professeur Lupin. Il se tenait debout à côté du professeur Snape, mais il semblait essayer d'être rassurant.

Harry sentit son visage virer à l'écarlate, alors qu'il assimilait ses mots, "Madame Pomfresh ne...?"

"Madame Pomfresh est actuellement à Londres, en train de témoigner à l'enquête de Londubat." répondit Snape froidement, plissant les yeux, "Alors, vous..." Snape se tut et lui fit un petit sourire acerbe, "..devrez vous contenter de ma personne."

Lupin ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma avec un bruit sec lorsque Snape se saisit de la robe de Harry par le col, puis tira pour le mettre debout.

Harry recula en poussant un petit cri, levant instinctivement les deux mains pour se protéger le visage. Il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, le silence tomber autours de lui.

Se sentant stupide au-delà des mots, Harry abaissa lentement ses mains.

Les yeux de Snape allèrent de droite à gauche, "Vingt points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre... inattention." dit-il à voix haute. "Et une retenue pour insolence, monsieur Potter. Mon bureau. Ce soir. Venez." gronda Snape, empoignant Harry par le bras. Puis il ajouta, d'une voix mortellement calme, si calme que seul Harry l'entendit, "Vous en aurez amplement le temps, quand nous en aurons fini à l'infirmerie." Il se retourna, fit signe à Lupin de le devancer, et traîna Harry à ses côtés.

Alors que Harry les dépassait, il entendit Seamus Finnegan dire à voix basse à Dean Thomas, "Snape s'en prend de nouveau à Harry, les choses doivent être en train de revenir à la normale."

Malgré l'injustice de la retenue, le fait que tout le monde pense qu'il avait encore provoqué Snape rassura Harry concernant sa sortie forcée de la Grande Salle devant l'école toute entière.

Harry lança un sourire à Dean et Seamus par dessus son épaule, et les conversations reprirent dans la salle.


	5. L'Examen

_**AVERTISSEMENT: **_ Description de maltraitance sur enfant (rien de très graphique).

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Babylon** : Voici ce que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience :)

 **lily** : C'est vrai que Snape et compassion ne vont pas de pair. En fait, ses soupçons restent ce qu'ils sont, et il ne les a pas vraiment assimilés. Il ne s'attendait donc pas du tout à cette réaction.

* * *

Examen

Harry trébucha plus d'une fois, tellement Snape marchait rapidement en le traînant avec lui. Lupin n'arrêtait pas de leur lancer des coups d'oeil soucieux. Severus lui jetait des regards noirs en retour, mettant Lupin au défi de parler, ou de protester contre sa façon de malmener le Survivant.

Lupin, sage qu'il était, garda le silence alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. Quoiqu'il fixait Potter avec insistance, avant que son regard ne se porte vers Severus lorsque le garçon trébucha pour la seconde fois. Severus fit l'effort de ralentir ses pas et de desserrer sa poigne, remarquant le teint grisâtre de l'enfant.

Potter ne disait rien non plus. Ne se débattait pas. Pas même ses habituelles protestations sur à quel point tout cela était injuste. Severus ne croyait pas non plus qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose par peur de s'attirer de plus graves ennuis.

Cela inquiétait Severus bien plus qu'autre chose. On pourrait penser que Potter allait se faire exécuter. Severus sentait le garçon trembler sous la prise ferme qu'il avait autour de son bras. C'était le genre de réaction que Londubat aurait eu face à lui (Severus tressaillit à cette pensée, aussi vraie qu'elle soit), mais pas Potter.

Quand Potter n'était pas venu à son rendez-vous ce matin-là, Severus avait vérifié le terrain en premier. Le garçon était là, bien sûr. Severus observa de loin comment Potter avait quasiment fui ses coéquipiers. Il avait tout de quelqu'un qui voulait éviter une confrontation.

Severus retourna au château avec encore plus de doutes concernant Potter, tout en élaborant mentalement un plan.

Le garçon ne revint pas au château pour le déjeuner, et Severus était certain que Potter n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner. À quatre heures de l'après midi, Severus descendit dans les cuisines pour demander aux elfes de maison s'ils avaient donné à manger au garçon. Ils répondirent tous par la négative. En fait, ils ne pensaient même pas qu'il sache où se trouvaient l'entrée des cuisines.

Severus avait observé le garçon manger le soir précédent, pour voir s'il glissait de la nourriture dans ses poches, planifiant un jeûne prolongé (toute période dépassant les quelques heures pouvait être considérée comme prolongée pour un adolescent), et il était plus doué pour ça que Severus ne l'aurait imaginé. D'accord, il ne guettait pas spécifiquement cette action-là, mais Severus était professeur depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand on dissimulait quelque chose sous la table.

Les deux possibilités étaient assez troublantes à envisager. Soit le garçon était habitué à sauter des repas, soit il était un voleur assez compétent. Étant donné que l'une de ses meilleurs amis est Granger, très à cheval sur les règles, Severus assumait que la première possibilité était plus probable que la suivante.

Severus avait regardé le garçon entrer dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là, gardant la tête basse et essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait attendu que celui-ci finisse presque entièrement son assiette (il n'aimerait pas faire passer un examen médical à un enfant probablement sur le point de s'évanouir d'hypoglycémie), et avait fait signe à Lupin de l'accompagner. Afin d'éviter que des rumeurs ne circulent au sujet du rendez-vous manqué, Severus avait provoqué le garçon, assez pour susciter une réaction typique de leurs altercations habituelles. Snape donnant une retenue à Potter n'éveillait aucun soupçon.

Sa réaction lui resta en travers de la gorge. Il avait attrapé le garçon par la peau du cou, certes, mais pas violemment. Il l'avait simplement poussé à se lever, et le garçon avait réagit comme s'il s'apprêtait réellement à se faire frapper.

Dumbledore avait interdit de battre ou d'asséner des coups de bâton aux élèves lorsqu'il avait été nommé directeur, il y a plus de quarante ans. Malgré ses envies récurrentes d'étrangler le garçon, Severus n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, et aucun autre professeur non plus.

Ȇtre un peu nerveux quand un professeur que vous détestez vous attrape par la peau du cou ne prouvait rien en soit, mais il s'agissait d'une ligne en plus au modèle.

Potter avait franchement l'air malade lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter." indiqua Lupin au garçon avec gentillesse.

Potter regarda Lupin comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Il couina quelque chose qui aurait pu être un "Oui, professeur".

Severus lâcha le bras du garçon lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte de l'infirmerie. Il verrouilla la porte d'un sortilège informulé. Il n'allait pas se mettre dans une situation où il aurait à poursuivre un gosse de treize ans qui se serait enfui dans un accès de peur ou de colère.

Des cabines avaient été mises en place dans la vaste salle pour procurer un peu d'intimité aux soigneurs, aux assistants et à leurs patients. Severus fit un geste en direction de la première cabine, "Je serai celui qui vous examinera Potter, et le professeur Lupin m'assistera."

"Est-ce que vous prévoyez d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour me maintenir?" Enfin Potter sonnait plus comme lui-même. Il regardait les deux hommes d'un air provoquant, le menton en avant, d'une façon qui faisait toujours penser Severus à James Potter. Comme toujours, cela lui donna envie de lancer du verre, juste pour l'entendre se briser.

"L'examen est indolore, Harry." intervint Lupin gentiment, "Cela fait partie des mesures du Ministère, qu'il y ait un tiers témoin de l'évaluation."

"Ah." Cela sembla le prendre par surprise. Il s'affaissa, tout en se mordant la lèvre.

Severus prit une blouse d'hôpital du placard où elles étaient entreposées, "Retirez vos robes. Votre pantalon aussi, si vous le voulez bien. Couvrez-vous avec ça. L'ouverture est à l'arrière."

Le garçon prit une fascinante teinte de rouge, en prenant ce qu'il pensait clairement être une blouse particulièrement inadéquate. Lupin fit un petit sourire, tournant son visage vers la fenêtre pour que Potter ne le voie pas.

Severus pointa de nouveau vers la cabine, "Allez vous changer là-dedans. Ouvrez les rideaux quand vous serez prêt. Ne tardez pas. Je n'ai aucune intention de faire durer tout ça."

Le garçon hocha la tête, cette pâleur grisâtre envahissant de nouveau son visage.

"Faut-il que tu sois si brusque?" demanda Lupin, d'une voix très basse, pendant que le garçon faisait ce qu'il lui avait été dit.

"Oui.", répondit Severus en lui lançant un regard noir.

Potter ouvrit le rideau.

"Monte sur la table alors.", lui indiqua Lupin avec un léger sourire. Le garçon obéit, posant anxieusement ses mains sur ses cuisses maigres. La blouse d'examen était plus longue qu'elle n'aurait dû être pour un troisième année, atteignant presque ses genoux.

Au premier abord, Severus fut très surpris par la maigreur du garçon. Personne ne le remarquait en dessous de ses robes.

Il était bronzé, ou plutôt brûlé par le soleil, et le bronzage s'arrêtait là où les manches d'un t-shirt auraient commencé. Les jambes de Potter étaient blanches, indiquant qu'il avait porté un jeans durant tout l'été.

Severus remarqua des lignes droites, presque effacées, sur ses tibias et un de ses mollets.

Les bras de Potter, habituellement dissimulés sous des manches longues, étaient effectivement recouverts d'un panaché d'hématomes jaunes et verts.

Des bleus récents et des égratignures recouvraient l'arrière de son bras droit. Ses genoux étaient écorchés et son menton portait les marques de sa chute, face contre terre, à l'entraînement de ce matin.

Severus agita sa baguette devant le parchemin sur lequel sera enregistré l'examen, "Le patient est Harry James Potter, troisième année. Effectué par Severus Snape, médicomage. Vérifié par Remus Lupin, directeur par intérim de la maison de Gryffondor." Severus ajouta l'incantation qui notera les résultats des sorts de diagnostic.

"À partir de maintenant, cet examen sera enregistré.", prévint Snape à l'intention de Potter.

Potter acquiesça de la tête, en mordillant toujours sa lèvre.

Severus débuta avec le sort le plus simple qui indiquait la taille, le poids, le rythme cardiaque, l'usage de la magie en temps actuel, la pression sanguine et la respiration. Il regarda les nombres, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration. La magie du garçon était extrêmement active, comme elle l'aurait été s'il se remettait de blessures graves. Son poids était minime, et sa taille au plus bas de la courbe de croissance.

Severus posa le parchemin sur la table à instrument, "Retirez vos lunettes."

Le garçon hésita.

"S'il vous plaît.", ajouta Severus, pas tout à fait gentil, mais essayant de ne pas paraître menaçant. Ses soupçons se confirmaient à chaque démarche entreprise. "Je ne ferais rien sans vous avoir prévenu avant."

Le garçon retira ses lunettes et plissa les yeux dans la direction de Severus, se mordillant de nouveau la lèvre.

Ces yeux-là, sans les habituelles lunettes, et l'expression, débordante d'angoisse, causèrent la perte de Severus pour une fraction de seconde. C'était l'expression de Lily quand elle était nerveuse.

Heureusement que la procédure d'évaluation avait été scrupuleusement inculquée à Severus lorsqu'il était un apprenti en potion. Il mit ses émotions de côté pour s'en charger plus tard.

Il examina les yeux du garçon en premier, constatant qu'il était franchement myope, mais mis à part cela ils allaient bien. Severus rendit ses lunettes à Potter, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand il ne fut plus obligé de regarder les yeux de Lily sans entraves.

"Maintenant, je vais lancer quelques sortilèges qui vont détecter vos blessures, qu'elles soient récentes ou plus anciennes.", indiqua Severus, passant en mode médicomage, "Allongez-vous sur la table."

Potter obéit. Lupin fixait le parchemin pendant que Severus effectuait les tests. Cela prit beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu.

La liste des blessures s'allongea et finit par atteindre près d'un demi mètre de long. Severus nota l'expression choquée de Lupin qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Asseyez-vous.", dit Severus au garçon distraitement, alors qu'il allait étudier le parchemin avec Lupin. Le catalogue de dommages était impressionnant.

"Potter?" Severus fit tout son possible pour garder une voix égale et impassible, "Vous avez eu plusieurs commotions cérébrales. Au moins trois. Savez-vous comment cela s'est produit?"

Potter ouvrit puis referma la bouche à deux ou trois reprises, avant de dire, "Je suis tombé. Je suis maladroit." Les mots avaient été dits sans aucune émotion, comme une leçon apprise par coeur.

"Maladroit?" répéta Severus avec sarcasme, "Le plus jeune Attrapeur du siècle? Maladroit? Je ne pense pas, non.", ajouta-t-il avec fiel "Ne. Me. Mentez. Pas. Pas maintenant. Pas sur ce sujet."

Lupin semblait de plus en plus bouleversé au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le parchemin, "Harry, nous avons juste besoin de savoir d'où sont venues toutes ces blessures."

Potter leva les yeux vers les deux sorciers plus âgés. Il avait l'air d'envisager, pendant une seconde à peine, d'obtempérer à leur demande. Puis quelque chose s'éteignit au fond de ses yeux, "Ce n'est rien. Je joue beaucoup au Quidditch.", fit-il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

"Levez-vous s'il vous plaît, et tournez-vous.", demanda Severus impassiblement.

Harry se leva lentement. Il hésita. Lupin lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Potter inspira profondément puis se retourna, comme si cela sollicitait un acte de volonté de sa part.

"J'ai besoin de voir votre dos pour lancer quelques sorts encore.", dit Severus en écartant la chemise de derrière.

Des lignes droites d'un rouge fade parsemaient Potter de la nuque jusqu'à l'arrière de ses genoux . Quelques unes dataient d'à peine cinq jours, selon le sortilège.

Severus prit une longue inspiration. Il se dirigea vers le tiroir de la table et prit un flacon de potion, "Asseyez-vous de nouveau, s'il vous plaît."

Le garçon se hissa sur la table d'examen.

"Ceci est une potion d'aide au diagnostic, j'ai besoin que vous la preniez maintenant.", dit Severus d'une voix égale.

Harry tendit le bras, prit le flacon lentement et le vida. Severus ne manqua pas de remarquer que la main du garçon tremblait.

Severus reprit le parchemin, relisant encore les différentes blessures inscrites dessus. Il se força à attendre soixante secondes en entier avant de continuer l'interrogatoire.

"Dites-moi Potter, comment en êtes-vous venu à vous fracturer les deuxième, troisième et quatrième métacarpiens de la main droite?" demanda Severus lentement, "Cela semble être arrivé il y a environ quatre ans."

"Métacarpiens?" demanda Harry, un peu assoupi. Ces yeux prenaient un aspect vitreux caractéristique de la potion que Severus venait tout juste de lui donner.

Severus prit la main du garçon, la retourna, paume vers le bas, et pointa les os entre le poignet et les jointures de son index, son majeur et son annulaire, "Ceux-là ont été cassés. Écrasés peut-être." En le faisant, il remarqua que le modèle des contusions sur les bras du garçon était de nature défensive. Le genre de blessures que quelqu'un aurait en essayant de se défendre contre un agresseur.

"Oh, c'était Dudley. Ils les a coincés dans la portes d'entrée." Le garçon semblait surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre sa propre voix.

"Un accident alors?" demanda Lupin avec espoir.

Le garçon laissa échapper un rire amer, "Non, il voulait juste voir ce qui se passerait. Lui et Piers m'ont attrapé. Piers m'a retenu et Dudley a claqué la porte."

"Qu'est-ce que ta tante a fait?" demanda Severus, curieux.

"Elle a sorti Dudley et Piers pour qu'ils n'aient pas à m'entendre. Tante Pétunia m'a enfermé dans le placard parce que je pleurnichais trop." Le garçon poussa un soupir triste, "Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Elle m'a laissé sortir quand j'allais mieux."

"Placard?" demanda Lupin, il regarda Severus en fronçant les sourcil d'un air confus.

"Oui, c'est là où ils me gardaient. Où d'autre mettrait-on un monstre comme moi?", bâilla presque Potter d'un ton détaché. Il se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes, comme s'il était tout à coup très fatigué.

Prévisible. L'association des potions que Severus avait donné à Potter avait tendance à endormir ceux qui souffraient de blessures. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant que le garçon ne tombe inconscient.

Mais assez pour en finir avec cela.

"Comment as-tu eu ces commotions?" répéta Severus.

"C'est 'oi une commotion?" demanda Potter d'une voix fatiguée.

"Quand tu te cognes la tête, tu as souvent le vertige et la nausée après.", lui répondit gentiment Lupin.

"Ça 'oit être tante Pétunia. Elle aime me frapper avec des poêles à frire si elle aime pas ce que j'ai cuisiné. Ou si je le brûle... Mais ça fait longtemps que ça m'est pas arrivé."

"Ces marques sur ton dos?" demanda Lupin d'un ton anxieux. Severus savait déjà ce que devait être la réponse.

"Ah, tante Marge a dit à l'oncle Vernon qu'il devrait utiliser la canne sur moi." Le garçon s'arrêta comme s'il considérait quelque chose, "Elle lui a montré comment bien le faire avant de partir."

"Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as fugué?" demanda brusquement Severus.

Le garçon secoua la tête, "Non. C'est arrivé après que le Ministère m'ait ramené." Puis, il poussa un soupir, les paupières lourdes. Il s'écroula sur le côté, tel un arbre qu'on aurait abattu.

Severus s'y attendait, et saisit le garçon avant qu'il ne tombe par terre et ne se blesse encore plus. Il allongea le garçon sur la table d'examen qu'il transforma en lit d'hôpital.

"Allez, viens!" siffla-t-il à l'intention de Lupin, en sortant de la cabine d'un pas raide.

"Tu as lui donné du Veritaserum", gronda Lupin d'un ton accusateur, après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence autours d'eux.

"Évidemment.", répliqua Severus tout en invoquant à lui une chaise. Après avoir regardé Lupin attentivement, il invoqua aussi une autre chaise, une petite table et une grande bouteille de whisky Pur Feu que Poppy, Pomona et lui-même avait entamée cette semaine, et qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Poppy.

Severus se servit un verre pour lui-même et un autre pour Lupin, qu'il fourra dans les mains de celui-ci, avant de continuer, "Et tout cela avec l'accord du ministère, je te l'assure. Je n'ai pas menti à Potter en disant qu'il s'agit d'une potion de diagnostic. Comment est-on sensé diagnostiquer la maltraitance sur enfant autrement si les victimes refusent de dire la vérité au sujet de leurs blessures? C'était une version plus douce; j'y ai ajouté un philtre calmant. Il doit manquer cruellement de sommeil pour que cette potion ait un tel effet sur lui."

Lupin s'enfonça doucement dans sa chaise, "Nous devons le signaler au Ministère.", dit-il en sirotant son verre.

Severus descendit le sien d'un seul coup, "Il en est hors de question.", répliqua-t-il sévèrement.

"Mais, Severus," répondit Lupin abasourdi, "Ce n'est pas là le but de tout ça?"

"Peux-tu imaginer la réaction que cela engendrerait? Après Londubat?" siffla Severus. "Cela entraînera un effondrement complet de la confiance envers le Ministère. Et encore, nous ne savons pas où finira le garçon."

"Tu ne veux quand même pas le laisser avec sa famille, après tout ce que tu viens d'entendre et de voir?" s'insurgea Lupin.

"On en dit beaucoup à mon sujet, Lupin" dit Severus dangereusement, "Mais je ne cautionne pas la violence faite aux enfants. Pas même aux enfants aussi agaçants que Potter." Severus s'avachit sur sa chaise, "Je crois avoir un moyen pour régler ça en privé." Il se servit un autre verre, "Cela nécessitera quelques arrangements, et Potter n'appréciera pas le moins du monde."

Severus but son deuxième verre de whisky Pur Feu, assez lentement pour pouvoir en sentir le goût cette fois-ci, tout en réfléchissant à la prochaine étape. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il faudra qu'elle reste entre aussi peu de personnes que possible. Cependant, Severus n'aimerait pas la faire seul. Il dévisagea l'autre homme d'un regard inquisiteur, "Je me demande Lupin, en tant que directeur par intérim de la maison du garçon, si tu serais prêt à faire une visite à domicile."


	6. Trahi

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Babylon** : Harry n'est pas au bout de ses surprises malheureusement. Et Severus a un plan (on en saura plus dans le chapitre 7). Merci pour tout :)

 **Guest** : Je suis toute aussi contente que ça te plaise. On ne voit pas trop le sadisme de Severus ici mais ça arrivera lol.

 **lily** : C'est vrai que Remus n'apparait pas sous son plus beau jour pour l'instant, mais j'espère qu'il arrivera à se racheter. Et en ce qui concerne l'abus, Remus, comme beaucoup d'autres, n'arrivait tout juste pas à y croire, que le survivant puisse être haï par sa propre famille. Mais il deviendra de moins en moins nonchalant et naen ce qui concerne Harry au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Quant au plans de Severus, tu en auras une idée dans le prochain chapitre. Celui-ci est consacré à la réaction d'Harry (éponyme du titre d'ailleurs).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Trahi

La petite pièce était sombre, éclairée par une lanterne posée sur la table de chevet. Harry plissa les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette assise à lire sous l'éclairage. Il ne savait pas où étaient passées ses lunettes et il faisait trop sombre pour vraiment bien voir.

La silhouette fit un mouvement dans le but de tourner la page de son livre et le professeur Lupin réapparut éclairé par la douce auréole de la lanterne.

Les souvenirs des dernières heures lui revinrent brutalement. Oh Dieu, qu'avait-il dit au professeur Snape? Il lui avait tout déballé - pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur lui? -, et Lupin qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Harry réalisa avec inquiétude qu'il ne se rappelait pas de tout ce qu'il avait dit hier. Puis, il était tombé dans les pommes, comme il l'avait fait dans le train.

Harry bougea un peu, essayant de se calmer. En le faisant, il remarqua que la douleur persistante due aux coups de l'oncle Vernon avait disparu. Snape y était-il pour quelque chose? Cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Harry avait pensé que Snape aurait approuvé sa punition pour s'être enfui de chez lui. Peut-être le professeur pensait-il qu'il serait préférable de ne pas laisser Harry avec ces marques, vu la situation actuelle.

"Harry?" dit doucement la voix de Lupin, "Tu es réveillé?"

Harry s'était demandé s'il pouvait se faufiler discrètement hors d'ici, avant que quiconque ne remarque qu'il était réveillé, mais ça n'arrivera pas apparemment. Il envisagea de faire semblant d'être encore endormi, mais il se dit que de rester allongé là serait pire. "Oui, monsieur", répondit-il tout aussi doucement. Le professeur Lupin avait l'air plutôt sympa, mais Harry ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

Une seconde lampe fut allumée, celle-ci sur la table à côté de Harry. La lumière révéla ses lunettes et sa baguette posées dessus. Harry remit ses lunettes, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encore dans la petite cabine d'examen et qu'il était toujours dans sa blouse d'hôpital, mais désormais enfouit sous plusieurs couches de couvertures.

Maintenant que sa vue était plus correcte, l'enfant était content de voir l'homme sourire gentiment, "Comment te sens-tu?" demanda le sorcier plus agé.

"Je vais bien." répondit Harry, remarquant avec surprise que c'était effectivement vrai à l'instant (du moins physiquement), "Il est quelle heure?"

"Ce n'est pas encore le couvre-feu." indiqua Lupin, "Si tu te sens prêt, je suppose que tu peux te lever et t'habiller. Le professeur Snape a dit qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce que tu t'endormes suite à sa potion de..." Harry crut entendre une certaine hésitation, "diagnostic. Il m'a demandé de rester jusqu'à ton réveil. Il devrait revenir dans un instant." Lupin se leva, "Je t'attends dehors." dit-il en le laissant s'habiller tranquillement.

Harry se glissa hors du lit et, ce faisant, il se rendit compte que toutes ses blessures étaient guéries, y compris les marques dues à sa chute du balai de ce matin.

Pendant qu'il s'habillait, il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Une voix étouffée, qu'il reconnut être celle de Snape, parla. Puis celle légèrement plus élevée de Lupin répondit, mais Harry ne pouvait pas en discerner les mots. On aurait presque dit qu'ils se disputaient, mais sans vouloir être entendus. Cela lui rappelait énormément l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia lorsqu'ils "discutaient".

Harry espérait qu'ils ne se disputaient pas à son sujet. C'était lui qui subissait le pire quand des adultes se disputaient à cause de lui, peu importe qui l'emportait.

Harry se demanda quels étaient les résultats de cet examen. Il avait vu l'expression sur le visage de Lupin quand celui-ci avait lu le parchemin. Il avait presque l'air en colère. En plus, Snape avait lancé à Harry le regard qu'il réservait habituellement à ses échecs les plus lamentables en potion.

Snape lui avait dit de ne pas mentir au sujet de ses blessures, d'une voix dangereuse à laquelle Harry n'aurait pas désobéi en temps normal. Il avait envisagé de juste tout leur raconter, et puis il se rappela de ce qui s'était passé les autres fois où il avait été sincère à ce sujet. Non, il ne s'exposerait pas de nouveau à ça.

Snape lui avait donné quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à parler. Harry se concentra, essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait dit. Il regarda sa main. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il avait raconté à Lupin et Snape la fois où Dudley et Piers avaient claqué la porte sur sa main. Ce n'était pas grave, supposa-t-il, c'était juste son cousin qui le harcelait. Tout le monde se fichait de ça.

Tante Pétunia et la poêle à frire; il avait mentionné ça aussi. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si tante Pétunia le frappait encore plus fort qu'un Cognard. Et cela arrivait seulement quand il était trop lent pour esquiver, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'intention de le toucher de plein fouet.

En un sens, il était heureux maintenant que Snape l'ait examiné. Snape, lui au moins, n'allait probablement pas en faire tout un plat.

Se préparant à l'épreuve qui l'attendait, Harry sortit de la cabine. Lupin et Snape se turent et se tournèrent vers lui.

Le visage de Snape était tout à fait neutre, "Potter", dit-il, "Je pense que vous me devez une retenue ce soir."

Harry crut que Lupin allait s'y opposer, mais l'homme poussa un soupir et modifia juste sa posture.

Snape invoqua une chaise et une table, fit apparaître une plume et un parchemin, "Des lignes, Potter."

Harry lâcha un soupir et s'assit, prenant la plume, "Oui, monsieur. Qu'est-ce que je dois écrire?" Peut-être était-ce bon signe. Les résultats de l'examen ne devaient pas contrarier les professeurs tant que ça, puisque Snape voulait encore lui donner des lignes à écrire.

" 'Je ne suis pas un monstre'. Cent fois." dit froidement le professeur.

"Professeur?" répondit Harry confus, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Le professeur Snape se tourna brusquement vers Harry, "Vous opposez-vous à cette punition, Potter?" grogna-t-il.

"Non, monsieur." dit Harry rapidement, trempant sa plume pour commencer ses lignes. Où diable le professeur était-il allé dénicher ça? Soudain, Harry sentit son sang se glacer face au souvenir vague dans lequel il avouait à l'homme le surnom préféré de sa tante Pétunia pour lui. Snape allait-il aussi en faire une de ses railleries habituelles?

Je ne suis pas un monstre

Harry écrivit la première ligne pendant que l'homme était là, "Vous voulez que j'écrive ça, monsieur?" Il lui montra ce qu'il avait écrit. S'il s'était trompé, il n'allait pas l'écrire cent fois (bien qu'on dirait que ce n'était pas beaucoup pour Snape), pour tout recommencer ensuite.

Snape hocha la tête, "Oui, Potter. Cent fois."

Le professeur Lupin observait l'échange avec une expression perplexe sur le visage.

"Nous serons dans le bureau de madame Pomfresh. Quand vous finirez, donnez-moi le parchemin puis allez vous couchez." continua Snape calmement.

"Oui, monsieur." Harry pris sa plume, la teint en l'air, "Monsieur?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation, uniquement parce que Lupin était là. Harry ne pensait pas que Snape crierait trop devant lui, "Euh... L'examen. Que- uhm... qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

Snape s'arrêta dans son mouvement qui visait à se détourner, "Cela signifie que nous avons énormément de choses à discuter." Sa voix était lourde. Ses yeux noirs semblaient plus profonds que d'habitude. Harry ne reconnut pas l'émotion qui s'y cachait.

"Ce n'est pas... Je veux dire... De quoi il faut discuter?" demanda Harry, sa voix sonnant un peu désespérée même à ses propres oreilles.

"Harry," dit Lupin gentiment, "Tu sais forcément que ta famille ne peut pas continuer à te traiter de la sorte."

"J'ai dit au ministre que l'oncle Vernon allait me punir." dit Harry d'une toute petite voix, "Il pensait que ce n'était pas si important. Il a dit que j'ai peut-être besoin de fermeté. J'ai pensé... J'ai pensé que..." Harry avait pensé, tout au long des deux dernières semaines de vacances, que tout cela était justifié.

Certes, les coups que lui avait donnés l'oncle Vernon la première nuit étaient un peu excessifs, d'accords, mais l'homme avait été quelque peu hors de lui. Harry avait gonflé la tante Marge et la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie l'avait tout juste dégonflée avant de lui lancer un Oubliette. Lorsque Harry avait été ramené par le ministre, elle ne se rappelait plus de rien à part du fait que Harry avait été insolent avec elle puis s'était enfui de la maison. Elle était scandalisée par l'idée que la "police" ait ramené Harry. Elle avait de très nombreuses suggestions quant à la façon de garder "ce jeune voyou" sous contrôle. Cette nuit-là avait été la pire de toutes.

Les autres n'avaient pas été si graves.

"Je ne vois juste pas où est le problème." Harry paniquait, comme lorsque Snape lui avait dit qu'il allait s'occuper de son examen lui-même. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, "Personne n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec les Dursley avant. Pourquoi c'est si important maintenant?"

Lupin amorça un mouvement de la main, comme pour la placer sur l'épaule de Harry, mais il la retira à la dernière seconde.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," intervint Snape de son ton tout aussi froid, "Nous aurons besoin de discuter de certaines choses. Mais pas ce soir. Vous avez une retenue à finir." Snape fit un mouvement vague de la tête dans la direction du bureau de madame Pomfresh, faisant signe à Lupin.

Harry s'exprima de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il se fichait complètement de l'intonation effrayée que prenait sa voix. "Vous ne... direz à personne, n'est-ce pas? Au sujet de..." Harry haussa les épaules, incapable de finir sa phrase ou d'articuler ce qu'il voulait dire. Il doutait de pouvoir supporter l'humiliation de voir l'école découvrir ce qui s'était passé cet été. Pas après toutes les rumeurs de l'année dernière. Pas après avoir été témoin de toutes les rumeurs de cette année aussi.

L'histoire se trouverait dans la Gazette du sorcier tout comme celle de Neville, d'ici deux jours. Harry pensa qu'il préférerait se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie plutôt que de faire face à ça.

"Harry, il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter..." commença Lupin.

"Non, Potter. Vous avez ma parole." interrompit Snape alors qu'il s'en allait, sans se retourner.

Bizarrement, Harry trouva cela très rassurant.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour écrire les lignes demandées par Snape. C'était une phrase plus courte que celles choisies habituellement par Snape aussi. C'était tout de même une curieuse punition à lui donner. Quand il finit, Harry se sentit étrangement léger. Plus léger qu'il ne s'était jamais senti depuis que la tante Marge avait insulté sa mère et son père.

Ayant terminé, il frappa à la porte du bureau.

"Entrez." appela la voix de Lupin.

"J'ai fini." dit Harry doucement en ouvrant la porte. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre avec le bureau entre eux. Ils semblaient examiner des papiers. Harry remit son parchemin à Snape.

Snape regarda le parchemin. Chose étonnante, il le plia et le glissa dans ses robes. Généralement, Snape lançait un Incendio aux lignes faites en retenue (ou du moins, celles de Harry). La première fois que Harry avait raconté cette habitude-là à Hermione, elle avait semblé être sur le point de pleurer.

"Vas-y, va te coucher." dit Lupin au garçon, "Nous discuterons plus tard."

Snape acquiesça simplement de la tête, le visage complètement impassible.

Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Il prit la fuite dans la direction de la tour aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

"Tu es en retard." grogna la grosse dame, en s'ouvrant pour le laisser passer.

"Retenue" marmonna Harry en passant.

La plupart des élèves étaient allés au lit, mais Ron et Hermione étaient assis en face de la cheminée.

"Harry!" appela Hermione, "Tu vas bien?"

Harry essaya d'avoir l'air nonchalant, "Ouais, Snape m'a juste donné des lignes." Il s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil à côté de Ron.

"Mais, qu'en est-il de l'examen?" demanda Hermione.

"Oh, Snape a fait ça aussi. C'était comme tu l'as dit, pas grand chose."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à propos de..." Hermione s'arrêta, virant au rouge.

"À propos de quoi?" demanda Harry confus.

"Eh bien, je me demandais juste ce qu'il a dit au sujet... des bleus qui couvraient tes bras." lâcha Hermione précipitamment.

Harry remarqua que Ron aussi rougissait. Il se rappela des regards inquisiteurs que lui avait lancé Lupin ces derniers jours. Ceux furtifs de Hermione. À quel point ils avaient hâte de le voir se faire examiner.

"Est-ce que... vous avez dit quelque chose à Lupin?" demanda Harry, avec lenteur.

"Eh bien, nous étions inquiets. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, et bon, on s'est dit..." dit Hermione rapidement.

Un éclair soudain de colère s'embrasa dans le ventre de Harry.

Comment avaient-ils pu? Comment avaient-ils pu? Cela ne regardait absolument personne excepté lui-même. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

Harry ne trouvait rien à dire. Il se leva, ouvrit la bouche, mais il avait peur de pleurer si jamais il parlait. Alors il tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers son dortoir.

Il retira ses robes et se glissa dans son lit. Seamus et Dean avaient tous deux fermé leurs rideaux, Harry en était reconnaissant. Il ferma les siens et s'allongea, restant longtemps éveillé.

Il n'entendit jamais Ron monter se coucher pourtant.


	7. Secrets

Note de la traductrice: Salut tout le monde! Voici la suite. Elle risque de prendre une tournure qui ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, mais c'est ainsi... je n'y peux rien.

Note de l'auteur: Un secret est révélé. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté avec ce chapitre, mais c'est ce que j'ai imaginé pour cette histoire. J'ai essayé de prendre une autre route, mais ce serait raconter une toute autre histoire. C'est aussi là où ça vire au Severitus et diverge du passé original des livres. Si ça vous dérange, n'allez pas plus loin.

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Babylon** : On a plus de recule qu'Harry, on comprend donc que Ron et Hermione est les meilleurs intentions du monde. Heureusement que tu aimes... n'aie pas peur de te répéter lol.

 **Guest** : Je suis contente que tu aimes :)

 **aya31** : Merci! Et voilà la suite.

 **Morane** : Comme tu l'as dit, c'est le réalisme et l'originalité de cette fanfic qui m'ont poussés à la traduire (aussi le fait que les chapitres soient plutôt courts ce qui est plus pratique).

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Secrets

Ce samedi matin, Harry décida qu'il ne se lèverait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas entendu tous ses camarades de chambre quitter le dortoir. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre aux appels insistants de Ron, jusqu'à ce que le roux passe la tête à travers ses rideaux.

"Hé, Harry. Tu viens?" Ron semblait essayer de prendre un air nonchalant. En vain.

"Fous-moi la paix, Ron." siffla Harry. Il resta allongé, sa tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et sous les couvertures. C'était immature et stupide, mais il n'était prêt à faire face à personne. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient dit à Lupin, et il ne pensait pas vouloir le savoir.

Silence, puis, "Ouais, d'accord." répondit Ron, vexé et déconcerté.

Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient, et la porte qui s'ouvrit puis se referma. Harry releva la tête avec précaution. Il était bel et bien seul.

Des rêves désagréables avaient envahi son sommeil cette nuit. Ses pensées allaient sans cesse vers Lupin qui lui disait que sa famille n'avait pas le droit de continuer à le traiter comme elle le faisait. Il supposait qu'il voulait être rassurant, cependant Harry était déjà passé par là.

Lupin aurait une discussion avec les Dursley et leur ferait part de ses inquiétudes. Pétunia geindrait que le garçon était ingérable, et Vernon dirait qu'il avait eu la main lourde, juste cette fois-ci. Par pure frustration, vous comprenez. Et bien sûr, Harry provoquait souvent Dudley. Dudley était un enfant très sensible, qui s'emportait facilement face aux provocations du plus petit. Quand ils se battaient, Dudley n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa propre force. Oh, et Harry était très maladroit.

Les adultes auraient une très belle réunion et se mettraient tous d'accord.

La prochaine fois que Harry retournerait à la maison, la fête commencerait vraiment.

C'était aussi arrivé en école primaire. L'infirmière s'était mis en tête que les Dursley maltraitaient Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre, et elle les avait rencontrés. Elle était même venue chez eux. On avait envoyé Harry dehors pour "jouer" avec Dudley, il n'avait donc jamais entendu leur conversation. L'infirmière lui avait lancé un regard triste en partant. Cette nuit-là, Harry avait eu droit à un sermon sur toutes les fautes qu'il avait faites. Cela avait réduit les coups occasionnels de Vernon pour un certain temps, mais pendant des mois, Harry avait dû entendre Vernon et Pétunia lui dire quel immense fardeau il était pour eux.

Cela arrivait aussi de temps en temps, à plus petite échelle, quand Harry et Dudley allaient faire les magasins avec Pétunia. Pétunia devenait stressée, et hurlait sur Harry pour une raison ou pour une autre. Quelques passants bien intentionnés lui faisait des remontrances sur son ton. Une fois partis, Pétunia se lançait dans une de ses tirades détaillant l'ingrat fardeau qu'était Harry.

La plupart du temps, Harry préférait presque être frappé plutôt que d'écouter ça. Comme pour ce qu'avait dit Marge au sujet de ses parents, les mots semblaient s'infiltrer dans sa tête.

Monstre. Nul. Stupide. Fainéant.

Pire encore, Snape parlerait probablement avec eux également. Qu'importe ce que les Dursley inventeraient au sujet de Harry, Snape le croira, tant que c'était mauvais.

Harry s'était résigné depuis longtemps au fait qu'il était coincé avec les Dursley. L'été dernier avait été un peu cauchemardesque, mais c'était fini maintenant. Ça n'avait rien à voir la situation de Neville.

Des rumeurs au sujet de quelques autres élèves circulaient dans l'école. Les spéculations de ces derniers jours s'était transformées en une liste plus tangible de personnes. On disait dans la salle commune qu'une petite Poufsouffle, plutôt timide, n'était toujours pas retournée à l'école, après avoir été emmenée sur le champ par les guérisseurs. Elle était dans la même année que Ginny, et honnêtement, Harry ne pourrait pas se rappeler de son nom ou de s'il l'avait déjà vue.

Quelques autres avaient été mentionnés, mais jusqu'ici aucun autre Gryffondor. Harry n'essayait pas de se tenir au courant de toutes les rumeurs, il était juste content que son nom ne soit pas inclus.

Bien évidemment, aujourd'hui, cela changerait. Lupin aurait une discussion tranquille avec les professeurs, et ils commenceraient à traiter Harry comme s'il était en porcelaine. Harry supposait que les élèves qui n'étaient pas totalement stupides, en verraient les signes. Ses camarades de maison, tout comme le reste de l'école, comprendraient rapidement ce qu'était vraiment Harry.

Le Survivant: orphelin mal-aimé.

Curieusement, le fait que Snape remplace le directeur était source de réconfort, en quelque sorte. Harry n'avait jamais vu l'homme revenir sur une promesse (ou une menace). Il favorisait souvent les Serpentards, de façon scandaleuse, et il était un tyran, certes, mais il était... fiable? Prévisible.

Snape avait dit qu'il ne le dirait à personne. Par conséquent, il ne dirait rien.

Lupin cependant, avec ses airs compatissants et ses yeux pleins de gentillesse, pouvait engendrer des problèmes à Harry. Les âmes charitables le faisaient toujours. Avec un peu de chance, Snape ne laisserait pas Lupin en parler non plus.

Harry se leva enfin à l'heure du déjeuner. À première vue, la salle commune était vide. En s'asseyant sur son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée, Harry remarqua que Ginny était recroquevillée sur celui d'en face, sa tête reposant sur le bras du fauteuil.

Au premier abord, elle était endormie, cependant elle bougea et ouvrit ses yeux rougis, "Salut, Harry." marmonna-t-elle.

"Salut, Ginny." soupira-t-il, "Tu ne vas pas déjeuner?"

Ginny secoua la tête, "Pas faim. Et toi?" Elle se redressa sur sa chaise.

"Moi non plus." dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Vous avez eu une dispute, toi et Ron?" demanda-t-elle faiblement.

"En quelque sorte." répondit Harry. Ginny était la dernière personne avec qui il voudrait parler de ce sujet.

Elle n'insista pas. Elle soupira seulement, et se frotta les yeux, "Je vais à la bibliothèque. À plus."

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux de faire pareil avant que quelqu'un ne veuille lui parler.

* * *

Severus regrettait déjà d'avoir demandé au loup de l'accompagner. Mais vraiment, qui d'autre conviendrait mieux? Les papiers auront besoin d'être signés par un témoin. Du moins, Lupin avait été fidèle à James Potter. Il avait ses propres raisons pour garder tout cela secret.

Severus examina de nouveau le parchemin de l'évaluation de Harry. Il devrait la donner à Poppy, mais il pouvait lui accorder une confiance absolue. Heureusement, le ministère n'avait pas requis les résultats de tous les examens, uniquement ceux considérés alarmants par les médicomages et lui-même. En plus, Poppy était discrète. Elle comprendrait parfaitement.

Il était peu probable qu'Albus soit un problème. Il n'aimerait pas beaucoup la tournure des évènements, toutefois après Londubat, il doutait de bon nombre de ses décisions. Severus décida de s'occuper d'Albus après son retour.

Le vrai problème serait Potter. Il n'accepterait pas le changement de garde légale sans lutter, supposait Severus. Le garçon était beaucoup trop habitué à agir à sa guise. Quoique ses nouvelles informations avaient jeté la lumière sur quelques uns de ses coups de force les plus ridicules.

Honnêtement, lorsqu'il avait lu les résultats de l'enfant, il s'était demandé comment le garçon n'était pas plus sauvage qu'il ne l'était.

Un léger coup sur la porte sortit Severus de sa rêverie.

"Entre, Lupin." appela Severus, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il partait pour Little Whinging dans un quart d'heure, et Lupin était toujours ponctuel (un des rares compliments que Severus ait jamais pensés à son sujet).

"Alors. Vas-tu me dire comment tu comptes t'occuper de tout ça sans que le ministère ne le sache?" demanda Lupin en passant le pas de la porte, avant même de la fermer.

Severus claqua la porte derrière lui d'un mouvement de baguette, "Je ne ferai rien si tu comptes en informer tout le château." grogna-t-il en se levant du fauteuil.

À la plus grande exaspération de Severus, Lupin leva les yeux au ciel, "Il n'y a personne dans le couloir. J'ai vérifié." Il s'appuya avec nonchalance contre le bras de son fauteuil.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Severus pris le parchemin ancien posé sur son bureau. Il le teint fermement, "Lupin, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais répéter, à qui que ce soit, ce que je suis sur le point de te révéler."

Le loup garou le fixa d'un air ébahi, "Bien sûr, mais..."

"Si tu le fais, je te tuerai. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

Lupin sembla s'être rendu compte qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. "Tu as ma parole, Severus." répondit-il lentement, avec le poids d'une Promesse de Sorcier dans ses paroles. Pas vraiment un Serment Inviolable, mais c'était suffisant dans ce cas.

C'était plus difficile qu'il ne s'y attendait, de tendre la main et donner la lettre à Lupin. Il observa les yeux de l'homme s'écarquiller puis se plisser d'incompréhension, "Mais pourquoi Lily...?"

"M'a demandé de protéger le garçon?" continua Severus amèrement.

"Eh bien, oui." Lupin tendit la lettre à Severus, abasourdi, "Tu travaillais pour Voldemort à l'époque."

"En fait, à cette époque-là, j'espionnais pour Dumbledore.", dit Severus doucement, en reprenant la lettre. Il la glissa prudemment dans la poche de sa robe, où se trouvaient aussi d'autres parchemins dont il aurait besoin aujourd'hui.

"Mais alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayer de prendre la garde de Harry, après que Sirius...?" Lupin déglutit.

"J'avais... des raisons personnelles." grogna Severus, "Pourquoi pas toi?"

L'autre sorcier s'affaissa contre le canapé. Les rayons du soleil qui entrait par la fausse fenêtre éclairaient le visage de l'homme, soulignant ses traits fatigués, "J'ai essayé. Mais la majorité des loup garous étaient dans le camp de Voldemort, durant la guerre. Le ministère ne voulait rien entendre, et Harry avait déjà été placé chez la soeur de Lily. J'ai pensé que je ferai mieux de les laisser tranquilles." Lupin passa la main dans ses cheveux, "Et ça n'explique toujours pas comment tu vas transférer la garde légale sans que le ministère ne le sache. Ils auront sûrement des questions sur nos raisons."

"Pas si le nouveau tuteur a aussi un lien de sang avec lui." dit Severus avec calme, "Aucune alarme ne se déclenchera au ministère. Surtout si le tuteur en question lui est encore plus proche que sa tante."

"Quoi?" demanda Lupin, "Tu as perdu la tête. Harry n'a aucun autre proche." La compréhension tomba lentement sur le visage de l'homme, et puis la colère. Il toucha sa baguette, comme s'il voulait lancer un maléfice à Severus, "Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire? Ne me dit pas qu'Albus a menti en disant que Pétunia est la seule famille qui lui reste." grogna-t-il.

"C'est un secret que même Albus ignore." Severus se rassit devant son bureau, frottant son visage d'une main, demandant silencieusement pardon à Lily, "Est-ce que... est-ce que Potter, le père, t'as dit à quel point il leur a été difficile de concevoir?"

"Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient eu des difficultés." rétorqua Lupin, perplexe, "Harry est né après deux ans de mariage. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si long. Je croyais juste que Lily voulait finir sa formation en médicomagie, et James venait tout juste d'être diplômé Auror."

"Ah." soupira Severus, "Bon, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils s'y essayaient, lorsque Lily m'a contacté. C'était le soir d'Halloween. Deux ans avant sa mort. Avant," Severus déglutit, "Avant de devenir la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Severus avait été plus que surpris de trouver Lily debout sur le pas de sa porte, le visage strié de larmes et décoiffée par le vent, "Je ne sais pas où d'autre aller." avait-elle dit, alors qu'il la menait à l'intérieur. C'est alors, qu'à travers ses larmes, elle déballa toute l'histoire.

"Elle a pensé que le problème venait de James. Elle s'était déjà lancé un sortilège de diagnostic." raconta Severus à Lupin, revenant au présent, "Ce jour-là, elle s'était décidée d'en faire de même pour James sans qu'il ne le sache. Il avait..." il hésita; ce n'était pas pas quelque chose dont on discute normalement dans la bonne société, excepté parmi les soigneurs, "Il était incapable de concevoir."

"Non. C'est impossible... elle nous a annoncés qu'elle était enceinte à Noël, cette même année."

Le ténébreux croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, et baissa les yeux vers le bureau en face de lui, "J'ai accepté de l'aider," admit-il d'une voix basse. Après un long moment, il osa lever les yeux.

Enfin, le loup répondit d'une voix désemparée, "L'aider?" Lupin avait l'air d'avoir été victime d'un sortilège de Confusion, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre.

"Dois-je te l'expliquer dans les détails?" demanda Severus d'un ton sec.

"Oh, mais... Harry... il ressemble exactement à..." Lupin compris ce que Severus voulait dire, mais semblait essayer de rejeter l'idée.

"N'as-tu jamais entendu parler d'une potion appelée Occludus Paternus? Très populaire chez les femmes dont les maris souffrent de cette maladie typique des Sang Purs. Et celles qui veulent prendre des amants."

Lupin regarda Severus fixement. "Toi et elle?"

"C'est la façon générale de le faire." répliqua Severus durement.

"Combien de fois?" demanda Lupin tout bas.

"Pardon?" demanda Severus, surpris.

Lupin inspira profondément, "Était-ce juste pour concevoir l'enfant, ou est-ce que Lily...?" Il semblait sur le point de fondre en larme.

"Je t'assure, entre nous, Lily et moi avons fait en sorte que ça marche du premier coup." répondit le potionniste d'une voix égale.

"Donc... donc juste... juste cette fois? Mais pourquoi elle ne s'est pas tournée vers nous? Sirius l'aurait fait. Sans aucune hésitation. Je sais que James aurait été d'accord." bafouilla l'autre sorcier, "Elle devait savoir ça."

Aucun doute que Black aurait sauté sur l'occasion, pensa Severus, sarcastique. Bien qu'il dit uniquement, "Peut-être que Lily savait mieux juger les gens."

Lupin resta silencieux, il semblait bouleversé, "Mais tout de même, pourquoi toi?" demanda-t-il un moment après.

Severus regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux, "Parce que, autrefois, elle a été ma meilleure amie. Parce qu'elle savait que je garderai son secret. Parce qu'elle savait que je l'aimais et que je ne profiterais pas de la situation."

"Tu ne profiterais pas de la situation? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Disons que, même si j'aimais Lily, elle n'était pas vraiment mon," Severus marqua une pause subtile, "Genre."

"Ah." Lupin digéra cela, "Mais ça veut dire que tu es le pè–"

"Non Lupin. James Potter était le père du garçon, en tout point qui importait." dit Severus de son ton le plus implacable, "Et tu ne lui révélera rien de tout cela. On lui dira que je suis la seule personne disponible pour l'instant. Si nécessaire, on lui mentira. Il est probable que je puisse transférer la garde à Dumbledore ou Minerva au printemps, lorsque le climat politique sera moins explosif. Mais plutôt mourir que de laisser Pétunia continuer à avoir la garde du fils de Lily encore un jour de plus."


	8. Visite à Domicile

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Babylon** : Je me souviens aussi d'à quel point j'étais choquée en lisant ce chapitre lol.

 **Morane** : Je suis soulagée que ce revirement de situation te plaise autant. Quant à ce qui se passera avec la relation entre Severus et Harry, je ne révèlerai rien mais disons que ça aura des hauts et des bas :p

 **Guest** : Merci!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Visite à Domicile

Little Whinging était un endroit assez attrayant, pensa Severus avec mépris. Si on aimait les maisons d'une uniformité médiocre.

Il sortit des sombres confins de la maison d'Arabella, qui était à un pâté de maison de celle des Dursley. Moins ils passeraient de temps ici, mieux c'était.

Lupin marchait à grand pas à côté de Severus, sans rien dire. Severus avait presque envie de lancer un Oubliette à l'homme aussitôt qu'ils en auraient fini ici. Mais non, il restait un petit problème: un témoin était nécessaire au cas où le Ministère déciderait de vérifier les documents.

Peu probable, mais possible. Évidemment, il était toujours plus probable que le placement du Survivant sonne l'alarme.

La garde d'un enfant était considérée comme une affaire privée, dans l'idéal. Cependant, étant donné les lois sur l'héritage, le changement de garde d'un enfant allant d'un parent à un gardien aurait besoin d'être approuvé par le Magenmagot. Même si le proche y consentait.

Severus grinça des dents en pensant aux lois écrites au XVIe siècle.

Aller de la garde d'un proche à celle d'un autre parent éviterait ce genre de problèmes. En réalité, le registre se changera par lui-même sans aucune interférence extérieure. Severus avait juste besoin de convaincre Pétunia de signer.

Avec un peu de chance, au printemps, Albus pourrait user de son influence sur le Magenmagot pour changer la garde discrètement. Madame Bones avait toujours été une personne de confiance en ce qui concerne les affaires délicates. Ce n'était pas comme si le garçon était le premier enfant à être conçu à l'aide de l'Occludus Paternus. Merlin seul savait combien de fois Severus avait préparé cette potion, durant ces douze dernières années. Il avait pris soin de n'en garder aucune trace écrite.

Rares étaient les personnes capables de savoir à quel point ce problème était courant. Les femmes n'allaient pas chez des soigneurs respectables pour ce genre de choses.

Bon nombre de supposés Sangs Purs étaient en réalité des Sangs Mêlés, ou en étaient les descendants. Cela avait toujours été étouffé avec tact, si jamais on le découvrait. L'égo délicat des Sangs Purs mâles ne pourrait jamais admettre qu'une défaillance génétique provoquait chez beaucoup d'entre eux une incapacité à donner naissance à des enfants. Severus pensait même que les Sangs Purs capables d'engendrer un enfant avaient un ancêtre moldu à une ou deux générations en arrière.

Severus était beaucoup plus concerné par le fait de garder cette affaire de maltraitance hors de l'écran radar (il sourit d'un air sinistre en pensant à l'expression Moldue). Il tremblait à l'idée de ce qu'il se passerait si cela s'ébruitait. Ce n'était même pas le tollé général qu'il avait mentionné à Lupin, et le Ministère pouvait aller se faire voir. Le vrai problème était que le garçon finirait probablement sous la garde d'une famille influente en contact avec des Mangemorts.

Plus encore, Severus n'allait pas laisser Pétunia encaisser on ne sait combien d'argent au cours de la prochaine année scolaire. Severus savait que Lily avait laissé un compte Moldu à son fils, ainsi que ce qu'envoyait Gringotts depuis le coffre-fort des Potter. Ajoutons à cela tout ce que Pétunia recevait de l'État sous forme d'allocations familiales. Il n'y avait aucun doute, les Dursley avaient leurs propres motivations pour ne pas refuser de prendre Harry.

Après avoir discuté un peu, Severus et Lupin décidèrent de rendre visite aux Dursley dans leurs robes de sorciers, plutôt que d'essayer de se faire passer pour des Moldus. Après avoir lu une nouvelle fois le parchemin du diagnostic, Severus n'avait aucune intention d'essayer de mettre ces gens-là à l'aise.

Alors, Severus arpenta le trottoir dans ses robes noires, et Lupin dans ses robes grises.

Le voisin, qui tondait sa pelouse, les regarda d'un air curieux. Les deux sorciers l'ignorèrent résolument. Severus leva le bras et frappa à la porte, haut et fort.

Pendant un moment, ils n'entendirent rien, puis, "Pétunia? Tu peux aller ouvrir la porte?"

"J'arrive." cria la voix d'une femme.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une femme maigre, au visage s'apparentant à celui d'un cheval, s'y tenait. Elle les fixa durant une seconde, avant d'essayer de leur claquer la porte au nez.

Lupin fut plus rapide et attrapa la porte, la tenant facilement ouverte.

"Salut, Tuney." dit Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

Le visage de Pétunia sembla se vider de tout son sang, pâle jusqu'à ses lèvres, "Toi." siffla-t-elle, "Allez-vous en. Votre espèce n'est pas la bienvenue ici."

"Je suis vraiment désolé," dit Lupin avec plaisance, "Mais, nous avons besoin de discuter de votre neveu." Il n'essayait même pas de parler à voix basse, et le voisin avait arrêté de tondre le gazon. Il se tenait debout dans son allée, faisant semblant d'admirer sa pelouse. Tout en jetant des regards furtifs vers les sorciers.

"Entrez alors." chuchota Pétunia, furieuse. "Ne restez pas là, tous les voisins peuvent vous voir."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" demanda un homme corpulent, alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison. Il était plus grand que Lupin, presque autant que Severus, et apparemment aussi large qu'il était grand, "Si ce garçon a encore causé des problèmes, ça vous regarde. Cet homme que vous avez envoyé a dit qu'on devait s'occuper du garçon jusqu'à la fin de l'été de cette année seulement."

Severus supposait qu'il s'agissait de "l'oncle Vernon".

"Nous voulons juste discuter au sujet de quelques problèmes que Harry a eu." continua Lupin sur le ton de la conversation. "Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de parler dans le séjour plutôt qu'ici, des voisins peuvent nous entendre."

Pétunia glapit, bondit derrière les deux hommes et ferma la porte d'un coup sec. "Très bien, suivez-moi." Elle les guida vers le salon, mais elle ne s'assit pas. Elle ne les invita pas à le faire non plus.

"Bon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas là pour vous plaindre." dit Vernon, "Je l'ai pris en main, tout juste comme... comment il s'appelait?" Vernon regarda Pétunia.

"Fudge." intervint celle-ci. Elle croisa les bras et lança un regard noir aux sorciers.

"Fudge. Me l'a demandé." continua Vernon d'un ton sec, "Nous n'avons toléré aucune bêtise de sa part. Si vous ne pouvez pas contrôler le gamin, ce n'est pas mon problème."

"Vous croyez donc que vos méthodes ont réussi à le garder sous contrôle?" demanda Lupin d'un ton toujours aussi calme et charmant.

Severus était content de laisser Lupin mener la discussion pendant qu'il observait la pièce, une pièce d'une propreté qui frisait l'obsession. Des photos étaient accrochées aux murs et posées sur le manteau de la cheminée. Severus remarqua que Harry n'apparaissait sur aucune d'entre elles.

"Pas grâce à vous." grogna Vernon, "Vous avez su ce qu'il a fait à ma soeur?"

Severus hocha la tête.

"Effectivement" dit Lupin gentiment, "J'ai cru comprendre que c'était de la magie accidentelle, n'est-ce pas?"

"Fudge estimait que c'était accidentel, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr." dit Vernon en levant le menton.

"Oui, c'est assez pénible, chez un adolescent." Lupin semblait franchement compatir avec eux. Severus pensa qu'il serait un excellent acteur. Lupin se pencha en avant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'expression à la fois grave et compréhensive.

"Ce gosse bizarre en a fait d'autre aussi." confirma le gros homme. Il hocha gravement la tête.

"Vraiment?" Là, on dirait que Lupin encourageait l'homme à soulager son âme, "Ça doit être difficile pour vous."

"Ce Fudge. Il nous a dit que le garçon devait avoir beaucoup trop d'énergie." Il avait l'air de se galvaniser, ayant trouvé ce qu'il pensait être une oreille attentive.

"Je vois. Vous vouliez être certains que Harry soit bien discipliné?" demanda Lupin, il sourit aux Dursley. Severus savait que Lupin était sûrement en train de se rappeler des marques sur l'enfant, et tous les autres détails trouvés par les sortilèges de diagnostic.

Vernon semblait penser que le sourire de Lupin était rassurant. Severus ne put s'empêcher de frémir, vu qu'il savait que c'était celui, féroce, du loup, "Je me suis assuré de remettre ce gosse ingrat à sa place."

"Ah?" Lupin décroisa les bras. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, l'une d'entre elles tenait sa baguette. Sa position était trompeusement détendue. "Peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous voulez dire? Il semble que sa magie accidentelle était bel et bien sous contrôle durant le reste de l'été. Je serais certainement intéressé par vos méthodes."

Pétunia laissa échapper un petit bruit en se raclant la gorge. Elle avait l'air d'avoir compris que la voix de Lupin détenait une menace voilée. Contrairement à Vernon.

"Eh bien, je vais vous montrer." dit Vernon farouchement, leur faisant signe de le suivre.

"Je vais rester là et renouer avec Tuney." dit Severus en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il pouvait entendre la voix de Lupin poser des questions, et Vernon y répondre, mais Severus ne pouvait en entendre les mots. Une porte s'ouvrit puis se referma. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage. Ainsi que ceux de verroux se déverrouillant.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Pétunia s'approcha doucement de la porte, dans l'espoir apparent d'entendre ce que disaient Vernon et Lupin. Severus s'avança vers la cheminée pour examiner attentivement le bric-à-brac beaucoup trop chargé que Petunia aimait, on dirait.

"Alors, écoute-moi Sev." dit Pétunia après quelques minutes passées à faire cela, en utilisant avec méchanceté le surnom que lui avait donné Lily. Elle garda la voix basse, et s'approcha de là où se tenait le sorcier, "Ce petit monstre a été abandonné sur le pas de notre porte sans même nous demander notre avis. Je ne savais pas si d'un jour à l'autre il allait faire exploser la maison et..."

"Et pourtant, tu l'as gardé." répliqua sèchement Severus. Il détourna le regard des photos sur la cheminée pour le poser sur elle, "Je sais que tu aurais pu contacter Dumbledore. Tu aurais pu donner le garçon aux autorités moldues. Encore mieux, tu aurais pu t'occuper de lui comme il faut.", il la regarda dans les yeux, "Je ne t'ai jamais aimée, mais je sais que Lily avait beaucoup d'estime pour toi. Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas trouvé en toi la capacité de t'occuper de lui, pour Lily?"

"Pour Lily!" s'exclama Pétunia, le visage rouge écarlate et la bouche tordue en un horrible rictus, "Oh, bien sûr, assurons-nous que tout soit fait pour ma parfaite petite soeur! C'était toujours pareil. Toujours! Elle n'a jamais pensé à moi. Quand nos parents sont morts, elle n'était même pas foutue de venir assister à l'enterrement. Et là je découvre que ton groupe était en cause... Comment oses-tu? Comment oses-tu me faire la morale? Je sais ce que tu es." cracha-t-elle méchamment.

"Et qu'est-ce que je suis?" demanda-t-il froidement.

"Tu es un de ces monstres, tout comme elle. Tout comme ce garçon." Elle semblait incapable de comprendre à quel point c'était stupide de mettre un sorcier adulte en colère.

Severus sentit son visage pâlir. Il fit un pas menaçant dans sa direction et leva son poing droit vers son épaule gauche, comme pour la gifler du dos de la main.

Elle poussa un cri aigu et haussa les mains pour protéger son visage.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant une dizaine de secondes. Elle, quasiment tapie à ses pieds, lui avec une main levée, prêt à frapper.

"Tu devrais être inquiète, Pétunia." grogna-t-il, "Je crois bien que le reste du Monde Magique sera contrarié si je leur dévoile les blessures que le garçon a reçu par ta faute." Il laissa tomber sa main contre son flanc, lentement, se surprenant lui-même. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas levé la main sur une autre personne, et jamais sur une femme.

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était un enfant normal.", se défendit-elle.

"Tiens ta langue, femme." Severus avait du mal à garder en tête que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour prendre sa revanche, et qu'il en avait entendu assez.

Des bruits de pas s'approchaient de la pièce, "Bon, vous serez contents d'apprendre que nous sommes venus pour vous soulager de ce fardeau." Lupin était revenu de la visite de la maison, évidemment. Vernon était derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?" demanda Pétunia d'une voix aiguë, semblant à la fois effrayée et méfiante.

"Il veut dire que, tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est signer ça, et vous n'aurez plus jamais à revoir ce garçon." dit Severus d'un ton catégorique, en sortant le parchemin de sa poche et en remettant l'autre à sa place.

Il le tendit vers Pétunia, "Ta sœur a fait d'autres plans. Au cas où cet arrangement... ne marcherait pas."

La femme fixa le parchemin, mais ne fit pas l'effort de le lire.

"Hm, c'est une proposition séduisante..." dit Vernon lentement. Pétunia l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise et essayant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il la repoussa, "Je dirais que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Je veux dire, le gamin a été si difficile à gérer... Ça fait plus de dix ans qu'il est avec nous." Vernon se tut, une lueur déplaisante dans les yeux, "Qu'en est-il de notre indemnisation?" demanda-t-il, calculateur.

"Indemnisation?" demanda Lupin, encore plaisant, encore avec un sourire de prédateur, "Si vous receviez une allocation, cela s'arrêtera bien évidemment."

"Oh oui, nous ne recevrons donc rien pour les années de soutien qu'on a donné au garçon? Je ne pense pas." L'homme se dressa de toute sa taille, dépassant Lupin d'une tête, et regarda de haut l'enseignant pauvrement vêtu, "Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné? Les..." Vernon s'interrompit lorsque Lupin l'attrapa par le revers de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

"Écoute-moi," grogna Lupin. Il ponctua ses mots en le cognant contre le mur, deux fois de plus.

Severus était heureux que la pleine lune soit encore loin. Maintenant déjà, les yeux de Lupin avaient une lueur jaune féroce.

"Toi et ta femme, vous allez signer ce document. Quand vous en aurez fini, nous allons vous laisser en paix. Sinon, je ne m'embêterait même pas avec la magie, je vous déchirerai en morceaux de mes propres mains." dit Lupin avec une extrême douceur, sa voix s'apparentant aux grognements menaçants d'un mastiff.

Il lâcha l'homme, et lissa ses robes miteuses, "Alors, on dirait qu'on pourra se mettre d'accord?" dit-il en revenant à ses bonnes manières.

Pétunia arracha le parchemin des mains de Severus, se saisit d'un stylo sur le bureau et signa sur la ligne vide.

Vernon fixait Lupin, bouche bée et le visage grisâtre. Il semblait qu'il venait tout juste de reconnaître le danger dans lequel il se trouvait.

Pétunia se retourna vers lui. Elle lui saisit la main et la plaça autour du stylo, "Signe, Vernon." supplia-t-elle, "Ils partiront si on signe." Elle lança un regard noir à Severus, "On ne verra plus jamais le garçon."

"Oui..." dit Vernon d'une voix tremblante. Il se ressaisit, d'une façon visible, "Oui, je vais signer.", dit-il avec confiance. Il bluffait. Il semblait essayer de se convaincre de quelque chose. Il gribouilla ses initiales sur le papier à la hâte.

Pétunia l'arracha des mains de son mari et le fourra dans celles de Severus, "Partez. Sortez d'ici."

Severus contresigna et passa le papier à Lupin qui en fit de même. Le parchemin émit une lumière dorée pendant un moment. Le dossier correspondant à celui du ministère se serait modifié.

Severus examina le parchemin, s'assurant que tout était en ordre. Au dessous du jargon juridique et des signatures, dans une encre dorée, se trouvait le mot sur lequel Severus avait tout parier.

Approuvé

À cause de la coïncidence du sang, aucune notification n'arriverait au Magenmagot. Ceci était considéré comme une affaire strictement familiale. Ça ne sortirait pas de la salle des archives.

"Lupin, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose appartenant au garçon qu'on aurait besoin de prendre?" demanda Severus en glissant le parchemin dans ses robes.

Lupin secoua la tête, "J'ai pris le peu de choses que Harry pourrait apprécier, mais en général, je pense que tout ce qu'il possède est dans sa malle." Severus ne manqua pas de voir la mâchoire de l'homme se serrer.

En jetant un regard méprisant à Pétunia, accrochée au bras de Vernon, Severus conclua, "Nous trouverons le chemin vers la sortie seuls."

Aucun des deux hommes ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'ils transplanèrent aux limites de l'école.

"Ce que les deux Weasley ont dit au sujet des verrous... C'était vrai." lâcha enfin Lupin à voix basse, "Cette créature m'a tout dit. Il n'avait même pas honte. Il gardait un enfant comme on garderait un prisonnier."

Severus ne s'arrêta pas, ne tourna même pas la tête. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Pétunia aurait pu être capable de ce qu'elle avait fait. D'autre part, si elle croyait que les "monstres" ne ressentaient tout juste pas d'émotions humaines...

Il ne voulait surtout pas en discuter avec Lupin. Le garçon était en sécurité. Cet arrangement était purement temporaire et serait modifié aussitôt que possible. Maintenant que c'était fait, il allait pouvoir dormir sans crainte que Lily vienne hanter ses rêves.

"Mais pourquoi il n'a jamais...?" balbutia Lupin, comme s'il parlait à lui-même.

"Jamais quoi?" demanda Severus rudement. Il détestait les gens qui balbutiaient comme ça.

"Eh bien... Qu'il n'ait jamais dit rien à personne?"

Severus s'arrêta bel et bien cette fois-ci, une prise de conscience le heurtant de plein fouet, "Il l'a fait. Il l'a dit à Shacklebot." Severus essayait de se rappeler des mots exacts de l'homme, "Puis au Ministre." Severus se surprit à se répéter mentalement chacune des insultes de son père, l'une à la suite de l'autre.

Lupin fit face à Severus, horrifié, "L'oncle de Harry a dit qu'il avait parlé à Fudge. Le ministre a ramené Harry. Dumbledore me l'a dit; ils avaient si peur que Black trouve le garçon hors de la maison de ses gardiens. Le ministre a sûrement dû leur dire de..."

"D'utiliser une "main ferme" pour discipliner le garçon. Et de l'empêcher de fuguer à nouveau." acheva Severus avec amertume, "Je suis sûr que le garçon croit que son traitement a été approuvé par Dumbledore aussi."

"Pas étonnant qu'il soit si réticent." conclut Lupin, il passa une main tremblante sur son visage. "C'est un miracle que Lily et James ne soient pas revenus nous hanter."

Severus poussa un soupir. Lily était apparue plusieurs fois à lui, cette semaine, dans ses rêves. Elle ne parlait jamais, elle le regardait juste avec des yeux verts tristes.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette semaine-là.


	9. Un Nouvel Ami

Note: Pour ceux qui connaissent le chien de Hagrid sous le nom de Crockdur, j'ai gardé le nom Fang qui est la version anglophone (la version française sonnait un peu bizarre...).

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **aya31** : Merci :)

 **Babylon** : Il n'ira plus chez eux mais ça Harry ne le sait pas certainement :p. Contente que ça te tienne toujours en haleine lol... Voilà la suite!

 **ju** : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes autant, et tout le plaisir est pour moi :)

 **Guest** : Tu m'as fait rougir... Sérieusement. Très contente que tu apprécie mon travail de traduction :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un Nouvel Ami

Le sortilège de conservation que Hermione lui avait donné, était, selon Harry, l'un des meilleurs sorts qu'il ait jamais appris. Grâce à la réserve de nourriture qu'il gardait dans sa malle, il avait pu éviter de descendre prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle le samedi et le dimanche.

Dimanche, avant que ses camarades de chambre ne se réveillent, il prit quelques mini tourtes à la citrouille et se dirigea vers la rive la plus éloignée du lac. Il restait bien loin des limites du château, n'oubliant pas que Dumbledore les avait mis en garde contre les Détraqueurs qui gardaient les frontières. Harry n'avait pas du tout l'intention de rencontrer de nouveau une de ces horribles choses.

Pendant l'après-midi, le livre qu'il était en train de lire commençait à devenir ennuyeux. Il lisait dans un petit creux à l'abri, mais à présent il décida de partir se promener près du lac. Il guettait ses camarades de classe, surtout Ron ou Hermione, avec qui il ne voulait pas discuter.

Il savait que c'était idiot. Ses amis voulaient bien faire. Ils n'auraient rien dit s'ils n'avaient pas été inquiets. Ils étaient juste inquiets parce qu'ils tenaient à lui.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, pourtant. Il avait juste besoin de leur expliquer que tout allait bien. C'était juste l'oncle Vernon après tout. Il avait été bien pire quand Harry était plus jeune. C'était uniquement parce que Harry avait gonflé sa tante Marge, que Vernon était tellement en colère à la fin de cet été.

Lorsque Harry songeait à en discuter avec eux, c'était comme si sa peau allait glisser de ses os tellement il avait honte. Il avait affronté un basilic et un Quirrel possédé par Voldemort, mais ses amis pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer son oncle?

Il n'y avait aucun doute, Hermione allait découvrir pourquoi Harry ne leur avait pas adressé la parole de tout le week-end. Elle serait complètement désolée, mais elle se sentirait quand même blessée. Elle voudrait savoir tout ce à quoi il avait pensé. Et Ron serait simplement agacé.

Énervé, il ramassa un caillou et le lança dans le lac. Il devait aller en classe demain. Il devrait leur parler, écouter leur raisonnement et essayer d'apaiser leurs craintes.

C'était si exaspérant.

Un mouvement attira son regard et il se retourna en soupirant, pensant que la forme noire qu'il avait vue du coin de l'oeil était celle d'un uniforme scolaire; que quelqu'un l'avait rejoint ici.

Au lieu de ça, un énorme chien noir se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui, le regardant avec intérêt.

Il était assis avec la tête penchée de côté et la langue pendue. Il avait le poil épais et hirsute, et il était tout maigre. Harry ne pouvait voir aucun collier sur lui.

"Tu sors d'où, toi?" demanda Harry d'une voix douce. "Est-ce que tu es à Hagrid?" Le chien semblait plutôt domestiqué, assis calmement comme ça.

Les oreilles du chien se dressèrent. Il ferma la bouche et se releva, reniflant l'air avec hésitation.

Il était tellement maigre. Harry sortit une de ses mini tourtes de sa poche, "Tu as faim, le chien? Chienne? Ou peu importe?"

Le chien s'approcha de lui d'un pas hésitant. Harry lança un morceau en l'air; il n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser un chien inconnu prendre de la nourriture de sa main. Il avait eu assez de morsures déjà, grâce aux méchants petits chiens, très bruyants, de la tante Marge. Ce chien-là pourrait lui arracher le bras jusqu'au coude sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il attrapa le morceau avec habilité, tout en se léchant les babines. Un autre morceau s'en suivit, et puis un autre. Il se tortillait de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il attrapait un bout de nourriture.

Harry sourit face aux pitreries du chien. Il lança la nourriture plus haut, juste pour voir le grand animal bondir pour l'attraper. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry avait donné au chien tout ce qu'il avait dans les poches. Ce n'était pas grave, il avait encore à manger dans sa malle.

Harry tendit sa main, paume ouverte, pour que le chien s'approche et la renifle. Il (Harry décida qu'il s'agissait bien d'un "il" en le regardant bondir) était vraiment énorme, sa tête atteignant largement les hanches de Harry. Il s'assit docilement pourtant lorsque le garçon le gratta derrière l'oreille.

Il avait de bien meilleures manières que Fang, le chien de Hagrid. Il n'essayait pas de grimper ou de lui sauter dessus. Maintenant qu'il avait mangé, il semblait déterminé à faire une sieste au soleil. Il se releva et fit quelques tours sur lui-même, avant de s'allonger sur l'herbe, semblant inviter Harry à en faire de même.

Harry s'assit les jambes croisées près du chien, qui rampa sur son ventre pour laisser tomber sa lourde tête sur ses cuisses. Le jeune sorcier rit et gratta les oreilles touffues du chien, "Je vois. Je t'ai nourri, tu es alors à moi pour la vie, c'est ça?"

En réponse, le chien remua la queue.

"Alors, comment je dois t'appeler?" demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique, "Blackie?"

Le chien eut l'air de le regarder avec reproche. Il renifla dans la main de Harry, exigeant plus de caresses.

"Noser? Sniffle?"

Le chien éternua.

"Sniffle alors." dit Harry en s'essuyant la main sur le pelage du chien.

Celui-ci lui lécha le visage avec tellement de force que ses lunettes tombèrent, "Hé! Fais attention." protesta Harry en les ramassant.

Le chien sembla contrit, gémissant en guise d'excuses. Il réinstalla sa tête sur les genoux de Harry.

Ce chien était une bien meilleur compagnie que toutes les personnes dont il pouvait se rappeler. Lui ne lui poserait pas de questions, ne le regarderait pas avec pitié. Il était juste une présence réconfortante, comme Hedwige. Quelque chose de vivant et de chaud sur qui Harry pouvait se raccrocher.

Il aimerait bien prendre Sniffle avec lui chez les Dursley. Il pourrait avaler Ripper, le chien de Marge, en une seule bouchée.

Caresser le chien semblait apaiser quelque chose de froid et de tendu dans le ventre de Harry. Il se détendit, allongea ses jambes et se pencha en arrière sur ses mains, au soleil. Le chien se décala jusqu'à avoir sa tête noire posée sur la cuisse de l'enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chien releva la tête pour lécher le visage de Harry une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, plus gentiment, comme pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête. C'était ridicule, et de toute façon il n'était pas vraiment en train de pleurer.

"Ça a été une mauvaise semaine." avoua Harry d'une voix rauque. "Je veux dire, Neville," il déglutit, "C'est horrible." Il se tut. Sniffle resta sagement assis.

"Et puis je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Lupin et Snape." Harry imaginait que le chien le regardait avec curiosité, "Hermione et Ron ont dit à Lupin qu'ils étaient inquiets pour les marques que l'oncle Vernon m'avait laissées cet été. Hermione s'inquiète toujours pour tout et je suppose qu'elle a fini par convaincre Ron. Et alors, Snape a insisté pour faire mon examen médical lui-même. Ils avaient l'air inquiets quand ils ont su que l'oncle Vernon m'a donné des coups de bâton. Surtout Lupin en fait. Snape avait juste l'air furieux. Mais Snape est toujours furieux contre moi pour une raison ou une autre en fait."

Il se tut, pensif. Sniffle devait aimer le son de sa voix parce qu'il le poussa impatiemment de son museau quand il arrêta de parler. Le garçon sourit face à ses propres interprétations, mais il continua, "Snape enseigne les potions. Il me hait. Il paraît qu'il détestait mon père. Dumbledore l'a dit en fait. Mais il était vraiment... Je ne sais pas... Décent? Avec cette histoire d'examen. Pas quand j'ai séché, mais quand il a dit qu'il n'allait pas faire tout un plat à propos des résultats." Il y réfléchit, puis, "Non, il a dit qu'il n'en parlerait à personne. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est pareil?"

Sniffle le regarda avec des yeux sages et tristes.

"Bref," continua Harry, "Snape a dit qu'il ne dira rien, mais Lupin a mentionné qu'ils devraient parler aux Dursley." Sniffle lui lança un autre regard interrogateur. "Oh, Lupin est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne sais rien de lui. Sauf que..." Sa voix s'estompa, se souvenant de la première fois qu'il avait vu Lupin. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Neville.

Spontanément, le souvenir de l'horreur froide et terrible du Détraqueur survola la surface de l'esprit de Harry. Toute l'école en discutait, que cette créature avait contribué à la mort de Neville. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, aussi mal qu'ait pu être Neville, le Détraqueur avait tout simplement aspiré la vie hors de son corps.

Non, pas la vie. Tout le monde disait que les Détraqueurs aspiraient tout espoir et bonheur. Ils vous laissaient avec vos pires souvenirs, avaient dit Fred et George. Merlin savait que Neville avait eu très peu de joie dans sa vie. Si le Détraqueur l'en avait vidé, serait-il possible qu'il ait juste baissé les bras? Pouvait-on mourir de cette façon-là? Juste en abandonnant?

Le chien gémit et lui lécha à nouveau le visage. Il se rappela de ce qu'il était en train de dire, sentant que ce chien était plus compréhensif que tout ceux avec qui il avait discutés auparavant. "Si Lupin va vraiment parler aux Dursley, je ne saurai plus quoi faire." Harry frissonna en y pensant, "Ça a été pire cet été après que je me sois enfui. Le Ministre m'a ramené à la maison. Je lui ai dit que l'oncle Vernon allait probablement me donner une correction. Il semblait penser que j'en avais besoin. Il a dit que si j'étais son fils, j'en recevrais une à coup sûr. Pareil pour Marge." Il serra les doigts autours du pelage du chien au niveau de son cou, sans s'en rendre compte. "Vernon va juste dire à Lupin à quel point je suis difficile. Ce n'est pas comme si Snape allait le contredire. J'aurai de la chance si Lupin ne me donne pas de retenues juste parce que j'existe. Et je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'il se passera l'été prochain."

Le chien émit un bruit du fond de sa gorge, qui aurait pu être un grognement. Harry relâcha ses doigts de sa fourrure, "Désolé." Il lissa les poils hérissés et le chien se détendit.

"Si seulement je pouvais ne pas retourner là-bas." dit Harry, conscient du geignement de sa voix. Encore une raison pour laquelle le chien était une bonne oreille à qui parler. Il n'avait pas besoin de se censurer pour le bien de Sniffle. Il n'était pas obligé de faire semblant que tout allait bien pour l'empêcher de s'inquiéter. "Ils me haïssent vraiment. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, ils se sont retrouvés coincés avec moi. J'ai juste gâché leur vie. Ils seraient vraiment contents si je ne revenais jamais chez eux, mais où d'autre est-ce que je pourrais aller?" soupira Harry.

Sniffle soupira aussi, comme s'il était triste. Probablement en réponse à l'intonation déprimée de la voix de Harry.

Il se demanda si le grand animal errant était le familier d'un sorcier, et s'il se s'était perdu. Il semblait plus intelligent qu'un chien normal, et la plupart des animaux qui sont des familiers avaient tendance à l'être. Enfin, excepté pour Fang, peut-être.

Mais aussi, sa seule expérience avec des chiens était avec ceux de Marge. Elle avait laissé son favori, Ripper, le pourchasser jusqu'à un arbre quand il avait cinq ans. Avant d'avoir rencontrer Fang, il n'avait jamais aimé les chiens. Maintenant, les seuls qu'il aimait vraiment étaient les énormes chiens.

Sniffle n'appartenait sûrement pas à un élève; il était trop grand pour qu'on le garde dans les dortoirs. Peut-être à Lupin? Non, le chien avait l'air trop mal entretenu et affamé pour avoir été perdu récemment. Il était beaucoup plus probable que Hagrid l'ait ramené avec lui pour en prendre soin, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un propriétaire. Hagrid n'avait pas dû l'avoir assez longtemps pour lui faire prendre du poids.

"Allez, viens.", dit Harry longtemps après, "Je crois qu'il faut que je te ramène chez Hagrid." Il commença à bouger avant de se rendre compte que ses jambes s'étaient engourdies sous le poids du chien, "Vas-y. Bouge.", dit-il en essayant de pousser la tête de Sniffle.

Le chien se leva d'un bond, et Harry tituba en se relevant à cause des picotements dans ses jambes. Il tapa le sol de ses pieds pour faire circuler le sang de nouveau.

"Viens.", appela Harry, mais le chien partit du côté opposé, en direction de la forêt. Peut-être pas à Hagrid alors. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un animal qui connaissait Hagrid et n'était pas heureux d'y retourner.

Il observa la tâche noire s'éloigner en courant. Il devrait se rappeler de piquer à manger et d'en ramener à cette pauvre chose toute maigre. Peut-être qu'il reviendrait. Harry l'espérait en tout cas. Il pensait qu'il aimerait bien revoir Sniffle de nouveau.


	10. Tuteur

Correctrice: **Little Kimi**

 **Yoka** : Heureuse que tu aimes... Et voici la suite :p

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tuteur

Cet enfant ne mangeait jamais.

Severus avait pris cinq repas dans la Grande Salle samedi et dimanche, et l'enfant n'était à aucun d'entre eux. Une fois de plus, il alla voir les elfes de maisons qui lui indiquèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le garçon.

Weasley et Granger y étaient. À chaque fois, Granger regardait sans cesse autour d'elle, comme pour fouiller la pièce. Il pouvait en conclure que les deux amis n'avaient pas vu Potter non plus.

Les elfes de maison se rendaient utiles en surveillant le garçon. L'un d'entre eux indiqua que celui-ci avait passé le week-end à lire, la plupart du temps dehors, de l'autre côté du lac. Pour une fois de sa vie, il faisait attention à ne pas sortir des limites du château. Et il se trouvait vraiment dans son lit chaque nuit, selon ce même elfe.

Si l'enfant ne venait pas au petit-déjeuner lundi matin, Severus était prêt à l'y traîner de force. Bien que contrarier l'enfant pourrait lui faire perdre l'appétit, il était absurde que le garçon ne mange pas pendant des journées entières.

Mais non, le voilà, faisant une entrée furtive dans la Grande Salle, lundi matin. Plus tôt qu'à son habitude, et sans ses deux acolytes. Voilà qui était intéressant.

Potter avait dû sentir le regard de Severus sur lui. Il leva discrètement les yeux vers le professeur, qui le regarda posément, avec ce qu'il espérait être une expression neutre. Potter tressaillit et détourna les yeux. Apparemment, il avait l'air plus menaçant que neutre.

Prenant sa tasse de thé, il porta résolument son attention sur son assiette. Il savait qu'il devait le dire à Potter, aujourd'hui.

Il avait évité de le faire durant tout le week-end, espérant peut-être que Minerva et Albus seraient de retour et auraient pu l'aider à annoncer la nouvelle à l'enfant.

Mais bien sûr, ils restaient tous deux à Londres pour participer à l'enquête du Ministère et s'occuper d'Augusta. La lettre, arrivée ce matin avec la chouette de Dumbledore, indiquait que ce dernier avait "pleinement confiance" en Severus et ses capacités à être directeur par intérim.

C'était foutrement génial, voilà ce que c'était.

Quelquefois, Severus avait recours à sa façon de parler de quand il était jeune. Parfois, tout ce raffinement durement acquis ne pouvait rendre justice à une situation donnée.

Cela n'aurait pas été si terrible si Poppy n'était pas partie elle aussi. Étant donné son départ, Pomona la remplaçait, laissant Flitwick et Lupin se partager les tâches de Minerva entre eux. Flitwick était des plus élogieux envers les compétences du nouveau professeur, ce qui faisait grincer des dents à Severus. Il finirait par avoir besoin de nouvelles dents, à ce rythme-là.

Le premier cours de potion de la journée était également celui de la classe de Potter. Severus se résolut à le dire à l'enfant à ce moment-là, puisque le prochain cours serait une période de libre pour Severus, et celui d'après serait avec ses septièmes années, qui pourraient s'en sortir facilement avec une recette au tableau, et une note indiquant de continuer la recherche sur laquelle ils travaillaient depuis l'année dernière.

Si cette discussion durait plus que cela, Severus aurait probablement des problèmes beaucoup plus graves que ses cours. Cependant, malgré son désir de faire en sorte que cette conversation soit brève, le garçon poserait sans aucun doute des questions sur le changement de garde, auxquelles il devrait répondre.

Les Weasley et Granger entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ensemble. Potter devait être en train de guetter leur arrivée. Il saisit une poignée de saucisses de la table, sortit un sac en plastique moldu. Il les fit tomber dedans, avant de se plonger sous la table, disparaissant de leur champ de vision.

Potter utilisait sa cape d'invisibilité pour éviter ses amis? Voilà qui était intéressant.

Severus finit son repas rapidement après cela. Quand il arriva à sa classe, il fut de nouveau surpris par Potter. Il était dans le couloir, en train de lire un livre de potions qui semblait tellement neuf, que Severus était sûr que sa chouette le lui avait livré ce matin-même.

Le professeur ouvrit la porte de sa classe, saluant l'enfant d'un simple signe de la tête (ce qui était déjà beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude).

Potter s'installa sur sa table habituelle, puis eut tout à coup l'air de changer d'avis, choisissant de s'avancer au premier rang de la salle.

Severus se demanda pourquoi, avant de se rendre compte que Potter, Weasley et Granger avaient partagé cette table avec Londubat.

Potter remarqua que Severus l'observait et haussa légèrement le menton, comme pour défier le professeur de faire un commentaire. Severus garda le silence et le moment gênant passa lorsque Granger et Weasley entrèrent dans la pièce.

"Harry!" s'exclama la sorcière au cheveux ébouriffés, "Où est-ce que tu étais?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'étudiais." répondit Potter d'un air renfrogné sans vraiment la regarder.

"Harry, mec écoute..." commença Weasley, calme mais insistant, une nuance pleurnicharde dans la voix. Granger lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle fit un signe de la tête vers Severus qui faisait semblant de lire les parchemins sur son bureau.

"Écoute," continua Weasley d'une façon beaucoup plus détendue, "On en parle au déjeuner, d'accord?"

Potter hocha la tête, mais ses yeux étaient froids. Severus était prêt à parier cent gallions que Potter serait n'importe où sauf dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner.

Les autres Gryffondors et les Serpentards entrèrent en groupe. Weasley et Granger restèrent à la table de Potter. Quant à ce dernier, il les ignora obstinément.

Le cours se passait assez bien. Ils étaient tous sombres. Brown et Patil jetaient sans cesse des coups d'oeil à la table où Londubat avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, au bord des larmes. Les autres évitaient purement et simplement de la regarder. Severus décida qu'il se débarrasserait de cette table. Il y avait une énorme tache dessus, là où Londubat avait, très spectaculairement, fait fondre un chaudron l'année précédente.

Quand le cours prit fin et les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, Severus interpella le garçon, "Monsieur Potter? J'ai besoin de vous parler." Il essayait de faire en sorte que sa voix soit la plus paisible possible, mais il était tendu.

Weasley semblait vouloir rester, alors Severus intervint, "Cela ne vous concerne pas, Weasley. Allez dire au professeur de votre prochain cours que monsieur Potter vous rejoindra bientôt."

Weasley hocha la tête, regardant Potter avec incertitude, puis Granger. Granger le tira par sa manche.

Severus ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette. Après réflexion, il la verrouilla.

"Asseyez-vous, Potter.", ordonna-t-il. Il prit l'un des tabourets de laboratoire pour s'asseoir aussi. L'enfant semblait sur ses gardes.

Severus rangea sa baguette et croisa les bras sur la table. Il attendit que le garçon le regarde au moins, "Je crois qu'il faut que vous le sachiez, Potter. J'ai parlé avec les Dursley."

"Pourquoi, monsieur?" Il n'avait jamais entendu Potter employer un ton si poli.

"Nous avons discuté des résultats de ton examen médical." dit Severus avec calme, "Et la façon dont ils te traitaient, depuis que tu étais sous leur garde."

La panique envahit les yeux du garçon, son visage perdant ses couleurs, mais il lui posa seulement une question, "Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?"

"Franchement, leurs réponses n'étaient pas satisfaisantes." Severus marqua une pause, "Je ne nierai pas que je les ai trouvés exécrables."

Peut-être le garçon fit-il un sourire qui dura une milliseconde. Mais alors, ses mains se crispèrent sur la table. Severus se demanda s'il essayait de réprimer des tremblements.

"Il semble qu'ils sont inaptes à être les tuteurs d'un enfant sorcier. Ceci étant, j'ai fait en sorte que ta garde légale soit transférée ici, à moi-même." Severus observait minutieusement le visage du garçon en parlant. Il était à présent si immobile qu'il aurait pu être un masque. "Puisque je suis le directeur par intérim, j'ai pu m'en occuper discrètement. Sans impliquer le Ministère, comme vous me l'aviez demandé."

Un long silence s'installa. Le garçon fixait l'enseignant avec un visage impassible. Enfin, Potter demanda d'une voix tendue, "Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis pas obligé d'aller chez les Dursley l'été prochain?"

"C'est exactement ce que ça veut dire.", répondit Severus.

Potter sembla passer mentalement en revue tout ce qu'avait dit Severus, "Vous avez transféré... ma garde ou je ne sais quoi... à... à vous?"

Ah, ça y est, "Oui, Potter. Actuellement, je suis votre tuteur légal. Je vous assure, ce n'est que temporaire, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une personne plus convenable. Pour l'instant, il semble que c'est la meilleure chose à faire." Severus attendait l'inévitable explosion.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, mais ne dit mot.

"Je suis sûr que tu as des questions à me poser. Je suis disposé à y répondre.", incita Severus.

Le garçon se dégagea la gorge et répondit vaillament, "Non, monsieur. Aucune question.", tout levant son menton, encore.

Mais ses yeux verts étaient humides et effrayés. Puis, ils devinrent étrangement vides, "C'est tout, monsieur?" demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Severus était pris de court, il s'était attendu à des larmes, de la rage, du soulagement, de la peur; à tout excepté cet étrange repli.

"Je comprends que c'est bouleversant.", dit Severus, essayant d'être sympathique (il savait qu'il n'était pas du tout doué pour ça), "Nous pouvons discuter des détails plus tard."

"Oui, monsieur. Puis-je partir maintenant?", la voix du garçon était encore plus tendue qu'avant.

Le maître des potions vit avec inquiétude que le garçon avait pris un ton subtil de vert. Severus se souvint, avec un peu de retard, de l'estomac fragile de Lily. De comment elle avait vomit avant ses BUSE. De la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite, lui disant qu'elle était enceinte, lorsqu'elle avait eu des nausées chaque matin durant une semaine.

"Allez-y, alors.", lui dit Severus. Il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette.

Le garçon déguerpit. Severus le suivit silencieusement.

Comme il s'y attendait, celui-ci s'était rendu dans les toilettes des garçons.

Pendant quelques minutes, Severus resta debout dans le couloir, réfléchissant à qui il pourrait faire appel pour s'occuper du garçon. Avec Poppy partie, c'était difficile à savoir.

Si son cas s'avérait sérieux, il pourrait demander à Pomona. Mais en fait, c'était plus que probable qu'il s'agisse de l'effet du bouleversement émotionnel, couplé à son premier vrai repas depuis des jours.

Pendant une seconde, il pensa à demander à Lupin, puisqu'il était le directeur de maison par intérim de Harry. Malheureusement, Lupin avait déjà assez de travail à faire: enseigner de tout nouveaux cours et remplacer Minerva. Severus connaissait aussi l'emploi du temps de l'homme; il avait cours avec les troisièmes années à l'instant. On ne pouvait les laisser seuls sans avoir peur qu'ils ne s'explosent entre eux.

Il n'y avait aucune autre solution, et en tant que tuteur de l'enfant, c'était en fin de compte la responsabilité de Severus.

Poussant un soupir, il ouvrit la porte. Le repas de ce matin n'avait pas réussi à l'enfant, jugeant par son état.

Potter était à genoux sur le sol, sa tête reposant sur la porcelaine froide des toilettes. Il tremblait et s'essuyait la bouche avec la manche de sa robe. Ses yeux étaient étroitement clos et ils avaient retiré ses lunettes, posées sur le sol à sa proximité. Severus remarqua qu'elles ne tenaient qu'à quelques sortilèges. Il devait régler ça aussi tôt que possible.

Ayant entendu la porte se refermer, le garçon ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les plissa dans la direction de Severus, "Quoi?" grogna Potter avec agressivité, ne se rendant pas compte, de toute évidence, à qui il s'adressait, "Ça va, merde. Va-t-en." Le garçon pensait probablement que les robes noires de Severus étaient l'uniforme d'un préfet.

"Oui, Potter. C'est évident," répondit-il avec sarcasme, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

En réponse, le garçon vomit, encore.

Severus exprima sa désapprobation et fit apparaître un linge humide. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'enfant malade et lui essuya le front.

Les hauts-le-coeur du garçon continuèrent même après que son estomac se soit vidé.

Une fois de plus, Severus se rappela fatalement Lily. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient soûlés ensemble, ils avaient quinze ans. Les parents de Lily étaient partis pour le week-end, et Pétunia, qui avait dix-huit ans, avait laissé Lily se débrouiller seule, lui disant de ne pas raconter à leurs parents qu'elle était partie.

Il avait volé quelques bouteilles de cidre, appartenant à son père, du frigo et ils avaient passé l'après-midi à boire près de la rivière. Qu'ils aient réussi à retourner à la maison de Lily était un miracle.

Severus avait un petit peu plus d'expérience avec l'alcool que Lily, alors il savait se ménager. Il n'avait pas été trop mal en point, mais Lily, elle, avait été en piteux état. Il se rappelait s'être assis avec elle, comme il le faisait à l'instant, lui relevant les cheveux pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas. Elle avait aussi eu des hauts-le-coeur, jusqu'à ce que Severus parte demander un philtre calmant à sa mère. Il lui avait raconté que Lily avait une gastro et que les moldus n'avait pas de remède à cela. Sa mère ne l'avait peut-être pas cru, mais elle lui avait quand même donné la potion.

Il n'avait même pas eu de problèmes pour avoir passé la nuit chez les Evans. Quand il était retourné chez lui le matin, son père lui avait juste lancé un sourire narquois.

Severus chassa résolument ce souvenir de ses pensées.

Remarquant que les tremblements de Potter empiraient, il fit apparaître une couverture pour l'en couvrir.

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas assez longs pour avoir besoin qu'on les retienne, mais Severus garda sa main sur le front du garçon jusqu'à ce que ses spasmes se calmèrent, tout en lui frottant le dos.

Severus pensa à lui donner un philtre calmant pour son estomac. Mais étant donné que tout cela était probablement dû au stress, il vaudrait mieux qu'il se repose un peu, et peut-être qu'il mange un repas léger plus tard. S'il vomissait cela aussi, alors Severus lui donnerait une potion. Il pouvait exempter le garçon de ses cours pour le reste de la journée, vu qu'aucun professeur n'avait prévu de cours particulièrement exigeants aujourd'hui.

"Restez là, Potter.", dit Severus, bien que ce soit inutile. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se déplacer. Il avait de nouveau posé son front sur le bord en porcelaine de la cuvette.

Severus passa la tête par la porte pour regarder dans le couloir. Avec un peu de chance, un des sbires de Potter traînait par là.

"Mademoiselle Weasley?" appela le maître des potions, repérant une tache de cheveux rouges qui sortait de sa classe et passait dans le couloir.

"Monsieur?" couina-t-elle en se retournant.

"Monsieur Potter est malade. Pourriez-vous le ramener à la tour de Gryffondor? Je vais vous écrire un mot pour le prochain cours." dit-il d'un ton sec.

"Oh." Elle rougit, "Oui, monsieur."

"Attendez ici.", ordonna Severus. Il se retourna et revint sur ses pas pour s'agenouiller à côté du garçon.

"Potter, vous pensez pouvoir retourner à votre chambre maintenant?"

"J'ai cours." grommela-t-il obstinément.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, on peut compter sur Potter pour être entêté, "Je suis sûr que vous êtes un élève exemplaire, dans cet état-là." fit-il avec sarcasme. "Toutefois, je veux que vous vous reposiez ce matin. Un elfe de maison vous apportera le déjeuner. Si votre estomac arrive à le supporter, allez à vos cours de l'après-midi. Sinon, dites à l'elfe de venir me trouver et je vous enverrai une potion." acheva-t-il rapidement.

Le garçon hocha juste la tête, capitulant.

Puisque ses hauts-le-coeur s'étaient calmés pour l'instant, Severus l'aida à se relever et lui rendit ses lunettes. Potter lui lança un regard indéchiffrable en les prenant.

Il retira la couverture qui l'enveloppait et la tendit vers Severus, "Merci." marmonna-t-il.

Severus grogna, agitant sa baguette pour la faire disparaître.

Il accompagna le garçon jusqu'au couloir où attendait mademoiselle Weasley, "Assurez-vous qu'il aille directement au lit." prévint Severus.

"Oui, monsieur." répondit-elle à voix basse, tout en guidant Potter dans le couloir.

Il dut faire un léger sourire à lui-même lorsque la fille Weasley murmura à Potter, "Qui était-ce et qu'a-t-il fait de Snape?"

"Tu n'as pas idée." grommela Potter d'une voix enrouée.


	11. Prise de Conscience

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Yoka** : Ça ne s'est pas mal passé du point de vue de Severus... Mais dans la tête de Harry c'est une toute autre histoire :p On continuera à voire le chien oui, et Harry va déjà mieux, c'était juste le stress. Tu as déjà dit que tu aimais mais ça ne fait pas mal de réitérer lol XD.

 **yini** : Contente que tu aimes :) Et c'est juste les débuts de leur relation... Il y aura des hauts et des bas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Prise de Conscience

"Harry?" Une main le secouait avec insistance, "Harry, réveille-toi."

"H'mione, va-t'en," râla Harry, "J'suis fatigué." Il était étendu confortablement et au chaud. Il n'avait pas besoin de se lever pour l'instant, alors pourquoi le dérangeait-elle?

"Le professeur Lupin m'a demandé de vérifier que tout va bien. Il a dit que tu étais malade," expliqua-t-elle, inquiète, "Il a aussi dit que tu devrais manger quelque chose. Quelqu'un t'a apporté de la soupe."

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il vit les contours flous de la salle commune, et Hermione debout près du canapé sur lequel il était allongé. Il avait balancé sa robe sur le dos du canapé, puisque il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin que cela, avant de s'endormir.

Quelqu'un avait envoyé à manger? C'était gentil. Il avait un peu faim, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il lui semblait se souvenir d'avoir eu une matinée difficile. Quelque chose concernant Snape et...

Les souvenirs revinrent brutalement à l'esprit endormi de Harry.

"Oh, bordel." Il se redressa en sursaut. Il prit ses lunettes de la table où il les avait laissées. Il se leva d'un bond, regardant autour de lui avec frénésie. Apparemment ils étaient les seuls ici.

"Harry?" demanda Hermione, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Elle fit un pas en arrière, alarmée.

Quand Ginny l'avait ramené, Harry s'était senti tellement exténué qu'il s'était affalé sur l'endroit convenable le plus proche. Il était tombé dans un sommeil si profond que, l'espace d'un instant, il avait eu du mal à différencier rêve et réalité. Maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, il aurait vraiment aimé que cette matinée soit un mauvais rêve.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, "Qu'est-ce ce que tu as raconté à Lupin?" demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. C'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, n'avait pas fourré son nez là où ça ne la regardait pas, il aurait pu passer rapidement sur cette affaire d'examen, il en était convaincu.

Elle le dévisagea, "Eh bien, je lui ai dit pour les bleus sur ton bras," dit Hermione doucement, "Et comment ils ne te nourrissaient pas correctement."

Harry la fixa du regard, "Tu n'avais pas le droit." dit-il d'une voix basse.

"J'étais inquiète pour toi." Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se renfermant sur elle-même, "Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Tu n'avais pas le droit, pas du tout.", répéta-t-il, sa voix se brisant.

"Harry?" dit Hermione prudemment. Elle relâcha ses bras et s'avança, comme si elle allait mettre une main sur son épaule.

Harry sentit qu'il commençait à trembler. Il s'éloigna, hors de sa portée, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le canapé, sa respiration rapide.

À chaque fois. Ça arrivait à chaque fois. À chaque fois que n'importe qui se plaignait du traitement de Harry aux Dursley, ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Il s'affala sur le canapé, couvrant son visage de ses mains.

"Tu vas bien?" La voix de Hermione semblait distante, et il y avait comme un grondement dans ses oreilles. Il secoua vivement la tête. Il s'était déjà senti plus mal que ça auparavant, mais pas souvent.

"Snape est mon foutu tuteur.", dit Harry à travers ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Hermione, mais son absence de réaction lui indiqua qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça.

La portée de la chose le percuta brutalement, alors qu'il la disait tout haut.

Snape allait être son tuteur légal. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Que la prochaine fois que Snape lui donnerait une retenue, il pourrait lui donner une correction aussi? Qu'un enseignant frappe ses élèves était contre le règlement de l'école, mais un tuteur pouvait balancer n'importe quelle punition qu'il le souhaitait, comme le rappelait souvent Vernon à Harry.

Le seul rayon d'espoir était que Snape avait dit que ça allait être temporaire. Peut-être qu'à son retour, Dumbledore pourrait arranger ça.

Certes, mais Harry pensait que Dumbledore l'avait envoyé chez les Dursley pour commencer.

Et c'était certain, Dumbledore l'avait renvoyé là-bas cet été. Le ministre l'avait bien dit.

Et il avait presque dégobillé sur les chaussures de Snape.

Est-ce que ça rendait la situation meilleure ou pire, qu'il ne l'avait pas fait? Cela aurait été un moyen, aux conséquences minimes, de se venger des railleries méprisantes de l'homme. Il l'avait fait devant Pétunia une fois. Elle lui avait juste tendu une brosse à récurer, et d'une voix dégoûtée, lui avait dit de frotter le sol. Ça avait été la dernière fois qu'il n'était pas arrivé aux toilettes à temps (ou le seau, s'il était puni).

"Je suis sûr que tu as des questions.", avait dit Snape.

Harry avait près d'un million de questions, mais alors qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour les poser, la voix de la tante Pétunia résonna dans son esprit, agressive, "Ne pose pas de questions."

Les questions, ce n'était jamais bon. Les questions, ça vous valait une gifle et un renvoi au placard. Les questions, c'était dangereux. Il valait mieux uniquement prendre ce qu'on vous donnait. La seule et unique règle était "Ne pas poser de questions."

Alors que Snape parlait, Harry pouvait très clairement voir Pétunia dans sa tête. Elle portait une robe bleue sophistiquée, et elle, Vernon et Dudley s'était préparés à aller quelque part. Énervée par ses questions répétées, elle l'avait giflé fort. Assez fort pour le faire chanceler, étourdi, "Ne pose pas de questions." avait-elle dit d'un ton sec, "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Les monstres n'ont pas le droit de poser des questions." Puis elle le frappa de nouveau, assez fort pour le faire tomber par terre. Le souvenir s'achevait là, comme s'il avait été coupé, et Snape était assis devant lui, attendant une réponse.

Une vague de nausée l'avait submergé, "Non, monsieur. Aucune question." avait-il dit, comme il l'aurait dit à Vernon. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour tomber dans ce piège.

"Puis-je partir maintenant?" Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'aurait Snape s'il se contentait de partir en courant. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour atteindre les toilettes et ne pas rendre son petit-déjeuner dans le couloir. Ça aurait été complètement humiliant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une réaction pareille, probablement depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Tante Pétunia avait toujours été assez claire; elle n'avait pas du tout le temps pour les bêtes malades. Et c'était bien pire si elle pensait qu'il faisait semblant.

Ça lui était arrivé plusieurs fois à l'école; la plupart du temps avant un examen ou quand il savait que le gang de Dudley lui réservait quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable. Il faisait attention à ce que les enseignants n'en sachent rien, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'envoie à la maison. Généralement, la crise passait après qu'il ait vidé son estomac et, bien qu'il soit fatigué pour le reste de la journée, il arrivait à faire avec.

Snape avait été si bizarre avec lui quand il était malade par contre.

Quand il avait passé la porte, Harry avait supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un autre élève. Quand il avait entendu la voix de Snape, son estomac s'était retourné, le faisant vomir tellement fort qu'il pensa que ses tripes allaient suivre aussi.

Snape avait seulement lâché un son irrité, au lieu de crier. Il avait essuyé le visage de Harry avant de lui donner une couverture. Il avait semblé un peu embêté, mais pas en colère. Il avait donné un jour de repos à Harry. Quoique cela était sûrement dû au fait que les autres professeurs rechigneraient à le voir vomir dans leur cours aussi.

Mais franchement, pourquoi était-il venu de toute façon? Harry avait même un vague souvenir de l'homme lui tenant la tête pendant qu'il vomissait. Mais c'était quoi ça? Il s'était attendu, dans le meilleur des cas, à ce que Snape lui balance une potion et lui dise de se débarbouiller. Pas à ce qu'il lui frotte le dos et l'envoie au lit, bon sang. C'était comme ça que les gens se comportaient envers les enfants normaux.

Il avait mal à la tête et son cœur battait fort, comme s'il avait couru un kilomètre, et il ignorait pourquoi. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à toucher ses genoux, essayant de ralentir sa respiration. S'il continuait à faire ça, il serait de nouveau malade et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

"Harry." La voix de Hermione semblait inquiète maintenant, "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

"Snape." Il ne leva toujours pas la tête, "Il a fait en sorte que les Dursley n'aient plus ma garde, je ne sais pas comment."

Un moment passa avant qu'elle ne réponde. Elle semblait incertaine quand elle le fit, "Eh bien... C'est bien non?" demanda-t-elle lentement, "Je sais que tu les détestes."

"Tu m'as entendu?" dit Harry en lâchant un rire aigu, hystérique, "Snape va avoir ma garde. Dis-moi, en quoi ça va être mieux? Il me hait." Il ravala sa respiration irrégulière, "Au moins, ma tante et mon oncle n'avaient pas une dent contre moi depuis le début. J'ai juste continué à tout faire foirer. Quand ça arrivera avec Snape, il me tuera."

Devrait-il vivre avec Snape dorénavant, en été, quand ils ne trouveraient personne qui ne veuille de lui?

Parce que c'était bien là le problème, n'est-ce pas? Personne ne voulait de lui. Oh naturellement, Snape pensait que beaucoup voudraient adopter le Survivant. D'après l'expérience de Harry, pour le Monde Magique, il était plus un symbole qu'un être humain. Non, il y aurait beaucoup de personnes qui diraient vouloir l'adopter, mais...

Oh, Snape allait être furieux lorsqu'il découvrira qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de Harry.

Que ferait-il? Avec un peu de chance, Snape ne le découperait pas en ingrédients pour potion, mais il allait sûrement rendre sa vie aussi misérable que possible. Au moins avec les Dursley, Harry avait pu leur échapper ces deux dernières années passées à l'école. Snape allait être omniprésent à chaque instant.

Harry laissa échapper un juron dans le creux de ses bras, essayant de retrouver son calme. De réfléchir logiquement. Il sentait son cerveau bloqué à la vitesse supérieure et ça ne ralentissait pas. Il avait moins peur de se rendre malade maintenant, et plus peur que son cœur n'explose.

Une petite voix lucide dans sa tête lui rappela que Snape lui avait sauvé la vie, plus d'une fois. Il avait tenu sa promesse en retirant sa garde aux Dursley sans en avertir le Ministère. En fait, il avait même été assez correct avec Harry depuis le début de toute cette affaire.

D'une certaine façon, c'était encore plus effrayant. Il ne savait pas quand le calme allait se transformer en tempête.

La main de Hermione était posée sur son épaule. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. La salle commune était calme, on n'entendait même pas le crépitement du feu. Tout ce que Harry pouvait entendre était sa propre respiration, laborieuse et rapide.

"Calme-toi," dit-elle d'une voix calme après quelques minutes, "Tout ira bien."

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A DE BIEN DANS ÇA?" Il se dégagea violemment, repoussant sa main. Il bondit de son siège et lui cria dessus alors qu'elle s'asseyait, "Comment est-ce que ça pourrait BIEN ALLER? POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE TU AILLES CAFTER À UN PROF MERDE!" finit-il, à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres du visage de la jeune fille.

Son visage était très pâle, et elle se recroquevilla contre le dos du canapé, "Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu finisses comme Neville.", répondit-elle d'une petite voix brisée.

Harry s'arrêta, mortifié, prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il faisait. C'était l'astuce préférée de Vernon; se tenir au-dessus de quelqu'un et hurler.

Il se laissa tomber, fixant les yeux effrayés de son amie alors qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, "Hermione..." soupira-t-il, "Je..."

Elle fit un bruit qui sonnait comme une sanglot en se levant. Il l'entendit pleurer pour de bon lorsqu'elle le dépassa pour s'enfuir par le passage du portrait.

"Et merde.", dit Harry à la salle vide. Son adrénaline retomba, le laissant avec une sensation de vide glacial.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le bol de soupe et un plat de sandwiches posés sur la table. Il les contempla et se mit à réfléchir. S'il se lançait à la poursuite de Hermione maintenant, ils finiraient juste par se disputer encore plus. La connaissant, elle pourrait même lui lancer un maléfice.

En plus, il avait plutôt faim.

Il soupira en se dirigeant vers la table pour prendre une chaise.

La soupe sentait bon. Un sortilège de réchauffement était placé dessus et la vapeur qui s'en échappait le tentait. Après quelques cuillerées hésitantes, le ventre de Harry commença à apprécier le repas chaud. Le reste de la soupe suivit plus rapidement. Cependant il ne put avaler qu'un demi sandwich, la nourriture solide ne passant que moyennement. Il décida de ramener les restes dans son dortoir pour les conserver dans sa malle. Peut-être qu'il n'irait pas au dîner ce soir non plus.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Hermione en face. Il avait plus qu'un peu honte, se rappelant de son visage en larmes. Plus il y pensait, plus il était honteux.

Il lui en voulait toujours pour avoir parlé aux professeurs, mais il aurait dû savoir qu'elle allait en arriver là. Elle ne pensait qu'aux pires scénarios possibles. Elle avait toujours des millions de raisons pour expliquer pourquoi les choses pouvaient mal tourner. Et elle semblait toujours penser qu'aller voir un professeur était la meilleure chose à faire.

Harry espérait vraiment que Hermione n'irait en discuter avec personne d'autre, que ce soit de leur dispute ou de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il était très probable qu'elle le dise à Ron seulement, ceci dit.

Après avoir rangé les sandwiches supplémentaires, il regarda sa montre. Il était presque temps d'aller à son prochain cours. Il décida d'y assister, même s'il avait carte blanche pour le sécher. Rester seul ici lui sembla soudain intolérable. S'il restait là, Hermione allait probablement envoyer Ron et il serait obligé d'en parler avec lui. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette discussion avec Ron. Paradoxalement, il était moins probable qu'il parle à quelqu'un s'il allait en cours.

Il craignait également que Snape vienne le voir en personne. Il lui semblait se souvenir que le professeur lui avait dit qu'il le ferait.

Il faillit percuter Ginny, qui sortait du dortoir des filles, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers à la hâte pour rejoindre la salle commune.

"Ho! Désolé, Ginny.", dit Harry, lui tenant le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre.

"Merci, Harry", répondit-elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire plutôt faible.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Harry, se demandant pourquoi elle était encore dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas été là-haut pendant tout ce temps à l'écouter se disputer avec Hermione (ou plutôt hurler sur Hermione).

"Ça va.", dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Si elle avait entendu, elle n'allait pas l'interroger là-dessus. Ginny était bien comme ça.

"J'avais juste besoin de chercher quelque chose de mon dortoir. À plus tard." Elle remonta les escaliers.

En traversant la salle commune, il reprit sa robe et son cartable, s'assurant que les saucisses de Sniffle étaient toujours dedans. Il irait à la recherche du chien après les cours.


	12. Fixer des Limites

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Yoka** : J'ai l'impression que tu t'inquiètes plus pour le chien que pour tout le reste lol. On ne le verra pas souvent pour l'instant mais il va jouer un très important plus tard. Quant à tes questions, eh bien je préfère ne pas te spoiler :p Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux répéter que tu aimes cette fanfic et les toutous autant que tu veux XD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Fixer des Limites

Alors qu'Harry s'asseyait à table dans la Grande Salle, il entendit un bruit métallique indiquant qu'une des vis de sa monture de lunettes venait de tomber sur la table, et roulait plus loin.

Il l'attrapa, plus par instinct qu'autre chose, avant qu'elle ne tombe de la table et ne soit perdue à jamais sur le sol. Parfois, il pensait que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était un si bon Attrapeur. S'il perdait une de ces foutues vis, il serait condamné à rester à moitié aveugle.

Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait l'impression de réparer ses lunettes plus souvent cette année, comparé à l'année précédente. Quand il était à Privet Drive, il les faisait tenir avec du ruban adhésif en général, mais aussitôt qu'il montait dans le train, il les réparait avec la magie. Il pensait qu'il l'avait déjà fait au moins trois fois cette semaine.

Étant donné qu'il n'adressait plus la parole à Hermione, il n'allait pas lui demander de les réparer pour lui. Il voulait s'excuser pour lui avoir crier dessus, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter qu'elle l'ait trahi. En fait, il avait peur que s'il lui en parlait, il finirait par crier davantage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore et encore à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le soir précédent, Harry avait sauté le dîner de nouveau, il avait mangé les restes des sandwiches du déjeuner à la place. Il était allé à la recherche de Sniffle, qui était sorti de la forêt en bondissant après avoir entendu le coup de sifflet de Harry. Cette fois-ci, le chien était juste resté assez longtemps pour manger les saucisses qu'il avait gardées pour lui, avant de repérer un écureuil, ou quelque chose comme ça, et de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Ce matin-là, Harry descendit tôt au petit-déjeuner, encore. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir de toutes façons, alors autant prendre le petit-déjeuner dès que possible. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il pourrait éviter Ron, puisque celui-ci ne descendait qu'à la dernière minute.

Il y avait seulement quelques personnes présentes là, si tôt. La plupart des élèves à la table des Gryffondor étaient des sixièmes et septièmes années, y compris Olivier – Harry savait qu'il aimait s'entraîner avant les cours – et Percy, qui était plongé dans ses livres. Ginny était là aussi, mais elle s'apprêtait déjà à repartir.

Snape et Flitwick était les seuls professeurs à table. Curieusement, Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Snape était du matin. Peut-être ne l'était-il pas, vu l'air perpétuellement renfrogné qu'il affichait.

Mais Harry se rendit compte, après s'être installé, que ça ne valait pas la peine de perdre son temps avec le petit-déjeuner. Il avait le ventre noué à l'idée des deux périodes de potion qui l'attendaient à la première heure.

Harry fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les yeux de Snape posés sur lui. Il refusait de lever les yeux vers la table des professeurs pour confirmer cette impression; au lieu de cela, il s'appliqua à réparer ses lunettes. Cette stupide petite vis ne voulait pas tenir en place, peu importe combien de magie il utilisait. Finalement, irrité, il transfigura quelques débris de sa poche en ruban adhésif.

Ses lunettes suffisamment réparées pour l'instant, il but sa tasse de thé, mangea la moitié d'un toast et glissa une poignée de saucisses dans son cartable pour Sniffle.

Il savait que Snape l'observait, alors qu'il quittait la salle. Il n'aimait pas sortir sa cape d'invisibilité avec le regard de Snape sur lui. L'homme pourrait essayer de la confisquer. Il pensa qu'il pourrait s'extirper hors de sa vue, puis disparaître dans la bibliothèque durant l'heure et demi qui lui restait avant les cours.

"Potter." appela l'homme alors que Harry atteignait l'arcade menant au couloir, "Il faut que je vous parle."

Harry se figea. Snape avait dû se lever de table en même temps que lui. Harry oubliait tout le temps à quel point l'homme était rapide. Il ne voulait pas parler avec lui. Il voulait faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu cette discussion hier. Il se tenait, de façon plutôt stupide, le dos tourné à l'homme. Il se sentait incapable de se retourner, comme si Snape lui avait lancé un maléfice l'enracinant au sol, au lieu d'avoir simplement dit son nom.

"De... De quoi?" demanda Harry doucement, tout en examinant les pierres grises de l'arche.

Il sentit l'homme s'avancer derrière lui. Snape ne faisait aucun bruit de pas en marchant, mais Harry pouvait sentir sa proximité. Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme l'attrape par le col ou par le bras, se tenant prêt à cela.

Une seconde plus tard, la pression d'un seul doigt sur l'épaule de Harry le fit se retourner, lentement. Harry retenait son souffle en cédant à cette pression, pour faire face à son nouveau tuteur. Il déglutit fort, prenant le courage qu'il avait à deux mains pour soutenir le regard de Snape.

Snape regardait Harry d'un air songeur, mais ses lèvres étaient serrées en une grimace. Il passa distraitement un doigt sur sa bouche en contemplant Harry; comme si celui-ci s'avérait être une espèce d'insecte particulièrement intéressante. Un insecte qui aurait, peut-être, des propriétés magiques, mais qui restait tout de même bizarre et dégoûtant.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry de nouveau. Cette fois-ci plus brusquement, faisant un pas en arrière et heurtant le pilier de l'arche.

Le Maître des Potions haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras. Il releva légèrement le menton, de façon à paraître encore plus grand et intimidant.

"Monsieur." ajouta Harry rapidement, ne voulant pas recevoir une gifle – ou pire – pour insolence.

Cela avait dû être la meilleure chose à faire, puisque Snape se relâcha très légèrement, "Vous ne mangez pas."

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça, "Pardon?"

"Vous ne mangez pas, monsieur Potter. Je ne vous ai vu ici qu'à deux reprises ces trois derniers jours. J'ai demandé hier à ce qu'on vous envoie un déjeuner, et je sais de source fiable que vous n'en avez mangé que la moitié. Ce matin, vous avez pris une tasse de thé et la moitié d'un morceau de pain grillé." Il se tenait là, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Harry lui réponde.

"Euh... Oui. Et alors?" dit Harry, d'un air ahuri. Il n'y avait aucune règle qui disait que Harry devait assister aux repas.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, "Vous avez une insuffisance pondérale, Potter. Ainsi que plusieurs carences nutritionnelles. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous sautez des repas."

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas dire à Snape qu'il était en train d'éviter Ron et Hermione. Ni qu'il était habitué à sauter des repas, ou que son appétit disparaissait quand il était bouleversé. Et que le mois précédant avait été une des périodes les plus bouleversantes de sa vie.

"La crise de nerfs, celle à laquelle j'ai assisté hier, est-ce que ça arrive souvent?" demanda Snape à voix basse, puisque plusieurs élèves passaient à côté d'eux.

Harry baissa les yeux, pour fixer un petit caillou particulièrement fascinant sur le sol, plutôt que de continuer à maintenir son regard. Harry ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Il haussa les épaules de nouveau.

Snape sortit une potion d'une des poches de sa robe, "Je veux que vous avaliez ça aujourd'hui avant le déjeuner." Il tendit un petit flacon contenant un liquide bleu clair. "J'en enverrai plus ce soir. Un seul flacon avant chaque repas."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Harry d'un air méfiant, il tendit sa main avec hésitation dans le but de le prendre.

"Un poison à action lente pour débarrasser le monde des personnes qui embêtent leurs professeurs." dit Snape d'un ton agressif et sombre. Il prit une profonde inspiration, apparemment pour contrôler son agacement, "C'est un stimulant d'appétit. Je veux que vous le preniez tous les jours avant chaque repas. Si vous ne prenez pas un peu de poids, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de vous interdire le Quidditch."

Les yeux de Harry se levèrent brusquement pour croiser le regard de Snape, "Vous ne pouvez pas!" s'exclama-t-il, "Ce n'est pas juste!" C'est tout à fait Snape ça, trouver une raison quelconque pour l'empêcher de jouer.

C'était peut-être dû à l'imagination de Harry, mais il eût l'impression d'avoir aperçu une brève lueur d'un quelque chose s'apparentant à de l'approbation dans les yeux du professeur.

Puis, ses sourcils se levèrent encore, "Je crois que vous allez découvrir que je peux." dit Snape calmement de sa voix soyeuse. "Je ne pense pas avoir besoin que vous vous rendiez malade. Madame Pomfresh voudrait ma tête."

"Elle n'a jamais rien dit sur mon poids avant." grogna Harry. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et s'étira de toute sa hauteur, imitant inconsciemment la posture de Snape, "Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire de jouer."

"Venez aux repas et mangez vraiment quelque chose, et je n'aurai pas à le faire." répondit Snape d'un ton sec. Il tendait toujours la potion.

"Oh", Harry se calma, confus, "Oui m'sieur", marmonna-t-il. Il prit la potion qu'on lui tendait, et la rangea. Les mains dans ses poches, il reprit sa contemplation du caillou sur le sol en boudant.

Snape soupira, "Il est clair pour moi que vous n'appréciez pas la compagnie dans cette salle. J'ai l'intention de déjeuner dans mon bureau. Vu que nous avons une discussion inachevée, je pense que vous devriez vous joindre à moi."

Ah, ouais. Cela va vraiment aider à améliorer mon appétit, pensa Harry. Toutefois, tout ce qu'il dit fut un "Oui m'sieur." À ce même caillou.

"Midi, Potter." dit Snape, "Ne soyez pas en retard." Sa bouche se courba en un sourire sarcastique, et il s'éloigna.

Sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie semblait de plus en plus tentant au fil des minutes qui passaient, vraiment.

Harry y pensa pendant un instant. Il était troublant de s'en rendre compte, mais l'idée était effectivement tentante.

Le décès de Neville l'avait amené à réfléchir sur la mort, en général. Harry se demanda si, en mourant, il retrouverait ses parents. Depuis qu'il venait à Poudlard, il avait découvert qu'il y avait de vrais fantômes. Il se demanda une fois ou deux, au fond de lui-même, pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas venus veiller sur lui sous forme de fantômes. À présent, la question occupait une place centrale gênante dans son esprit.

Peut-être ne l'avaient-ils tout simplement pas voulu.

Si c'était le cas, peut-être que là où ils étaient partis était mieux qu'ici. Vernon et Pétunia n'étaient pas pratiquants, alors Harry n'en savait pas beaucoup sur le concept de paradis, mais il aimait à penser que ses parents étaient dans un tel endroit.

Il doutait de l'existence d'un endroit comme celui-ci pour lui-même. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il en voudrait.

Peut-être que, si on ne restait pas ici en tant que fantôme, on n'allait juste nulle part. Comme dormir, mais sans rêver. Il trouva l'idée très séduisante.

Harry lâcha un soupir, avant de suivre l'exemple de Snape, mais se dirigea toutefois vers les escaliers qui menaient à la bibliothèque.

"Harry!"

Merde.

Harry pensa qu'il avait encore réussi à leur échapper, mais Ron s'empressait de le rattraper et Hermione suivait plus lentement.

Harry envisagea tout simplement de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais Ron avait de plus longues jambes que lui. Ce n'était pas comme si Ron était Dudley, qui abandonnait simplement après un bout de temps. Ron était la personne la plus obstinée qu'il connaissait. Il se tiendra juste à l'affût.

Harry décida qu'il devait tout simplement en finir avec ça.

"Quoi?" dit-il, irrité, quand ils le rattrapèrent. Ron s'arrêta sur la marche d'escalier précédent la sienne, avec Hermione se tenant derrière lui.

Ron semblait furieux, "C'est ridicule.", dit-il, "Tu ne peux pas continuer à nous éviter comme ça."

Harry haussa les épaules, et changea d'avis -il n'aurait pas cette conversation- puis essaya de continuer sa montée des escaliers.. Ron l'attrapa par la manche de sa robe, "Harry!" dit-il une seconde fois, haut et fort.

Harry se retourna pour le regarder, Ron jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour. Se tenant toujours à une marche en dessous, de sorte que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur, il poussa Harry délicatement contre le mur avec une main sur son torse. Il était suffisamment proche pour que Harry ait besoin de le pousser hors de son chemin s'il voulait partir.

Harry détestait qu'on le colle comme ça, et Ron le savait. Néanmoins, avant que Harry ait pu le repousser, Ron se pencha près de son oreille. "Écoute," murmura Ron, ses lèvres touchant presque son oreille, "Hermione m'a raconté. Pour... pour Snape, qu'il est ton tuteur."

"Et c'est sa faute." murmura Harry d'un ton acerbe, en désignant Hermione d'un mouvement brusque de la tête, mais sans bouger de sa place. Du moins, ils avaient tous les deux compris qu'il voulait garder cela secret.

"J'étais inquiète pour toi." siffla Hermione. Elle se tenait sur la même marche que lui à présent. "J'ai juste parlé parce que je n'en pouvais plus de te voir revenir chaque année complètement couvert de bleus." Ses yeux brillaient d'un lueur douloureuse, la même qu'hier dans la salle commune. "Je suis désolée, mais après Neville, je ne pouvais tout juste pas..." Elle s'interrompit, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Harry fut submergé de remords, en pensant à la manière dont il lui avait hurlé dessus. C'était la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures qu'il la faisait pleurer. "Hermione, arrête." dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il ferma les yeux, s'affaissa contre le mur et se glissa pour s'asseoir sur la marche. "Je suis désolé." dit-il doucement. Il enroula ses bras autours de lui-même, misérablement, et essaya de se persuader de ne pas pleurer.

Il sentit Ron venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Hermione s'assit sur la marche en dessous, s'appuyant contre sa jambe. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, qui gisait sur son genou. Il pouvait l'entendre renifler, et il lui serra la main.

Harry ouvrit les yeux quand il fut sûr qu'il n'allait pas pleurer lui aussi.

"Écoute," dit Ron, en un murmure presque inaudible. S'il n'était pas assis si près de lui, Harry ne l'aurait pas entendu, "J'ai écrit à papa hier soir. Je sais de source sûre que maman et lui vont faire tout ce qu'il pourront pour avoir ta garde. C'est juste que le Ministère est sens dessus dessous, j'imagine. C'est pour ça que Snape l'a transférée à lui en douce.", continua Ron d'un ton convaincu. "Je parie que Dumbledore a trouvé une solution. Il a beaucoup d'influence au Ministère."

Hermione intervint, "Le professeur Snape l'a probablement fait uniquement parce qu'il est le Directeur par intérim. Avec le professeur McGonagall absente aussi, il n'y avait juste personne d'autre pour le faire."

Harry acquiesça de nouveau, c'était logique. Peut-être y avait-il une issue. Et Snape lui avait dit que c'était temporaire. Finir avec McGonagall serait bien. Avec les Weasley serait génial. Le fait que Ron ait écrit à ses parents pour le leur demander, lui fit chaud au coeur. Même si cela ne donnait pas suite, Ron restait son ami.

"Alors, tout ira bien, d'accord?" le consola Ron, sa voix à un volume normal.

Harry n'aimait pas trop espérer, "Est-ce qu'on peut... juste ne pas en parler maintenant?" Il détestait le ton suppliant de sa voix, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. S'il pouvait juste ne pas y penser pendant quelques heures, il en serait reconnaissant.

"Ouais, d'accord." accepta Ron, l'air soulagé, "Est-ce que... Tout va bien entre nous maintenant?"

Harry courba l'échine, "Oui, tout va bien." sourit-il. Hermione lui serra la main, heureuse.

"Tu as mangé?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non. Pas vraiment." avoua-t-il, penaud.

"Allez, viens alors." dit Ron en se levant, "Je meurs de faim." Il descendit les escaliers deux par deux vers la Grande Salle.

Hermione et Harry le suivirent. Elle serra sa main une dernière fois avant de la lâcher.

Harry avait beaucoup plus envie de manger à présent.


	13. Déjeuner avec Potter

Note de la traductrice: Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas écrit une. J'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer. De un, j'ai un nouvel ordi, ça fait deux mois que l'autre est en panne et que je traduisais sur mon smartphone, et c'est pas du tout pratique. De deux, je passe le weekend prochain à la campagne avec juste la 3g sur mon portable -s'il y a réseau- donc je pourrai répondre aux reviews, en théorie. Je posterai alors le chapitre 14 soit vendredi soir, soit samedi matin.

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Yoka** : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ce matin aussi lol. J'adore ce genre de toutou aussi :p Pour ce que Harry va ressentir envers Severus, c'est trop tôt pour le dire, mais ça va surement aller dans ce sens-là (mais ce sera assez lent). Et pour ton niveau en anglais, c'est justement pour cette raison que je me suis lancée dans la traduction :p

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Déjeuner avec Potter

 _Cher Severus,_

 _Il semble que le Ministère et le conseil d'administration soient tous deux arrivés à la conclusion que je ne suis aucunement responsable de la mort de Neville Londubat._

 _J'aimerai pouvoir partager leur avis._

 _Néanmoins, je serai de retour à Poudlard demain matin. Merci beaucoup pour l'excellent travail que tu as fait en mon absence. Plus particulièrement, ton travail avec les élèves et les guérisseurs._

 _Je pense que Minerva restera à Londres une semaine de plus, au minimum. Elle semble être d'une grande aide pour Augusta._

 _J'ai eu une conversation fascinante ce matin avec Arthur Weasley. Il avait quelques nouvelles que j'ai trouvées des plus intéressantes, impliquant une expérience à laquelle tu t'adonnes. Je suppose que tu me tiendras au courant demain._

 _Mes sincères salutations,_

 _Albus_

Severus se demanda s'il devrait voir un dentiste pour qu'il lui fasse un protège-dents. Il avait mal à tête à force de constamment serrer la mâchoire.

Dumbledore et lui étaient experts en l'art d'envoyer des lettres énigmatiques. Ils hésitaient tous deux à écrire exactement ce qu'ils voulaient dire. L'expérience à laquelle il faisait référence était, bien sûr, Potter. Naturellement, Potter était obligé de prévenir ses petits copains du nouvel arrangement. Et tout aussi naturellement, ils avaient jugé bon de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver Potter de l'emprise maléfique de Severus.

Heureusement, Arthur Weasley était un père expérimenté, ainsi qu'un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, à ses tout débuts. La discrétion était une seconde nature pour lui. Apprenant une histoire délirante de la part de son fils, il avait eu assez de bon sens pour s'adresser directement à Dumbledore.

Arthur Weasley comprendrait aussi que le Ministère pourrait, en gros, vendre la garde du Garçon Qui A Survécu au plus offrant. Après tout, les Londubat (avant qu'Alice et Franc ne soient attaqués et gravement blessés), les Malefoy, et on ne sait qui d'autre, avaient déposé une demande officielle pour adopter l'enfant, il y a des années. Il n'y avait que la foi inébranlable du Monde Magique envers les liens du sang qui avait satisfait les familles tentant de mettre la main sur le garçon.

Dumbledore saurait qu'il faudrait décourager Arthur, le temps qu'il parle à Severus, en évoquant des raisons de sécurité ou une autre ineptie de ce genre.

Prenant une plume, Severus écrivit une réponse rapide.

 _Albus,_

 _Oui, j'ai bel et bien une nouvelle expérience en cours. Beaucoup trop complexe pour pouvoir la détailler ci-dessous, et je doute qu'Arthur ait les connaissances techniques nécessaires pour l'expliquer correctement._

 _Entre-temps, j'ai dû également aider un ancien ami au sujet d'une affaire de famille, je suis donc très heureux d'apprendre votre retour. Ces derniers jours ont été épuisants._

 _Prévenez-moi lorsque vous arriverez, j'aurai beaucoup de choses à vous dire._

 _Severus_

Vu l'actuel état d'esprit du directeur, Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce que serait sa réaction vis-à-vis du problème concernant Potter. En fait, Minerva avait fait remarqué à Dumbledore, plus d'une fois au cours de ces deux dernières années, que le garçon n'était pas heureux chez les Dursley. Severus avait considéré cela comme la préférence d'un né-moldu pour le Monde Magique, tout au plus. Surtout quand, dans le Monde Magique, le garçon était une célébrité. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait traduit "malheureux" en "maltraité".

Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux n'avait traduit le mal de vivre de Neville Londubat en quelque chose de terrible, non plus.

Il donna l'enveloppe à la chouette qui s'envola par la porte de la classe des cachots avec aisance, étant une des chouettes de l'école habituées à apporter les lettres jusque-là.

Severus détourna fermement l'esprit de ses ruminations. Potter serait là d'une minute à l'autre, et il devrait s'efforcer d'avoir une conversation avec le garçon, sans lui causer une crise de panique.

Heureusement, le stimulant d'appétit que lui avait donné Severus était également un léger anxiolytique, mais surtout, un antiémétique. Ils devraient pouvoir finir un repas sans que le déjeuner de Potter ne fasse une apparition précipitée.

Il semblait que, quel que soit le désaccord qui avait séparé le trio, celui-ci n'était plus pour l'instant. Du moins, c'était ce qui avait paru dans le dernier cours de potions. Potter s'était assis auprès de Granger et Weasley, et avait bel et bien parlés avec eux. Son repli sur lui-même était toujours présent, mais moins prononcé, maintenant qu'il adressait de nouveau la parole à ses amis.

Severus se demanda qui le garçon essayait-il de duper, lui-même ou tous les autres. Le comportement de Potter en potions aujourd'hui avait été inhabituellement studieux. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas sur la potion donnée ce jour-là, il avait la tête enfoncée dans son livre, d'une façon qui convenait plutôt à Granger. Quand il croyait que personne ne le regardait, le visage du garçon prenait une expression renfermée et préoccupée.

À vrai dire, Severus commençait à s'inquiéter pour le garçon.

Tout le monde était stressé ces jours-ci, certes, mais il y avait juste quelque chose dans le comportement de Potter qui... clochait. Éviter la Grande Salle et fuir ses amis, Severus ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part du garçon.

Ça avait été un tel soulagement ce matin, lorsque Potter s'était rebellé au sujet du Quidditch.

Severus dut, à contre cœur, prendre en considération l'héritage génétique caché de Potter. Lily se détournait de la nourriture lorsqu'elle était perturbée, bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas encline à ce genre d'apathie. À vrai dire, c'était une habitude bien à lui.

Non, Severus écarta cette idée. Potter subissait un deuil et un choc. Étant donné l'échec lamentable de Pétunia à lui offrir un foyer, il était normal que le garçon se replie sur lui-même.

Il y avait encore quelque chose qui le faisait grincer des dents. Lily avait adoré Pétunia lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. Elles s'étaient disputées après que Lily ait été admise à Poudlard, et étaient restées distantes pendant des années. Toutefois, Albus avait assuré à tout le monde que Pétunia consentait au moins à prendre l'enfant de sa sœur, à défaut de se montrer enthousiaste. Cela avait été si simple de croire que, endeuillée par la mort de sa sœur, elle prendrait volontiers son neveu. Elle n'avait jamais envoyé de lettre au directeur pour s'en plaindre, pas une seule.

Évidemment, cela avait probablement un rapport avec les trois-mille euros (environ) que Pétunia recevait chaque mois du compte des Potter, pensa Severus avec cynisme. Quand il avait reçu un mot de Gringotts hier soir, c'était ce qu'il avait immédiatement constaté. La lettre avait évoqué une somme de quatre-cents Gallions par mois comme pension alimentaire pour l'enfant.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, arpentant son bureau de long en large. Il inspira profondément pour se reprendre, en s'efforçant de relâcher sa mâchoire.

Potter avait maintenant deux minutes de retard. Il lui laisserait encore jusqu'à douze heure dix, puis il irait chercher le garçon, qui se retrouverait à passer la serpillière pour une semaine entière.

Cinq minutes après l'heure indiquée, on frappa doucement à la porte.

"Vous êtes en retard, Potter." gronda Severus en ouvrant la porte.

Le garçon eut un léger mouvement de recul, puis plissa les yeux et se reprit visiblement, "Oui monsieur. Pardon monsieur." dit-il entre ses dents, d'une voix enrouée.

Severus se mit de côté et invita le garçon à entrer, "Bon, dépêchez-vous alors." dit-il avec impatience, "Asseyez-vous." ordonna-t-il en indiquant la chaise devant son bureau, "Avez-vous toujours la potion que je vous ai donnée?"

"Oui." dit Potter d'un ton maussade. Il sortit la potion de sa poche et la posa sur le bureau en s'asseyant.

"Ça ne vous servira pas à grand-chose, laissé là." remarqua Severus, pince-sans-rire. Il tapota la table et le déjeuner, qu'il avait ordonné aux elfes de maison de cuisiner pour Potter et lui-même, apparut.

Potter haussa les épaules.

"Buvez cette satanée chose, Potter." dit brusquement Severus en s'asseyant aussi.

"D'accord." marmonna le garçon. Il déboucha le flacon et en versa le contenu dans sa gorge. "Oh, ce n'est pas si mauvais." murmura-t-il surpris, apparemment à lui-même.

Severus soupçonnait que le garçon n'aurait jamais pris la potion par lui-même. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait organisé ce petit rendez-vous. Potter était plus que maigre; selon le sortilège de diagnostic qu'avait lancé Severus vendredi soir, il souffrait carrément de malnutrition.

Le repas servi devant eux visait à en atténuer quelques effets. Severus pouvait donner des potions au garçon pour aider à réduire les carences, mais rien ne remplaçait les vrais aliments.

Severus remarqua que Potter attendait que lui commence avant de se servir. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à autant de savoir-vivre de la part du garçon. Peut-être que Granger lui avait enseigné les règles de la bienséance. Le professeur remplit habilement une assiette avec le contenu des divers plats sur la table et la posa devant Potter.

"Merci, monsieur." dit le garçon d'une voix très basse, en regardant Severus à travers sa frange décoiffée.

Severus finit de se servir, et prit son couteau et sa fourchette. Potter en fit de même.

C'est alors que la potion commença à vraiment faire effet. Severus vit les épaules du garçon retomber, se relâchant lentement. En très peu de temps, Potter devint complètement absorbé par son plat. Severus ne prit même pas la peine d'engager la conversation pendant un moment. Il n'allait pas déranger l'enfant, maintenant qu'il mangeait vraiment quelque chose.

Le temps que Potter ralentisse un peu, il avait presque finit son assiette. En fait, il fut le premier à parler, "Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir?" demanda-t-il du ton de celui qui voulait en finir avec le pire.

"Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation hier." répondit Severus d'un ton posé. "Commençons par ça alors. Avez-vous des questions au sujet de notre situation?"

Le garçon ne leva même pas les yeux de son assiette, "Non." Il fit cependant un mouvement brusque de la main, et son verre bascula.

Potter jura et attrapa le verre en plein milieu de sa chute, mais le jus de citrouille se répandit partout. Y compris sur Severus, le bureau et la manche de la robe de Potter.

Sans la moindre hésitation, le maître des potions sortit sa baguette et effaça les taches avec un simple sortilège de nettoyage. Il regarda Potter et fut très heureux que la potion contienne un agent anti-anxiété, sinon le garçon serait en train d'avoir une autre crise de panique, à en juger par l'expression sur son visage.

"Désolé." murmura Potter avec appréhension, en se mordillant la lèvre. Il remit le verre, très silencieusement, sur la table et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son assiette, comme s'il essayait de les empêcher de trembler. Il dévisagea la baguette de Severus avec méfiance, alors que ce dernier nettoyait la surface du bureau.

Quand Severus pointa la baguette sur Potter pour nettoyer le jus qui avait éclaboussé la manche de l'uniforme scolaire de l'enfant (puisque le garçon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre sa propre baguette), il eut un mouvement de recul avec un petit cri de surprise.

Severus lui jeta un regard légèrement surpris.

Potter serra les dents et haussa le menton, "Allez-y, alors." siffla-t-il, d'un ton de défi, ses yeux verts étincelant derrière ses lunettes.

Severus soupira et nettoya la robe de l'enfant. La bouche grande ouverte, Potter rougit. Quel que soit le sortilège auquel s'attendait Potter, ça n'était pas le bon, "Euh… Merci." marmonna-t-il, gêné.

"À quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez?" lui demanda Severus, irrité. Il essayait de ne pas brusquer l'enfant, mais honnêtement, le garçon pourrait faire jurer un saint.

L'enfant haussa nerveusement des épaules. Il posa les mains sur ses cuisses. Puis les fixa. "C'est juste que, vous vous mettez en colère, normalement, quand je… quand on renverse quelque chose. "

"Le jus de citrouille n'explose pas, ne produit pas de gaz toxique, ne ronge pas le pupitre, ne prend pas feu, et ne présente aucun autre risque." expliqua Severus durement, "Personne n'a jamais eu de blessures graves dans mes cours, et je souhaite que cela reste ainsi." Le maître des potions qui l'avait précédé avait eu plusieurs accidents majeurs. L'un d'entre eux s'était passé durant un travail dirigé pour les ASPIC de Severus. Il ne voulait plus jamais être témoin d'un tel incident. Il n'en aurait certainement pas dans une classe sous sa surveillance.

"Ah." Le garçon fixait toujours ses mains, le visage à présent rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

"À ce sujet," grogna Severus, essayant d'aborder la peur injustifiée de l'enfant, "Vous devez comprendre que lever la main, ou la baguette, sur un élève est contre le règlement de l'école pour les enseignants."

"Oui, je sais." murmura presque le garçon. Il leva les yeux pour regarder Severus, toutefois il ne leva pas la tête. Il ne semblait pas du tout rassuré. Severus en avait marre de l'attitude de l'enfant. Ce n'était pas le Potter auquel il était habitué.

"Bon, passons à autre chose alors." soupira Severus, "J'apprécierai que vous ne parliez de notre condition à personne. Je ne veux pas paraître dans les journaux." Plus on s'en occupait avec discrétion, plus tout le monde serait content.

"Oui, monsieur." dit Potter, à ses mains.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous en avez déjà parlé à monsieur Weasley et mademoiselle Granger." continua Severus, "Veuillez leur indiquer que je préférerait que ça n'aille pas plus loin."

Cela eut pour effet de faire lever les yeux à Potter, "Comment vous avez su?" s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

"Je ne suis pas stupide." répondit Severus d'un ton sec, "Maintenant, nous devons discuter de l'aspect pratique."

"L'aspect pratique?" demanda Potter, les yeux à nouveau plissés, "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"La moindre des choses est de remplacer tes robes scolaires." dit Severus avec fermeté. Celle que le garçon portait était plus courte qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, d'au moins deux centimètres, au niveau des manches, et plutôt usée. Elle ravivait des souvenirs pesants de lui s'habillant en vêtements d'occasion, "Et j'imagine que d'autres choses seraient appréciées, aussi."

Le garçon lui jeta un regard noir, "Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire du shopping." dit-il faiblement.

"Ta tante ne t'y a pas amené?" demanda Severus. Ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, pensa-t-il, "Pourquoi pas?"

Potter retroussa ses lèvres en une expression méprisante. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard. "Je le fais toujours tout seul."

"Je vois," répondit Severus à voix basse, et la colère qu'il ressentait envers Pétunia recommençait à monter. "Et à quand remonte la dernière fois que tes lunettes ont été remplacées?"

"Remplacées?" dit Potter, posant son regard ahuri sur Severus, "Je les ai eues quand j'avais huit ans. L'infirmière de l'école s'est plainte à Pétunia que je ne pouvais pas voir. "

Severus était ravi de ne pas avoir eu cette conversation avant d'avoir vu Pétunia, "Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec l'ophtalmologue de Pré-au-Lard."

"Pardon?" dit-il, encore avec cet air ahuri, "Mais il n'y a aucun problème avec mes lunettes. Je vois très bien."

"Ces lunettes sont constituées principalement de ruban adhésif et de sortilèges." dit Severus avec mépris, "C'est tout à fait abject." Que ces gens aient refusé à l'enfant une chose aussi fondamentale que des lunettes convenables, provoquait une colère sans nom chez Severus.

Le garçon semblait se serrer contre lui-même encore plus, et détourna de nouveau les yeux.

"Je pense que tout ce dont tu as besoin peut être obtenu à Pré-au-Lard." dit Severus, "Je prendrais ton rendez-vous pour dimanche matin, et nous ferons tout le reste aussi à ce moment-là."

"Je… euh… je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de passer à Gringotts." marmonna Potter.

Il fallut une seconde à Severus pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Potter, "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire." dit finalement Severus.

"Mais, je peux payer. Mes parents…"

"Ont pris des dispositions pour subvenir à tes besoins avant leur mort." expliqua Severus avec fermeté. Ne pas vouloir accepter la charité était une impulsion que Severus pouvait très bien comprendre, "Il est inutile de se rendre au coffre principal. Gringotts m'envoie une aide financière chaque mois."

"Est-ce qu'ils vous l'envoient parce que vous êtes un sorcier?" demanda Potter, il avait l'air d'être en difficulté, "Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tante Pétunia n'a jamais reçu d'argent pour s'occuper de moi? Parce que Gringotts ne pouvait pas l'envoyer à des moldus?"

Severus ne savait pas trop comment répondre à ça. Il opta pour une partie de la vérité, "À vrai dire, elle recevait bel et bien une somme pour tes besoins. Gringotts n'a aucun problème avec les transactions en livre sterling." dit-il avec prudence.

"Non." Potter se mit à secouer la tête, "Non, elle me disait toujours que… " Il s'interrompit soudainement, les lèvres serrées et l'expression contrariée.

"Je pense qu'on peut dire que beaucoup de ce que t'a dit ta tante est inexact." dit Severus. Il pensait qu'il serait mal avisé de lui révéler tout de suite à combien s'élevait cette aide mensuelle. Severus ne pouvait plus nier que la mauvaise tenue, qui l'avait toujours énervé chez le garçon et qu'il avait imputée aux caprices de la mode chez les adolescents, avait beaucoup plus à voir avec la négligence de ses tuteurs.

Potter fit la moue et haussa les épaules, encore.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge, et eut presque un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de son prochain cours.

Il tendit la main dans le tiroir de son bureau et sortit une autre fiole de potion. Il la donna au garçon, "Prenez ça à l'heure du dîner et j'en enverrais quelques-unes au dortoir pour la semaine prochaine." prévint-il.

Potter hocha la tête en rangeant le flacon dans sa poche.

"Je vous préviendrai de l'heure à laquelle nous irons voir l'ophtalmologue." Severus se leva, et le garçon en fit de même.

Potter eut de nouveau le visage fermé, comme en classe ce matin-là. D'habitude, on lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, Severus trouva donc ce changement troublant.

"D'accord. Merci monsieur." dit le garçon poliment, comme s'il était en train de s'adresser à un parfait inconnu. Sa voix était monotone. Il y a un instant, il avait eu l'air prêt à rager ou à fondre en larmes. Maintenant, plus rien.

Severus observa le garçon partir dans le couloir, se demandant si cette apathie était un symptôme de l'angoisse ou du chagrin; ou de quelque chose de nettement plus sinistre.


	14. Peur

Note de la traductrice: Salut! Comme expliqué la fois précédente, je publie un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre est le plus cours jusqu'à présent (seulement 1600 mots), j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop mais je n'y peux rien.

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Yoka** : Je comprend ce que tu ressens lol. Mon taux de sadisme n'a fait qu'augmenter en lisant cette fanfic :p

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Peur

Pendant le reste de la journée, Harry continua machinalement à agir de façon normale. Il savait qu'Hermione l'avait observé durant toute la période.

Il était tentant de se mettre à nouveau en colère contre ses amis, mais il ne pouvait tout juste pas le faire. Ils essayaient vraiment de l'aider. Tout comme son enseignante et l'infirmière de l'école qui avaient essayé de l'aider auparavant, ils ne se rendaient tout simplement pas compte des conséquences de leurs actions.

Peu importe pourquoi cela lui arrivait, ou qui en était le responsable, pensa-t-il. Plus rien ne lui semblait important après qu'il soit sorti du bureau de Snape, hagard et horrifié. Il s'agissait de sa vie, et sa vie ne pourrait jamais être simple.

Heureusement, le cours de l'après-midi ce jour-là était l'histoire de la magie. Feu professeur Binns l'enseignait de la même façon qu'il le faisait depuis cent ans. Il donnait le cours en lisant du livre, donc, si on supposait que la personne pouvait lire, elle ne manquait pas grand-chose si elle n'écoutait pas. Nombreux étaient les élèves qui rattrapaient leur manque de sommeil dans la classe du professeur fantôme.

Ce jour-ci, il profita de ce temps pour repasser la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le professeur Snape. Sans la potion qui semblait calmer son estomac, Harry supposait qu'il serait probablement encore en train de vomir.

"Vous devez comprendre que lever la main, ou la baguette, sur un élève est contre le règlement de l'école pour les enseignants." avait dit Snape de sa voix sourde et menaçante qui ne manquait jamais de faire trembler Harry d'effroi.

Oh oui, Harry l'avait compris. Harry l'avait compris avec une clarté née d'expériences douloureuses. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Snape, la menace implicite résonnant dans son esprit.

Un enseignant ne pourrait jamais ni lever la main ni la baguette sur un élève; un tuteur était exempt de telles restrictions.

Vernon avait fait des affirmations similaires, lui rappelant que, même si les autres pourraient avoir des contraintes dans leur comportement envers Harry, en tant que tuteur, Vernon avait carte banche.

Quand Harry pensait que Snape avait ce genre d'autorité sur lui (et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait éviter d'y penser longtemps), il se sentait plus absolument piégé qu'il l'avait jamais été lorsqu'il était enfermé dans son placard.

Auparavant, la seule chose qu'il avait crainte de la part de Snape était une retenue ou des points en moins. Les punitions préférées de l'homme étaient souvent des activités comme nettoyer des chaudrons ou passer la serpillière. Désagréables et répétitives, mais pas délibérément douloureuses. Parfois, c'était des lignes. Il pouvait être effrayant quand il criait, et il avait menacé de renvoyer Harry et Ron l'année précédente, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'école avec la voiture du père de Ron, mais il n'avait pas eu l'autorité nécessaire à l'exécution de sa menace.

Que pouvait-il faire à Harry maintenant ? Ce n'était même pas une question de s'assurer qu'il n'enfreignait aucune règle. Tout comme l'oncle Vernon, Snape n'attendrait pas qu'il fasse un faux pas.

Il était peu probable que Snape lui impose quelque chose qui laisserait une marque ou qui serait douloureux à long terme, mais Harry était certain qu'il se montrerait beaucoup plus créatif que l'oncle Vernon. Lui interdire de jouer au Quidditch (ce qui pour Harry serait pire que des coups de bâton) ne serait qu'un échauffement. Qui sait quel genre de punitions il pourrait lui infliger avec de la magie ?

La menace avait été claire, Snape avait réprimandé Harry pour chaque défaut, allant jusqu'à ses lunettes maintes fois réparées.

Harry ressentit une bouffée de chaleur dans tout son corps, en se rappelant des paroles de son professeur sur l'état de sa garde-robe.

Ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry s'il n'avait pas pu acheter de nouvelles robes cette année. Snape s'était moqué quand il avait essayait de lui dire que Pétunia refusait de l'emmener faire du shopping. Snape l'ignorait, mais Harry avait eu de la chance d'avoir encore assez d'or dans sa malle pour s'acheter de nouveaux livres par livraison de hibou.

La remarque au sujet de ses lunettes – que c'était une honte – était d'une méchanceté pure et simple selon Harry. Il avait fait un excellent travail de sortilège dessus, pensa-t-il, plein de ressentiment. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce qu'Harry soit assez compétent pour lancer un sortilège de réparation durable. Snape savait toujours s'y prendre pour lui donner l'impression que sa magie ne serait jamais à la hauteur.

Après réflexion, Harry se demanda si l'homme n'avait pas raison. Étant donné le nombre de fois où il avait lancé ce sort, il aurait dû être bien meilleur maintenant.

La révélation selon laquelle Pétunia et Vernon recevaient une pension alimentaire en son nom était ahurissante. On lui avait rabâché pendant douze ans qu'il ôtait le pain de la bouche de Dudley. Si jamais ils devaient refuser à Dudley quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter, ils s'expliquaient en disant que c'était parce que le Monstre était là et que ça coûtait cher de garder un Monstre.

Harry savait que Snape ne l'avait pas cru à ce sujet-là non plus. De nouveau, sa voix était devenue dangereuse, en disant "Je suis sûr que beaucoup de ce que t'a dit ta tante est inexact." Snape n'était pas du genre à vouloir entendre des excuses.

Au moins, quelle que soit la potion que lui avait donnée le professeur, elle avait fonctionné. Bien qu'Harry se soit installé devant l'homme sans n'être aucunement intéressé par la nourriture, peu après l'avoir prise, tout devint beaucoup plus appétissant. Une fois qu'il eut commencé à manger, le plat chaud sembla calmer ses nerfs, rendant le repas, à défaut de la conversation, beaucoup moins pénible qu'il aurait pu l'être.

Harry envisageait sérieusement de ne pas la prendre au dîner, mais il estima qu'il était inutile de nuire à sa propre santé pour si peu. La potion avait eu l'effet désiré au déjeuner. De plus, Harry n'avait pas du tout l'intention de donner une raison à Snape pour lui interdire le Quidditch. Il savait que l'homme cherchait le moindre prétexte pour le faire.

À l'heure du dîner, Harry pu arrêter de se faire du souci au sujet des inquiétudes d'Hermione le concernant. Elle et Ron s'étaient disputés à propos du nouveau chat de la jeune fille. Peu après les cours, le félin s'était lancé à la poursuite du rat de Ron, et à présent, les deux animaux restaient introuvables. Ses amis étaient tellement occupés à se lancer des piques qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué son silence réservé. Harry s'était contenté de les écouter d'un air absent.

Harry remarqua cependant que Snape l'observait durant le dîner. Il lui rendit son regard aussi stoïquement que possible, et veilla à ce que Snape le voie bien prendre sa potion. Comme la dernière fois, après les premières bouchées au goût de carton, la nourriture lui sembla soudain délicieuse. En fait, Harry se surprit à se resservir une seconde portion du plat principal ainsi que du dessert, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui. Cela avait dû rassurer Harmione, vu le large sourire soulagé qu'elle lui lança, et qu'il rendit aussi bien que possible.

Après le dîner, Harry sortit seul pour aller vers le lac et y chercher Sniffle. Il n'y avait personne dehors, et il recommençait à faire froid. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà dans leur salle commune.

Alors qu'Harry s'aventurait vers la lisière de la forêt, il sentit un froid glacial s'insinuer au plus profond de son être. Il pensait avoir vu une silhouette sombre bouger derrière les arbres. Cela devait être un de ces horribles détraqueurs en train de patrouiller.

Frissonnant, il laissa les saucisses là où il avait vu le chien pour la première fois et espéra que celui-ci serait de retour le lendemain. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de retourner dans sa salle commune.

Hermione s'était rendue à la bibliothèque, mais Ron était resté là et commençait à faire ses devoirs, "Elle est juste fâchée parce que je ne laisse pas son chat manger Croûtard." dit Ron d'un ton cinglant, "Je l'ai trouvé caché dans ma malle, avec ce truc maléfique qui grattait dessus pour rentrer."

Harry hocha la tête en une réponse évasive. Il n'allait pas se trouver au milieu de cette dispute-là. Il essayait d'être compréhensif, mais vraiment, cela semblait si injuste que la pire chose dont Ron ait à s'inquiéter était que son rat ne soit mangé.

D'un geste machinal, Harry s'assit pour faire ses devoirs, faisant ses lectures plus attentivement que d'habitude et essayant d'arrêter de penser à Snape, Neville, les Dursley et tout cet horrible mois en entier.

Il se demanda ce qui arriverait quand Dumbledore serait de retour. Cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. Ce n'était pas comme si Dumbledore s'était montré compatissant avec ses problèmes par rapport aux Dursley. Maintenant, avec Snape, il le serait probablement encore moins.

Harry refusait de penser à la possibilité de voir monsieur et madame Weasley l'adopter. Ce serait trop douloureux d'espérer et que cela n'aboutisse pas. Il était assez probable qu'ils n'aient pas les moyens de nourrir une bouche en plus, de toute façon.

Cette nuit-là, il se retrouva dans la salle commune, incapable d'aller dans son lit. Même s'il arrivait à s'endormir, il était certain que les cauchemars le réveilleraient peu de temps après. Il avait rarement dormi depuis le début de tout ça.

Il découvrit que, parfois, il dormait mieux sur le canapé de la salle commune, avec les lampes qui brûlaient toute la nuit et le bruit du feu pour lui tenir compagnie.


	15. Halloween, 1979

Note: La chanson qui figure dans ce chapitre est Wuthering Heights par Kate Bush qui se trouve dans l'album The Kick Inside. Elle figurait dans le hit-parade britannique en 1979. J'ai extrait la traduction des paroles du site de lacoccinelle, et ma correctrice l'a rendue moins "littérale".

Ensuite, il y a référence à un accent anglais de classe sociale basse qui se trouve être le cockney. Donc c'est un accent londonien très populaire qui a toute sorte de caractéristiques dans la façon de prononcer. Vous pouvez en lire plus dans la page Cockney de wikipedia.

À part ça, c'est aussi quasi impossible de traduire un accent. En gros l'auteur dit que la personne en disant "It's not safe" prononçait les T en coup de glotte (occultés si on veut) et le I dans le "it's" se perd, alors ça sonnait comme "S'nah' safe".

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu le traduire de cette façon, j'ai juste adopté le fait que des syllabes et des lettres soient occultées. Imaginez juste un accent de banlieue, où n'importe quel accent populaire. Je ne suis pas linguiste, donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas-là, mais l'accent est là pour montrer la classe sociale, donc je pense que ça colle.

Maintenant, concernant le contenu du chapitre, on remonte en 1979 pour expliquer comment Harry a été conçu (rien d'explicite, juste les circonstances).

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

Merci aux reviewers en guests, **Yoka** et **petite grenouille**.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Halloween, 1979

C'était une expérience déroutante, pensa Severus, de visionner ses propres souvenirs magiquement optimisés dans une Pensine. C'était comme un film moldu, excepté qu'on était dans le film. On pouvait rejouer la scène en accéléré, au ralenti, à l'envers. Se regarder soi-même de l'extérieur était étrange.

Il se dit qu'il aimerait discuter de la théorie avec Filius, il n'avait aucune idée de comment ces choses-là fonctionnaient.

Dumbledore avait demandé à Severus de lui remettre une copie de ce souvenir-là. Ce dernier avait accepté, à condition qu'il puisse le visionner lui-même en premier, pour faire quelques modifications. Bien qu'il ait accepté de fournir un souvenir assez complet pour appuyer son récit, le directeur avait compris son désir de s'assurer que rien d'embarrassant n'y figurait.

Le souvenir s'éclaira lentement, comme une scène de théâtre. Une chanson que Severus n'avait plus écoutée depuis des années atteignit ses oreilles.

 _Out on the wiley, windy moors  
We'd roll and fall in green.  
You had a temper like my jealousy :  
Too hot, too greedy.  
How could you leave me,  
When I needed to possess you ?  
I hated you. I loved you, too._

 _Dehors, sous le vent de la lande mystérieuse,  
Nous tombions et nous roulions dans l'herbe,  
Tu avais un caractère ressemblant ma jalousie :  
Trop vif, trop avide.  
Comment as-tu pu me quitter,  
Quand j'avais besoin de te posséder?  
Je te détestais. Je t'aimais, aussi._

Une voix éthérée de soprano s'élevait des enceintes de la chaîne stéréo, emplissant la pièce. Le vieil appareil était sans aucun doute la chose la plus coûteuse que Tobias ait achetée pour Eileen, bien que ce ne soit en aucun cas du haut de gamme. C'était le seul bien appartenant à Tobias que Severus n'avait pas transformé, vendu ou jeté à la poubelle. Il avait également découvert que quelques ajustements magiques amélioraient la qualité sonore.

La collection de disques de Severus n'avait pas été très vaste, mais il se souvenait de l'occasion à laquelle il avait acheté celui-ci. La voix de cette femme lui avait serré le cœur comme nul autre ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Elle avait une sonorité discordante et brusque, à la fois jeune et âgée, comme si la voix de la chanteuse était rendue rauque par la colère et les larmes.

Il l'avait entendue chez le disquaire et il s'était senti obligé de trouver le nom de la chanson et de l'artiste. Enfin, il avait craqué face à cette impulsion rare et avait acheté le vinyle. Plus il l'écoutait, plus cette chanson le captivait.

La version jeune de Severus s'assit dans le salon de la maison de son père à Spinner's End. Au lieu des robes de sorciers, il portait un jeans noir moldu et un t-shirt. Il était sorti dans le Londres moldu ce jour-là. Sa veste en cuir pendait négligemment au dos de la chaise et ses bottes étaient jetées dans l'encoignure.

La maison ne ressemblait guère plus à celle dans laquelle Severus avait grandi. Ses achats abondants de livres avaient commencé à envahir les étagères qu'il avait transfigurées à partir de morceaux de bois. C'était un progrès conséquent, quand on considérait le parpaing et la planche suspendue qu'il avait utilisés dans sa chambre quand il était jeune. Son père lui avait interdit d'utiliser la magie pour fabriquer des étagères quand le salaud était encore en vie.

 _Bad dreams in the night.  
They told me I was going to lose the fight,  
Leave behind my wuthering, wuthering  
Wuthering Heights._

 _Des mauvais rêves dans la nuit,  
Me disaient que j'allais perdre le combat,  
Abandonnant mes  
Hauts de Hurlevent._

Severus se voyait se servir un verre de vin blanc, l'expression calme. Il n'avait pas besoin de Pensine pour se rappeler de comment il se sentait cette nuit-là. La musique mélancolique se mariait bien à son humeur et était un parfait contrepoint au vent dehors.

 _Heathcliff, it's me- Cathy.  
Come home. I'm so cold !  
Let me in-a-your window._

 _Heathcliff, c'est moi- Cathy  
Je rentre à la maison. J'ai si froid !  
Laisse-moi entrer par ta fenêtre._

Tobias était mort depuis six semaines, et le jeune sorcier ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre de toute sa vie. Le vieil homme n'avait pas d'autres proches et sûrement aucun ami, excepté les ivrognes du bar au coin de la rue. Severus n'avait pas pris la peine de lui organiser des funérailles cela aurait été un grand gaspillage d'argent. À la place, il avait donné à son père le strict minimum requis par la loi. Pas d'enterrement ni de pierre tombale pour Tobias Snape. Juste une incinération pour la forme et un déversement illicite dans la rivière où il avait emmené Severus pêcher quand il était tout petit.

 _Ooh, it gets dark! It gets lonely,  
On the other side from you.  
I pine a lot. I find the lot  
Falls through without you.  
I'm coming back, love.  
Cruel Heathcliff, my one dream,  
My only master._

 _Oh, tout devient sombre! Tout devient solitaire,  
Loin de toi,  
Je me languis tellement. Je trouve que le destin  
Tombe à l'eau sans toi.  
Je reviens, mon amour,  
Cruel Heathcliff, mon seul rêve,  
Mon seul maître._

Un tambourinement brusque à la porte le fit sursauter (son vrai lui autant que son jeune lui), tellement qu'il faillit faire tomber son verre.

Cette nuit-là, il n'attendait aucune visite. Il sortit sa baguette et entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Il savait que la personne était un sorcier ou une sorcière, puisqu'il avait placé des sortilèges sur la maison visant à la dissimuler aux yeux des moldus juste une semaine auparavant.

 _Too long I roam in the night.  
I'm coming back to his side, to put it right.  
I'm coming home to wuthering, wuthering,  
Wuthering Heights._

 _Depuis trop longtemps j'erre dans la nuit,  
Je reviens à ses côtés, pour tout arranger,  
Je rentre chez moi aux  
Hauts de Hurlevent._

Severus s'avança lentement là où son lui-souvenir était debout. Il regarda dehors et vit la silhouette couverte de la tête aux pieds d'une cape sur le palier de sa porte.

 _Heathcliffe, It's me, Cathy. I'm so cold. So cold._

 _Heathcliff, c'est moi, Cathy. J'ai si froid. Si froid_.

Une femme se tenait là, d'après sa silhouette. Elle regardait par-dessus son épaule, comme si elle craignait que la rue se lance à sa poursuite.

 _Let me have it, let me grab your soul away._

 _Laisse-moi l'avoir, laisse-moi saisir ton âme au loin._

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda le Severus-souvenir.

La femme tourna la tête. Les deux Severus retinrent une exclamation. Le plus jeune, de surprise, le plus âgé, de douleur inattendue.

La lumière émanant de l'intérieur de la maison tomba sur des cheveux roux. Ses yeux verts étaient injectés de sang et ses joues marquées par des rougeurs. Sa cape grise couvrait la robe verte de l'uniforme des guérisseurs, comme si elle était venue directement du travail. Elle tenait sa baguette des deux mains, la roulant nerveusement entre ses doigts.

"Severus?" La voix éraillée de la femme tremblait, "Je- Je suis désolée… Je ne savais plus où aller."

"Lily." souffla le Severus-souvenir.

Le vrai Severus croisa les bras sur son torse. Les larmes commençaient déjà à couler lentement sur ses joues. Il inspira profondément, essayant de se reprendre, encore heureux qu'il avait décidé de visionner ça tout seul en premier lieu. Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le mur de la maison-souvenir, se forçant à devenir un observateur indifférent.

"Lily." répéta le jeune Severus, ahuri, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

La femme essaya de répondre, mais sa voix était étouffée par les larmes. Elle couvrit sa bouche d'une main, comme pour empêcher les sanglots de s'en échapper.

"Écoute, vaut mieux que tu entres. Ce n'est pas sûr ici." Severus, l'aîné, grimaça en entendant l'accent de classe populaire encore bien visible de son plus jeune lui. Les voyelles s'étaient perdues quelque part, alors ça sonnait plus comme "S'pas sur 'ci."

Cela rappela à Severus pourquoi il avait l'habitude de toujours parler de façon si soutenue. La précision des mots l'aidait à se débarrasser de cet accent peu soigné.

Le Severus du souvenir tendit doucement le bras pour entourer ses épaules, "Allez viens Lily. " dit-il.

Elle se frotta les joues de la manche de sa cape pour essuyer ses larmes. Severus conjura un mouchoir qu'elle prit avec gratitude en entrant dans la pièce.

"Je suis désolée." dit Lily de nouveau, en inspirant profondément alors que Severus revenait en arrière pour lancer rapidement un Revelio dans la rue dehors. Aucun sorcier n'apparut dans la portée du sort, alors il ferma la porte.

Lily resta debout à examiner le salon, regardant les étagères de livres et l'unique chaise convenable que Severus avait transfigurée pour s'y installer lors de ses lectures. Elle semblait toute petite, perdue et désespérément malheureuse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda enfin Severus après s'être repris (cela sonnait plus comme "S'qui s'passé" et le vrai Severus grimaça à nouveau), ayant passé un moment à rester bouche bée devant la sorcière bouleversée.

"C'est James… il… il…" Elle appuya une nouvelle fois sa main sur la bouche alors que ses mots se perdaient en sanglots.

Severus ne s'était jamais rendu compte de combien il faisait peur quand il se mettait en colère, avant cet instant-là. Il vit le visage du Severus-souvenir s'assombrir en une expression lui évoquant beaucoup trop un Tobias Snape enragé, alors qu'il gronda, "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?"

Le jeune sorcier serrait étroitement sa baguette en s'approchant de Lily. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Lily leva ses mains pour les poser sur les bras de Severus, en secouant la tête, "Non… non Sev. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il n'a rien fait." Son visage était inondé de larmes, "Ne…"

"Il t'a fait mal? Putain, je vais le tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Lily? Est-ce qu'il t'a frappée?" Il observa le peu de peau visible pour voir s'il y avait des marques.

"Il n'a rien fait, Sev." dit-elle avec fermeté, bien que sa voix soit entrecoupée de sanglots, "Rien!"

"Tu es sure?" Severus regarda Lily dans les yeux, cherchant la vérité dans ses mots.

"Sev," dit Lily en un avertissement, "Severus ! Arrête." Elle détourna ses yeux des siens, et fit un pas en arrière, échappant à sa prise, "Sors de ma tête."

La musique emplissait l'espace entre eux alors qu'elle lui lançait des regards noirs. Elle agrippait sa propre baguette fermement aussi, la tenant légèrement levée au niveau de ses hanches. Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre en se mordant les lèvres, "Je n'aurais pas dû venir." dit-elle d'une voix très basse en entament un pas vers la porte.

Severus recula encore, "Désolé." s'excusa-t-il calmement, il tendit le bras gauche pour la retenir, "Mais je devais en être sûr.", sa voix tremblait un peu, "Tu sais que…" Il hésita, cherchant les mots, "Les gens… Ils mentent sur des trucs comme ça."

La colère de Lily retomba. Elle parcourut de nouveau le salon du regard, "Oui. Je sais." Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, "Bien sûr, je le sais." admit-elle d'une voix peinée.

Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, "Écoute. Viens, installe-toi. Je ne le ferai plus." Il transforma la chaise en un petit canapé. Il se jeta dessus et tendit la main en une invitation, "Alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es venue ici? Après tout ce temps?" demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sans prendre sa main tendue. Au lieu de cela, elle posa sa baguette sur ses cuisses et croisa ses mains au-dessus. Elle le fixa pendant longtemps, comme si elle voulait lire ses pensées, quoiqu'elle n'ait jamais été douée pour la légilimencie. Severus lui rendit son regard et attendit qu'elle se reprenne.

"Tu as envoyé un cadeau de mariage." dit Lily, quand elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, à propos de rien de toute évidence.

"Comme le veut la coutume, oui." répondit-il sèchement.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire." Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder ses propres mains. Le Severus du présent fut surpris par la posture. Elle ressemblait étrangement à son fils. Il trouva bizarre qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué auparavant, mais l'enfant bougeait comme Lily.

"Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit? Dans le mot avec?" demanda Lily avec méfiance à l'égard du Severus-souvenir, sans le regarder.

"Que tu me manques et que j'espère que tu es heureuse?" demanda-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle ne leva pas les yeux.

"Bien sûr que je le pensais." Severus se pencha pour prendre les mains croisées de la femme dans les siennes, "Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es ici?"

Lily soupira, "J'ai été heureuse avec James, tu sais. Même avec la Guerre, et tout ça. On essayait d'avoir un bébé." Elle refusait de le regarder.

Severus s'approcha pour poser son front contre sa tête. Elle s'appuya contre lui avec un léger soupir.

"On essayait d'avoir un enfant depuis qu'on s'est mariés." répéta Lily en un murmure, "Ça fait plus d'un an." La pièce semblait submergée d'un silence écrasant, aucun des Severus n'avait remarqué quand la chanson s'était achevée. La pointe était ensorcelée de façon à ce qu'elle se soulève d'elle-même à la fin du disque.

"J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. C'est une longue période pour essayer… surtout que je notais le meilleur moment pour… tu sais." continua-t-elle. Elle parlait avec un air de conspirateur, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un l'entende. Le vrai Severus dû s'approcher et se pencher pour pouvoir l'entendre, "Je voulais me spécialiser dans le métier de sage-femme, j'ai été en apprentissage avec une d'elles. Elle m'a lancé tout les sortilèges le mois dernier." Des larmes commencèrent à couler de nouveau, mais sa voix était presque ferme, "Elle m'a appris les sortilèges que je devais lancer à James. Je l'ai fait cet après-midi. Il a travaillé toute la nuit alors il dormait. Il ne sait pas."

Maintenant, Lily leva la tête pour regarder Severus. Son regard était affligé, "Il ne peut… il ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Il est sang pur, et il a sûrement…"

Severus expira brusquement lorsqu'il comprit. C'était la raison pour laquelle tant de familles sorcières de sang pur s'éteignaient. "Oh, Lily." Il tint fermement ses mains, "Tu lui a dit?"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il veut tellement avoir un enfant. Et moi aussi." Son regard retomba sur ses genoux, "Je ne savais pas à qui d'autre m'adresser."

"Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire…" hésita Severus alors que Lily leva les yeux, maintenant brillants et perçants.

"Tu sais comment faire la potion?" demanda-t-elle.

"La potion?" répliqua Severus, les sourcils levés de surprise et d'incompréhension, "Je peux faire toutes les potions que tu veux, mais il n'y a aucun remède à ça. Tu le sais bien."

"Occludus Paternus." dit Lily d'un ton ferme, ses yeux brillants ne quittant jamais le visage de Severus.

"Je… je crois… je veux dire," Severus se tut, déglutit, "Ce n'est pas une potion compliquée… mais…" Il se tut de nouveau.

"Mais quoi?" demanda Lily doucement.

"Eh bien, qui serait le… tu sais…?" dit Severus en rougissant.

"Le donneur?" continua Lily, le perçant toujours du regard, malgré ses joues d'un rose vif.

Severus hocha la tête, "Je suppose que tu vas demander à un des amis de Potter?" Sa voix était sèche avec un semblant de désapprobation.

Les joues de Lily se foncèrent en un rouge qui était douloureux à regarder, "Je… j'espérais que tu…" dit-il avant que sa voix ne se brise. Elle retira ses mains et prit sa baguette, amorçant un mouvement pour se lever du canapé. "Laisse tomber. J'ai dit que je n'aurai pas dû venir."

"Lily… Lily, attends." Severus reprit ses mains et l'empêcha de se lever, "Je suis désolé. J'ai juste… Désolé. Question idiote. Ça ne me regarde pas. Bien sûr que je te ferai la potion."

Lily le regarda, son visage illuminé d'un sourire joyeux, malgré ses larmes. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, prise une nouvelle fois de sanglots.

Il se raidit, en tapotant maladroitement le dos de la femme désemparée. Il posa l'autre main sur sa nuque et lui caressa les cheveux, "Hé… chut, tout va bien." la consola-t-il.

Elle recula, "Merci."

"Quand est-ce que tu vas le dire à Potter?" demanda Severus après que Lily se soit assez calmée pour pouvoir parler.

Elle se rassit, les yeux hantés, "Je ne vais pas lui dire."

"Tu quoi?" dit Severus, abasourdi, "Tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça. Celui à qui tu as demandé de… Il aura besoin de dire quelque chose."

"Et si je te demandai?" dit Lily.

Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, l'air estomaqué, "Mais Lily, il ne te laissera jamais faire ça."

"Il n'en saura rien." Lily croisa les bras, "Si tu n'acceptes pas, j'irai à une banque de sperme moldue."

"Une quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Lily laissa échapper un bruit d'irritation, "Tu n'en a pas entendu parler l'année dernière? Le bébé qu'ils ont conçu dans une éprouvette? C'était à la une de tous les journaux." Elle lui lança un regard noir accusateur, "Bien sûr, tu ne lis pas les journaux moldus."

"Quoi?" Il secoua la tête et se couvrit les yeux de ses mains pour une seconde, "Donc, quoi, ils prennent de n'importe quel homme le…" Il s'interrompit, retirant les mains de son visage. Il n'était pas certain de quel terme utiliser.

"Sperme." dit Lily platement, "Je crois qu'ils le préservent en le congelant. Ils me feront une insémination artificielle. C'est très cher, mais j'ai toujours l'argent de l'assurance de mes parents."

"Mais, c'est horrible." Severus resta bouche bée. Une autre idée horrible lui vint à l'esprit, "Et si l'enfant était un cracmol?"

"Je suis une née-moldu. Tu crois que ça ne me serait pas égal?" s'énerva Lily. Elle se leva pour faire les cent pas. Elle passa juste à côté du vrai Severus, en colère et déterminée.

"Ça ne serait pas égal à Potter. Tu le sais." dit Severus calmement. Il s'assit, courbé, sur le canapé avec ses coudes sur ses genoux, la regardant aller et venir comme on regarde une balle lors d'un match de tennis.

"Il veut un enfant autant que moi. Ça lui serait égal." assura-t-elle.

"Lily", Severus se leva, "Lily… Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire." lui dit-il. Il croisa son bras gauche sur son torse, attrapant le coude de la main pendante qui tenait sa baguette, "Tu es ma meilleure amie…"

Lily arrêta ses va-et-vient, pour le regarder avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, "Encore?"

Il soupira avec un petit sourire triste et affectueux, "Encore."

Le vrai Severus réprima un sanglot.

"Mais," continua le Severus du souvenir, acharné semble-t-il, "Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi de cette façon. Pas que tu ne sois pas jolie," poursuivit-il rapidement, craignant qu'elle comprenne de travers, "Mais tu n'es pas… tu sais?"

"On pourrait se soûler?" proposa Lily timidement, avec espoir, "Je ne veux pas que ce soit quelqu'un qui n'est pas un ami. Et je sais que tu ne diras jamais rien."

Il l'observa longtemps, sans rien dire. Elle avait l'air de retenir son souffle.

Brusquement, il se retourna vers les étagères. Severus savait dans quel livre se trouvait la potion. Il connaissait intimement tous ses livres de potions, bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait cette potion en particulier auparavant. Il regarda dans l'index, puis tourna les pages pour arriver à la bonne, "Il faut une semaine pour la faire. Tu as besoin de la prendre deux semaines après la conception, tout juste quand tu rateras tes premières règles, durant les trois premiers mois."

Lily acquiesça de la tête, "Merci." souffla-t-elle, comprenant qu'il avait consentit à son plan de folie.

"Quand est-ce que tu voudras qu'on…?" Severus lui lança un regard en coin, sans lever la tête du livre.

Son visage redevenait rouge tomate, "Madame Bonenfant m'a donnée une potion de fertilité cet après-midi. Et James pense que j'assisterai à une naissance ce soir. Madame Bonenfant va me couvrir."

"Bonenfant? C'est elle ta préceptrice?" demanda-t-il, levant la tête pour bien la regarder.

Lily hocha la tête, "Elle sait ce que je fais. Elle m'a demandée de ne pas lui dire avec qui." dit-elle en haussant les épaules, regardant de côté, "C'est un problème assez courant pour que beaucoup de sages-femmes connaissent des femmes qui ont dû faire ça."

"Ah." dit Severus à voix basse.

"Alors, si tu n'as rien prévu d'autre, on pourrait le faire ce soir." Lily serra ses bras autour d'elle-même, "Si tu as encore de ce vin." Elle indiqua le buffet où était posé son verre de vin.

Le jeune homme sourit gentiment, "Tu deviens tout le temps malade après ça. J'ai mieux. J'ai une potion qui nous fera craquer l'un pour l'autre pendant une demi-heure environ."

Lily gloussa nerveusement, gênée, "Peut-être, ça pourrait être quarante-cinq minutes?"

"Assez." s'exclama le vrai Severus en stoppant le souvenir. Il s'essuya les joues de sa manche (bien qu'il déteste que les élèves fassent ça) et utilisa l'incantation pour couper le souvenir. Il avait juste besoin de cela pour montrer que rien de forcé ni de non-consensuel ne s'étaient passé. Nul besoin de se donner en spectacle pour le vieux fou.


	16. Rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard

**AVERTISSEMENT** : Quelques pensées suicidaires et du vide.

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Yoka** : Je t'en prie :)

 **petite grenouille** : Contente que tu aimes!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard

Samedi matin, durant le petit-déjeuner, un des hiboux de l'école surprit Harry lorsqu'il atterrit devant lui avec une enveloppe lui étant adressée. Harry la prit du volatile qui se servit un bout de toast dans son assiette avant de s'envoler.

Sur l'enveloppe, Harry reconnut l'écriture serrée du professeur Snape. Il risqua un coup d'œil dans la direction de l'homme qui semblait captivé par sa conversation avec Hagrid.

Harry baissa les yeux et ouvrit la lettre.

 _Monsieur Potter,_

 _J'ai réussi à prendre un rendez-vous pour vous ce matin à onze heures et demie avec l'ophtalmologue de Pré-au-Lard._

 _Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau à onze heures, prêt à partir._

 _Professeur Snape_

Harry lâcha un soupir dépité. Il ne voulait aller nulle part avec l'homme, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou pour toujours. Toute la semaine, pendant les cours, Snape avait pour la plupart du temps ignoré Harry, et ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Harry avait espéré que Snape serait comme les autres adultes, et qu'il oublierait tout simplement ses lunettes et ses vêtements. Il voulait simplement en finir avec cette histoire.

Il semblerait que Snape ait été quelque peu touché par la mort de Neville. L'homme était moins sévère et moins sarcastique en cours. Hermione fit remarquer que la classe avait aussi changé un peu; les élèves étaient plus silencieux qu'à l'habitude. Même Malfoy se taisait. Elle s'était demandé tout haut si Snape se montrait moins difficile à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Neville.

Malgré le fait que le cours de potion soit moins horrible que d'habitude, cette semaine avait été interminable. Dumbledore remplaçait McGonagall pour les cours de métamorphose. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Harry se surprit à éviter le directeur aussi. Harry s'était assis dans l'avant-dernière rangée, sur la chaise près du mur, pour éviter de parler au professeur. Harry avait l'impression de sentir le regard de Dumbledore sur lui à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Seule la crainte d'être interdit de Quidditch empêchait Harry de sauter les repas dans la Grande Salle.

Le cours de Lupin s'avérait plus difficile que celui de Snape, à certains égards. Lupin était un très bon enseignant, mais il semblait vouloir être amical avec Harry. Il s'était montré soucieux quand Harry avait manqué son cours au début de la semaine et lui avait dit, d'une voix basse, "En tant que directeur de maison par intérim, je suis toujours disponible si tu as besoin de mon aide."

C'est ça, oui. Après toute cette histoire, la dernière chose qu'Harry voulait faire était se confier à un adulte, à propos de quoi que ce soit. À l'heure actuelle, il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir se confier à ses amis. Le seul à qui il était prudent de se confier, selon Harry, était Sniffle. À son plus grand plaisir, et soulagement, le chien était revenu jeudi après-midi. Il était toujours aussi maigre et hirsute, et Harry pensa avec ironie qu'ils étaient bien assortis tous les deux.

Alors qu'Harry avait le regard perdu dans le vide, Hermione se glissa à ses côtés à la table du petit-déjeuner.

"Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète, "Tu as l'air perturbé." Elle le regardait avec une expression interrogative et soucieuse, celle qu'elle affichait souvent cette semaine.

Harry sursauta, sortant brusquement de ses pensées, "Oh, c'est rien. J'ai un rendez-vous avec l'ophtalmologue à Pré-au-Lard ce matin."

Hermione fit un grand sourire, "Ah, c'est bien. Est-ce que ça fait plus d'un an que tu t'es fait examiner les yeux?"

Harry sourcilla, "Un peu plus que ça, ouais." admit-il. On était censé se faire examiner les yeux tous les combien? Harry avait juste supposé qu'une fois qu'on avait ses lunettes, tout était bon. Tante Pétunia semblait toujours insinuer qu'Harry était censé garder les siennes jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans.

"Oh, alors tu es probablement en retard." dit Harmione en hochant la tête. Elle se pencha pour lui murmurer, "Est-ce que c'est le professeur Snape qui t'y emmène?"

Harry acquiesça de la tête, n'étant pas certain de pouvoir garder son calme s'il parlait. L'envie irrépressible de crier sur Hermione restait omniprésente, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire fuir ses amis.

"Est-ce qu'il t'as dit quelque chose? Depuis l'autre jour?" demanda-t-elle, toujours à voix basse.

"Non." murmura Harry, "Je dois le rejoindre à onze heures." Harry se leva brusquement. "Je veux aller sur le terrain avant." dit-il d'un ton normal, "À plus tard."

Hermione lui sourit légèrement en lui tapotant le bras. "Je te verrai quand tu reviendras, d'accord? Tu as de la chance, tu vas aller voir Pré-au-Lard avant tout le monde. J'ai hâte d'être au premier week-end de sortie pour y aller."

Harry avait failli l'oublier. Les élèves de troisième année pouvaient visiter Pré-au-Lard, si leurs parents ou tuteurs signaient le formulaire d'autorisation. Vernon ne l'aurait jamais signé. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Snape, qui était toujours assis à la table des professeurs. Il n'est pas vraisemblable que Snape le signe, juste parce que ça ferait plaisir à Harry.

Snape le remarqua cette fois-ci. Le professeur haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Harry leva légèrement la lettre et lui fit un signe positif de la tête. L'homme inclina la tête, mais son expression ne changea pas. Ensuite, il revint à sa discussion avec Hagrid, écartant apparemment Harry de ses pensées.

Harry surprit Dumbledore à le regarder encore. Il semblait que l'homme ne s'était pas remis du calvaire subi au Ministère. Il avait toujours l'air sage et empreint d'une puissance bienveillante, mais l'éclat était plus terne. Il avait probablement beaucoup de problèmes à l'esprit, pensa-t-il. La plupart ne devait pas être en rapport avec la situation d'Harry.

"Je te verrai tout à l'heure." dit Harry à Hermione avant de partir. Celle-ci sourit et prit son numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Au lieu de monter vers la tour de Gryffondor, Harry errait sans but dans les couloirs. Il lui sembla soudain qu'aller chercher son balai demanderait trop d'efforts, et il ne voulait pas tomber sur quelqu'un qui voudrait lui parler. Un moment plus tard, il se trouva sur les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie.

Le château était encore entouré de brouillard. La vue était magnifique par temps clair. Ce jour-là, il voyait surtout de la brume. Le mois de septembre avait été pluvieux et humide ces deux dernières années. Cependant, il semblait plus froid cette année. Harry n'avait pas pris sa cape; ça aussi semblait exiger trop d'efforts pour aller la chercher.

Harry posa son avant-bras sur le mur entourant le toit, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au menton. Une minute plus tard, il décida de se hisser dessus, tant bien que mal. Il était facile de s'agripper à cette paroi rugueuse. Il se tint debout là, appréciant la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux. C'était presque aussi agréable que de voler sur son balai, décida-t-il.

Il s'assit sur la balustrade de pierre, balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Il se demanda distraitement avec quelle distance une chute pourrait tuer un sorcier. L'oncle de Neville l'avait jeté d'une fenêtre et il avait rebondi. Fallait-il que ce soient dix étages? Vingt? Si nos organes étaient réduits en bouillie, est-ce qu'il y avait un quelconque espoir que notre magie puisse nous sauver? Que ressent-on? Cela devait sûrement être une fin plus agréable que celle subie par Neville.

Harry se surprit à réfléchir à ce que ses parents avaient pu ressentir lors de leur mort. D'après le directeur, Voldemort avait utilisé le sortilège de la Mort. C'était censé être instantané. Harry se demandait si ça faisait mal.

Un bruit faible derrière lui fit remarquer la présence de quelqu'un d'autre ici. Il regarda autour de lui. Ginny était en train de sortir de la trappe menant au toit, "Hé, Ginny."

Elle sursauta, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il se trouvait là, de toute évidence, "Oh, salut Harry." dit Ginny en rougissant. "Désolée. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-haut. Je vais trouver un autre endroit… Je veux dire…" Elle parlait assez rapidement avant de s'interrompre, gênée, "Je cherchais juste un endroit calme pour étudier."

Harry soupira et regarda sa montre. "Je dois y aller de toute façon. Snape m'emmène à Pré-au-Lard pour voir l'ophtalmologue et il va piquer une crise si je suis en retard." Et puis, Harry supposait que ce serait raisonnable d'être bien soigné.

"Ah. C'est d'accord alors." dit Ginny, apparemment soulagée. Harry sauta du rempart et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il remarqua que Ginny n'avait aucun livre avec elle, mais il était trop préoccupé pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait.

À onze heure moins une minute, Harry se trouvait à la porte du bureau de Snape, ses cheveux encore humides après sa douche. Il avait mis sa robe la moins usée et sa cape par dessus.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour ses chaussures. Celles de l'année dernière étaient beaucoup trop petites (ses pieds étant les seuls à grandir on dirait), alors il portait les anciennes baskets de Dudley. Elles étaient noires au moins, et Harry espérait que Snape n'en serait pas trop agacé.

Snape ouvrit la porte avant même qu'Harry ne puisse y frapper, surprenant Harry qui fit instinctivement un bond en arrière.

"Potter", dit le professeur en guise de salut. Les yeux noirs de l'homme parcoururent Harry de haut en bas. Ses yeux se plissèrent, mais tout ce qu'il dit, d'un ton neutre mesuré, fut, "Merci d'avoir été à l'heure."

Harry ne savait pas si l'homme se moquait de lui ou pas. Il acquiesça de la tête, incertain quant à ce que devrait être sa réponse.

"Vous avez votre baguette?" demanda Snape, en rangeant la sienne dans sa robe noire.

"Oui." répondit Harry, en se demandant pourquoi Snape lui avait demandé ça. Celui-ci leva un sourcil. Harry ajouta rapidement, "Monsieur."

Snape hocha sèchement la tête et marcha à grands pas dans le couloir, tant et si bien qu'Harry dû partir au pas de course pour le rattraper. "Dépêchez-vous, Potter."

Ils gardèrent le silence alors qu'ils traversaient le château. Heureusement, peu de gens étaient aux alentours, et ils ne croisèrent aucun élève sur leur route.

Harry gardait un œil sur Snape, ne voulant pas faire quelque chose qui puisse l'énerver. Honnêtement, il était plus que nerveux à cause de ce rendez-vous. Il se demanda si ce serait comme le médecin moldu pour les yeux qu'il avait visité à ses huit ans.

"Je vois que vous avez aussi besoin de chaussures." dit Snape en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. "Devrais-je simplement remplacer toute votre garde-robe?" Sa voix était sèche et neutre. "Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu porter quelque chose de pratique, comme des bottes par exemple."

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais rien eu qui ne soit pas dans la liste. Et ce n'était pas comme si Snape était bien placé pour donner son avis sur l'apparence des autres.

Néanmoins, il semblait que Snape s'était intéressé à son apparence ce jour-là, puisqu'il avait fait quelques efforts. Ses robes étaient d'une qualité légèrement supérieure à celles qu'il portait normalement pour enseigner.

Harry nota aussi, avec un petit sourire strictement interne, que les cheveux de Snape semblaient moins gras qu'à l'habitude. Ils étaient comme ça tous les matins en général, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Peut-être était-ce les vapeurs des potions avec lesquelles l'homme travaillait constamment qui leur donnaient cet aspect perpétuellement huileux. Naturellement, après les cours, Harry avait souvent remarqué que les vapeurs de potion avaient des conséquences intéressantes sur les cheveux des élèves, leur donnant un aspect à la fois crépu et humide.

"Nous devrons passer à proximité des détraqueurs." dit le professeur Snape alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le portail. "Restez près de moi. Le professeur Lupin a mentionné qu'ils avaient un effet particulièrement déplaisant sur vous."

Harry grinça un peu des dents, irrité par le fait que les enseignants discutaient à son sujet apparemment.

"Prenez." dit Snape en lui fourrant une grande barre de chocolat dans les mains. "Mangez ça." dit-il d'un ton bref.

Harry regarda le chocolat d'un air ahuri pendant un moment, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Agacé, il rangea la barre dans sa poche, alors que Snape l'avait un peu devancé.

En atteignant le portail, cette journée bruineuse devint encore plus froide. Harry crut avoir perçu une grande silhouette, couverte d'une cape noire, planant à l'abri des regards dans la brume.

Se voûtant pour se protéger de la brume qui volait sa chaleur, marchant lentement sous sa cape, Harry commençait à avoir des pensées lugubres. Avec chaque pas en direction du portail, Harry se trouvait à penser de plus en plus à la vue depuis la tour. Il se demandait une nouvelle fois qu'est-ce que ça ferait de mourir. S'il tombait depuis une telle hauteur, il se demandait s'il resterait conscient pendant toute sa chute, ou s'il s'évanouirait avant.

Peut-être que cela aurait été mieux, s'il était mort avec ses parents. Sa mère s'était jetée devant le sortilège de la Mort, mais à quoi bon? Cela avait laissé Harry seul, avec les Dursley pour l'accueillir à contrecœur. Maintenant il était coincé avec Snape.

La brume glaciale l'enveloppa plus étroitement. Elle s'enroulait autour de lui, étouffant tout bruit, assombrissant sa vue, cachant la silhouette sombre du professeur Snape, l'isolant de toute autre personne dans ce monde.

À quoi bon survivre quand il n'y avait personne qui voulait de lui? Voldemort était parti, et même si tout le monde voulait le Survivant, toute personne qui aurait pu vouloir Harry était morte.

Des cris horribles, hystériques, passèrent à travers le brouillard entourant l'esprit d'Harry. Celui-ci regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, mais la brume aurait aussi bien pu être un mur solide.

Une femme hurlait, quelque part très près de lui, alors que la brume blanche devenait grise, avant de s'imprégner d'une noirceur profonde. Harry crut avoir entendu le professeur Snape l'appeler au loin, mais c'était difficile d'entendre avec les cris. Une femme criait à l'aide. Harry voulait l'aider, mais l'obscurité l'écrasait, le submergeait. Et la femme criait toujours, "Pas Harry! Pas Harry!" hurlait-elle.

"Écarte-toi, idiote. Écarte-toi!" cria une voix froide et aiguë. Un éclair de lumière verte illumina l'obscurité pendant un instant, et alors les ténèbres gagnèrent Harry complètement.

"Potter!"

Harry reconnut cette voix. Elle semblait furieuse. Et peut-être, curieusement, effrayée. "Vous devez l'aider." souffla Harry d'une voix éraillée, ouvrant les yeux pour trouver le visage de Snape bien trop proche, mais il était beaucoup trop paniqué pour s'en rendre compte.

"Il va la tuer." cria Harry. Il attrapa les robes de l'homme, essayant de lui faire comprendre. "Ne le laissez pas la tuer." C'était vital, il fallait que le professeur le comprenne. Harry ne pouvait pas la sauver, il le savait, mais peut-être que Snape pourrait le faire.

"Calmez-vous, Potter." siffla Snape. Il prit les deux mains d'Harry d'une seule main, les arrachant de ses robes. Harry attrapa cette main et s'y cramponna comme si sa vie en dépendait, sentant que s'il la lâchait, le brouillard reviendrait pour l'enfoncer dans ses ténèbres humides.

"Non! Voldemort!" bredouilla Harry, "Elle… elle…"

Le professeur grogna au plus profond de sa gorge. Il clama une incantation, balançant son bras droit sur le côté. Un grand animal d'argent apparut au bout de sa baguette, et galopa en un cercle autour d'eux. Harry ne savait plus ce qui se passa ensuite.

L'air se réchauffa un peu. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était étendu sur l'herbe humide, pris de frisson, avec Snape penché au-dessus de lui.

Snape avait l'air furieux. "Je vois que le professeur Lupin n'exagérait pas." gronda-t-il, tirant Harry de la main agrippée à lui pour le relever en position assise.

Harry lâcha la main de Snape. "Désolé" s'excusa-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Snape leva la main vers le visage d'Harry, mais celui-ci se déroba, se couvrant de ses propres mains et tournant le visage. Il espérait vraiment que Snape ne le giflerait pas alors qu'il se sentait si mal. Il déglutit avec force pour empêcher cette boule dans sa gorge de se transformer en larmes.

"Tu n'as pas mangé le chocolat?" demanda Snape brusquement.

Harry fit non de la tête, craignant de le regarder et de voir la colère sur le visage de Snape.

"Levez-vous, Potter." soupira Snape. Il n'avait plus l'air furieux. Sa voix était exactement comme celle qu'il avait utilisée le jour où Harry était malade. L'homme le prit par le bras et le hissa en position debout. "J'ai chassé les détraqueurs."

Harry risqua un regard vers Snape, qui grimaçait toujours, mais c'était mieux que la fureur qu'il avait exprimée il y a un instant.

Snape sortit une deuxième tablette de chocolat d'une poche de ses robes. "Mangez ça. Maintenant, Potter." ordonna Snape d'un ton exaspéré. Il arracha l'emballage et cassa la tablette en deux. Il donna un morceau à Harry et prit une bouchée de l'autre, marmonnant quelque chose à lui-même, qui sonnait comme "…faire jurer un saint."

Harry croqua un morceau, et sentit la chaleur se répandre jusqu'à ses orteils, comme dans le train. Il se rendit compte trop tard à quoi aurait dû servir le chocolat. Il respirait plus facilement et ses tremblements prirent fin. Un accès d'embarras le traversa. "Excusez-moi." dit-il avec plus de conviction. Combien de fois cela allait-il encore lui arriver ?

Snape finit son chocolat, regardant Harry d'un air inquisiteur. "Qu'est-ce que vous vous rappelez quand les détraqueurs s'approchent de vous?" demanda-t-il brusquement.

"Me rappeler, monsieur?" Harry était confus. Il entendait une femme crier, mais il ne savait pas qui c'était.

"À quoi vous font-ils penser?" insista Snape.

Harry n'allait pas partager ses cogitations au sujet de la tour avec Snape, "J'entends seulement une femme. Et elle criait. Puis il y a un éclair de lumière verte. C'est bizarre." Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à répondre à Snape, même si ce n'était pas beaucoup.

Pendant un long moment, Snape garda les yeux fermés, comme s'il luttait contre la douleur. Il inspira profondément, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. "Allez viens." dit-il, marchant à grands pas sur la voie menant à Pré-au-Lard.


	17. Rassurer

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Yoka** : hahaha ça arrivera peut-être... sait-on jamais...

 **petite grenouille** : tout à fait d'accord, il faut du temps pour régler ce genre de choses, et souvent on passe rapidement sur cette partie importante.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Rassurer

Il existe des choses qui valent mieux qu'on meure sans jamais les savoir.

James Potter était mort sans jamais savoir que Severus avait fait en sorte que lui et Lily puissent avoir un fils. Lily était morte sans jamais savoir que c'était Severus qui avait malencontreusement poussé Voldemort dans la voie qui destinait sa famille à la mort.

Severus aurait donné cher pour mourir sans jamais avoir su que le garçon pouvait se rappeler, même vaguement, la nuit durant laquelle ses parents avaient été assassinés.

Il ferma les yeux de douleur. La sienne et celle du garçon. Un moment plus tard, il les rouvrit pour baisser le regard vers l'enfant qui semblait secoué, "Allez, viens Potter." dit-il d'une voix lourde. Il devrait lui dire quelque chose. Le réconforter, peut-être. Mais que pouvait-on dire?

Potter n'apprécierait pas non plus. Severus l'avait observé pendant toute la semaine. Bien qu'il assiste aux cours et aux repas, bien qu'il parle à ses amis, il prenait ses distances. Le garçon s'était replié sur lui-même. Même Albus avait essayé de le faire parler, en vain.

Severus avait vu le garçon rejeter les offres de Lupin. Selon ce dernier, Potter ignorait, fuyait, ou repoussait de n'importe quelle façon chaque tentative de communication. Severus ne se voyait pas réussir là où le loup avait échoué.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant pâle qui marchait à ses côtés, dressé d'un air de défi et les mains serrées. C'était bien. Mieux vaut la colère que le désespoir.

Severus était furieux de voir que les détraqueurs avaient osé s'approcher autant d'eux. Le ministère était fou de les laisser garder l'école après leur rôle dans la mort de Londubat.

Il était aussi furieux contre lui-même. Il savait bien que Potter faisait très rarement ce qu'on lui demandait. Il aurait dû faire apparaître ce foutu chocolat directement dans l'estomac du garçon. Là, en passant par le portail, l'enfant n'avait eu aucune protection entre lui et les créatures voleuses d'âmes.

Lorsque Potter était arrivé à vingt pas de ces choses maléfiques, Severus l'avait entendu gémir et s'était retourné vers l'enfant, juste à temps pour le rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

Le garçon s'était agrippé aux robes de Severus et l'avait supplié de l'aider "Elle". Affirmant avec hystérie que Voldemort allait la tuer.

Oh dieu, comme Severus souhaitait que le garçon ait des flashbacks de quand sa main avait été écrasée, ou ses côtes brisées, ou d'avoir été battu tous les jours. Mais non, il fallait que ce soit le tout premier souvenir de l'enfant dans sa vie. Et il fallait qu'il s'agisse d'un souvenir que les détraqueurs puissent évoquer.

Il semblerait que Londubat et Potter aient encore une chose en commun.

L'enfant avait fixé son regard sur le visage de Severus sans le voir, ne reconnaissant pas la personne dans les robes auxquelles il s'accrochait. Ces yeux verts lançaient un appel désespéré à l'aide, à la protection. Severus ôta les petites mains de ses robes de sa main libre.

"Calmez-vous, Potter." murmura Severus à l'enfant hystérique. Et puis, le garçon s'était accroché à la main de Severus, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quelques épithètes de choix, que Severus n'avait plus utilisées depuis des années, lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais ça ne chasserait en aucun cas les détraqueurs.

Severus grogna en s'accroupissant à côté du garçon. Il prit une longue inspiration bien contrôlée, puisant dans sa minuscule réserve de bonheur pour produire un Patronus.

Étrangement, il lui semblait que le Patronus était plus grand et plus brillant qu'il l'ait été depuis des années. Il galopa autours d'eux et les détraqueurs se retirèrent, gardant à présent leur distance.

Severus n'y réfléchirait pas tout de suite. Au lieu de cela, il donna encore du chocolat au garçon et s'assura qu'il le mangeait vraiment cette fois-ci.

"Vous vous sentez mieux maintenant?" demanda Snape quand il fut assez loin des détraqueurs pour pouvoir respirer librement de nouveau.

"Oui. Monsieur." Potter s'essuya le nez dans sa manche.

Severus frémit et sortit un mouchoir propre, "C'est dégoûtant." nota-t-il en lui balançant le mouchoir.

Potter bondit loin de lui, se baissant comme s'il s'attendait à être giflé. Une réaction que Severus ne reconnut que trop bien.

C'était donc de là que venaient les réflexes du garçon au Quidditch.

Severus s'arrêta pour se retourner complètement et le regarder. Lorsque Potter l'avait fui tout à l'heure, il avait été sous l'emprise du souvenir provoqué par le détraqueur. Maintenant, cependant, l'enfant était en pleine possession de ses moyens.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maintenant, Potter?"dit Severus d'un ton brusque.

Le voilà encore, cet air de défi, et à l'instant, Severus était plus soulagé qu'irrité de le voir. Potter haussa le menton, "Rien, monsieur." grinça Potter à travers ses dents serrées. Le titre honorifique tournant à l'insulte.

Severus lui tendit le mouchoir, "Essuyez-vous le nez." dit-il vivement.

Le garçon le prit, perplexe. Il baissa la tête pour se moucher, mais tout en gardant un regard méfiant sur Severus.

"Pensiez-vous que j'allais vous frapper?" demanda Severus, se décidant à adopter une approche directe.

Potter haussa les épaules, en hochant à peine la tête, comme s'il était réticent à dire la vérité, mais tout aussi réticent à mentir.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, "Je crois bien que nous en avons déjà parlé, Potter."

Le garçon avait la tête qu'il faisait en classe de potion, lorsqu'il faisait face à une formule compliquée, avant que Granger ne la lui traduise. Ne lâchant pas Severus des yeux, Potter froissa le mouchoir dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré, pas du tout. Au contraire, ses yeux étaient écarquillés à l'extrême, ses pupilles contractées par ce qui ne pouvait être que de la peur.

"Je pense vous l'avoir dit, je ne lèverai pas la main sur vous." dit Severus doucement, essayant d'avoir l'air moins intimidant, mais sans être sûr d'avoir réussi.

"Non. Vous ne l'avais pas dit." répliqua Potter, tout aussi calmement, mais avec un certain tranchant. Ses poings se serrèrent sur le mouchoir.

"Pardon?" rétorqua Severus, stupéfait par le ton soudain accusateur de Potter.

Potter inspira profondément, essayant apparemment de réprimer sa rage. Ah, voilà un Potter auquel Severus était plus habitué, "Vous avez dit que les professeurs ne pouvaient pas le faire." siffla-t-il d'un ton venimeux, "Vous avez dit que c'est contre le règlement de l'école. Mais maintenant… vous êtes mon… mon tuteur." La voix du jeune sorcier était légèrement saccadée alors qu'il continuait, "Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas? Si vous voulez me casser la gueule, vous pouvez. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez m'enfermez dans… dans votre donjon." Potter hésita sur ces mots, "Sans nourriture. Pendant des jours." Sa voix se brisa. "Il n'y a personne qui interviendrai. Non?" Des rougeurs commençaient à se former sur ses pommettes.

"Je vous l'assure Potter, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de reprendre là où votre famille s'est arrêté." dit Severus lentement et prudemment, contrant l'émoi du garçon avec son calme. Cela expliquerait parfaitement le comportement du garçon pendant cette semaine, si telles étaient ses suppositions, "J'imagine que je n'ai pas été assez clair: Je ne vous frapperai pas. Jamais. Je ne vous battrai pas, ne vous priverai pas de nourriture, ne vous enfermerai pas dans un placard." Pour se montrer parfaitement clair, Severus ajouta, "Je n'utiliserai pas ma baguette magique pour vous nuire, non plus."

Les rougeurs de colère sur le visage de Potter furent remplacées par une pâleur effrayée, "Qui vous a parlé de placard?" murmura-t-il.

"Vous." dit Severus d'un ton égal, "Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, vous étiez sous l'influence d'une potion de diagnostic." Il jeta un regard sur sa montre, "Je crois qu'on devra garder cette discussion pour plus tard," Il retourna son regard vers l'enfant, "Mais soyez assuré que nous la continuerons. Aujourd'hui même."

Potter fixa Severus en se mordant la lèvre.

Ils allaient être en retard, "Allez, je ne souhaite pas faire attendre Madame Vitrea." prévint-il. Honnêtement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il complique tout.

Quelques personnes se trouvaient dans les rues à faire leur shopping, mais la plupart était à l'intérieur, à l'abri du froid et de la pluie. La boutique de madame Vitrea trônait au milieu de la rangée de magasins dans la rue principale. Un étalage de lunettes était placé dans la petite vitrine propre. Une pancarte en forme d'yeux portant des lunettes les regardait de haut, les yeux se plissant plaisamment quand ils s'approchèrent. Le garçon était apparemment impressionné, puisqu'il garda son regard dessus assez longtemps. Les yeux lui firent un clin d'œil effronté.

La cloche accrochée à la porte tinta joyeusement alors qu'ils entraient, "Severus? C'est toi?" appela une voix de femme à l'arrière-boutique.

"Oui, Iris. Désolé pour le retard." répondit Severus.

"Ça va, ça va." répondit la femme sans en tenir compte, en entrant dans la pièce. C'était une sorcière assez enrobée, quelque peu plus âgée que Severus. Ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches grises formaient une tresse élégante, relevée avec des épingles. Elle portait des lunettes à monture en or (en vrai or, renforcé par un sortilège pour qu'elles ne se tordent jamais, Severus le savait) avec des pierres précieuses sur les bords. Elle était habillée en robes vertes et dorées.

Elle était l'ophtalmologue de Pré-au-Lard depuis que Severus avait commencé à enseigner. Il avait souvent emmené quelques-uns de ses Serpentards ici, lorsque leurs parents le leur demandaient –souvent il n'y avait pas assez de temps durant les vacances d'été et parfois ils cassaient leurs lunettes pendant l'année scolaire.

"Ça doit être le jeune monsieur Potter alors." dit Iris gentiment au garçon, qui hocha la tête en lui faisant un sourire nerveux. Si seulement le garçon pouvait ôter ses mains de ses poches, pensa Severus, mais il s'empêcha d'en faire la remarque pour l'instant.

Une des choses que Severus appréciait au sujet d'Iris était qu'elle ne se montrait jamais impressionnée par le prestige (ou manque de prestige) d'un enfant ou de la famille d'un enfant dans le monde magique. Elle se pressa vers Potter sans le moindre coup d'œil vers sa cicatrice, "Je suis madame Vitrea, l'ophtalmologue. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà fait examiner les yeux par l'un de nous?"

Potter secoua la tête, "N-non madame. Juste un opticien."

"Parfait. Enlève ta cape et viens t'asseoir ici, mon petit." Elle fit un signe de la main vers la chaise d'examen, sur laquelle était accroché un appareil métallique gris à l'opposé d'un tableau de test oculaire, "Ce n'est pas très différent."

Potter retira sa cape, la suspendant sur le crochet, et traversa la pièce pour s'installer nerveusement.

"Faites-moi voir les lunettes que vous avez, Mr. Potter." dit Iris, en les retirant de son visage pour les tenir sous l'éclairage.

Elle les observa avec intérêt, "Ah, oui. Vous les réparez depuis assez longtemps. Très usées, et elles sont en plastique aussi. Elles ne supporteront plus aucun sortilège, je dirai. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi il y a du scotch autour, n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle vivement.

Le garçon se mordit les lèvres, et ses joues se colorèrent de nouveau. Severus remarqua que ses yeux brillaient un peu trop.

Ça lui tomba dessus comme un coup de tonnerre, le souvenir de lui se tenant à côté de sa mère, alors qu'elle payait pour un ensemble de robes d'occasion. Le sentiment d'humiliation. Comment il avait marmonné à la vendeuse qu'il en avait besoin pour la botanique, pour ne pas salir ses vêtements convenables (et inexistants).

"Ah, eh bien, il a cassé sa paire habituelle au Quidditch la semaine dernière. Le garçon s'est pris un coup sur la tête en tombant de son balai et il porte sa paire de rechange depuis." mentit Severus avec aisance. "Elles sont d'origine moldue, vous savez. Parfois les sortilèges de réparation ne fonctionnent pas bien sur leur nouveaux modèles."

Potter fixait Severus bouche bée, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

"Oui, bien sûr. Pastique." Iris renifla avec dédain, bien qu'elle lança à Severus un regard significatif. Elle se retourna en souriant au garçon, "Nous te trouverons une jolie paire avec des sortilèges auto-réparateurs alors, d'accord?"

"Oui, s'il-vous-plait." dit l'enfant avec enthousiasme, comme si Iris lui avait offert un tout nouveau balai.

"Tu ferai mieux de faire une paire de rechange aussi." dit Severus, "Puisque celle-ci est usée."

"Naturellement." répondit Iris, alors qu'elle ajustait quelque chose dans l'instrument gris avant de l'abaisser au niveau des yeux de l'enfant, "Maintenant, regarde simplement à travers ceci." dit-elle au garçon en indiquant l'oculaire, "Est-ce que tu vois les lettres?"

"Euh, non." répondit Potter, faisant comme demandé.

"Dis-moi quand tu arrives à les voir." Elle tourna quelques boutons sur le métal gris.

"Maintenant." dit le garçon.

Iris sourit, elle agita sa baguette et les rideaux couvrirent les fenêtres, "Maintenant, je vais regarder dans ton œil pendant un instant. Ça va faire très bizarre, mais ça ne devrait pas faire mal. Je vais diriger de la lumière dans ton œil." Elle pointa sa baguette sur Potter, en murmurant une incantation.

"Oh!" Potter sursauta en arrière, s'éloignant pour une seconde de l'appareil d'Iris.

Severus put voir les yeux de l'enfant, sans ses lunettes, ses pupilles dilatées dans l'éclairage faible. Il avait l'air très jeune et étrangement vulnérable. Cette vue donna à Severus une étrange sensation d'oppression dans la poitrine.

"Tout va bien, mon petit. Je t'ai dit que c'était bizarre." dit Iris gentiment, " Rapproche-toi un peu, que je puisse bien les voir."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez voir?" demanda Potter d'un ton nerveux.

Iris regarda à travers l'instrument, observant les yeux de Potter en disant, "Eh bien, maintenant, je regarde les structures à l'intérieur de tes yeux. Et puis je vais mesurer ton œil et ta cornée. Ensuite on verra de quel correction de verre tu auras besoin." répondit Iris distraitement, pointant sa baguette sur ses propres lunettes, agrandissant sa vision.

"Pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers ont besoin de lunettes d'ailleurs?" demanda Potter avec une légère frustration, "Pourquoi est-ce que ma magie ne soigne pas mes yeux?"

"Parce que, pour ta magie, il n'y a rien qui cloche avec tes yeux. C'est juste une variation de la forme des yeux, ou dans ton cas, de la forme de ta cornée." expliqua Iris patiemment, "Il y a des sortilèges pour les soigner, bien sûr, mais on ne peut pas les réaliser sur des enfants en pleine croissance. Et c'est assez cher, franchement. Ça ne fonctionne pas pour tout le monde non plus." Elle arrêta de regarder par l'instrument et tourna un autre bouton. "D'accord, dis-moi quand l'écriture est claire et lis à partir d'en haut."

Quelques secondes plus tard, Potter dit, "Maintenant.", avant de lire la série de lettres.

"Hmm, est-ce que tes anciennes lunettes te donnent des migraines?" demanda-t-elle brusquement.

"Euh, je crois oui." répondit Potter en haussant les épaules.

"Je vais te donner une paire de lunettes temporaire pour maintenant." dit Iris. Elle échangea un regard sombre avec Severus. Clairement, elle avait reconnu l'histoire de Quidditch pour ce que c'était.

"Ta magie était tout le temps en train de travailler pour ajuster celles-ci. Et puis, c'est tout ce qu'elle a pu faire sans les casser." expliqua Iris. Elle fit disparaître la monture incriminée d'un mouvement de baguette.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas simplement transfigurer une paire à la bonne correction?" demanda Potter.

"Parce que les lentilles sont faites pour détourner la trajectoire de la lumière. Si tu les fais avec de la magie, elles ne durent pas. Le cristal est beaucoup plus résistant."

"Cristal?" demanda le garçon. Si seulement il se montrait à moitié aussi curieux que cela en cours, pensa Severus. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être qu'une seule Granger suffisait.

"Mm, on utilise du cristal de roche, du quartz en général. Les moldus l'utilisaient aussi, avant que les lunettes ne deviennent bon marché." raconta Iris. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, se laissant entraîner par son sujet, "La lumière est une de ces choses bizarres qui se comporte de la même façon pour les sorciers et les moldus. Si tu en parles avec le professeur McGonagall, elle t'expliquera beaucoup mieux que moi. Les sorciers ont inventé les prismes en cristal et à partir de ça, les verres en cristal, mais seulement parce que c'est vraiment plus simple de travailler le cristal avec la magie. Les moldus et les sorciers ont travaillé ensemble dans les débuts de l'optique. Le Code International du Secret Magique était très récent, vois-tu. Tout le monde ne le respectait pas. Tu as grandi dans le monde moldu?"

Potter acquiesça prudemment.

"Tu as entendu parler de laser?" Iris continuait de parler alors qu'elle allait vers des étagères où elle gardait un ensemble de verres dans une boite. Elle regarda la petite carte où était notée magiquement l'ordonnance de Potter et retira les verres correspondants.

"Oui."

Iris lança un sortilège rapide pour placer les verres dans une monture quelconque, « C'est une invention moldue qui fonctionne presque comme la magie, c'est vraiment fascinant. Ils peuvent produire des effets qui lui ressemblent beaucoup."

"Mon cousin a un lecteur CD –il y a une petite lumière dedans et ça lit la musique." lui dit Potter, pensif.

Iris fit un grand sourire, "Exactement." répondit-elle.

Elle donna les lunettes au garçon, "Celles-ci feront l'affaire, jusqu'à ce j'en fasse des plus convenables. C'est juste du verre et du fer." dit-elle en se levant.

"Allons te trouver une monture que tu aimes." dit-elle en agitant sa baguette pour ouvrir les rideaux. Le verre des fenêtres étaient d'un gris cendré qui s'éclaira lentement pour donner aux yeux le temps de s'habituer de nouveau à la lumière.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais?" demanda-t-elle, en attirant l'enfant vers le mur où était placées des modèles de montures. Il y en avait au moins une centaine de sortes différentes.

L'enfant n'avait pas le droit de donner l'impression que le père noël était apparu avec un sac plein de petits cadeaux, pensa Severus.

Potter essayait aussi de rester dans le côté le moins cher, remarqua Severus

"Severus?" demanda Iris à voix basse en s'approchant de lui, pendant que l'enfant s'observait dans le miroir avec une monture noire (en toute honnêteté) peu seyante, ressemblant à son ancienne paire, "Je ne veux pas être impolie, mais quel est le budget du garçon?"

Severus écrivit un nombre sur un bout de parchemin et le lui tendit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le directeur (ou Severus lui-même) payait pour des lunettes si les élèves étaient trop pauvres pour se les offrir.

Iris leva un sourcil mais, se montrant toujours aussi professionnelle, elle ne posa aucune question, "Si je peux te suggérer quelque chose, mon petit?" dit-elle en revenant vers le garçon, "Je pense qu'avec la forme de ton visage, celles-ci iraient mieux." Elle sortit une monture en or de l'autre côté de l'étagère. "On ne peut pas se tromper avec de l'or." dit-il joyeusement.

"Oh, celles-ci sont géniales!" s'exclama l'enfant à voix haute. Elles étaient bien plus seyantes que la dernière paire. Puis, son excitation retomba un peu et il soupira avec tristesse. Potter jeta un coup d'œil vers Snape, avant de demander à voix basse, "Combien coûte celle-là?"

"Pour cette monture, dix gallions et un gallion pour chaque sortilège en plus." dit Iris gentiment, "Mais tout rentre dans le budget que le professeur Snape a indiqué."

Iris se dirigea vers le bureau, faisant une liste des sortilèges qu'elle pourrait placer sur les lunettes. "L'auto-réparation est indispensable pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Puisque tu joues au Quidditch, on ajoutera aussi un sort d'imperméabilité. Et un sortilège pour faire en sorte que les verres deviennent teintés? Pour les journées ensoleillées?"

Potter sembla vouloir émettre une objection, alors Severus l'interrompit avant qu'il puisse commencer, "C'est parfait. Et ajoutez tout ce qui pourrait convenir à un sorcier de son âge."

"Je pourrai en finir cet après-midi. Pouvez-vous revenir cet après-midi, où ce serait pour lundi? Ces lunettes temporaires devrait tenir jusque-là."

Severus regarda le garçon, "Nous avons quelques courses à faire dans le village, nous les prendrons sur le chemin du retour."

Iris sourit, "Bien sûr, Severus. Ça devrait prendre plus ou moins deux heures."

"Venez, Potter." Severus tendit le manteau vers le garçon, ne voulant pas lui laisser assez de temps pour paniquer par rapport à l'argent.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers sa montre, "Nous allons déjeuner aux Trois Balais." prononça-t-il.

Potter hocha la tête et se dépêcha pour le suivre.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant qu'ils marchaient. Severus réfléchissait au sujet de la conversation qu'il devrait avoir avec le garçon.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub plein de monde, et Severus se dirigea directement vers l'arrière, en lançant des regards noirs à quiconque essaierait de s'approcher assez près pour parler au garçon. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à laisser Potter parler avec des fans en adoration.

Le garçon suivait Severus de près, comme s'il avait le même objectif en tête. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à leur table, l'enfant regarda autour de lui avec intérêt, mais il ne parla pas, et ne rencontra pas le regard de Severus.

Rosmerta vint pour prendre leur commande, et pour faire plus simple, Severus commanda pour eux deux, et le garçon ne s'y opposa pas.

"As-tu emmené ta potion?" demanda Severus.

L'enfant acquiesça de la tête en la sortant de sa poche. Il la déboucha et la but avec une grimace.

Severus fut encore reconnaissant du fait que la préparation contenait des propriétés anxiolytiques. Pour être sûr, Severus lança un Assurdiato.

"j'ai l'impression que vous avez quelques… préoccupations à propos de notre situation." dit Severus calmement.

Potter observa Severus avant de détourner le regard, encore, "Je vais bien." dit-il en grinçant des dents.

"Potter," soupira Severus, "Vous mentez très mal." Il leva un sourcil vers le garçon.

"Bon, très bien," grogna le garçon, "Pourquoi vous?"

Rosmerta leur apporta leurs plats avant que Severus ne réponde, "Parce que j'étais le seul qui puisse le faire, à ce moment-là." répliqua-t-il d'un ton égal, "Et le faire avec discrétion," il s'arrêta, puis, "J'imagine que nous pourrions changer la garde avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Puisque tu ne rentres jamais à la maison pour les vacances au cours de l'année, personne n'aura besoin de le savoir, à part quelques-uns."

Potter mangea pendant quelques minutes, il réfléchissait apparemment, "Alors… qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire si mes lunettes sont cassées et mes robes abimées?" Il ne leva pas la tête de son assiette, "Personne ne vous le reprochera."

"Ça ne me 'fait' rien Potter." répliqua Severus, content d'avoir commandé une bière. Il voulait vraiment du whiskey Pure Feu, mais ce serait mal vu alors qu'il était avec un élève, "Peu m'importe ce que les autres pensent de moi." Il ignora le reniflement moqueur du garçon, "C'est une question de devoir. Pour le moment, je suis votre tuteur et il est de mon devoir d'assurer vos besoins. Rien de plus."

"Mais… ces lunettes… elles sont chères. J'aurai pu en prendre une autre paire… et je n'en ai pas besoin de deux…" continua Potter à voix basse.

Severus reposa son couteau et sa fourchette. La réplique fétiche de madame Evans lui vint encore à l'esprit (il avait presque oublié d'où elle venait), "Potter, vous feriez jurer un saint." dit-il d'un ton exaspéré, "L'argent n'est pas un problème, et je n'accepterai pas qu'un élève à moitié aveugle constitue un danger dans mon laboratoire. Et une paire de rechange est juste une précaution pour quelqu'un qui tombe de son balai aussi souvent que vous."

"Ah." Potter avait presque finit d'ingurgiter son repas. Severus aurait été tenté de le réprimander sur sa façon d'engloutir sa nourriture, s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire dû à la potion.

Severus revint à sa propre assiette.

"Euh, on n'est pas obligés de chercher les robes aujourd'hui." dit Potter après un moment passé à observer la table, "Si vous avez autre chose à faire."

Severus agita sa main pour écarter l'idée, "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter. Je suis libre jusqu'à ce soir. Si vous avez toujours faim, je crois que madame Rosmerta a un peu de tarte à la mélasse disponible. Il y en a les samedis en général."

Potter le regarda avec la même expression abasourdie qu'il avait eue chez l'ophtalmologue, "Pourquoi vous êtes aussi gentil?" demanda l'enfant avec méfiance, comme s'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

À vrai dire, il se pourrait qu'il n'ait pas pu s'en empêcher. Severus avait changé la recette pour augmenter les propriétés anxiolytiques; cela tendait à dénouer la langue.

Severus se servit à boire avant de répondre froidement, "Ce n'est pas être 'gentil', c'est être 'responsable'. Vous n'êtes clairement pas habitué à voir un tel comportement chez les adultes dans votre entourage."

Sans le vouloir, Severus eut une vision de Neville, les yeux ouverts et fixes dans la mort. Il ressentit un froid en lui en se rendant compte que cette affirmation devait, nécessairement, l'inclure lui aussi.


	18. Déjeuner avec Snape

**Avertissement** : Juste une description assez poussée de cicatrices/déformations au visage (si ça dérange quelqu'un).

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **petite grenouille** : Contente d'avoir éclairer ta journée lol :p Et Harry s'inquiète vraiment au sujet de l'argent, c'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de dissuader Snape pour les robes.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Déjeuner avec Snape

La nuit durant laquelle Harry avait appris qu'il était un sorcier était presque aussi étrange que cette journée s'avérait l'être.

Lui, Harry, était assis dans un pub, à manger une tarte à la mélasse, avec le Professeur Snape. Plus encore, Snape avait passé l'après-midi à se montrer courtois envers lui, encore. Même lorsque Harry avait esquivé ce qu'il avait cru être une gifle, Snape n'avait pas perdu son calme. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'allait pas reprendre là où les Dursley s'étaient arrêtés.

Évidemment, cela pourrait changer quand il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de lui.

Pour le moment, Harry était content. C'était déjà sympa de pouvoir voir correctement, avec une paire de lunettes qu'il n'avait pas besoin de remonter sur son nez toutes les minutes. Les lunettes temporaires que l'ophtalmologue lui avait données lui allaient bien mieux que celles qu'il avait depuis ses huit ans. Et Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire par migraine –il ne sentait pas le besoin de faire un effort pour voir avec ces verres. Il était impatient de retourner sur le terrain de Quidditch pour les essayer.

Est-ce que Snape avait vraiment l'intention de dépenser (Harry fit une estimation rapide) probablement soixante gallions pour des lunettes? Harry ne se rappelait pas du taux de change pour la livre, mais il supposait que c'était beaucoup. Harry avait essayé de rester vers le côté où les montures étaient marquées d'étiquettes indiquant un prix de un ou deux gallions.

Il se rappelait, comme si c'était hier, la scène que tante Pétunia avait faite chez l'opticien –l'examen avait été couvert par le système, mais pas les lunettes, "Donnez-lui juste les moins chères que vous ayez," avait-elle dit, en lui jetant un regard, "Il va les casser ou les perdre de toutes façons."

L'opticien lui avait fait un gentil sourire sympathique, mais Harry s'était senti humilié.

Bon, il ne les avait jamais cassées. Il se demandait maintenant si cela n'avait pas été grâce à sa magie. Malgré tout ce que faisait Dudley et l'oncle Vernon, ses lunettes restaient en un seul morceau. En y pensant, Dudley les avait volées quelques fois, mais elles revenaient toujours dans son placard.

Snape se montrait si bizarre. Quand l'ophtalmologue avait commenté les anciennes lunettes de Harry, Snape était venu à sa rescousse. Faisant comme si ses vraies lunettes avaient été victimes d'un accident de balai. Mais c'était quoi ça? Snape s'était comporté comme s'il comprenait son embarras.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander: d'où venait l'argent que Snape allait dépenser? De ces mystérieux fonds de soutien? L'équivalent de combien de mois de cela Snape avait-il dilapidé? L'année en entier peut-être?

Le repas chaud (sans oublier la tarte à la mélasse) avait aidé Harry à se sentir un peu plus courageux, «Monsieur?» Il décida qu'il allait être un peu plus direct en ce qui concernait cette histoire de vêtements que tout à l'heure. Il était en train d'essayer de lui donner une porte de sortie, mais sans que ce soit flagrant.

"Oui, Potter?" Le professeur avait utilisé un ton assez poli. Peut-être qu'Harry devrait toujours lui parler après une bière.

"Uhm… Est-ce que j'ai toujours assez… Je veux dire… Je sais que les robes sont chères… Je dépense normalement cent gallions pour ça, et avec mes lunettes… eh bien, je…"

"Potter, arrêtez de radoter et posez votre question." grogna Snape, perdant patience.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et inspira profondément, "Eh bien, est-ce que je peux me permettre…?"

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, "Oui, Potter. Vous êtes bien dans votre budget. En imaginant que nous n'achetions pas un chaudron en or pour aller avec vos lunettes."

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était presque une blague. Il regarda le visage impassible de Snape, essayant de savoir si l'homme la considérait comme telle, "Bon… alors… quoi? Ça sera couvert par cette aide financière? C'est pour toute l'année alors?"

"Pour le mois." dit Snape calmement, regardant Harry dans les yeux, "Les fonds sont considérables."

"Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que, tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon recevaient deux cents gallions par mois pour me garder?" dit Harry, essayant de calculer combien de livres cela faisait. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son coffre à Gringotts aux Dursley, parce qu'il savait qu'ils essaieraient de s'en emparer. Maintenant, il semblait qu'ils en avaient déjà obtenu au moins un peu.

Snape se racla la gorge, "La somme exacte est en fait plus proche des quatre-cent gallions. Je dois admettre j'ai moi-même été surpris par cette somme."

"Combien de livres cela fait?" murmura Harry, son cerveau n'arrivant pas à assimiler.

Snape regarda Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable, "Je n'en ai aucune idée."

Harry eut le souffle coupé et détourna le regard. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Non, vraiment. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter que son futur gardien, qui que ce soit, manque d'argent. Il ne serait pas un fardeau. Alors c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Mais alors pourquoi ça lui picotait la gorge et les yeux?

"Nous t'avons hébergé par pure bonté d'âme." disait tante Pétunia, dans sa tête, "Petit monstre ingrat."

"Est-ce que je peux attendre dehors?" demanda Harry.

Snape le fixa d'un regard perçant, "Je ne pense pas. Mais il est temps de partir."

Harry se leva rapidement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était encore plus perturbant que de découvrir que Snape était son tuteur légal. Il voulait sortir, loin des gens, avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme pleurer. Au moins dehors, il pourrait faire passer ses larmes comme étant dues au vent froid. Snape se leva, laissa quelques pièces sur la table et passa devant pour sortir dans la rue.

Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air froid avec gratitude. Snape l'observait avec des yeux plissés, "Tout va bien, Potter?"

Harry hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un (surtout Snape) voulait vraiment savoir. Harry se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes, essayant de se convaincre que ses yeux coulaient à cause du vent glacial et pénétrant.

Il y a avait quelque chose dans le fait que les Dursley étaient payés pour le prendre qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Tout le temps, ils lui disaient qu'ils l'avaient accueilli par pure charité. Tout juste à cause du lien de sang entre Pétunia et lui. Ils l'avaient dit clairement, à maintes reprises. Que malgré le fait qu'il était un monstre, un fardeau terrible, ils faisaient leur devoir envers lui. La voix du sang est la plus forte, et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient recueilli.

"Potter?" réitéra Snape.

"Je vais bien." marmonna Harry. Et puis, parce qu'il semblait qu'il exploserait s'il n'en disait pas plus, il siffla, "Ils me faisaient toujours porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Vous savez?"

"Votre cousin, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Snape, nonchalamment, comme s'il demandait quel temps il faisait. Il ne regardait pas Harry maintenant, il passait sa main sur les plis de sa robe, "Non, je ne le savais pas."

"Tante Pétunia disait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'habiller un monstre. Elle disait que je prenais le pain de la bouche de Dudley." cracha-t-il, "Elle disait toujours ça. Et Marge a dit… elle a dit…" Harry pouvait se rappeler Marge, avec clarté, lui dire que ses parents l'avaient abandonné à la bonté de son oncle et sa tante. Son air mauvais de triomphe lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il avait été laissé, démuni, par un couple d'ivrognes. Comment, malgré le fait que ses parents aient été si mauvais que le monde se portait mieux sans eux, grâce aux liens de sang et de parenté, les Dursley l'avait recueilli à grand frais personnels et financiers.

Même après qu'Harry ait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, il avait supposé qu'ils disaient la vérité au sujet de ce qu'ils devaient dépenser pour l'habiller et le nourrir.

"Qu'est-ce que Marge a dit?" demanda Snape avec curiosité.

"Que ma mère avait une tare." Harry serrait des dents encore, "La nuit où je l'ai gonflée. Elle a dit que ma mère était une chienne qui s'était mariée avec un bon à rien."

"Était-ce la cause de ta magie accidentelle?" demanda Snape.

Harry acquiesça rageusement. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sous sa cape, attendant que Snape lui tombe dessus.

Au lieu de cela, Snape grogna. S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, Harry aurait été tenté de dire que c'était un rire, "J'ai cru comprendre qu'il a fallut une bonne demi-heure pour que le Département de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie la remette en état." dit-il avec un léger spasme des lèvres, sans doute un sourire réprimé. Harry se tendit, ce bâtard était en train de se moquer de lui.

Snape soupira et reprit son attitude austère habituelle, "Je vous assure, vous n'avez jamais pris de nourriture de la bouche de qui que ce soit." dit-il sévèrement, "Nous allons rectifier l'insuffisance de votre garde-robe aujourd'hui." Il sembla hésiter, avant de continuer, "Je suis sûr que vous avez réalisé que la famille de votre père était assez riche. Et votre mère avait fait quelques arrangements, avec un notaire moldu à qui j'ai adressé une lettre. Il est assez probable qu'il y ait aussi une certaine somme de ce côté-là."

Harry ne voulait vraiment plus discuter de cela. Il supposait qu'il devrait être reconnaissant que Snape veuille garder cette histoire secrète, sinon les Serpentards s'en seraient donné à cœur joie. Le Garçon Qui A Survécu; s'habillant avec de vieux vêtements et couchant dans un placard.

Snape continuait inexorablement, "Selon les autres enseignants, vous avez vos manuels scolaires. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'autres fournitures scolaires?"

Harry fit non de la tête, sans changer de posture.

"Je suppose que vous avez tout commandé par hibou?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas commandé de nouvelles robes aussi?" Snape n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste curieux.

"J'avais juste assez d'or pour l'un ou l'autre." murmura Harry, gêné. D'une minute à l'autre, Snape allait rire de ses tendances Hermionesques, "C'était tout ce qui me restait de mon shopping de l'année dernière."

"Combien d'or retirez-vous à chaque fois d'habitude?" demanda Snape d'un air songeur.

"Je prends juste deux-cent gallions." dit Harry, "Je n'avais pas tout dépensé l'année dernière parce qu'il y avait certaines choses que je n'avais pas besoin de racheter. Alors j'ai économisé le reste."

Snape leva les sourcils, "Tout ce qui restait?"

"Eh bien, oui." répondit Harry, "Sur quoi je devrais le dépenser quand je suis ici? Je reçois les repas et tout. On s'occupe même d'Hedwige quand nous sommes là."

Snape le fixait avec ce regard de "Vous-êtes-un-insecte-et-je-suis-sur-le-point-de-vous-découper-en-ingrédients-pour-potions" et de nouveau et Harry frissonna involontairement.

"Dépêchez-vous, Potter." dit Snape, "Nous sommes restés ici dans le froid assez longtemps."

Harry acquiesça, marchant d'un pas rapide à côté de l'homme. Le visage de Snape était figé dans son expression impassible habituelle, bien qu'Harry pense que l'homme lui lançait des regards par moments.

Ils arrivèrent à une boutique dont la pancarte indiquait: _Tatty's. Robes de qualité depuis 1453._

"Ça fera l'affaire." nota Snape, en guidant Harry à l'intérieur avec une main sur son épaule.

La boutique était plus petite que celle de madame Guipure dans le Chemin de Traverse. Une rangée de robes noires pour Poudlard était accrochée à un mur, un véritable arc-en-ciel de robes sur l'autre mur. Le mur à l'arrière était couvert de miroirs. De la lumière filtrait à travers des ouvertures sur le plafond.

Harry regarda à nouveau. Le ciel entrevu par les fenêtres du haut était un faux, puisqu'il était bleu avec des nuages blancs cotonneux. Un oiseau passa joyeusement au milieu des nuages pendant qu'il regardait. Après l'ambiance grisâtre et glaciale de l'extérieur, cela donna à Harry une sensation de chaleur et de J'adore-la-magie.

"Professeur Snape? Oh, monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous?" interpella une voix mielleuse. Un homme presque aussi petit que le professeur Flitwick se tenait debout devant la caisse à l'arrière.

"Monsieur Potter a besoin de robes pour l'école." dit Snape.

L'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de sortir son mètre ruban en courant à travers la pièce dans leur direction, "MONSIEUR POTTER! Eh bien! C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer! Ah, oui bien sûr." il fixa la cicatrice d'Harry avec avidité, "Un très grand honneur!"

Harry se sentit rougir, il baissa les yeux et tira inconsciemment sur sa frange pour couvrir sa cicatrice.

"Alors, que puis-je vous proposer, monsieur? Quelque chose en velours, pour impressionner les sorcières, hein?" demanda joyeusement l'homme.

Le professeur Snape se racla la gorge, "Je pense que nous devrions nous contenter des robes réglementaires de l'école. Merci beaucoup." dit-il d'un ton glacial.

"Quoi, acheter vos robes si tard?" demanda l'homme surpris, "Vous êtes allé à l'école sans?"

"Oui, eh bien, la famille de monsieur Potter est moldue." répliqua Snape sans donner la chance à Harry de répondre lui-même. "D'habitude, il part avec la famille d'un de ses camarades, mais ils étaient ailleurs cette année. Le professeur McGonagall allait les chercher pour lui durant la première semaine, mais…" Snape s'interrompit de manière insistante.

Le commerçant hocha de la tête, prenant soudain un air grave, "Ah, oui. Elle était à Londres, n'est-ce pas? Pour l'affaire Londubat? Terrible tragédie, vraiment terrible. Je connaissais les parents du garçon, vous savez." Il soupira, "Qu'adviendra-t-il de l'oncle? Ont-ils décidé?"

Harry retint son souffle devant l'allusion voilée à Neville. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le bouleversait autant. Probablement parce que cette journée l'avait pris au dépourvu plus d'une fois.

"Le Baiser du Détraqueur, aux dernières nouvelles." répondit Snape sombrement. Harry ce demanda ce que c'était que ça.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissiez le jeune garçon, monsieur Potter." dit l'homme, "Madame Londubat a dit que vous étiez dans la même année."

Harry acquiesça avec raideur.

"Là n'est pas la question." dit Snape avec condescendance, venant contre toute attente à la rescousse d'Harry. Il lança un de ses regards les plus noirs en direction du commerçant, "Je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous vous contentiez de prendre les mesures du garçon et d'en finir."

"Ah, oui. Bien sûr." répondit l'homme d'un ton flatteur.

L'homme garda ses commentaires au minimum après cela, retouchant des robes sur Harry avec diligence. Le fait que Snape se tenait debout, les bras croisés et jetant des coups d'œil récurrents sur sa montre, incita probablement l'homme à se dépêcher.

Enfin, Harry avait commandé tout ce qui était inscrit sur la liste, ainsi qu'un tas d'autres trucs que Snape avait jugés nécessaires. Des bottes et des baskets, ainsi que des chaussures pour les cours, une cape en plus, et une pile de chaussettes et de sous-vêtements.

Le commerçant devint de plus en plus servile à mesure que la commande augmentait. Harry fut soulagé lorsqu'ils finirent enfin, et qu'ils pouvaient quitter la boutique. Le professeur Snape paya la commande qui devrait être livrée au dortoir d'Harry cet après-midi.

"Je m'attends à ce que vous arriviez au dîner en ayant l'air un peu moins débraillé, monsieur Potter." prévint Snape alors qu'ils partaient, "S'il vous plaît, assurez-vous de jeter celles-là à la poubelle." dit-il en lançant un regard de dédain vers les robes d'Harry.

"Elles ne sont pas si mal." grommela Harry.

Snape haussa un sourcil, mais n'en dit pas plus.

 _Eh bien, si, elles l'étaient_ , dut admettre Harry à lui-même, en touchant de ses doigts les manches élimées, mais plutôt être damné que d'être d'accord avec Snape.

"J'ai besoin de passer chez l'apothicaire pendant qu'on y est." annonça Snape, "J'apprécierai que vous vous absteniez de me mettre dans l'embarras lorsque nous y serons. Le physique de monsieur Wold est assez surprenant."

Harry lança un regard noir vers Snape, mais ne dit rien.

Ce magasin n'avait aucune vitrine. La boutique en elle-même était remplie de bocaux du sol au plafond. En entrant par la porte, directement sur la droite, se trouvait un comptoir avec un homme debout derrière. Il leva la tête et se tourna vers eux, alors que sa porte se fermait.

Harry dû retenir un cri de surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi marqué.

Le côté gauche de son visage était parfaitement lisse et exempt de marques. Ses traits étaient réguliers et même beaux, mais le côté droit ressemblait à une bougie fondue.

Là où aurait dû être son œil droit, se trouvait un lambeau de peau fusionné sur sa joue en des protubérances roses et blanches. Le côté droit de non nez était complètement exempt de chair; c'était juste une peau fine tirée sur du cartilage, pas de narine de ce côté-là. Sa bouche n'avait pas de lèvres et pendait sur le côté droit, affaissée en une grimace permanente. On aurait dit que la peau avait été brûlée jusqu'au crâne sous-jacent de l'homme. Les pommettes et la mâchoire ressortaient durement.

"Salut, Severus." La bouche de l'homme se tordit. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour se rendre compte que c'était censé être un sourire.

Le professeur Snape sourit à l'homme, "Comment ça va, Marcus?" Harry n'avait jamais entendu le professeur Snape être si amical avec quelqu'un auparavant.

"Oh, tu sais, les affaires vont bien. Aucune raison de me plaindre." Il se retourna pour prendre un paquet derrière le comptoir, "Voici ta commande."

Alors qu'il passait le paquet à Snape, Harry vit que sa main droite était brûlée de façon similaire. Il se demanda si c'était le cas pour tout le côté de l'homme, ou s'il avait levé la main pour essayer de protéger son visage.

Harry détourna rapidement le regard, avant qu'un des adultes ne le voit en train de le fixer. Il regarda alors les nombreux bocaux sur les murs. Quelques-uns étaient remplis de plantes séchées, d'autres de liquides de couleurs variées, d'autres contenaient des morceaux de choses sur lesquelles Harry ne voulait même pas spéculer.

Snape et l'apothicaire continuèrent leur échange de politesses avant que Snape ne dise, "Oui, il s'agit de monsieur Potter."

Harry regarda dans la direction de l'homme et dit, "Bonjours, monsieur." d'une voix très calme. Il se prépara mentalement et parvint à le regarder dans les yeux (l'œil) sans pâlir.

"Monsieur Potter." L'apothicaire fit cette parodie de sourire à Harry, mais il ne sembla pas s'attendre à ce qu'il continuer la conversation.

Après quelques minutes, les achats de Snape furent enregistrés, payés et rangés dans les robes de l'homme (les sortilèges de rétrécissement étaient très utiles, pensa Harry).

Ils étaient à une demi rue de la boutique lorsque Snape dit, à contrecœur, "J'apprécie le fait que vous n'ayez pas laissé l'apparence de monsieur Wold vous déranger."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à son visage?" demanda Harry calmement. Sa propre cicatrice était connue et attirait les regards, mais vraiment, c'était facile à dissimuler. L'attention qu'elle attirait était aussi positive en général, Harry devait l'admettre, même si c'était un peu accablant parfois. Les gens ne détournaient pas leur regard à cause de ça.

"Accident de potion. Une explosion." grogna Snape, "C'est pourquoi je ne permets pas de chahut dans mon laboratoire."

"Ah." Harry se rendit compte qu'il aurait besoin de consacrer du temps pour y penser aujourd'hui.

"Je pense que madame Vitrea en a fini avec vos lunettes. Nous devons aller les retoucher sur ton visage et puis rentrer au château." dit Snape.

Harry acquiesça.

"Je dois vous prévenir, Potter," continua l'homme lentement en marchant, "Le professeur Burbage a commencé un groupe de discussion avec quelques élèves qui ont eu des problèmes avec leurs familles. C'est ouvert à tous ceux qui veulent participer. Ça pourrait vous faire du bien."

Harry haussa les épaules. Cela n'arriverait pas, la dernière chose que voulait Harry était de discuter des Dursley, et il était sûr que ça se saura si jamais il en parlait dans un groupe.

"Si tu as des inquiétudes pour garder notre situation secrète, je t'assure que le professeur Burbage utilise des sorts d'intimité pour assurer que les participants n'en parlent pas en dehors du groupe." continua Snape, "Cependant, c'est uniquement ton choix."

Il semblait que l'homme s'attendait à une réponse, alors Harry se décida, "Oui, monsieur."

"Il faut aussi que je vous dise que les Weasley ont discuté avec le directeur pour reprendre votre responsabilité, quand nous pourrons arranger ça discrètement."

"Vraiment?" demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

"En attendant cet heureux jour, je suggère que nous essayons tous les deux d'en tirer le meilleur." poursuivit Snape de ce ton sec et sarcastique. Il ressemblait à celui qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il avait donné sa première leçon de l'année, "Je ne vais pas plus tolérer d'infractions aux règles qu'avant, mais si vous faites en sorte d'éviter vos escapades…" Il fit une pause pour trouver le mot, "pittoresques, je pense que nous pourrons nous en sortir tous les deux."

"Oui, monsieur." soupira Harry.

Pendant ce temps, ils étaient à nouveau arrivés chez l'ophtalmologue. Snape ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Harry de rentrer.

Il fallut un instant pour que madame Vitrea lui ajuste les lunettes. Harry s'émerveilla face au changement que présentaient ces nouvelles lunettes. D'abord, Harry pensa qu'il lui donnait un air plus âgé, et puis non, pas vraiment décida-t-il, mais elles avaient pour effet de le faire paraître… mieux. Le métal choisi rehaussait la couleur de ses yeux et le cristal limpide les rendait plus visibles.

Snape resta à l'écart, avec encore ce curieux regard jaugeur.

"Il a vraiment les yeux de sa mère." fit remarquer madame Vitrea à Snape, "Un vert si vif. Je pourrais faire fortune si j'arrivais à répliquer cette couleur."

"Vous connaissiez ma mère?" demanda Harry, "Quand elle était à l'école?"

"Ah non, quand elle était dans la formation de médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. Je travaillais dans l'hôpital à l'époque." répondit madame Vitrea, "Mais je crois que le professeur Snape était dans la même année qu'elle."

Harry tourna son regard surpris vers Snape, "Vous avez connu ma mère, alors?"

"Oui, Potter. Je la connaissais." répliqua Snape rapidement, "Maintenant si vous avez fini de vous admirer, je pense qu'il est grand temps de retourner au château."


	19. Secrets Révélés

Note de la traductrice: Salut! Voici le chapitre suivant (oui, une note juste pour dire ça).

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Avertissement** : Si vous voulez réviser le chapitre "Fécondation et Reproduction" du cours de bio, mais ça n'entachera pas vraiment la compréhension de ce texte :p Et certains n'aimeront pas trop ce que dira Severus au sujet de sa relation avec Harry...

 **petite grenouille** : Merci! Ça me touche beaucoup :)

 **Yoka** : Il faut comprendre qu'Harry a grandi avec cette impression qu'il n'y a jamais assez d'argent pour lui, oui c'est injuste mais bon, il faut le comprendre :p Et je te pardonne pour la review manquée lol ^^

 **Xou** : Je suis contente que tu aimes. Et je suis d'accord au sujet de ce cliché un peu répétitif, mais cette fanfic était tellement bien écrite que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Secrets Révélés

Severus avait encore une dernière réunion, avant de pouvoir se retirer dans ses chambres et avoir un peu de tranquillité bien méritée.

L'après-midi avec Potter avait troublé Severus, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Être témoin de la réaction du garçon à la somme d'argent que Pétunia recevait pour le garder avait été perturbant. Severus s'était encore retrouvé dans cette situation gênante, voulant offrir des mots de réconfort sans savoir comment.

Il était intéressant de voir que l'impulsion de Potter à ne pas accepter la charité semblait avoir la même origine que celle de Severus –ayant lui-même vécu la charité donnée à contrecœur bien trop souvent. Pétunia aurait sûrement envoyé le garçon dans un orphelinat, si elle n'avait pas eu les chèques mensuels de Gringotts. Cependant, elle avait fait le nécessaire pour que le garçon pense qu'elle l'avait recueilli par pure bonté (douteuse) de son âme (inexistante).

En fait, il aurait pu être préférable que l'enfant soit pris en charge par le système. Un des membres de la Protection de l'Enfance Magique aurait fini par en entendre parler. Mais malheureusement, cela aurait mené à ce que le Ministère livre Potter au plus offrant.

La réunion de se soir rassemblait toutes les personnes que Dumbledore jugeait nécessaire d'impliquer dans le changement de situation de Potter. Severus avait insisté pour leur en parler à tous en même temps. Après le rendez vous de la semaine passée avec Dumbledore, Severus avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas subir ça une nouvelle fois. Ou plutôt plus de fois qu'il n'était nécessaire, alors il avait accepté de les rencontrer, dès le retour Minerva et Poppy.

Ce serait difficile de le dire à Minerva. James Potter et son gang avaient été la prunelle de ses yeux. Potter et son traître de meilleur ami, Black, avaient tous deux été excellents dans sa spécialité, la métamorphose. Harry Potter faisait partie de ses préférés aussi, bien qu'il ne fut jamais aussi bon en métamorphose que son père (c'était de plus en plus difficile de nier que, si ce n'était pour l'apparence, Harry ressemblait à Potter senior moins que Severus ne l'avait pensé initialement).

Il était probable que Minerva soit plus que furieuse, que ce soit sur la façon dont avait été traité Potter ou sur la vérité au sujet de son ascendance. Bien que Severus la respectait en tant que collègue et l'appréciait (autant qu'il puisse apprécier quelqu'un) en tant que personne, elle n'avait jamais été mariée et, peut-être, ne comprendrait-elle pas jusqu'où une sorcière était prête à aller lorsqu'elle était aux prises avec le désir d'avoir un enfant.

Severus aurait réellement souhaité qu'il y ait un moyen de ne pas lui révéler tout ça, mais Dumbledore pensait que lui cacher la vérité serait bien plus dangereux. En tant que directrice de la maison de Potter, elle avait un accès illimité à ses dossiers. Elle pourrait causer des problèmes par inadvertance en cherchant à découvrir pourquoi Harry ne rentrait plus chez les Dursley.

Ça se passerait bien avec Poppy. Severus avait toujours bien travaillé avec elle et en tant que médicomage, elle comprenait bien que dans beaucoup de familles sorcières, certains arrangements avaient été faits. Il savait de source sure qu'elle avait fait cette potion d'Occludus Paternus une fois alors qu'il était déjà professeur à Poudlard. Severus ne lui avait jamais demandé pour qui elle la préparait; il lui avait juste prêté le grimoire dans lequel se trouvait la recette et quelques-uns des ingrédients les plus coûteux de sa propre réserve.

Les autres à qui Dumbledore devait expliquer ça étaient Molly et Arthur Weasley, s'ils voulaient recevoir leur aide pour le débarrasser de l'enfant, et en silence. Pas moyen de savoir comment le couple réagirait à cette histoire.

Donc, ils allaient tous se réunir maintenant dans le bureau du Directeur. Severus pensa qu'il aurait préféré faire face au Magenmagot au complet, avec le risque d'une sentence à vie à Azkaban.

Il se tint debout devant la gargouille de Dumbledore, prit une profonde inspiration et redressa ses épaules. Il se sentait comme s'il rejoignait une réunion de Mangemorts, avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres très énervé qui la présidait. Peut-être que Minerva serait assez furieuse pour lancer un crucio à Severus, quand elle aura entendu son histoire.

"Sucette au sang." dit-il à la gargouille qui s'écarta sur le côté.

"...inquiète pour Ginny, pour être honnête." disait une voix de femme, "Elle n'a pas l'air d'être elle-même. Je me demandais si on ne devrait pas la ramener à la maison. Après ce qu'il s'est passé..."

"Molly, nous garderons un œil sur elle." disait Dumbledore d'une voix conciliante. Les Weasley étaient déjà là, ils étaient sans doute arrivés par la cheminée.

"Monsieur le directeur." dit Severus de sa voix la plus glaciale. Il n'était pas content d'avoir été obligé de donner le souvenir au directeur, mais c'était soit ça, soit le Veritaserum, s'il voulait gardait l'estime du redoutable sorcier (et son emploi).

Dans un sens, Severus ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Dumbledore, après être venu vers l'homme quatorze ans plus tôt avec l'information indiquant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à la poursuite des Potter à cause de lui.

Severus fit farouchement abstraction de cette pensée. L'autoflagellation n'allait pas l'aider à venir à bout de cette soirée.

"Severus." La voix de Dumbledore était chaleureuse. La scène de la Pensine l'avait clairement rassuré. Severus avait évité de parler au vieux fou toute cette semaine, à l'exception d'une ou deux conversations au sujet de l'aversion soudaine du garçon à s'adresser à qui que ce soit, sauf ses deux copains.

Severus se souvenait de comment le vieil homme s'était figé, lorsqu'il lui avait présenté le rapport d'examen d'Harry, puis les documents précisant les nouvelles dispositions du droit de garde.

Dumbledore avait passé un quart-d'heure entier à lire le rapport médical, "Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement contents d'accueillir Harry chez eux, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'ils étaient capables de cela." dit-il d'une voix très basse.

Ce qui rappela à Severus qu'il devait demander à Poppy d'examiner la main du garçon. Il n'aimait pas cette manie qu'avait l'enfant de la serrer et la secouer comme si elle le faisait souffrir. Il y avait une possibilité qu'elle n'ait pas bien guéri.

Le directeur prit sa baguette et fit apparaître un fauteuil vert confortable à côté de Molly Weasley, "S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous Severus. Nous attendons les autres."

Severus fit un signe de la tête vers monsieur et madame Weasley. Ils échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable et un hochement de tête entre eux deux.

"Salut, professeur Snape." dit madame Weasley, "C'est bon de vous revoir." Elle lui sourit gentiment et inclina gracieusement la tête. Il devait rester dans leurs bonnes grâces, à tout prix. Il avait vu l'espoir dans les yeux du garçon lorsqu'il avait mentionné la possibilité que les Weasley puissent avoir sa garde. Severus était désagréablement conscient de ne pas aimer décevoir l'enfant, pas après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.

À peine Severus s'était installé que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Poppy et Minerva.

Les deux sorcières paraissaient fatiguées, étant juste arrivées au château cet après-midi. Minerva, particulièrement, paraissait épuisée, les yeux enfoncés et ombreux. Les rides semblaient pus nombreuses autour de sa bouche et une nouvelle mèche blanche ornait ses cheveux gris relevés. Elle et Augusta Londubat avait été camarades de classe, et Frank et Alice avait tous les deux été des Gryffondors. Perdre Londubat avait été comme perdre un de ses propres petits-fils.

Severus secoua la tête. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pensé qu'il était possible qu'un élève soit aussi durement maltraité, juste sous leurs nez. Il semblait que Neville Londubat, tout comme bon nombre de victimes de maltraitance, s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour cacher les blessures infligées par son oncle. Probablement une tentative malavisée de protéger sa grand-mère.

Dumbledore avait proposé de montrer le rapport d'enquête à chaque directeur de maison. Severus serait obligé de le lire; il n'était réjoui à l'idée de recevoir une nouvelle dose de culpabilité.

Il manqua les salutations de Dumbledore pour les deux femmes, n'écoutant pas ce que le vieil homme disait, jusqu'à ce que, "...Remus à nous rejoindre."

Severus lança un regard noir à Dumbledore, "Alors, vous avez invité Lupin aussi?" grogna-t-il.

"J'ai pensé que ce serait prudent, puisqu'il a déjà connaissance des circonstances, et a aussi vu les documents." répondit Dumbledore sereinement.

Un dentiste –Severus devait absolument voir un dentiste. Les parents de Granger étaient dentistes, peut-être pourraient-ils l'adresser à un spécialiste du grincement de dents. Il était fatigué des maux de tête permanents.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû au moins prendre un philtre calmant avant de poser un pied dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Je pense que vous devriez tous lire le rapport de l'examen d'Harry fait par Severus, avant qu'on en discute." commença Dumbledore gravement, "Remus a assisté à l'examen, alors nous n'avons pas besoin de l'attendre pour ça." Le vieux sorcier fit un mouvement de baguette et une copie du rapport apparut flottant dans les airs devant chacun d'eux.

Severus observa leurs visages pendant qu'ils lisaient le parchemin. Poppy leva sa main pour couvrir sa bouche ouverte. Elle s'assit lentement dans la chaise qu'avait fait apparaître le directeur.

Minerva leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, avant même d'avoir fini, "Je vous l'avait dit." cracha-t-elle, d'une voix ressemblant remarquablement à celle de sa forme féline d'Animagus. En deux enjambées, la femme arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore et claqua le parchemin dessus, "Je vous l'avais DIT!"

Monsieur et madame Weasley se tenaient par la main. Madame Weasley secouait la tête, "Je savais que quelque chose clochait, mais je n'ai rien pu lui faire dire quand il est resté chez nous. J'ai écrit à sa tante et son oncle. Je n'ai jamais eu de réponse… J'ai pensé qu'ils étaient juste rebutés par les chouettes pour la poste..." finit-elle.

Poppy avait les yeux grands ouverts, "On ne peut pas envoyer ça au Ministère." murmura-t-elle, sa main couvrant toujours sa bouche, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle devait dire. "L'opinion anti-moldue... Tout le monde va devenir fou. Ce sera un massacre."

Ah, Severus avait toujours su que Poppy était vive d'esprit, ou peut-être était-ce à cause son ascendance de sang-mêlé. Elle voyait des choses plus clairement, grâce à son statut qui lui procurait un certain recul.

"Non. Nous ne pouvons pas." acquiesça Dumbledore, avec calme.

Arthur leva vivement les yeux du papier, vers Severus, "C'est la raison de la lettre que Ron m'a envoyée, alors?"

Severus hocha la tête, "J'ai déjà pris la garde du garçon." admit-il calmement.

Un silence sidéré régna.

"Mais... comment?" s'exclama Minerva, enfin, "Albus? Est-ce que vous avez convaincu quelqu'un de...?"

Dumbledore soupira, "Non. Et j'ai bien peur que si je le tentais, à l'instant, le Magenmagot voudra ouvrir un procès au complet. Et naturellement, cela aura pour conséquence d'y mêler la presse."

La petite Pouffsouffle en était la preuve. Bien que son nom ne soit pas divulgué, son histoire avait fait les choux gras de Skeeter dans sa rubrique "Intérêt Spécial" pendant toute la semaine passée.

Il n'y aurait pas eu moyen de garder cela secret.

"Professeur Snape," dit madame Weasley d'une voix très basse, "Y a-t-il un lien de sang entre vous et Harry?"

Severus hocha brièvement la tête.

"Peut-être...peut-être entre votre père et les parents de Lily, alors?" demanda Minerva, avec une touche de désespoir, "Mais ça n'a aucun sens." répondit-elle à sa propre question, "Je ne comprends pas."

Severus sentit Poppy le fixer intensément. Il prit une profonde inspiration, "Potter est...biologiquement...mon..." Severus n'arrivait pas à le dire, "Ma... progéniture."

Minerva resta silencieuse pendant un moment, puis elle s'en prit à Severus, "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demanda-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas très différent de la réaction de Dumbledore la semaine précédente, bien que l'indignation de Dumbledore ait été exprimée avec plus de calme. Le courroux de Dumbledore était suffisant pour vous glacer.

La version de Minerva était plus facile à supporter, pour Severus, "J'ai aidé Lily pour son...problème." répondit-il d'un ton acerbe, se levant pour égaler sa taille.

"Tu t'attends à ce qu'on croit que Lily a joué la catin avec toi, volontairement?" demanda Minerva, en sortant sa baguette.

Severus avait sa baguette dans la main, avant que Minerva n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, "Fais attention, Minerva." siffla-t-il.

"Mais, c'est ce que tu es en train de dire, non?" Minerva était furieuse, une lueur de folie dans ses yeux, "Alors c'était du viol, ou Lily était une put..."

"Minerva" dit Poppy brusquement, "Arrête. Laisse Severus parler." Elle s'était aussi levée, manifestement prête à leur lancer un sort à tous les deux.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, haut et fort, "Minerva, je comprends votre réaction, mais Severus m'a procuré le souvenir des circonstances. Elles sont assez… extraordinaires. Et je ne crois pas que Severus ait une raison de se sentir coupable, dans ce cas."

Oh non, pas dans ce cas. Le vieux fou était si prudent avec les mots.

"Oh, non?" Elle tourna les talons pour lui faire face, "Et quelles possibles circonstances excusent une relation sexuelle avec une femme mariée?"

Severus n'avait pas rangé sa baguette, toujours pointée sur Minerva, et ne le fera pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas calmée, mais baissa le bout très légèrement, "James Potter était stérile." dit-il à voix basse.

Severus était conscient que madame Weasley avait lâché un petit "Oh." de compréhension, bien qu'il ne la regardait pas.

Minerva cligna juste des yeux, "Et en quoi ça t'implique?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

"Lily a utilisé la potion d'Occludus? N'est-ce pas?" demanda Poppy doucement.

Severus acquiesça de la tête, ne lâchant pas Minerva des yeux.

Minerva se retourna pour regarder Poppy, "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

Poppy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ce fut Dumbledore qui parla, "Elle est utilisée pour faire en sorte qu'un enfant ressemble à un homme, pour qu'ils puissent être considérés comme père et fils."

"Alors, c'est utilisé pour cacher une infidélité." Minerva avait pris un ton sec et dur.

"En fait, pas vraiment non." intervint madame madame Weasley, de manière inattendue, "C'est utilisé dans ces cas où la femme veut juste que son enfant ressemble à son mari. Souvent, lorsque le mari ne peut pas avoir d'enfants."

"James et Lily essayaient d'avoir un enfant, Minerva." dit Lupin, avec calme.

Severus sursauta légèrement, n'ayant pas entendu l'homme entrer dans la pièce. Merde, ça ne devrait pas arriver.

Minerva tourna le regard vers Lupin, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Remus?"

"Posez vos baguettes, tous les deux." dit Dumbledore doucement, "Cela n'aide en rien."

Après un regard plein de venin pour Severus, Minerva baissa sa baguette, bien qu'elle ne la rangea pas. Severus enfonça la sienne dans ses robes.

Dumbledore fit apparaitre un verre de vin pour chacun d'entre eux. Minerva prit le sien avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Severus et Poppy s'installèrent également.

"Remus et moi avons examiné le souvenir que Severus nous a laissé dans ma Pensine, et nous pouvons tous les deux confirmer que ça s'est passé comme le dit Severus." annonça Dumbledore.

Severus haussa légèrement le menton, refusant d'admettre ouvertement que le fait que le loup ait assisté à une scène de sa vie privée faisaient se tordre ses entrailles. Il inspira et vida son esprit des émotions qui y tourbillonnaient.

"Il n'y a eu aucune coercition." continua Dumbledore, "Le contraire, en fait. Lily a demandé à Severus de..."

Minerva fit tomber son verre, "Lily a fait ça?" s'exclama-t-elle. On aurait pu croire que le monde entier de Minerva venait de s'écrouler autour d'elle, "J'ai assisté à son mariage à la place de sa mère... Elle était tellement amoureuse de James... comment a-t-elle pu le tromper?"

Poppy soupira et fit un mouvement de sa baguette, réparant le verre et le retournant dans les mains de Minerva.

Lupin s'avança pour se tenir à ses côtés, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, "Elle n'a jamais trompé James. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle a fait si elle ne l'avait pas aimé de tout son cœur. " expliqua Lupin à Minerva avec gentillesse.

Madame Weasley se pencha en avant, "Alors, Lily vous a demandé de l'aider à concevoir?" demanda-t-elle à Severus d'une voix douce.

"Elle a dit qu'elle irait dans une clinique moldue si je ne l'aidais pas. Franchement, connaissant Lily, elle l'aurait fait. Ils ont inventé une méthode pour inséminer artificiellement une femme dont le mari a ce genre de problème." Severus chercha dans sa poche la brichure moldue qu'il avait récupérée.

Traitements Contre L'Infertilité et Don de Sperme

Jetant un coup d'œil aux expressions confuses et consternées, il multiplia la brochure pour que chacun en ait une et les leur passa.

"Je craignais que si elle demandait de l'aide aux moldus, son enfant ne soit un cracmol. " continua Severus, remarquant que sa voix avait pris le timbre de celle qu'il utilisait pour expliquer en cours, "Nous ne savons vraiment pas comment la magie est transmise. Selon toute vraisemblance, c'est codé dans nos gènes, présent dans les gamètes; c'est-à-dire, l'ovule et le spermatozoïde. Cependant, la magie est si imprévisible qu'elle peut ne pas être conservée à travers les méthodes moldues de préservation du sperme."

Tous les yeux, sauf ceux de Poppy, le fixaient avec des regards vides. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un cours de potion rempli de premières années qui n'avaient pas lu leur livre. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas retirer de points ou donner des retenues à ce groupe-là.

Minerva surtout semblait avoir du mal, "Mais, comment est-ce que James pouvait être stérile?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle lu la petite brochure dans ses mains, "Et cette affaire de don... Les moldus font ça couramment?"

"Pas couramment, non." répondit Severus, "C'est coûteux. Et assez complexe. Mais, quand une femme veut un enfant, elle est souvent prête à tout essayer." Il pensait qu'il serait sage de ne pas choquer Minerva avec toutes les techniques qu'essayaient les sorcières et les moldues pour tomber enceintes.

"Est-ce que vous êtes allés chez un guérisseur moldu, alors?" Elle brandit la brochure en l'air.

"Non, Minerva." dit Severus, calmement, "Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant que Lily me le dise. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu qu'il est possible d'utiliser cette méthode pour concevoir un enfant sorcier. Et cela aurait sans aucun doute pris plusieurs essais avant que ça ne fonctionne. Les guérisseurs moldus ont un taux de réussite d'environ 25%, même en utilisant des potions pour forcer l'ovulation. L'insémination naturelle a 80% de chances de réussite si la femme est en période d'ovulation."

"Il devait y avoir eu une meilleure façon de le faire, cependant, au lieu de souiller ses vœux de mariage? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Lily..." Minerva semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

"Ah oui," grogna Severus, "Parce qu'un rendez-vous avec une seringue et des tubes chirurgicaux est beaucoup plus digne." Il se leva à nouveau, passa derrière Dumbledore pour fixer d'un regard noir les terres sombres du château à travers la fenêtre.

Dumbledore soupira, "Apparemment, ce n'est pas inhabituel parmi les familles de Sang Pur. J'ai appris bien des choses pendant cette semaine." dit-il un peu honteux, "Les guérisseurs auxquels je me suis adressé appellent ça 'Le Fléau'." Dumbledore regarda Severus très gravement, "Et je te présente mes excuses pour avoir douté de toi, Severus."

Severus inclina la tête. Reconnaissant les excuses, à défaut de les accepter.

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous êtes jamais manifesté en tant que père d'Harry avant?" demanda Arthur Weasley, prenant enfin la parole, "Vous auriez pu faire ça il y a bien longtemps." Il ne semblait pas accusateur, juste curieux.

Severus fit volte-face, "Ah, oui, parce que tout comme vous me l'avez montré maintenant, le Monde Magique est si tolérant." cracha-t-il. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, "Je n'aurai jamais ruiné la réputation de Lily."

"Severus." dit Dumbledore, calmement, "Tu as dit que tu n'as jamais aimé Pétunia, mais tu ne t'es jamais opposé au fait que je place Harry chez elle."

Severus n'allait pas laisser le vieil homme lui faire porter ce chapeau-là, "Parce que, si le droit de parenté pourrait être retiré selon mon aversion, il n'y aurait plus personne dans toute la Grande Bretagne avec des enfants." répondit-il sombrement, "Vous m'avez assuré," il prit une profonde inspiration, "À vrai dire, vous avez assuré au Monde Magique en entier, que Pétunia Dursley était ravie de recueillir le fils de sa sœur."

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, paraissant plus abattu que Severus ne l'avait jamais vu être, "Tu as raison, bien sûr, Severus."

Il y eut un silence gênant, brisé par la question de madame Weasley, "Professeur Snape? Dois-je comprendre que vous avez l'intention de conserver la garde d'Harry?" Severus s'était attendu à ce que son ton soit bien plus hostile que ça.

"Non, madame Weasley." répondit-il, "J'espérais que vous et votre mari soient disposés. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions le faire dans le calme, avant le début des vacances d'été." Il la regarda ainsi que son mari.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Monsieur Weasley fit un hochement de tête vers sa femme, "Bien sûr, nous serions heureux d'accueillir Harry chez nous." dit-elle, "Mais, peut-être que, nous n'avons pas besoin de le faire légalement. Peut-être que vous et Harry… eh bien, aucun d'entre vous n'a de proches…"

Severus fixa la femme pendant une seconde, "Je ne pense pas." dit-il, d'un ton froid, "Un échange momentané de fluides corporels ne crée pas de lien parental. Et ça ne le devrait pas non plus."

"Severus." dit Dumbledore, désapprobateur.

Madame Weasley ne fit que sourire, "Ne vous inquiétez pas, ces quelques semaines ont été éprouvantes, pour nous tous. Bien sûr que nous prendrons Harry. En admettant qu'Harry veuille venir chez nous, évidemment."

Severus était certain que Potter ne voudrait pas qu'il en soit autrement.


	20. Sortir des Limites

Note de la Traductrice: Salut! on est presqu'au tiers de la fanfic (20/62), ça se fête :p Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfic, et ceux qui laissent des reviews (j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais parfois je me perds ^^).

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Bellasidious** : Merci, merci, très heureuse que tu aimes ^^ Et voilà la suite.

 **Yoka** : Minerva est sous le choc surtout... Elle peut se permettre de ne pas être très gentille lol. Le chien est là! Si, si. Il fera même autre chose que manger.

 **petite grenouille** : Exactement... Mouwahahaha

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Sortir des Limites

Deux ou trois jours après son retour, McGonagall convoqua Harry à son bureau. Celui-ci avait été choqué par tout le poids qu'elle avait perdu et par les mèches complètement blanches qui jalonnaient à présent sa chevelure; choses qu'il avait remarquées lors du premier cours de Métamorphose qu'elle avait donné à son retour. La perte de poids était bien plus flagrante maintenant qu'il se tenait dans son bureau plutôt qu'en classe; ses robes semblaient la porter. Pour la toute première fois, elle ressemblait à une vieille femme fragile.

Elle fit un mouvement de baguette et la porte se ferma doucement derrière Harry. Pendant un moment, elle ne fit que l'observer. Il resta debout, nerveux, réprimant l'envie de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

Elle lui indiqua la chaise en bois à dossier droit qui se trouvait devant son bureau, et il s'y assit. Elle le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. "Vous vouliez me voir, professeur?" demanda-t-il enfin pour briser ce silence gênant.

"Oui, Harry."

Elle est sûrement inquiète à mon sujet, pensa-t-il, puisqu'elle l'appelait rarement par son prénom.

Sa voix était très calme et douce: "Le professeur Snape nous a informés, le directeur et moi-même, des… événements… avec vos proches."

"Ah." Harry savait qu'elle devait être mise au courant, mais ça ne rendait pas la chose plus facile à accepter. Il hocha la tête, réticent à faire confiance à sa voix. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter l'humiliation qu'il ressentirait si jamais elle se mettait soudain à le traiter comme s'il était fragile.

"Je sais que la mort de monsieur Londubat a dû être un choc pour vous, comme pour nous tous. Augusta… madame Londubat… a dit qu'il disait toujours le plus grand bien de vous, ainsi que de monsieur Weasley et mademoiselle Granger." Elle s'interrompit, les lèvres tremblantes. "Je… Je voulais vous dire à quel point je suis désol-"

Harry l'interrompit. "C'est bon, professeur," dit-il fermement, appréciant le fait que sa voix n'ait pas tremblé. D'habitude, il n'aurait jamais interrompu le professeur McGonagall, mais il paniquait à l'idée qu'elle puisse lui présenter des excuses. Presque autant qu'il paniquait à l'idée de discuter de Neville.

Quelque chose avait dû se voir sur son visage, parce qu'une expression de compréhension passa sur le visage de la femme. "Est-ce que le professeur Snape vous a expliqué pourquoi il a pris votre garde?" demanda-t-elle, changeant le sujet.

Harry acquiesça. "Il a dit qu'il était la seule personne disponible. Je sais que vous et le professeur Dumbledore, vous étiez occupés."

Elle hocha la tête. Harry pensa qu'elle avait l'air plutôt soulagée maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Savoir quoi faire de lui avait dû être un vrai problème, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y était pas habitué. À chaque fois que les Dursley sortaient, il y avait eu quelques difficultés à trouver quelqu'un chez qui le placer si madame Figgs n'était pas dans les parages.

"Exactement," dit-elle après un bout de temps. Elle commençait à retrouver ses manières brusques, ressemblant beaucoup plus à elle-même.

"Je sais que le professeur Snape et vous ne vous entendiez pas toujours, mais j'espère qu'il a été…" elle se tut, semblant chercher le mot exact, "correct?"

Harry hocha la tête. Snape avait été plus que correct –pour Snape. "Il a été très bien en fait. " dit Harry honnêtement, se demandant vers où allait cette discussion.

McGonagall se détendit légèrement. "Je veux que tu saches, que tu peux venir me voir si jamais tu as un problème, Harry," dit-elle, en reprenant cette voix douce et calme.

Harry s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Il appréciait l'enseignante stricte (bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant Ron, bien sûr), mais il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une confidente. Surtout après qu'elle ait ignoré Ron, Hermione et lui en première année lorsqu'il lui avait dit que quelqu'un essayait de voler le Pierre Philosophale. Tout ce qu'il dit fut: "Oui, professeur."

Après cette petite entrevue, les professeurs semblaient vouloir le laisser tranquille. Même Lupin avait abandonné sa campagne qui visait à avoir une discussion amicale avec Harry. Snape semblait le surveiller de près en cours, mais à part ça, il se comportait presque normalement.

La routine habituelle, entre devoirs et entraînements de Quidditch, prit place. Harry s'esquivait chaque après-midi pour nourrir Sniffle, bien que la nuit tombait toujours plus tôt. Harry s'assurait toujours de rentrer avant le dîner. Il avait la vague idée qu'il ne devrait pas être dehors après la nuit tombée, cependant il ne le demanda à personne de peur qu'on ne le lui interdise. Il ne pouvait pas s'aventurer dehors lors du déjeuner non plus –Snape lui avait répété, le jour où ils avaient fait leur shopping, qu'il interdirait Harry de Quidditch si jamais celui-ci sautait un repas.

Sniffle, quant à lui, devenait rapidement le meilleur ami et confident d'Harry. Ron et Hermione étaient accaparés par une longue dispute au sujet du rat de Ron et du chat d'Hermione. Aussi, Harry hésitait à leur dire ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le comprennent mal et aillent parler à un professeur.

Sniffle ne jugeait pas et se montrait plus affectueux qu'Hedwige. Harry supposait que les chiens étaient juste plus câlins. Plus d'une fois, Harry se trouvait recroquevillé sous un arbre avec l'énorme chien, surtout qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid.

Le lit de Neville fut déplacé hors du dortoir, et après quelques jours, le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre ne leur semblait plus étrange. Cependant, la rapidité avec laquelle l'absence de Neville devenait normale irritait Harry, comme s'ils trahissaient sa mémoire.

Les enseignants semblaient se remettre de leur choc aussi, quoique les cours de McGonagall paraissaient moins compliqués que ceux de l'année passée et Snape, bien qu'on ne puisse pas dire de lui qu'il était gentil, manquait de cette sévérité si caractéristique de ses cours avant la mort de Neville. Le regard de Dumbledore continuait à suivre Harry quand il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, mais c'était le seul endroit où Harry pouvait voir le directeur.

Néanmoins, c'était difficile pour Harry de continuer à étudier. Parfois, finir un devoir ou venir à l'entraînement semblait ne servir à rien. Parfois, sortir de son lit semblait présenter un effort herculéen. Il était toujours tellement fatigué.

C'était en partie dû au fait qu'Harry ne dormait pas plus d'une heure ou deux d'affilée. Le plus souvent, il ne savait pas de quoi il avait rêvé, il se réveillait juste avec l'impression d'avoir un poids terrible qui l'oppressait. Dans quelques rêves, il suivait une personne –il ne savait jamais qui– mais n'arrivait jamais à la rattraper; il ou elle quittait la pièce juste au moment où il y entrait.

À quelques occasions, il avait fait des rêves terriblement réels de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia qui le poussaient à sortir du lit, vers la sécurité relative de la salle commune, où il tentait de rattraper une ou deux heures de sommeil sur un des canapés usés avant le petit-déjeuner.

Octobre était bien entamé quand Hedwige laissa une note pendant le petit-déjeuner.

Monsieur Potter,

Madame Pomfresh attend une visite de votre part cet après-midi après les cours. Elle vérifiera votre poids et je lui ai demandé de vous examiner rapidement pour s'assurer que vos anciennes blessures sont correctement guéries.

S'il s'avère que vous avez repris suffisamment de poids, je pense qu'il serait raisonnable d'arrêter le stimulant d'appétit, mais veuillez à ne sauter aucun repas.

Professeur Snape

Madame Pomfresh se comportait de façon assez normale lorsqu'Harry arriva à l'infirmerie après les cours ce soir-là. Son attitude envers lui n'avait pas changé; elle posa ses questions avec le même ton professionnel qu'elle utilisait d'habitude. Harry se détendit, rassuré par sa façon d'aller droit au but.

Depuis les examens que Snape avait faits, Harry avait gagné environ six kilos selon madame Pomfresh. Elle sourit en lisant les nombres. "La potion du professeur Snape est toujours efficace dans ces cas." dit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, "Je peux continuer le Quidditch?" demanda-t-il, légèrement nerveux.

La médicomage soupira, "S'il le faut."

"Bon, reste immobile pendant un instant," dit-elle, en passant sa baguette tout le long de son corps.

Au moins, elle ne lui avait pas demandé de se déshabiller. Ça lui rappelait déjà bien trop l'examen à l'origine de tous ses problèmes.

"Puis-je voir ta main?" demanda-t-elle, soudain.

"Ma main?"

"La droite," répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur le parchemin entre ses mains.

Il la lui tendit. Il avait remarqué qu'elle lui faisait parfois mal quand il pleuvait et quand il écrivait de longues dissertations.

Madame Pomfresh la visa avec sa baguette. Une lueur rougeâtre entoura ses jointures. Elle laissa échapper un son grave. "Vous avez un peu d'arthrite dans ces articulations. Est-ce que ça leur arrive d'enfler?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Parfois… je crois. Mais comment est-ce que je peux avoir de l'arthrite? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les vieilles personnes qui en avaient."

"C'est un des genres d'arthrite qu'on a à cause de l'usure. Ces os ont été cassés. Ils ont guéri, mais pas aussi bien qu'ils ne l'auraient dû, alors tu as une inflammation." Elle le regarda gravement, "Est-ce qu'ils ont été remis en place?"

"Remis en place?" demanda Harry.

Cette réponse sembla lui suffire. Elle fit un autre bruit irrité. "Le mieux que je puisse faire est de faire disparaître ces os puis de les faire repousser –correctement cette fois-ci."

Harry frissonna. "On est obligés de le faire ce soir?" Il avait dû se faire repousser les os l'année dernière quand Lockhart les avait fait disparaître de son bras (si seulement celui ci avait aussi fait disparaître ceux de sa main, pensait-il à présent), et c'était une chose très désagréable.

Madame Pomfresh soupira. "Non, pas ce soir. Je préfère que tu aies du temps pour dormir le matin, alors il vaut mieux le faire un vendredi ou un samedi soir." Elle fit un mouvement de sa baguette et fit venir un grand livre, qui s'ouvrit de lui-même sur la table à côté d'elle. Elle feuilleta les pages marquées du mot Octobre. "Oui, samedi prochain serait bien. Viens après le dîner. Apporte quelque chose à lire si tu veux."

Harry acquiesça. "Oui, madame Pomfresh." Il lança un coup d'œil par la fenêtre; il faisait encore assez jour pour aller voir Sniffle, si elle le laissait partir maintenant. "Est-ce que je peux y aller, madame? Je –uhm- j'ai quelques devoirs à faire."

"Hmm?" dit-elle d'un air absent en écrivant quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin. "Ah, oui, bien sûr, mon petit."

Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise à deux fois. Il courut vers l'extérieur où le soleil se trouvait encore un peu au-dessus de l'horizon.

"He, le chien," dit-il à Sniffle qui l'attendait patiemment sur 'leur' rocher.

Le chien agita la queue et lui donna un coup de museau pour être caressé. Harry sortit les saucisses qu'il avait pris de la table lors du petit-déjeuner, les donnant une par une au chien. Harry était heureux de voir que le chien avait aussi pris un peu de poids.

L'après-midi était doux, avec le coucher de soleil d'octobre qui faisait flamber merveilleusement les feuilles rouges, orange et jaunes encore sur l'arbre. Harry s'installa contre le rocher chauffé par le soleil, se couvrant de sa cape. Elle était bien meilleure que son ancienne cape; Snape avait insisté sur celle-ci en particulier dans la boutique, se plaignant du fait que son ancienne cape était une invitation à l'hypothermie. Snape était une énigme qu'Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre.

Le gros chien noir posa sa tête sur les jambes étendues d'Harry. Ce dernier posa sa main sur le chien, se disant qu'il devait rentrer. Mais c'était bon de s'asseoir ici pendant quelques minutes.

La nuit était bel et bien tombée lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui l'avait réveillé, et tout ce qu'il voulait était de se rendormir, mais son lit semblait terriblement dur pour une raison inexpliquée. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il pouvait voir la presque-pleine lune à l'horizon. Sniffle était parti et Harry pouvait entendre le vent passer dans les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Oh Merlin, quelle heure était-il?

Harry s'empressa de se lever, le corps froid et raide. Il fouilla dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette, produisant de la lumière pour pouvoir voir sa montre; il était minuit passé.

McGonagall allait être folle furieuse. Elle avait toujours beaucoup insisté sur le fait que les élèves devaient être dans leur salle commune avant le couvre-feu. Et Snape allait probablement exécuter sa menace d'interdire Harry de Quidditch. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre; d'autant plus qu'il avait juré de ne pas lever la main sur Harry.

Peut-être que personne n'avait remarqué son absence. C'est ça oui.

Harry lâcha un soupir; il n'avait pas le choix. Il enleva les feuilles de sa cape, s'étira, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, espérant que Filch ait oublié de verrouiller les portes ce soir. Il doutait du fait qu'il puisse être aussi chanceux.

À mi-chemin, alors qu'Harry passait devant les serres, il vit la lumière d'une baguette tenue par quelqu'un. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ou elle n'était pas à sa recherche.

"Potter!" siffla la voix de Snape en colère, à travers les ténèbres.

Harry se figea, se sentant comme si ses entrailles s'étaient brisées en mille morceaux.

"Où diable étais-tu, garçon?" demanda l'homme, annulant la distance entre eux en trois grandes enjambées.

Instinctivement, Harry leva les mains pour se protéger le visage. Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à l'oncle Vernon dans ses scènes de colère. "S'il vous plaît, je me suis endormi et..."

"Vous vous êtes endormi?" Snape attrapa Harry par l'épaule, ses yeux le parcourant de bas en haut comme s'il cherchait une blessure. "Êtes-vous devenu fou? J'étais sur le point de demander aux Aurors de vous chercher." Les yeux noirs de Snape étaient furieux. Il secoua légèrement Harry. "Que diable fai…"

Harry n'eut jamais l'occasion de savoir quelle était la question de Snape. Une masse de fourrure noire sauta au-dessus de lui et arracha la main de Snape de l'épaule d'Harry. La baguette illuminée de Snape tomba alors que Sniffle plaqua l'adulte sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Harry alluma sa baguette à la hâte. Sniffle avait une patte posée sur la poitrine de Snape et une autre sur sa main droite. Snape se débattait et jurait, tenant la mâchoire du chien géant loin de sa gorge avec sa main libre.

"Sniffle!" hurla Harry. "Stop! Arrête! Couché!" Oh, il allait être dans de beaux draps! Harry attrapa l'animal par le cou et essaya avec frénésie de l'arracher au professeur. "Sniffle! Stop!"

"Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Enfuis-toi avant que cette foutue chose ne t'attaque!" cria Snape, essayant de libérer sa main droite de la patte du chien.

"Sniffle! Non! Méchant chien!" cria Harry à l'oreille du chien en essayant, en vain, de traîner le chien loin de son tuteur. "Foutu chien! Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses!"

Le chien se poussa soudainement en geignant. Il se tourna vers Harry et le lécha sur la joue, puis se tourna pour grogner sur Snape, étendu immobile sur le sol, la respiration laborieuse.

Snape demanda d'une voix meurtrière: "Vous connaissez cet animal?" Lentement, il se leva, faisant attention à garder sa baguette entre lui et le chien.

Sniffle resta entre Harry et Snape, les poils hérissés, grognant au fond de sa gorge.

Harry essaya de le faire reculer, avec ses bras toujours autour du cou du chien. "Oui, monsieur," dit-il, le souffle court. "Il n'a jamais réagi comme ça avant. Je pense qu'il est le familier de quelqu'un." Soudain, Harry se rappela d'un souvenir horrible où il avait entendu qu'un chien avait dû être euthanasié pour avoir attaqué quelqu'un. À l'époque, il avait souhaité qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver au chien de Marge, Ripper, mais tout le monde s'en moquait qu'un chien attaque quelqu'un comme lui. Tout le monde s'en fichait qu'un chien attaque Harry, mais qu'un chien attaque Snape…

"S'il vous plaît, monsieur," dit Harry, ne se souciant même pas du ton suppliant de sa voix ou du fait que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il faisait sombre, et de toutes façons, Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir encore plus de problèmes avec Snape. "Je lui donnais à manger et je suppose qu'il s'est attaché à moi ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a sans doute pensé qu'il était en train de m'aider. Je sais qu'il est probable qu'il soit le familier d'un sorcier. On peut trouver qui et le renvoyer chez lui. Il est juste… Il ne savait simplement pas qui vous étiez. Il n'est pas dangereux… on peut l'amener chez Hagrid. S'il vous plaît, pitié… ne le…" Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait de lui.

"Potter, calmez-vous," dit le maître des potions d'une voix étrange, presque gentille. "Je ne ferais aucun mal au chien."

Harry voulait demander à l'homme de le lui promettre, mais réprima l'impulsion enfantine. Harry savait quel poids avaient les promesses faites à son encontre. "Oui, monsieur," dit-il mollement.

Le chien s'arrêta de grogner et s'appuya contre la jambe d'Harry, poussant sa tête dans la main du garçon.

"Le chien est manifestement le familier de quelqu'un," dit Snape lentement, l'air très pensif sous la lueur de la baguette. Si rapidement qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux, Snape pointa sa baguette et dit: "Abduco Canis."

Un collier et une laisse apparurent sur Sniffle.

"Vous pensez pouvoir amener ce monstre jusqu'au château?" demanda Snape sèchement, "Ou devrais-je le figer?"

Harry prit la laisse, espérant qu'il n'amenait pas Sniffle vers son exécution. "Non, monsieur. C'est bon," dit-il docilement.


	21. Familier

Note de la Traductrice: Juste désolée pour avoir publié plus tard que prévu, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec la connexion internet. Merci encore à tout le monde pour vos review et dites-moi si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un.

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Snarrylovers** : Tu peux tricher autant que tu veux c'est pas grave (je fais pareil lol). Alors, si j'ai des fanfic de ce genre à te conseiller... Pas vraiment non (désolée). En fait tout ce que je lis dans ce genre-là est souvent pas du tout à mon goût -soit trop guimauve, soit trop violent, soit trop pas bien écrit, soit une combinaison de deux ou plus etc.- En fin bref, cette histoire est l'une des rares que j'ai trouvé à mon goût. Ensuite, je peux quand même te conseiller quelques choses (mais c'est hyper connu dans le fandom, alors je pense que tu connais déjà). Premièrement, en français, Les Cicatrices du Temps par Ellana-san. Harry et Severus ne sont pas biologiquement père et fils, mais le côté relation est plus important. Cette fanfic est excellente, mais la suite, Le Dernier Secret, n'est pas encore achevé (donc aucun moyen de savoir si ça finit bien :p) et elle n'est pas seulement centré sur Harry et Severus. Ensuite, puisque tu lis aussi en anglais, il y a le site Potions and Snitches (.org) qui ne contient que des fanfic sur Harry et Severus, et il y en a de bonnes j'imagine mais je n'en ai jamais lu avant (et plus trop le temps de le faire maintenant). Désolée pour ne pas avoir été d'une grande aide, mais si jamais je tombe sur un bon Severitus, j'en parlerai là. (Et tu as reçu la réponse la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite, je suppose.)

 **petite grenouille** : Merci merci, tu me fais rougir ^^

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Familier

Si Severus avait su que le garçon avait manqué le dîner, il se serait lancé à sa poursuite et lui aurait demandé des explications, au moins. Cependant, Severus lui-même n'avait pas été présent dans la Grande Salle. Il avait dîné dans ses appartements dans le but de rattraper le travail colossal qui s'était accumulé pendant qu'il s'occupait des quelques autres distractions de ce semestre. Il était en retard dans la correction des projets de recherche de ses septièmes années, et voulait les leur rendre, de préférence avant que les élèves ne meurent de vieillesse.

Par conséquent, ce ne fut qu'après que Minerva apparut devant sa porte, quelques minutes après le couvre-feu, qu'il découvrit que le garçon avait disparu.

Un coup à sa porte à cette heure-là de la nuit n'était jamais un bon signe. Il se prépara mentalement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Minerva s'y tenait, les sourcils froncés. Elle était encore habillée, mais ses cheveux tombaient en une longue tresse, comme si elle avait été interrompue dans sa préparation pour aller au lit. "Severus, je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure en pleine nuit, mais je me demandais si tu avais vu Harry?"

"Pas depuis le cours de potion," répondit Severus en gardant son calme. "As-tu vérifié l'infirmerie? Poppy est censée l'avoir vu cet après-midi. Peut-être qu'elle l'a gardé là." Il était peu probable que Poppy l'ait fait, sans en informer Minerva au moins, mais Severus savait qu'elle était tout aussi dépassée qu'eux par le travail à rattraper.

"Je lui ai déjà parlé. Elle l'avait laissé partir avant le dîner et plus personne ne l'a vu depuis."

Severus serra la mâchoire. "As-tu parlé avec ses amis?"

Minerva acquiesça, semblant un peu désemparée. "J'espérai, que peut-être, il était en retenue avec toi."

"Non," dit Severus lentement. "Mais il se peut qu'il en ait de nombreuses autres à partir de maintenant," ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre. Il avait un nœud dans l'estomac. Maudit soit ce garçon. "Qu'ont dit monsieur Weasley et mademoiselle Granger?"

"Ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis la fin des cours. En fait, c'est mademoiselle Granger qui est venue me prévenir de la disparition d'Harry."

"Êtes-vous en train de me dire que Potter a disparu il y a presque six heures?" demanda Severus d'une voix basse.

Minerva hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées en une moue inquiète.

Severus prit une longue inspiration. "Et personne n'a pensé à m'en informer?" demanda-t-il durement. Il avait obtenu la garde de l'enfant depuis moins de six semaines, et déjà, ce gamin infernal avait disparu. "Est-ce que tu essaies tout simplement de l'envoyer dans les bras de Black? Est-ce que tu veux une autre mort sur la conscience?" Il n'essaya même pas de contrôler le volume de sa voix.

Le visage de Minerva pâlit, tout autant de rage que de douleur. "Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre," craqua-t-elle. "J'ai dîné avec le directeur." Sa main se serra autour de sa baguette.

Il pouvait dire adieu à sa soirée calme pour rattraper le travail. "Je voudrai parler avec Granger et Weasley," grogna Severus, passant brusquement le pas de sa porte vers le couloir.

Minerva le rattrapa à grandes enjambées. "Ils attendent dans le bureau du directeur."

Au moins, elle avait fait ça de bon.

En très peu de temps, ils furent de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur. Les personnes présentes à cette réunion étaient Granger, les jumeaux Weasley, Ron Weasley et la plus jeune Weasley. Une idée de Dumbledore sans doute. La présence des jumeaux était justifiée; Severus avait soupçonné depuis longtemps leur connaissance peu commune du château. Et la fille Weasley connaissait quelque peu les tunnels au-dessous de l'école, grâce à ses activités de l'année passée pendant qu'elle était possédée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus espérait sincèrement qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir à récupérer le cadavre du garçon dans l'un de ces tunnels. Des scénari tous plus horribles les uns que les autres lui passèrent dans la tête. Les yeux de Lily sur le visage de Potter, aussi froids et morts qu'avait été ceux de Londubat, flottaient à la surface des pensées désagréables de Severus.

L'angoisse bouillonnait en lui; il faudra peu de choses pour qu'elle se transforme en panique. Severus prit quelques secondes pour vider délibérément son esprit de toute émotion. Paniquer n'aidera personne.

"Avez-vous pensé à un autre endroite où Harry aurait pu aller?" demandait Dumbledore aux enfants.

"Je l'ai vu sur la tour d'astronomie," dit mademoiselle Weasley à Dumbledore, à voix basse.

"Que diable faisiez-vous là?" demanda Severus.

Mademoiselle Weasley sursauta. "Je-J'y vais juste parfois pour avoir un peu de calme," dit-elle, sa voix oscillant quelque part entre effrayée et terrifiée.

"Où d'autre suggérez-vous de chercher?" demanda Minerva.

Granger et les Weasley se jetèrent des coups d'œil coupables, jusqu'à ce que Severus craque brusquement, "Allez, dites-le."

"Harry a tendance à... disparaître... dans l'après-midi, après les cours," osa Granger d'une voix basse.

"Ouais," confirma une des jumeaux. "Il est souvent en retard à l'entraînement de Quidditch."

"Savez-vous où il part?" demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

Ils secouèrent tous la tête en guise de non. "On sait juste que c'est en dehors du château. De l'autre côté de la rivière. Je l'ai vu revenir prés des serres," dit Granger. "On a pensé qu'il allait voir Hagrid peut-être, mais quand on lui a demandé, il a dit que Harry n'était pas passé chez lui. "

"Il est un peu bizarre depuis..." le plus jeune Weasley s'interrompit en regardant Severus. Il avait l'air de perdre son calme. "Eh bien, depuis toute cette histoire avec Neville." Il baissa les yeux au sol. "Mais on a supposé qu'on était tous un peu paumés après ça."

Mademoiselle Weasley lâcha un petit sanglot. Severus chercha dans sa poche un mouchoir propre. Comme les élèves de sa maison le découvraient assez tôt, il exécrait les enfants qui reniflaient et s'essuyaient le nez avec leur manche. Il le lui tendit. Elle le regarda comme si ça allait la mordre, mais le prit un instant plus tard.

"Vous diriez donc que monsieur Potter avait un comportement étrange alors?" demanda Severus.

Tous les enfants acquiescèrent de la tête. Severus leva les yeux pour voir le directeur et McGonagall échanger un regard mal à l'aise. Ils savaient tous que Potter et beaucoup d'autres élèves agissaient bizarrement, mais ne savaient pas quoi y faire. L'affirmation de monsieur Weasley comme quoi tout le monde était "un peu paumé" était assez exacte. Poppy avait demandé à Severus de préparer un autre lot de filtres calmants parce que beaucoup d'enfants souffraient de cauchemars.

"Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre que vous pourriez nous dire?" demanda Dumbledore aux enfants en prenant son ton de gentil grand-père.

Ils secouèrent tous de la tête.

Dumbledore l'accepta. "Allez, au lit alors. Nous vous préviendrons si nous découvrons quelque chose."

Severus doutait vraiment qu'ils aillent au lit, mais au moins ils seraient hors de leurs pattes. Ils descendirent les escaliers.

"Je vais voir dans la tour, d'accord?" dit Minerva quand les élèves furent partis et qu'ils entendirent la porte se fermer en bas des escaliers.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "J'ai demandé à quelques fantômes de vérifier au sein du château. Je préfère rester discret." Il se tut. "Pourriez-vous vous charger de fouiller les terres, Severus?"

Severus acquiesça. "Avez-vous vérifié si la satanée cape de Potter est encore là?" demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore lui répondit. "J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de regarder. Elle est toujours dans sa malle."

Ça aurait été moins inquiétant si la cape n'avait plus été à sa place; ils auraient au moins su que Potter avait disparu de son propre gré.

Si Potter était toujours vivant à la fin de cette soirée, Severus allait confisquer cette foutue chose jusqu'à ce que Potter ne soit plus sous sa responsabilité. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Severus dit, "Si le garçon n'est pas retrouvé dans la prochaine heure, je vais, évidemment, faire appel aux aurors. "

Dumbledore soupira de résignation. "C'est votre prérogative."

"Envoyez un patronus si vous le trouvez," dit Severus en sortant de la pièce.

Il faisait froid et Severus espérait que Potter avait pris sa nouvelle cape. Elle avait un sortilège de réchauffement et d'imperméabilité, donc même si Potter était inconscient, il ne risquerait pas de mourir d'hypothermie. En supposant que Black n'ait pas juste tué le garçon sur le coup.

Le temps que Severus arrive près des serres, il avait imaginé presque toutes les issues possibles les plus sinistres. Potter mort, Potter gravement blessé et mourant, Potter gravement blessé et vivant, Potter sous crucio jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne fou, Potter kidnappé et utilisé dans un rituel macabre pour ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Severus avait la nausée.

Il émit une lumière aussi forte possible, et puis, après réflexion, lança un sort pour faire en sorte que les traces de sang soient fluorescentes sous la lumière (un petit sortilège de son invention, après avoir été inspiré par une émission de télé).

Un mouvement devant lui. La lune presque pleine laissant entrevoir une forme fine, couverte d'une cape, avec des cheveux en bataille.

"Potter!" s'exclama Severus. "Où diable étais-tu, garçon?" Il accéléra le pas et s'approcha de l'enfant. Dans l'obscurité, Severus ne pouvait pas voir si le gamin était blessé.

Potter leva une main entre eux. Il trébucha en arrière, comme si Severus menaçait de le gifler. "S'il vous plait, je me suis endormi et..."

"Vous vous êtes endormi?" Severus attrapa Potter par l'épaule. Potter semblait effectivement être indemne. Tel un catalyseur qui faisait évoluer une potion de basique à acide, le soulagement transforma la peur de Severus en pure colère, "Êtes-vous devenu fou? J'étais sur le point de demander aux Aurors de vous chercher." Il secoua le garçon par l'épaule. "Que diable fai…"

Severus n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Quelque chose d'énorme lui rentra dedans, l'envoyant sur le sol. Un animal le tenait à la gorge, une patte sur sa main droite, une sur sa poitrine, comme sortant tout droit d'un cauchemar. Le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu alors que James Potter lui avait sauvé la vie, cette lointaine nuit.

Il posa sa main libre sur la mâchoire de la bête, essayant de la garder loin de lui. Désespérément, il espérait que le garçon aurait assez de bon sens pour courir jusqu'au château. Il en espérait clairement beaucoup trop; vu que le garçon avait agrippé la grande bête par le cou et lui hurlait incompréhensiblement dessus.

" Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Enfuis-toi avant que cette foutue chose ne t'attaque!" cria Severus, se débattant comme un fou.

"Sniffle! Non! Méchant chien!"

Severus pouvait entendre les mots du garçon à présent.

"Foutu chien! Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses!"

Le chien recula avec un geignement soudain. Severus le vit se tourner vers le garçon –lui léchant la joue– puis se retourna pour lui grogner dessus.

Sans faire le moindre mouvement, Severus demanda, "Vous connaissez cet animal?" Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le couple; ils se tenaient proches l'un de l'autre, dans une défense mutuelle. Jugeant que c'était assez prudent, il se leva lentement, gardant sa baguette dirigée vers la créature.

Le garçon, les bras toujours autour du cou du chien, dit, " Il n'a jamais réagi comme ça avant. Je pense qu'il est le familier de quelqu'un. S'il vous plaît, monsieur…" Soudainement, le garçon eut l'air dévasté et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, brillantes sous la lueur de la baguette. " Je lui donnais à manger et je suppose qu'il s'est attaché à moi ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a sans doute pensé qu'il était en train de m'aider. Je sais qu'il est probable qu'il soit le familier d'un sorcier. On peut trouver qui et le renvoyer chez lui. Il est juste… Il ne savait juste pas qui vous étiez. Il n'est pas dangereux… on peut l'amener chez Hagrid. S'il vous plaît, pitié… ne le…" Le garçon s'interrompit.

Oh, Lily, pensa Severus, il te ressemble tellement. À travers toute cette période horrible, rien n'amena l'enfant aux larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il craigne pour la vie d'un animal qui avait clairement choisi le garçon pour être son sorcier.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour un familier d'attaquer lorsqu'il pensait que son sorcier était en danger, mais l'enfant supposait probablement que le chien serait considéré comme féroce.

"Potter, calmez-vous," dit Severus doucement, essayant de calmer et l'enfant et le chien. Tous deux tremblaient, de peur ou de froid, Severus n'arrivait pas à le savoir. "Je ne ferais aucun mal au chien."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Potter avec désespoir.

Le chien arrêta de grogner, enfin.

"Le chien est manifestement le familier de quelqu'un," dit Severus d'un ton sec, pointant sa baguette pour faire apparaître une laisse pour le chien. Pas besoin de donner une crise cardiaque à Miss Teigne. "Abduco Canis."

"Vous pensez pouvoir amenez ce monstre jusqu'au château?" demanda Severus.

Potter ramassa la laisse. "Oui, monsieur. C'est bon," dit-il, docile.

"Venez, alors" soupira Severus. Il n'était plus en colère, juste très, très fatigué.

C'est alors que quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, "Pourquoi dormez-vous dehors, Potter?" demanda-t-il en marchant.

"Je ne voulais pas," rétorqua Potter sur la défensive. "Je suis simplement sorti..." Il en continua pas.

"Pour..?" encouragea Severus implacablement, se préparant mentalement à la réponse.

"Pour nourrir Sniffle," marmonna le garçon, honteux.

"Est-ce ce que vous faisiez à chaque fois que vous sortiez l'après-midi?" Severus se souvenait maintenant les fois où il avait remarqué Potter glissant de la nourriture dans un sac en plastique. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet, mais tant de choses se passaient qu'il avait oublié.

Le garçon hocha la tête. "Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un avait remarqué," admit-il à voix basse. "Et je voulais m'assurer que Sniffle ait à manger."

"C'est le nom que vous donnez à ce monstre?" renifla Severus, couvert par une autre vague de soulagement. Il avait imaginé toute sorte d'activités illicites, malsaines, ou même létales. "Tu passes trop de temps avec Hagrid." L'alternance entre le soulagement et l'adrénaline le faisait se sentir un peu sonné.

Le garçon regarda Severus avec une telle expression de surprise que Severus réprima un autre reniflement de rire.

"Oh, merde," murmura Severus, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas prévenu le directeur du fait qu'il avait trouvé le garçon vivant et indemne. De suite, il conjura son patronus et l'envoya devant eux.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. "Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question," dit Severus.

"Je n'ai pas bien dormi, et je crois que j'étais plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. Je me suis juste assis un moment et…"

"Depuis combien de temps vous ne dormez pas bien?" demanda Severus, l'esprit soudain plus clair. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses au sujet de ce qu'il avait observé chez le garçon.

"Uhm– depuis... eh bien, un bout de temps," admit le garçon.

Oui, ça en disait long sur son comportement et son travail.

Ils étaient au château à présent. A chaque pas supplémentaire, le chien et le garçon semblèrent tous deux de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le chien avait la queue entre les jambes. Severus supposa que le lien entre le familier et son sorcier était la seul chose qui l'empêchait de déguerpir.

Potter avait l'air de retenir son souffle, attendant que le couperet tombe. Il semblait prêt à déguerpir tout en gardant sa main dans la fourrure du chien.

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Le chien rechigna au début à monter sur les escaliers mobiles mais, après un mot du garçon, se calma assez pour monter dessus.

Minerva et Dumbledore étaient les seuls présents.

"Harry!" accueillit Dumbledore avec soulagement et plaisir.

"Monsieur," murmura le garçon. "Je suis désolé d'avoir inquiété tout le monde."

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je suis ravie," dit Minerva durement. "Et... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Elle indiqua le gigantesque chien qui s'était tapi derrière le garçon.

"Le garçon a fait l'acquisition d'un familier, à ce qu'il semble," dit Severus. "C'est pour le nourrir qu'il sortait chaque après-midi."

"Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, Harry?" dit Dumbledore gentiment. "Nous pouvons certainement accueillir un animal de compagnie. Même," les yeux du directeur pétillèrent, "un animal aussi grand. Et je suis sûr que Hagrid serait ravi de t'aider."

L'enfant ne fit que hausser les épaules, le regard baissé.

Severus était encore en train de perdre patience. Personne ne voulait expliquer au garçon toute l'agitation qu'il avait causée.

Heureusement, Severus n'était plus obligé de supporter le manque de discipline de Dumbledore en ce qui concernait Potter.

"Je suis d'accord sur le fait que le chien doive rester avec le garçon," dit Severus, en prenant une longue et profonde inspiration. "Mais nous avons toujours besoin de discuter des repas sautés, d'être sorti longtemps après le couvre-feu et d'être la raison pour laquelle nous avons dû mettre le château sans dessus dessous."

Potter se raidit.

Minerva soupira. "Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor alors." Ses punitions se faisaient plus légères depuis son retour, mais ça allait pour Severus; il n'avait pas besoin de la supporter non plus.

"J'ai discuté avec Potter que sauter les repas aura pour conséquence l'interdiction de jouer au Quidditch," dit Severus avec froideur, s'adressant uniquement à Potter. Il n'allait pas laisser Dumbledore penser qu'il avait une quelconque influence sur ce sujet. Le garçon enfonça les mains dans ses poches et il grimaça, mais ne protesta pas. Pas même avec la présence du directeur et de Minerva. "Alors, pour la semaine prochaine, pour avoir sauté un repas, pas de quidditch."

Potter leva son regard surpris sur Severus. Peut-être pensait-il que sa punition était trop sévère, mais Severus serait damné s'il laissait Potter s'en tirer aussi facilement après ça.

Severus fit une pause considérable en parlant. "Je veux aussi que vous arrêtiez de vous promener seul à l'exterieur du château. Je sais que l'endroit semble assez sûr, mais Black a pu s'échapper d'Azkaban alors que personne ne pensait que ça puisse être possible. Étant donné cela, je suis surpris qu'on en ait pas discuté avant."

Potter sembla honnêtement confus. "Qui est Black?" demanda-t-il.

Minerva prit un air inquiet, et Dumbledore un air coupable.

"Vous ne lui avez pas dit?" demanda Severus bouche bée.

"Me dire quoi?" demanda Potter.

"Severus," commença Dumbledore. "Nous avons pensé que..."

Severus ne put se contenir. "Êtes-vous complètement fou?" cracha-t-il, se moquant du fait que Potter soit présent.

"Me dire quoi?" demanda Potter plus fort.

Severus se frotta le visage de sa main, exaspéré. Il se dit qu'il ne gagnerait jamais un duel contre Dumbledore. Il se dit qu'il avait toujours besoin d'un job.

Il baissa la main. Il se tourna vers Potter pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Il y a un meurtrier à votre poursuite Potter. Le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'est échappé de prison cet été. Personne ne sait comment. C'est pourquoi le Ministère surveillait votre maison cet été et qu'il voulait tellement que vous retourniez chez votre tante. Il y a –y avait– des barrières magiques puissantes pour vous protéger là-bas."

Le teint de Potter palissait avec chaque phrase, mais l'enfant ne dit aucun mot.

"C'est pourquoi nous avons des détraqueurs pour garder l'école," finit Severus. "Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle nous nous attendions à retrouver vos restes cette nuit!" La dernière phrase avait été hurlée sur le garçon.

"Severus," dit Dumbledore sur un ton de reproche.

"Allez au lit, Potter," dit Severus sévèrement. "Prenez votre chien, et pour toute la semaine prochaine, sauf pour les cours et les repas, ne pensez même pas à sortir de votre salle commune. C'est compris?"

"Oui, monsieur." acquiesça le garçon rapidement. Un instant plus tard, il demanda, "Uhm, et pour...?" il indiqua le chien.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, il était tard et il ne pensait plus, "Bien," grogna-t-il, irrité par le fait que ça atténuera un peu l'impact de la punition, mais ne trouvant aucune autre solution, "Assurez-vous que ce maudit chien ait sa promenade, mais en plein jour et sans aucun détour. Si j'apprends qu'il en est autrement, vous aller passer beaucoup de temps avec moi," grogna Severus. Il se demanda si, peut-être, il devrait dire aux elfes de maison de le faire, mais il réglera ça demain matin.

Le garçon hocha de nouveau la tête.

"Allez-y, alors." dit Severus sèchement, "Sortez."

Le garçon n'attendit même pas que le directeur le congédie. Le chien et lui se ruèrent hors de la pièce.

Severus se retourna pour faire face aux adultes.

"Ce n'est pas la façon dont j'aurai voulu que Harry l'apprenne," dit Dumbledore d'une voix basse.

"Alors vous auriez dû le lui dire vous-même," lança Severus rageusement. "Le garçon n'a aucun instinct de survie. Il ne fait jamais ce qu'on lui demande."

Dumbledore soupira. "J'ai voulu lui épargner de l'inquiétude."

"Vous épargner à vous, vous voulez dire." C'était venu, contre toute attente, de la part de Minerva. "Albus, nous avons déjà discuté de ce sujet-là. Vous ne pouvez pas protéger les gens en faisant des secrets." Elle semblait lasse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une ancienne dispute.

"Il est tard," dit Dumbledore. "Aucun d'entre nous n'a les idées claires. Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de remettre ça à demain matin."

Severus acquiesça de la tête. Il comptait discuter de beaucoup de choses avec Dumbledore le lendemain matin.


	22. Conséquences

Note de la traductrice: Une nouveau chapitre, plus court cette fois-ci. Et aussi, j'ai une correctrice maintenant, LittleKimi (qui est aussi auteur), elle a également corrigé les chapitres précédents si jamais vous voulez y revenir pour voir ^^ Donc, un grand merci à elle.

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **Xou** : Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, tu as été d'une grande aide ^^. Et maintenant que j'ai une correctrice, je crois qu'il n'y aura plus ce genre de faute :p

 **Yoka** : C'est pas un jeu vidéo! Mais jolie comparaison quand même lol.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Conséquences

Harry n'accorda même pas un regard à Dumbledore lorsque Snape le fit sortir. Peut-être aurait-il dû, mais il avait reconnu l'expression sur le visage du professeur de potion. Celle qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt d'assister à sa crise de colère. S'il était resté, il aurait fini par en être la cible.

Harry avait quand même beaucoup de chance, il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il s'arrêta au bas des marches et s'appuya contre le mur pour mieux s'émerveiller du fait qu'il s'en était sorti indemne. Sniffle semblait le penser aussi; le chien était tellement excité qu'il courait en rond après sa queue, menaçant de s'emmêler dans sa laisse (bien que celle-ci semblait ensorcelée pour éviter ce genre de situation). C'était comme si Sniffle sentait qu'il venait de l'échapper belle, pensa Harry avant de rire de ses élucubrations.

Il savait que l'animal ne faisait que percevoir ses propres émotions. Marge disait que les chiens comprenaient et partageaient les émotions de leur maître. Elle avait raison dirait-on; tous ses chiens l'avaient détesté, tout autant qu'elle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était probable que ce soit encore plus vrai chez les sorciers. Leurs animaux de compagnie étaient beaucoup plus en phase avec leur maître que ceux des moldus. Le chat d'Hermione semblait comprendre tout ce qu'on disait et Hedwige était assez intelligente pour toujours savoir où envoyer ses lettres.

Quant à Snape, celui-ci le rendait de plus en plus perplexe. Lorsqu'il avait saisi Harry, il l'avait secoué, certes, mais pas comme son oncle. Quand Vernon le secouait, ses dents s'entrechoquaient et des bleus subsistaient sur sa peau. Dans ce cas-là, c'était comme si Snape essayait de se prouver qu'Harry était réel.

Le souvenir de madame Weasley passant un savon à Fred, George et Ron, la nuit où ils étaient venus secourir Harry des Dursley, lui vint spontanément à l'esprit. Elle avait eu exactement le même ton de voix que le professeur. Harry s'étouffa en ravalant un rire devant l'absurdité qu'était de comparer Snape à madame Weasley.

Pour être honnête, Harry avait pensé que Snape tuerait Sniffle sur-le-champ. Il avait supposé que l'homme avait levé sa baguette pour le faire justement. Devant le directeur, le professeur avait agi comme si l'attaque de Sniffle sur lui n'était pas grand-chose, allant même jusqu'à laisser Harry garder le chien.

Le jeune Gryffondor n'aurait jamais osé demander à Dumbledore de garder le chien, et encore moins à Snape. Cet énorme animal touffu ressemblait à un jeune poney. Beaucoup plus imposant que les compagnons des autres élèves, il causerait forcément plus de problèmes. En général, les plus grands des animaux de compagnie étaient des chats ou des hiboux.

Harry se demandait s'il pouvait faire confiance au chien pour retrouver son chemin tout seul dans le château, comme les chats et les hiboux, ou s'il devait le sortir. Mieux vaut le promener lui-même, puisque de toute façon, c'était la seule excuse qu'il avait pour sortir de la salle commune pendant la semaine prochaine. De la nourriture apparaissait toujours dans le dortoir des élèves qui avaient des chats, donc il devrait en être de même pour Sniffle.

Harry espérait que ramener le chien avec lui en été ne dérangerait pas les Weasley, si jamais il resterait chez eux. Sinon, il pourrait toujours demander à Hagrid de s'en occuper.

"Tu vas être un vrai casse-pieds, tu sais." dit Harry affectueusement, en lui tapotant le crâne, "Bon, allez. On va au lit."

Le chien suivit Harry assez docilement, en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Heureusement, Miss Teigne n'était nulle part en vue.

Pour l'instant, il s'inquiétait plutôt au sujet de ce Black dont avait parlé Snape. Il se rappelait d'un criminel du même nom qui s'était échappé d'une prison de haute sécurité, fait qui était passé à la télévision cet été; l'oncle Vernon et tante Marge en avait discuté en long et en large. Mais un sorcier ne passerait pas dans les nouvelles moldues, n'est-ce pas?

Snape, McGonagall et même Dumbledore semblaient ébranlés à l'idée que ce sorcier se soit échappé. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Mais, en quelque sorte, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter. Ce n'était qu'un problème de plus.

"J'ai déjà eu ces deux dernières années pour me faire à l'idée qu'un tueur fou veut ma mort." murmura Harry à Sniffle, "Black ne peut pas être pire que Voldemort." Si Black s'avérait aussi dangereux, Harry devait convenir avec Snape sur le fait qu'il aurait dû être mis au courant.

Le chien frotta son museau contre la paume de sa main pour le réconforter.

"En fait, je ne devrai pas m'inquiéter si tu attaques Black comme tu l'as fait avec Snape." dit Harry, "Je me demande si on t'a entraîné pour ça?" La façon dont le chien avait cloué la main habituée à manier la baguette magique serait la meilleure façon pour un animal de neutraliser un sorcier.

Arrivé à la salle commune, Harry la trouva vide et silencieuse. Deux lampes allumées sur les tables et le feu de la cheminée étaient les seules sources de lumière. Harry défit la laisse du chien et la rangea dans sa poche.

Le chien renifla en explorant la pièce avec enthousiasme. "Si tu mets la pagaille ici, on va se faire tuer par les Gryffondors." prévint Harry.

Un plateau était posé sur une des tables illuminées. Il y trouva une note pliée et un petit plat comportant un sandwich. Harry prit le mot, en traînant son regard sur le sandwich pour savoir ce qu'il y avait. Il se demanda si Hermione l'avait laissé pour lui. Ron aurait pu y penser, mais il aurait eu faim et l'aurait mangé à mi-chemin.

 _Monsieur Potter,_

 _Je ne vous laisserais pas sauter des repas jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendiez malade._

 _Ne partagez pas votre sandwich avec le chien. Son dîner est sous la table._

 _Professeur Snape_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, sentant qu'il voulait rire de nouveau. Une gamelle contenant de la nourriture se trouvait bel et bien sous la table.

"Allez, viens." appela Harry doucement, "Le dîner est déjà prêt on dirait." Il s'installa sur une chaise, "Tu sais que j'avais des ennuis avec les Dursley quand je mangeais trop?" raconta-il au chien, qui avait le museau enfui dans son bol de croquettes, "C'est vrai." ajouta Harry, comme si son compagnon avait exprimé son incrédulité, "Ils disaient toujours que j'étais trop cher à nourrir. Et maintenant, il y a Snape qui pète un câble si jamais je rate un repas. C'est bizarre, non?"

Ron et Hermione s'étaient-ils même rendu compte de sa disparition? Ils avaient remarqué qu'il s'absentait les après-midis et lui avaient parfois demandé où il allait, mais sans insister plus que cela. Il regrettait la distance qui s'immisçait entre eux, mais il ignorait quoi faire pour y remédier. Il n'était plus en colère contre eux, certes, mais il avait l'impression d'être à des kilomètres d'eux; il fallait tant d'effort pour entrer en contact.

Ce n'était qu'un problème de plus.

Il était tard, mais Harry avait dormi des heures, et n'était donc pas du tout fatigué. C'est pourquoi, après avoir fini son sandwich, il s'assit dans un fauteuil proche du feu, et Sniffle vint se pelotonner avec un soupir de contentement entre Harry et la cheminée.

Harry fixait le feu en broyant du noir, encore surpris par le fait qu'il s'en soit sorti aussi facilement. Toutefois, vingt points en moins et une semaine sans Quidditch pour avoir enfreint le couvre-feu et manqué un repas aurait paru trop sévère pour les autres élèves. La punition habituelle pour enfreindre le couvre-feu était une retenue –l'interdiction de Quidditch était réservée pour des infractions plus sérieuses– et personne ne s'était jamais soucié de quiconque manquant un repas auparavant. Cependant, Snape était sérieux au sujet de cette histoire de repas, et Harry savait à quel point les professeurs avaient angoissé à sa disparition. Étant donné tout cela, sa punition aurait pu être bien pire.

Harry savait qu'Olivier aurait une attaque quand il apprendra qu'il avait été banni, bien sûr, mais aucun match n'était prévu cette semaine, alors Harry manquera uniquement l'entrainement.

En ce qui le concernait, Olivier pouvait faire sa crise; Harry était reconnaissant du fait que ce ne soit qu'une seule semaine. Connaissant Snape, Harry s'était imaginé être banni pour le trimestre ou l'année en entier. Les cinq prochaines années même!

C'est alors qu'une question lui traversa l'esprit: Qu'allait dire Snape et McGonagall sur la raison de son interdiction de jouer? Snape n'allait pas révéler qu'il était le tuteur d'Harry et qu'il lui avait infligé cette punition pour l'infraction qu'était de sauter un repas. Se contenteraient-ils d'inventer une histoire? Snape apprécierait certainement de laisser entendre qu'il avait surpris Harry en plein milieu d'un acte honteux, vaguement humiliant et illicite.

Génial.

Harry fut surpris par le son du portrait qui s'ouvrit puis se referma. Il se retourna, s'attendant à voir Fred et George à cette heure de la nuit. Peut-être même Lee Jordan. Mais c'était Ginny.

Elle était essoufflée, les joues roses. Elle portait une robe de chambre bleue et des pantoufles, avec les cheveux en queue de cheval "Oh," dit-elle, "Je pensais que tout le monde était au lit." Elle rangea maladroitement sa baguette dans sa poche.

"Tu étais où?" demanda-t-il.

"Uhm, j'avais faim." dit-elle avec hâte, "Je suis descendue dans les cuisines." Elle plissa les yeux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, "Et toi, tu étais où au juste?" demanda-t-elle avec irritation, "Tout le monde te cherchait. Et puis, McGonagall nous a dit tout à l'heure qu'ils t'ont trouvé, avant de nous envoyer tous au lit."

"Je me suis endormi, j'ai manqué le couvre-feu." marmonna Harry avec embarras, "Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter." Tous les enseignants à sa recherche n'avaient pas suffi, tous les élèves de sa maison l'avait aussi cherché, de toute évidence.

Ginny hocha la tête, l'expression de son visage devenue plus douce, "C'est bon. Ce n'était pas toute la maison. C'est juste Hermione qui s'est beaucoup inquiétée quand tu n'es pas revenu, elle est partie le dire à McGonagall. On a essayé, moi et Ron, de lui dire que tu allais bien, mais tu sais comment elle est."

Harry acquiesça. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou non. C'était gentil qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, mais une fois de plus, on dirait que l'inquiétude d'Hermione lui avait encore attiré des ennuis.

D'un autre côté, ça n'avait pas été si grave, et en plus il pouvait garder Sniffle avec lui dans le dortoir.

Ginny restait debout en gigotant un peu. Il eut l'impression qu'elle allait lui demander ce que Snape avait dit, ou peut-être lui dire quelque chose sur Sniffle, mais le chien était à moitié sous sa chaise, dans l'ombre. Ginny ne l'avait sans doute pas remarqué. "Harry...?" dit-elle après un long silence gêné, "J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tu peux m'attendre ici?"

"Si tu veux." dit Harry, se demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Ginny lui avait à peine adressé deux mots depuis des jours. Mais à vrai dire, elle avait toujours été timide avec lui.

Elle monta les marches et revint très rapidement, "Je voulais te donner ça. Fred et George me l'ont donné, lorsqu'ils sont partis à Poudlard pour la première fois. J'étais très triste à cause de leur départ, et ils pensaient que ça me remontera le moral." Elle tendit la main. Harry en fit de même et elle posa un Vif d'or, "Il est de bonne qualité. Ils l'utilisaient toujours quand ils jouaient à la maison." elle sourit tristement, "Ils ne me laissaient jamais jouer avec eux. Ils disaient que j'étais trop jeune."

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, "Ginny, merci, mais pourquoi...?"

"Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ce que tu as fait l'année dernière." Ginny lui sourit, elle paraissait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'ait jamais été depuis le début de cette année. Et pourtant, pendant à peine une seconde, son visage semblait étrange, comme si quelque chose de terrible se passait. Harry se dit que c'était la fatigue qui lui jouait des tours. Lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau, elle avait l'air bien. Elle continua calmement, "Je voulais que tu saches que c'était très courageux, ce que tu as fait. Et je suis très heureuse que tu te sois débarrassé de Jedusor. Quoiqu'il arrive, je veux que tu le saches."

Harry hocha la tête, complètement perplexe, "Tu vas bien, Ginny?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr." dit-elle avec légèreté, "J'ai juste… Je n'aime pas parler de ça devant quelqu'un, c'est tout." Elle referma la main du jeune garçon autour du Vif, serrant ses doigts avant de retirer sa main. "Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi." dit-elle pour le rassurer.

"D'accord." dit Harry, bien que ses mots aient eu l'effet opposé sur lui. Il décida qu'il en parlera avec Ron demain matin.

"Bonne nuit, Harry." dit-elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire énigmatique, vaguement faux, et monta les escaliers en direction de son dortoir.


	23. Tribuo Vita

Note de la traductrice: Je sais... je suis en retard. Désolée :p

 **AVERTISSEMENT:** Mention de suicide. Chapitre lourd émotionnellement.

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

 **petite grenouile** : Non t'es pas parano du tout ^^ Je crois que ce chapitre va prouver tes soupçons :p

 **adenoide** : Merci ^^ J'espère que ça restera intéressant.

 **Yoka** : C'est bizarre que tu parles de Sherlock :p Je viens tout juste de finir la saison 1 de la série tv lol. Et pas besoin d'une enquête... le début de réponse est là :p

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Tribuo Vita

"Il est adorable!" s'exclama Hermione en caressant les oreilles de Sniffle, ce dernier frémissant de plaisir, "Alors, c'est pour ça que tu disparaissais? Pour le nourrir? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Il est magnifique." Elle était sur le canapé avec Sniffle qui arborait un air extrêmement satisfait de l'attention qu'elle lui prodiguait.

Harry sourit avec hésitation et secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Hermione aimait les chiens. Elle n'appréciait pas Fang tant que ça. C'était peut-être dû au fait que Sniffle ne mettait pas de la bave partout sur sa robe.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit Harry à voix basse, fixant du regard ses propres mains posées sur ses genoux. Il hésita, puis déballa rapidement, "Écoute, je suis désolé… Je n'étais pas… Eh bien… Je me sentais un peu… Enfin, je suis désolé. Il se passait tellement de choses. Et alors… Je crois que j'avais peur que ça l'effraie de nous voir tous." Harry savait qu'il traitait ses amis plutôt mal ces derniers temps. Il espérait qu'ils acceptent ses excuses, aussi maladroites soient-elles.

Le matin suivant, Ron arriva sur les talons d'Hermione pour le voir, et Harry savait que son ami détestait se lever aussi tôt. La jeune fille le cherchait dès l'aube et l'avait trouvé lové sur un canapé de la salle commune avec Sniffle. Elle l'avait réveillé et lui avait demandé où il avait disparu après le couvre-feu. Sniffle avait interrompu son interrogation en levant la tête pour bailler, avant de se retourner pour les observer, la gueule grande ouverte en un sourire haletant typiquement canin.

Harry avait expliqué à Hermione et Ron (qui était encore en robe de chambre) qu'il s'était endormi dehors après avoir nourri Sniffle. Que Snape l'avait trouvé avant de le traîner dans le bureau du directeur.

"T'inquiète pas." dit Ron d'un air rassurant, "On sait que tu ne sais plus où donner de la tête en ce moment." Ron se pencha pour caresser le chien aussi. "Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur là." Ron sourit, "J'arrive pas à croire que Snape t'ait laissé le garder après ce qu'il lui a fait. Il l'a vraiment attaqué?"

"Oui, j'ai cru qu'il allait le réduire en bouillie." raconta Harry, "Et puis il a dit que le chien était mon familier, et on l'a amené au château. Je n'y comprends rien."

"Bon, les familiers sont un peu comme les baguettes, non?" dit Hermione d'un ton pensif.

"Euh. Vraiment?" demanda Ron, confus.

Hermione, comme d'habitude, leva les yeux au ciel, "Ils choisissent leur sorcier. Même si Snape décidait de chasser le chien, il aurait su comment revenir. La majorité de nos animaux sont comme nous, dans leur propre espèce. Ils sont les sorciers de leur espèce." Elle les regarda impatiemment, face à leurs regards vides, "Ou vous pensiez que n'importe quel hibou pouvait livrer notre courrier?"

"Je n'y ai jamais pensé." dit Ron, indifférent.

Hermione lâcha un soupir, "Il y a beaucoup de lois dans le monde moldu qui interdisent l'acquisition d'animaux exotiques et qui oblige à vacciner et stériliser nos chats et nos chiens, et ce genre de choses. Mais les animaux magiques sont comme nous, ils n'ont pas besoin de tout ça."

Ron fixa Hermione dans les yeux, "C'est quoi stériliser?"

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent. Les joues d'Hermione rosirent, "C'est toi qui lui explique." dit-elle, l'expression à la fois amusée et embarrassée.

"Plus tard." esquiva Harry. Il avait oublié de les informer de l'aspect le plus important, "Après avoir dit que je pouvais garder Sniffle, Snape m'a interdit de sortir seul, parce que quelqu'un en a après moi, un certain Sirius Black."

Ron pâlit, "Tu quoi?" murmura-t-il; il était rare qu'il ait l'air aussi choqué.

"Alors, tu sais qui c'est?" demanda Harry, exaspéré, alors qu'Hermione se couvrait la bouche de sa main dans une réaction de frayeur.

"Il... Il était le bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui." répondit Ron, "Il a tué treize moldus après…" Ron fit un mouvement indiquant vaguement le front d'Harry, "Il a fait complètement exploser une rue, selon mon père. Ils disent qu'il est fou. Il a été à Azkaban pendant douze ans. Il s'est échappé cet été. Ça faisait la une jusqu'à…" Ron baissa le regard, mal à l'aise, "Jusqu'à Neville." Ron le regarda de nouveau, "Tu ne t'en rappelle pas? Dumbledore en a parlé le premier jour. C'est pour ça que les détraqueurs sont là. Je sais que la Gazette du Sorcier n'en a eu que pour le procès Londubat ces dernières semaines, je crois que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas été vu pendant un moment, mais il est toujours dans les parages."

Sniffle geignit et tira gentiment des dents sur la manche d'Harry, "Chut, Sniffle." dit Harry au chien d'un air absent. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, mais il n'avait pas été en état d'écouter le discours de bienvenue ce jour-là, et depuis Neville…

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'entrée brutale d'Olivier qui faillit défoncer le portrait, un morceau de parchemin dans la main. Il portait sa tenue de Quidditch, comme s'il venait de finir son entraînement matinal.

"Harry!" cria Olivier en agitant le parchemin dans les airs, "Comment ça tu es sur la liste des blessés pendant la semaine prochaine? C'est quoi ce bordel?"

"Quoi?" demanda Harry, perdu.

"Madame Pomfresh vient de m'envoyer une note pour te mettre sur la liste des blessés pour la semaine prochaine!" Oliver marcha vers eux avant de faire les cent pas, frustré, "Alors, je vais perdre toute une semaine d'entraînement avec notre Attrapeur parce que tu as réussi à te mutiler la main, je ne sais comment!"

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas bon de parler à Olivier quand il était dans cette humeur-là.

Olivier lâcha une exclamation de dégoût, "Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait l'air bien ta main hier, mais elle a été vache avec moi. Elle m'a demandé si c'était mon 'opinion médicale avisée'. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait la guérir ce week-end mais que tu ne pourrais pas jouer pour des jours après. Une semaine, elle a dit! Aucune estime pour l'entraînement! Aucun respect!"

Oliver s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry intervienne, "Je te le dis, Harry, va lui parler. Dis-lui que ça ne te fait pas très mal. Dis que c'est une urgence et que tu vas la couper si elle ne fait pas quelque chose tout de suite. Et si ça ne marche pas, je vais trouver un couteau et t'aider!"

Avec un grognement, Olivier monta en piétinant vers le dortoir des garçons.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main?" demanda Hermione, soucieuse.

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise. À ce qu'il parait, c'est l'explication qu'avait donnée Snape pour justifier son interdiction de jouer au Quidditch. Cependant, cela laissait les explications les plus difficiles à faire à Harry. C'était bien mieux que de leur dire qu'il utilisait des sortilèges inappropriés sur des premières années, mais quand même. Il n'aimait pas dire à Ron et Hermione qu'il avait été puni pour avoir manqué un repas. Ron aurait râlé et tempêté contre une telle injustice, mais Hermione pourrait très bien prendre le parti de Snape. Harry ne voulait assister à aucune des deux réactions, alors qu'il était lui-même partagé sur ce sujet. "Ah, c'est rien, je suis juste tombé, vous savez..."

Hermione prit soudain un air féroce, "Non, tu n'es pas tombé." rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

Ron se pencha en avant, l'expression plus alerte et éveillée, "Quelque chose s'est passé la nuit dernière? Avec Snape?" Ron regarda autour d'eux, baissant la voix, "Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal?"

Harry sentit ses joues le brûler, "Non... Non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est…" Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix quant à ce qu'il devrait leur raconter. Il préférerait aller se cacher sous la couette plutôt que parler de cela, et il savait que ses amis détecteraient ses mensonges habituels bien plus rapidement que les adultes (à l'exception de Snape, peut-être).

Il prit une profonde inspiration, décidant de prendre un risque avec ce petit bout de vérité. Ce n'était pas comme si Snape et Pomfresh n'en avait pas déjà connaissance, "Une fois," commença Harry. Il serra et desserra sa poigne qui se crispa en pensant à cet événement, "Mon cousin et son ami m'ont attrapé et m'ont cassé la main."

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait jamais oublier le bruit qu'avait fait la porte en claquant sur sa main. Un craquement écœurant accompagné d'une douleur si aiguë qu'elle en devenait irréelle. Dudley et Piers étaient allés plus loin qu'ils ne le voulaient cette fois-ci. Tante Pétunia lui avait même donné du paracétamol et une poche de glace cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il était devenu clair que la douleur et le gonflement dans sa main ne diminuaient toujours pas. "Elle n'a pas guéri comme il faut, d'après madame Pomfresh. Elle a dit que j'avais des inflammations aux articulations."

"Ton cousin t'a cassé la main?" s'exclama Hermione.

"Ce salaud." grogna Ron.

"Ce n'était pas si grave." minimisa Harry, "Dudley arrivait rarement à me rattraper, c'était seulement cette fois. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que ça arrive, vous savez?" justifia Harry, "C'était il y a longtemps de toutes façons. Et madame Pomfresh va arranger ça, ne vous inquiétez pas alors." finit-il avec fermeté. Il évitait de regarder ses amis en disant cela, mais il savait qu'ils échangeaient des regards inquiets, confus. "Écoutez, j'ai faim. Laissez-moi aller me changer et on va petit-déjeuner, d'accord?"

Avec un peu de chance, Snape serait là pour voir qu'Harry n'allait pas manquer un autre repas de plus.

Sniffle resta assis avec contentement auprès d'Hermione pendant que Ron et Harry montèrent se préparer pour le petit-déjeuner. Quand ils partirent dans la direction du Grand Hall, le grand chien continua vers le Hall d'entrée, avant de sortir à l'extérieur du château.

Leur discussion était quelque peu guindée alors qu'ils s'assirent pour manger. Hermione semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais se retenait.

"Monsieur Potter." résonna la voix grave de Snape, juste derrière lui. Harry faillit faire basculer sa tasse de thé sur lui.

"Oui?" répondit celui-ci d'un ton acerbe en se retournant.

Snape haussa un sourcil, "J'imagine que monsieur Dubois vous a informé du fait que vous avez été ajouté à la liste des blessés?"

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

Snape serra les lèvres en ligne fine, les yeux plissés. Il enfonça la main dans une des poches de ses robes et en tira un objet fin. Il le tendit vers Harry, qui le prit lentement. Il fallut un moment à ce dernier pour se rendre compte de la nature de l'objet: un stylo moldu. Il avait une partie supérieure étrangement triangulaire qui était plus épaisse et molle que celle des stylos habituels. Toutefois, la pointe semblait avoir été métamorphosée en un bout de plume d'oie.

"Professeur?" demanda Harry, perplexe, "Pourquoi?"

"Vos professeurs apprécieraient certainement une écriture plus lisible de votre part, autant que moi. Essayez d'utiliser ça au lieu d'une plume, jusqu'à ce que madame Pomfresh répare votre main." expliqua Snape avec condescendance, "Alors, je suppose que vous n'allez pas réitérer les bêtises de la nuit passée?"

"Non, monsieur." répondit Harry, morose.

"Bien." Snape se retourna et les quitta, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Le reste de la journée fut sans histoires, bien qu'au déjeuner, Harry se rappela la discussion bizarre qu'il avait eue avec Ginny la nuit précédente. Il parcourut la table du regard et la trouva assise à proximité de Colin Creevy. Elle était seule, mais elle ne semblait pas triste, seulement un peu préoccupée. Son repas trônait devant elle, à peine touché, et elle jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Elle le surprit à la regarder. Au lieu de rougir et de détourner le regard comme à son habitude, elle lui adressa un sourire doux, quelque peu mélancolique. Harry lui sourit en retour, rassuré, et revint à son assiette.

Cet après-midi, il se servit de Sniffle comme prétexte pour sortir du château après les cours.

Un prétexte, parce qu'on dirait que le chien n'avait aucun problème pour retrouver son chemin tout seul dans le château, puisque l'animal l'attendait à l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor quand Harry arriva. Harry imaginait que Sniffle arriverait probablement à entrer et sortir seul, mais il n'allait pas le révéler à Snape.

Il n'osa tout de même pas rester dehors longtemps, et apparemment c'était mieux comme ça. En effet, alors qu'il rentrait vers le château, il tomba sur Snape dans l'entrée.

Celui-ci garda le silence. Il se contenta de rester debout, les bras croisés, le regard noir. Il fit un signe de tête à l'intention de l'enfant, qui le lui rendit nerveusement, sans un mot. Sniffle geignit et se rapprocha de lui.

Harry veilla à arriver tôt au diner, et dans la salle commune ensuite, ne voulant pas passer la soirée dans le bureau de Snape à nettoyer des chaudrons.

Sniffle se glissa dans un coin de la salle commune, sous la table sur laquelle Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient leurs devoirs. Harry était reconnaissant envers le fait que le chien avait un tempérament aussi calme, vu que cela contrebalançait sa taille. Après les premiers 'ohh' et 'ahh', la majorité des élèves ne lui prêtèrent pas plus d'attention qu'ils le faisaient au gros chat laid d'Hermione, Pattenrond, qui piquait un somme heureux à côté du chien.

"J'espère qu'il s'entendra aussi bien avec Croûtard." remarqua Ron, l'air un peu sombre. Croûtard était le rat de Ron que Pattenrond prenait un malin plaisir à pourchasser à chaque occasion. Cela avait pris de telles proportions, que Ron avait pris l'habitude d'enfermer le rat dans le dortoir des garçons avec un sort. Dans son for intérieur, Harry pensait que ce serait un acte de bonté si jamais le chat roux attrapait le rat. Il avait l'air assez malade, et franchement, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps après tout.

La salle commune se désemplissait peu à peu au fil des heures qui passaient. Harry finit ses devoirs et se contenta de lire. Il n'était jamais pressé d'aller au lit.

Les trois amis s'installèrent sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Pattenrond roulé en boule sur les genoux d'Hermione et Sniffle étendu devant le feu. À dix heure trente, il n'y avait plus qu'eux trois dans la salle. Harry et Ron discutaient des chances qu'avaient les Chudley Cannons d'arriver à la final de la coupe de Quidditch cette année, et Hermione lisait un épais livre quelconque.

La jeune fille ferma son livre, avant de s'étirer, "Eh bien, je pense que…" commença-t-elle, mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, parce que à cet instant-là, Ginny arriva en descendant les escaliers.

Elle portait sa robe de chambre, les yeux ensommeillés, comme si elle venait de se réveiller, "Oh. Salut." dit-elle avec un regard trouble, "Je ne savez pas que vous seriez ici." continua-t-elle. Sa voix traînait, ses mots inarticulés.

"Hey, Ginny." dit Ron, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?"

Ginny fit un sourire un peu bizarre, se laissant tomber brusquement sur le canapé à côté d'Hermione, "Je pensais que ça aurait marché maintenant." dit-elle, "J'ai dû mal la préparer. Et c'est bien la pleine lune, non? C'est censé être prêt à la pleine lune." Sa voix était quelque peu capricieuse, donnant l'impression d'être bien plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Hermione, ses yeux écarquillés fixèrent Ron et Harry, avant de revenir sur Ginny, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Comme d'habitude, leur amie semblait avoir compris quelque chose avant eux.

"Neville est tellement plus doué pour ce genre de chose." dit Ginny doucement, le visage serein, "Ses mains tremblent, par contre. Vous le saviez? Il ne peut pas faire les mouvements de la baguette correctement. Et Snape l'effraie tellement, il n'arrive jamais à se concentrer sur ce qu'il fait." Elle regarda le dos de ses propres mains, les tenant devant elle. "Peut-être que je l'ai bien fait en fait. Mes doigts me font bizarre." Elle les frotta, "Ils sont froids."

Sous la lumière faible de la pièce, Ginny était extrêmement pâle. Harry remarqua qu'elle devenait de plus en plus pâle à chaque seconde qui passait. Ses lèvres étaient sombres, presque mauve.

Hermione tendit la main et prit celles de Ginny, "Tu es glacée!" s'exclama-t-elle. Hermione retourna la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Ses ongles étaient bleus, et leur couleur se répandait le long de ses doigts.

"Ginny?" La voix d'Hermione augmenta d'une octave, alarmée, "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Hmm?" La jeune fille avait les yeux vitreux, "Ne t'inquiète pas" dit-elle gentiment, "Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi."

"Ron." dit Hermione, à voix très basse, "Je pense qu'il faut aller cherche madame Pomfresh."

Ron acquiesça en se levant, "D'accord, j'y vais." dit-il d'une voix qu'Harry avait déjà entendue quand son ami était dépassé par les évènements, et n'essayait même pas de prétendre le contraire.

"Non! T'as pas intérêt." siffla Ginny en se levant. Son état rêveur de tout à l'heure s'était volatilisé, "Mêlez-vous de vos affaires." Ginny avait le teint gris à présent. De la sueur brillait sur son front. Sa voix n'avait plus aucune puissance, ses mots formant un souffle haletant. Ils la virent faire deux pas chancelants avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Pendant une seconde interminable, ils la fixèrent des yeux. Hermione fut la première à sortir de son choc, se précipitant vers Ginny pour la retourner sur son dos. "Ron!" hurla-t-elle, "Va chercher madame Pomfresh! VITE!"

Ron sursauta, comme si elle venait de le gifler. "Oui." dit-il, avant de courir vers le portrait.

"Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu." s'exclamait Hermione à voix haute. Harry n'avait jamais vu Hermione avoir aussi peur, "Oh non, Ginny! Oh Ginny!" Elle criait presque au visage de celle-ci. Elle posa son oreille contre la bouche de la plus jeune, comme pour écouter sa respiration. Harry vit qu'Hermione avait commencé à pleurer. Elle pinça le nez de Ginny et lui tint le menton avec son autre main, avant de poser sa bouche sur celle de la rousse. Lorsqu'elle se retira, elle pencha de nouveau l'oreille pour écouter sa respiration. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que Ginny ne respirait pas. De là où il observait, il pouvait voir que sa poitrine était parfaitement immobile.

Harry avait vaguement conscience d'avoir aussi bondi sur ses pieds, et se tenait très proche des deux filles, incertain quant à la procédure à adopter. Sniffle était à sa droite, la tête penchée contre sa cuisse.

Hermione posa deux doigts contre la gorge de l'élève inconsciente, au niveau de la courbure de sa mâchoire, "Harry! Va chercher Snape!" hurla Hermione soudainement, sanglotant de peur, bien que ses mains tremblantes allèrent appuyer sur la poitrine de la rousse avec détermination, "Je crois qu'elle a pris une potion!"

Harry courut comme si Voldemort en personne était à sa poursuite, sortant par le portrait et traversant le couloir, prenant chaque raccourci qu'il connaissait vers les cachots, priant pour que Snape soit dans ses chambres et non pas en train de déambuler quelque part dans le château. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du professeur, il utilisa l'extrémité inférieure de sa baguette pour y frapper.

Une seconde plus tard, Snape, habillé en robe de chambre vert sombre, ouvrit brusquement la porte, en grondant, "Que signifie ce vacarme?"

"Professeur." haleta Harry, "Ginny Weasley. Elle a pris une potion. C'est grave. Dans la salle commune."

Snape fixa Harry, puis, "Entrez, Potter." dit-il sèchement.

"Professeur! On n'a pas le temps! Elle..." protesta Harry.

Snape lui adressa un de ses grognements et se contenta de traîner Harry par l'épaule vers sa cheminée. Il prit une boite de poudre de cheminette et en balança une poignée dans les flammes en annonçant, "Tour de Gryffondor", avant de pénétrer dans les flammes, traînant Harry avec lui.

Il lâcha le jeune brun aussitôt qu'ils posèrent pied sur le sol de la salle commune. Harry tomba à quatre pattes devant le foyer de la cheminée. La pièce semblait s'être remplie de monde pendant qu'il était parti chercher Snape. Il ne pouvait voir ni Ginny ni Hermione avec la foule d'élèves autour d'eux.

"Remontez!" ordonna Snape, "À vos dortoirs! Vite!"

Les élèves s'écartèrent hors de son chemin. Quelques-uns remontèrent les escaliers, mais d'autres n'allèrent pas plus loin. Fred et George se tenait à côté de Percy, au bas des escaliers, portant tous les trois la même expression de terreur. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Percy ressemblait à Fred et George.

Il entendit quelqu'un compter haut et fort, "Un et deux et trois et quatre et cinq et six et sept et huit..."

"Que diable se passe-t-il ici?!" s'exclama la voix de professeur McGonagall, "Mademoiselle Granger! Mademoiselle Lloyd! Que faites-vous!?"

"C'est ce qu'il faut faire, Minerva." intervint Snape. Les élèves étaient hors de leur chemin à présent. Harry pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait autour du canapé. Snape s'était agenouillé aux côtés de Ginny et pointait sa baguette vers elle, "Ne vous arrêtez pas encore." dit-il aux deux filles penchées au-dessus du corps de la troisième.

Une élève de septième année qu'Harry ne connaissait pas était également agenouillée à côté de Ginny. Marian Lloyd, d'après sa mémoire. Elle était penchée avec les mains sur la poitrine de la rousse et elle appuyait dessus. C'était elle qui comptait. Lorsqu'elle arriva à quinze, Hermione se pencha à son tour et posa sa bouche sur celle de Ginny, et la poitrine de cette dernière se souleva.

Harry avait déjà vu cela auparavant, mais dans sa panique, il ne pouvait plus se souvenir des circonstances exactes.

La cheminée flamba de vert, Harry se précipita hors du chemin.

Madame Pomfresh en sortit avec Ron, "Que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ça ressemble à une overdose au philtre de Paix. Il y en a encore des traces sur sa bouche." conclut Snape, rapidement, "Son cœur s'est arrêté. Lloyd et Granger ont commencé la procédure de RCR, alors je pense que… Oui… Il y a activité magique. Il n'est pas trop tard, pas encore."

"Tu penses que ça suffira, à nous deux seulement?" demanda madame Pomfresh.

"Elle est petite. Et je le ferai seul, s'il le faut." contra Snape d'un ton cinglant.

À côté d'Harry, Sniffle amorça un mouvement brusque, comme pour s'élancer en avant. Son maitre le retint par son collier.

"Je crois savoir qu'on est trois ici." intervint McGonagall, "Je ne connais pas l'incantation, mais je connais le principe."

Snape fit un mouvement sec de la tête.

"Lloyd, Granger, éloignez-vous." ordonna Snape en prenant la main de McGonagall. Madame Pomfresh prit l'autre. Pomfresh et Snape dirigèrent leurs baguettes vers Ginny qui tressaillit sur place. Snape débita une longue incantation discordante, puis il y eut un éclair de lumière blanche.

McGonagall lâcha un cri bref, comme si on l'avait piquée.

Les adultes se lâchèrent les mains. Snape et Pomfresh s'agenouillèrent près de la jeune fille, "Oui. Oui!" s'exclama Snape. L'homme jubilait, "Elle est revenue!"

"Elle ne respire pas encore toute seule." Madame Pomfresh dirigea sa baguette vers les lèvres de la rousse et marmonna. Une boule bleue apparut autour de sa bouche et de son nez. Ses couleurs passèrent du violet marbré à un gris pâle maladif.

"Nous devons la déplacer avec précaution." dit madame Pomfresh, faisant apparaitre une civière et des couvertures. "Severus, pourrais-tu prévenir le directeur?"

"Certainement." Il fit échapper une lumière argentée du bout de sa baguette, "Minerva? Je vais aider Poppy. Tu devrais venir à l'infirmerie et prendre une potion revigorante, au moins."

Le professeur de métamorphose s'était assise, paraissant extrêmement épuisée. "Bien sûr Severus." répondit-elle, d'une voix distante.

L'homme la regarda avec inquiétude, avant de poser son regard sur Percy, "Vous." dit-il d'un ton brusque, "Emmenez le professeur McGonagall à l'infirmerie." Il s'interrompit en soupirant, en voyant Fred et George, "Les Weasley, vous pouvez tous venir. Votre sœur est hors de danger, mais je suis sûr que vous voulez vous en rassurer par vous-même avant tout." Il se retourna vers Ron, Harry, Hermione et la fille en septième année, "Le directeur voudra vous interroger tous, j'imagine. Alors, si vous pouviez tous accompagner le professeur?" Il manquait ce côté tranchant à sa voix.

"Professeur Snape?" demanda Hermione lentement, "Qu'avez-vous fait?" Sa voix était toujours aiguë, effrayée.

Snape soupira à nouveau, jetant un coup d'œil vers madame Pomfresh, qui s'agitait toujours autour de la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'on pouvait la déplacer, "Nous avons pu relancer son cœur car son cerveau était encore vivant. Pour faire simple, nous avons dû nous séparer d'une partie de notre propre force vitale. Il est trop tard pour discuter de théorie magique, mademoiselle Granger. Je dirai juste que cela a été plus dur pour le professeur McGonagall que pour moi-même, à cause de la différence d'âge. Alors, occupez-vous d'elle, s'il vous plait. Je m'occuperai de votre amie."

Harry fixa Snape du regard intensément, réfléchissant sur ce que l'homme venait de dire. Combien avait-il sacrifié de sa force vitale? Pouvait-elle se reconstituer? Snape se déplaçait lentement et avec raideur, ainsi que Pomfresh. Mcgonagall semblait avoir besoin qu'on la porte.

Quoi qu'ils viennent de faire, il semblait s'être mis en danger, pour une élève. Harry aurait pu s'attendre à ce que McGonagall ou Pomfresh le fasse, sans hésitation. Comme elles viennent de le faire. Mais Snape? Snape le salaud? Snape le connard? Il était injuste, un tyran. Il était un abruti mauvais qui s'en prenait à ses élèves en cours, connu pour les faire pleurer, même ceux en quatrième année, et faisait du favoritisme éhonté.

Cette chauve-souris maléfique avait dit à Pomfresh qu'il le ferait tout seul, s'il le fallait. Il n'appréciait même pas Ginny.

Alors qu'Harry observait, le sujet de ses pensées chancela, se rattrapant contre le dos du canapé. Il vit Harry le regarder et lui lança un regard noir. Les yeux du grand brun étaient enfoncés et il y avait des rides autours de ses lèvres qui n'étaient pas là un instant auparavant.

"Prêt, Severus?" demanda madame Pomfresh, fatiguée, en faisant léviter Ginny sur la civière. Ils en agrippèrent tous deux les manches, mais Harry ne savait pas si c'était pour stabiliser la jeune fille dessus ou eux-mêmes.

"Madame Pomfresh?" intervint Marian Lloyd, soudainement, "Je suis plutôt douée pour la lévitation. Je pourrais le faire? Vous n'avez qu'à me dire ce que je dois faire. N'oubliez pas que je peux vous aider à l'infirmerie aussi."

Madame Pomfresh posa son regard quelque peu vague sur elle, "Oui, bien sûr, ma petite. J'avais oublié."

"Harry," lui murmura Marian, "Va chercher le professeur Chourave. Elle s'y connaît en guérison aussi. Retrouve-nous à l'infirmerie."

Harry courut vers la porte de la salle commune, juste au moment où le feu revint à la vie, avec le bruit indubitable de la cheminette s'activant.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Dumbledore, sa voix exprimant le choc.

Harry n'attendit pas d'écouter ce que Dumbledore avait à dire, résolu comme il l'était à introduire une autre guérisseuse sur les lieux.


	24. En Quête de Paix

**_AVERTISSEMENT_ :** Severus jure beaucoup, mention d'auto-mutilation et paralysie.

Note de la traductrice: Je crois que vous avez l'habitude du retard maintenant :p J'avais la grippe, et combinée à un chapitre légèrement plus long qu'à l'habitude, c'était vraiment dur de finir.

Correctrice: LittleKimi

 **petite grenouile:** Aw merci ^^ Voilà la suite tant attendue.

 **Plum'e:** Je suis contente que tu aimes :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

En Quête de Paix

Heureusement, les élèves gardèrent le silence pendant leur lent trajet vers l'infirmerie. Severus s'appuyait lourdement contre la civière en lévitation, confiant dans le sortilège de mademoiselle Lloyd. Elle assistait aux travaux dirigés de septième année en potion, avec l'ambition de devenir une guérisseuse. Par conséquent, elle s'avérait être une aide précieuse dans leur petit groupe. Il se sentait reconnaissant envers le fait que mademoiselle Lloyd soit aussi compétente, pour une Gryffondor.

Il avait besoin de toute une semaine de sommeil, mais rien de tel ne serait possible avant quelques heures encore. Le directeur avait déjà dû envoyer un hibou à Sainte Mangouste pour solliciter un guérisseur. Mademoiselle Weasley ne pourrait pas être déplacée avant plusieurs jours au moins.

Ce n'était pas la première tentative de suicide presque réussie pendant l'exercice de ses fonctions à Poudlard, mais il était rare d'en avoir une aussi évidente parmi les Gryffondors. Ils se montraient généralement plus discrets sur leurs tendances autodestructrices. Se lancer des défis et prendre des risques inconsidérés faisaient partie de leurs manœuvres habituelles. Ainsi, s'ils échouaient, c'était juste pour rire.

Un philtre de Paix était complexe pour une élève de deuxième année. Il se demanda comment elle avait appris à le faire. Il était au programme des potions enseignées en quatrième année, et la jeune enfant avait dû en ingérer près de quatre litres pour avoir provoqué un arrêt cardiaque. C'était soit ça, soit elle avait trouvé, et suivi, les instructions pour réduire la concoction sous la lumière d'une pleine lune. L'astre était sous sa forme entière il y a quelques heures cette nuit. La Gryffondor aurait dû avoir suffisamment de temps.

Les instructions de cette version n'étaient disponibles qu'aux élèves de septième année. Le procédé n'était pas difficile, l'information n'était pas confidentielle, mais une recherche approfondie aurait été requise pour la retrouver. L'usage de cette variation était réservé à ceux qui en faisaient la demande pour des circonstances particulières.

Severus savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple coup de tête. L'enfant était sérieuse. Quelle que soit la douleur ressentie, elle voulait vraiment en finir. La jeune Weasley s'y était prise avec la détermination d'une Poufsouffle, l'intelligence d'une Serdaigle et la ruse d'une Serpentard.

Dumbledore avait fait apparaître une civière pour Minerva; elle s'était déjà endormie dessus. Il en avait proposé une à Severus, mais l'expression faciale de ce dernier avait dû constituer une réponse suffisante. De même, Poppy avait foudroyé le directeur du regard, avant d'exiger haut et fort qu'un elfe de maison leur ramène de la Pimentine.

Heureusement qu'elle y avait pensé. Ça ne lui était pas du tout venu à l'esprit (signe de sa fatigue) et il n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir sans.

"Fais du café très fort, turc peut-être, et cherche à manger aussi. Severus aime les scones. Je voudrais des mini-tourtes à la viande," avait dit Poppy à l'elfe de maison, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, "Et du chocolat, et quelques sandwiches, et… ah tu n'as qu'à chercher tout le plateau. Pour nous tous. Nous allons mourir de faim d'ici peu. Tu connais nos goûts."

Il avait fallu un moment à mademoiselle Lloyd pour aider Severus et Poppy à manœuvrer la civière de mademoiselle Weasley à travers le portrait. Severus était impatient de boire une tasse de ce café.

"Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille?" finit par demander un des frères Weasley dans un murmure.

"Je ne sais pas." soupira Dumbledore. Il marchait aux côtés de la civière de Minerva, derrière Severus, Poppy et mademoiselle Lloyd qui se chargeait de celle de la jeune Weasley, "J'aimerais vous parler à vous tous, avant le réveil de mademoiselle Weasley. Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver quelques indices."

"Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait toujours être possédée par Vous-Savez-Qui?" demanda un des autres Weasley. Severus était trop épuisé pour suivre la discussion.

"Non, Monsieur Weasley," répondit gentiment le directeur, "Cependant, je crois qu'il est très probable que ça ait un rapport avec cela."

"Mais elle ira bien?" demanda Granger, la voix empreinte d'un calme et d'une sérénité déplacés.

"Oui, grâce à votre présence d'esprit, mademoiselle Granger, et mademoiselle Lloyd." complimenta Dumbledore, "Où avez-vous appris cette technique moldue?"

"Mes parents m'ont inscrite à un cours donné par la Croix Rouge, cet été." répondit Granger avec calme, "J'ai pensé que c'était stupide sur le coup. Combien de sorciers étaient victimes de crises cardiaques? Mais maman m'y a obligée."

"Et mademoiselle Lloyd?"

"Je suis aussi une née-moldu, professeur, vous avez oublié?" répondit la jeune blonde, "Je l'ai appris quand j'ai commencé à garder ma nièce. Ma sœur n'accepterait que si je prenais des cours de RCR infantile et de soins aux enfants. Elle est très pointilleuse." admit Lloyd timidement.

"Hm… Je pense que des points pour Gryffondor sont de rigueur alors," dit le directeur, les yeux pétillants, malgré la situation sinistre.

"Plutôt un foutu trophée pour avoir empêché un autre foutu fantôme de s'ajouter à cette foutue putain d'école." marmonna Severus. Poppy et la jeune Lloyd tournèrent le regard vers lui. Poppy, amusée. Lloyd, choquée.

Avait-il dit cela à voix haute? Merlin, il devait être vraiment fatigué. D'ici peu, il allait ressembler à son père quand il rentrait du boulot. Il décida de garder le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ingéré une tasse de café serré et une autre potion revigorante.

Pomona entra d'un air affairé avec Potter. On dirait que le garçon avait eu la présence d'esprit de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, pour une fois.

"Severus! Poppy! Monsieur Potter m'a dit que Ginny Weasley était blessée?" Elle étudia les deux civières et tout leur cortège du regard.

"Nous avons dû utiliser Tribuo Vita, Pomona." éclaircit Poppy calmement, "Minerva est dans les pommes. Severus et moi n'en sommes pas loin."

La directrice des Poufsouffle écarquilla les yeux, "Bon, alors. Vous trois, au lit." ordonna-t-elle d'un ton détaché, "Je m'occupe de la patiente. J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou à Sainte Mangouste; d'après ce que m'a dit monsieur Potter, nous aurons besoin de deux ou trois guérisseurs." Pomona prit Poppy par le bras et fit signe à Lloyd de s'approcher avec la civière de la jeune rousse. Les quatre frères la suivirent.

Severus lâcha le brancard et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il sentit ses jambes trembler, il s'appuya alors contre le mur, les yeux clos.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le coude pour le stabiliser, puis le guida vers un fauteuil qu'on avait fait apparaître. De petites mains. Severus entrouvrit difficilement les yeux, pour voir que les mains appartenaient à Potter. Maudit soit-il.

"Vous allez bien?" demanda le garçon, prenant un air inquiet.

"Très bien." grogna Severus. Le directeur avait dû faire apparaître le siège. C'était le genre de fauteuils moelleux qui le caractérisait.

Il n'était pas urgent pour Severus de rentrer dans l'infirmerie; ils se débrouilleraient bien tout seuls pendant quelques minutes. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau en attendant que son malaise passe.

Un léger bruit lui indiqua que Potter était toujours là.

Pourquoi ce maudit garçon était-il toujours là? Ne pouvait-il pas aller offrir du confort et du soutien à n'importe lequel des autres Weasley?

"Quoi, Potter?" grogna Severus, en penchant la tête en arrière.

"Je peux vous chercher quelque chose, si vous en avez besoin?" demanda Potter avec délicatesse.

"Une tasse du café que madame Pomfresh a commandée. Avec beaucoup de sucre. Cinq ou six cuillères au moins." répondit Severus, sans ouvrir les yeux. S'il donnait quelque chose à faire au gamin, il ne resterait pas là à le fixer du regard.

Il sembla qu'à peine une seconde était passée quand l'odeur facilement reconnaissable du café, imprégnée d'un arôme de cannelle et de cardamome, vint réveiller Severus de sa somnolence. Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine.

"Professeur?" Potter lui tendit une tasse de café tout à fait gigantesque, "Le professeur Chourave m'a dit qu'il y avait déjà du sucre dedans, et pas besoin d'ajouter du lait non plus. Le professeur Dumbledore veut savoir si vous avez besoin qu'il vienne vous chercher."

"Absolument pas." Severus essaya de le dire d'une voix rageuse, mais ce n'était qu'un murmure irrité. Il prit la tasse des deux mains, avant de l'avaler d'un trait, bien que le liquide soit assez chaud pour lui brûler la langue. Il acquiesça dans son for intérieur; c'était du café turc épais, bouilli avec le sucre. Chaud comme l'enfer, noir comme le diable, doux comme un baisé volé.

Un moment plus tard, Severus ferma de nouveau les yeux, tint la tasse au fond de laquelle il ne restait que la lie épaisse sur ses genoux, attendant que la caféine et le sucre atteignent son cerveau. Il ne voulait pas utiliser de stimulants plus forts, ils pourraient lui causer des dommages, dans cet état-là.

Ce sortilège nécessitait trois personnes, ils avaient donc de la chance que Minerva en sache assez sur le sort pour les assister. Le faire avec uniquement deux personnes aurait constitué un risque. Et Severus ne savait pas s'il aurait voulu que Poppy le prenne. Certes, elle n'était pas aussi âgée que Minerva, mais elle n'était ni aussi jeune ni aussi puissante (en toute honnêteté) que le maître des potions. La puissance qui lui manquait était compensée par son savoir et sa technique. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de la perdre, ainsi que ses compétences. Des gens dépendaient d'elle.

Ça n'aurait pas tué Severus, s'il l'avait fait seul (selon toute vraisemblance). Il était plus que probable que ça n'ait même pas causé de dommages permanents, mais Dumbledore aurait eu besoin de trouver un remplaçant pour enseigner les cours de potions pour le reste du trimestre.

Et un tuteur remplaçant pour Potter aussi, s'aperçut-il soudainement.

Bon sang. Il était trop épuisé pour y penser à l'instant. Il serait plus confortable de se laisser gagner par le sommeil, s'adossant contre le dos du fauteuil.

"Euh, professeur? Vous allez renverser ça." prévint une voix distante. Il sentit qu'on lui arrachait la tasse des mains.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily l'appelait "professeur". Du moins, cela ressemblait à la voix de Lily. Peut-être. Ça devait être elle, parce qu'elle venait juste de mettre une couverture sur lui. Son père avait encore dû le mettre à la porte. Il espérait que madame Evans n'allait pas se mettre en colère quand elle le trouvera, endormi dans son salon. Il se laissa entraîner plus loin dans l'obscurité réconfortante.

Severus entendit le bruit de la cheminette et sursauta légèrement. Il secoua la tête et ouvrit complètement les yeux. Pendant combien de temps s'était-il assoupi?

Le garçon avait trouvé une chaise et s'y était installé, fixant sa propre tasse d'il-ne-savait-quoi du regard.

"Combien de temps j'ai dormi?" demanda Severus d'un ton sec.

"Une demi-heure environ." répondit Potter, le regardant les yeux hantés par la peur, "Je pense que les guérisseurs sont arrivés."

Severus se leva, chancelant. Potter fut directement à ses côtés, et si l'homme n'était pas aussi faible et en déséquilibre, il aurait crié après lui. En l'état actuel des choses, il s'appuya sur l'épaule de l'enfant à contrecœur, "Bon."

Il entra en titubant dans l'infirmerie, s'appuyant à moitié sur le garçon, sous le regard incrédule du directeur. Il fusilla ce dernier du regard, le mettant au défi de commenter. Potter le guida vers le premier fauteuil et le professeur s'assit (ou plutôt, s'effondra).

Poppy et Minerva dormaient à poings fermés, chacune sur un lit. Les frères Weasley étaient rassemblés près de l'entrée avec Granger et Lloyd. Le directeur semblait s'apprêter à les interroger.

"Où est mademoiselle Weasley?" demanda Severus. Il ne prit pas la peine de garder la voix basse. Rien ne réveillerait Poppy et Minerva pendant quelques heures.

Dumbledore indiqua du doigt l'arrière de la pièce où un coin séparé par un rideau semblait dissimuler l'activité de plusieurs guérisseurs, "Ils viennent d'arriver de Sainte Mangouste par la cheminette." dit-il, "Ils se demandaient si, avant que monsieur et madame Weasley n'arrivent, vous pouviez découvrir ce qui a poussé Ginny à faire une pareille chose?"

"Elle n'est pas encore suffisamment rétablie pour parler?" demanda Severus avec difficulté. C'est alors qu'il sut, avant même que le directeur ne secoue la tête, "Ah, bien sûr." dit-il, surtout à lui-même.

Une overdose de philtre de Paix laisserait l'enfant paralysée pendant plusieurs jours, même sa respiration aurait besoin d'être provoquée magiquement. N'importe quel antidote du philtre la tuerait pour l'instant. On ne pouvait qu'attendre que la potion se dissipe d'elle-même. Le Tribuo Vita maintiendrait son cœur en vie jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, mais elle allait passer quelques jours d'angoisse.

Severus déclara avec amertume, "J'aurai encore besoin de ce café alors."

Potter bondit, comme un foutu elfe de maison, avant même que Severus ne finisse sa phrase.

Dumbledore se tourna vers les enfants, "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'entre vous sait ce qui pourrait pousser Ginny à faire une telle chose?"

Les enfants secouèrent tous la tête en chœur, d'une façon confuse, médusée.

"Elle était très déprimée, depuis le début de l'année, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était récent." expliqua un des jumeaux.

L'autre acquiesça de la tête, "Maman nous a dit de garder un œil sur elle. Elle semblait plus heureuse ces derniers jours pourtant."

"Eh bien, je n'ai rien remarqué." intervint le plus âgé, Percy Weasley, "En fait, elle s'intéressait beaucoup à ses études cette année. Beaucoup plus que l'année passée. Elle voulait vraiment améliorer ses notes en potions. Je l'aidais."

Étant donné que la jeune Weasley avait passé la majorité de l'année passée sous la possession d'un certain fragment du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas étonnant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par ses études.

Potter revint avec le café de Severus et une viennoiserie. Il plaça les deux dans les mains du professeur avant de s'installer entre Granger et le plus jeune des Weasley.

"Savez-vous de qui elle est proche?" demanda Dumbledore d'un ton aimable, "Qui que ce soit, à qui on pourrait demander?"

Granger dit d'une voix très douce, excessivement posée, "J'y ai pensé monsieur, et je ne peux me rappeler personne de qui Ginny a été proche, excepté nous et Neville. Vous voyez, l'année dernière a été une catastrophe pour elle. La seule personne avec qui je la voyais, c'était Neville." Elle se tut, Severus remarqua qu'elle avait le regard flou, "Vous savez, elle m'a dit que je devais aller voir les professeurs, pour Harry. Si je ne le faisais pas, la même chose lui arrivera qu'à Neville et je referais la même erreur qu'elle a faite avec Neville."

Severus eut un sursaut de compréhension, "Granger? Approchez-vous." dit-il d'un ton ferme.

La fille se leva, tel un automate. Son visage était complètement lisse, sans aucun signe d'inquiétude, de peur ou d'anxiété.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui. Heureusement, il était assez grand pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait en tête sans se lever. Il alluma sa baguette, approchant la lumière des yeux de la jeune fille, notant avec une certaine appréhension que ses pupilles réagissaient à peine, presque apathiques.

Severus se souvint alors que Granger avait respiré artificiellement pour la rousse, sans aucune protection, directement dans sa bouche. Il arrivait que la victime vomisse pendant le RCR. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ingérer des particules d'une potion potentiellement létale pourrait avoir comme effets.

L'homme avala la tasse qu'il tenait encore d'une traite. "Putain de merde." lâcha-t-il, ce qui lui valut des regards choqués de la part de tout le monde, sauf Granger qui se contenta de le regarder avec une curiosité détachée.

Pourquoi s'était-il endormi? Poppy aussi était indisponible. Personne d'autre ne s'en était rendu compte. Mais, n'avait-il rien vu? Lloyd avait les yeux rouges et tremblait de choc. Les garçons étaient soit assis, soit debout, essayant de faire semblant qu'ils n'étaient pas au bord des larmes non plus.

Une fille de treize ans, qui venait tout juste d'appliquer le RCR sur une camarade classe, ne devrait pas être d'un calme olympien.

Il existait plusieurs antidotes à "Paix". Mais ça n'allait pas être beau à voir quand il lui en administrerait un. Pas après une telle soirée.

Merde.

"Dumbledore." claqua la voix de Severus, "Mademoiselle Granger a besoin de soins. Faites venir un des guérisseurs ici."

"Professeur Dumbledore?" demanda Granger d'une petite voix, "Je me demandais, est-ce que ma maman pourrait venir?"

Severus commença à hocher la tête, "Monsieur le directeur, puisqu'elle demande sa mère maintenant, je suggère que vous envoyez quelqu'un qui transplane et fasse venir le docteur Granger."

En effet, ce serait idéal s'il pourrait faire venir la mère de Granger là, pour l'inéluctable crise d'hystérie. Severus agita sa baguette pour lancer quelques sorts de diagnostic. L'enfant semblait assez stable. Il pourrait la remettre à un des guérisseurs en toute conscience.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un mouvement sec de la tête, se retourna et appela un des guérisseurs. Une femme en robe verte se précipita vers eux.

"Severus dit que mademoiselle Granger a besoin de soins." expliqua Dumbledore.

"En aidant à la ranimation de Ginny Weasley, elle a ingéré des particules de la potion." continua Severus.

"Oh mon dieu. Combien?" La guérisseuse sortit sa baguette et commença à lancer des sorts de diagnostic pendant que les garçons s'adressaient des murmures effarés. Lloyd était maintenant en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de l'un des jumeaux.

"Pas assez pour que ce soit dangereux, mais je pense qu'il faut la contrer." dit Severus, "Sinon, il lui faudrait des semaines de sommeil pour l'évacuer. Et plus on la laisse dans cet état, pire ce sera quand elle en finira."

La guérisseuse hocha la tête, "Je vois ce que vous voulez dire." admit-elle en lisant les nombres donnés par le sort, "Cette enfant a fait une concoction sacrément forte."

"Cependant, je propose que vous attendiez l'arrivée des parents de Granger." suggéra Severus.

La guérisseuse regarda autour d'elle avant d'acquiescer avec résignation. Elle prit Granger par les épaules, "Venez avec moi, ma petite." lui dit-elle.

"Merci, Severus." souffla Dumbledore, "J'hésite à vous en demander davantage..."

"Mais vous le ferez." cracha Severus. Il fit venir une plume à lui de la table d'à côté et la transfigura en une canne pour garder l'équilibre. S'il allait avoir besoin d'une canne pour marcher, mieux vaut s'en procurer une à l'apparence menaçante, pensa-t-il, distrait. Celle de Lucius, à tête de serpent, était plutôt pas mal.

Au moins, cela empêcha Potter de se précipiter à sa rescousse cette fois-ci.

Severus savait que le directeur aurait préféré faire cela lui-même. Malheureusement, puisque cela impliquait l'art des potions, il pourrait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il verrait. Pratiquer la légilimencie sur un esprit était une chose, mais c'en était une autre que d'interpréter les impressions. Ainsi, s'il observerait mademoiselle Weasley en train de faire la potion, et si celle-ci utilisait un ingrédient qui était inconnu à Dumbledore, il serait difficile pour lui de savoir si l'enfant l'avait utilisé correctement.

Plus encore, Dumbledore n'avait aucune formation médicale concernant l'esprit. Il s'agissait d'un cours entier spécialisé, concernant les usages médicaux de cet art, que prenaient quelques guérisseurs (ceux qui avait du talent et de l'intérêt pour la légilimencie). Un esprit fragilisé ou traumatisé pourrait être détruit par un autre aussi puissant que celui de Dumbledore, s'il lui arrivait de faire une erreur.

De surcroît, il y avait l'occlumencie avancée que Severus avait prise. Seuls quelques guérisseurs et aurors poursuivaient ce programme d'étude. Il visait à enseigner comment pénétrer dans l'esprit des déséquilibrés mentaux et des mourants sans s'y laisser prendre. En fait, Severus ignorait complètement si Dumbledore possédait cette compétence. C'était rare. Aussi rare que les animagi.

Severus boita jusqu'aux rideaux, saluant Pomona et les autres guérisseurs d'un signe de tête. Le professeur de botanique plaça une chaise au chevet du lit à son intention. Il s'y assit, reconnaissant envers elle, posa son bâton à la verticalz entre elle et lui, et appuya ses deux mains dessus.

Pomona et les guérisseurs se replièrent derrière la tête du lit, là où ils ne pourraient pas être vus par la jeune rousse, mais où ils pouvaient tout de même l'observer ainsi que l'interrogation.

La fille avait regagné ses couleurs et ses yeux étaient ouverts en deux fentes. Le sortilège qui induisait sa respiration brillait d'une teinte bleue autour de sa bouche et de son nez. Quelques autres sorts surveillaient, entre autre, sa pression artérielle et son activité magique, relayant les données à un parchemin sur la table de chevet.

"Eh bien, mademoiselle Weasley," dit Severus d'un ton détaché, comme s'il ne faisait que discuter d'une dissertation inadéquate en potion, "Vous avez été à l'origine d'une certaine agitation ce soir, avec ce que vous avez fait. Je me demande si, peut-être, vous en aviez l'intention?"

Il garda un ton neutre, prudent, ne voulant pas l'apeurer, mais sans pour autant être doux non plus. Rien n'effrayerait plus l'enfant qu'un changement brusque dans son comportement. Il lui parla alors de la même manière qu'il parlerait à un de ses Serpentards en première année, qu'il avait découvert en larmes dans son dortoir en pleine nuit.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et émit un grognement étouffé.

Il leva promptement la main, "Vous vous en êtes rendue compte, vous ne pouvez pas parler. Il y a un sortilège qui assiste votre respiration. Les muscles de votre appareil respiratoire ne fonctionneront pas pendant un ou deux jours."

Des larmes glissèrent lentement sur les joues de la rousse. Severus savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lever la main pour les essuyer, il prit alors un mouchoir et le fit à sa place.

Incapable de se dérober, ses pupilles se rétrécirent de peur.

Le professeur soupira et rabattit une mèche de cheveux qui devait lui démanger la joue.

"Je vous rassure, la paralysie n'est que temporaire." S'il s'agissait d'un empoisonnement accidentel, Severus lui aurait dit à quel point elle avait été chanceuse que Granger et Lloyd aient su quoi faire.

"Maintenant, pour pouvoir communiquer, j'aimerais que vous clignez les yeux, une fois pour 'oui' et deux fois pour 'non'. Est-ce clair?"

Un unique battement de paupières.

Severus acquiesça, "Mademoiselle Weasley, nous aimerions bien savoir comment tout cela est arrivé. Puisque vous êtes incapable d'expliquer, je vais entrer dans votre esprit. C'est un sort qui peut être un peu inconfortable. Mais il le serait plus si vous luttiez. Vous comprenez?"

Deux clignements rapides. Encore deux autres. Puis encore deux autres.

Elle était devenue blanche comme un linge. L'encre dans l'enregistrement automatique marqua sa pression artérielle en rouge, au lieu du noir, pour montrer un changement soudain, de mauvais augure.

"Professeur Snape!" s'exclama un des guérisseurs.

"S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous." dit Severus calmement à la jeune fille, "Je dois comprendre que vous avez compris mais que vous refusez de donner votre consentement?"

Un clignement des yeux.

Severus resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, restant silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'encre de l'enregistreuse redevienne noire. Il soupira, "Ne pensez pas qu'il s'agit d'une demande, mademoiselle Weasley," reprit-il d'une voix douce. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, mais elle ne s'était pas endormie.

Elle les rouvrit de nouveau, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse paniquer, il continua sur le même ton apaisant, "Vos parents seront là d'ici peu. Nous ne savons pas encore s'ils devraient avoir l'autorisation de vous voir, ou pas. Nous ne savons pas si vos frères, Hermione Granger ou Harry Potter le pourraient aussi. Et franchement, nous ne savons pas non plus si nous devons vous envoyer dans l'unité sécurisée de Sainte Mangouste."

Pomona s'avança, "Ginny, le professeur Snape a déjà fait ça avant, tu sais. C'est gênant, mais pas douloureux."

Une longue pause s'en suivit, pendant laquelle les yeux de la fille allaient et venaient entre leurs deux visages. Enfin, elle cligna des yeux, fatiguée.

Pomona recula de nouveau.

Severus se pencha en avant pour placer une main sur celle de Ginny Weasley, ayant l'impression qu'elle avait probablement besoin d'être rassurée.

Il la fixa dans les yeux, "Legilimens."

L'esprit de l'enfant était un marécage de douleur et de culpabilité, mais heureusement, ce n'était pas l'absurdité incohérente du délire.

"Quel genre d'idiote se fait avoir par ça?" Elle pleurait sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, "J'ai blessé des gens! J'ai presquetué des gens!"

Ils étaient assis dans l'obscurité d'une salle de classe inutilisée. Elle et un garçon. C'était difficile de voir de qui il s'agissait.

"Ginny. Ça va, personne ne te tient pour responsable." C'était la voix de Londubat.

"Mais, ils le devraient! Ils le FONT! Comment des gens normaux peuvent même supporter d'être en ma présence?"

"Écoute, Ginny, tout le monde a… des secrets… dont ils ne peuvent pas parler."

La scène changea, Londubat et elle discutaient sur les rives du lac.

"...n'arrive jamais à faire les mouvements de baguette correctement. Je pense que cette baguette ne m'aime pas. De toute façon, ma main tremble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi." disait Londubat en haussant les épaules.

"Je peux t'aider." dit-elle "Si je fais cette partie, tu penses qu'on pourrait la faire?"

"C'est entièrement de la botanique. Oui. Je suis doué pour la botanique. Ce serait mieux que le Sommeil Sans Rêves. Si tu prends du Sans Rêves trop souvent, tu deviens folle. Le philtre de Paix va juste te calmer."

"Oh mon dieu, Neville, ce serait génial. Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je n'arrête de voir…" L'enfant frissonna "Lui. Partout. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est comme si je pouvais le sentir, avec ses mains sur moi. Je crois que je perds la tête."

"Non. Tu fais juste de mauvais rêves. Parfois, j'en ai même en plein jour. Ça arrive."

Une autre transition.

Le Chemin de Traverse, un jour d'été, une rencontre fortuite, "Maman! Je peux aller manger une glace avec Neville?"

Molly Weasley sourit affectueusement à sa fille, "Vas-y, chérie, je te rejoindrai là-bas quand j'aurai fini les achats."

"Oh, Merlin, Neville! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" s'exclama-t-elle.

Neville était assis avec raideur, sans s'appuyer sur le dos de la chaise, une ecchymose noire marquait son poignet, "Grand-mère est partie pour les vacances." se contenta-t-il comme explication.

Elle se leva, "Il faut qu'on le dise à maman. Elle peut faire quelque chose."

Neville se pencha et prit la main de la rousse, "Non. Ginny, ne fais pas ça. Grand-mère ne supporterait pas, ça la tuerait. Et l'école commence dans trois jours, non? C'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas."

L'arrivée d'une douzaine de garçons vint couper court à la discussion.

L'image suivante fut celle de Neville, étendu, pâle et froid, avec Lupin penché sur lui.

À partir de là, il n'y eut plus de scènes cohérentes, mais un tourbillon de haine de soi, de colère et de souffrance. Toujours destinée à faire confiance aux mauvaises personnes, à faire les mauvais choix. La certitude d'être responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami. La certitude de ne pas être d'une compagnie décente. Répondre aux lettres inquiètes de sa mère avec une joie artificielle, ne voulant pas que la pauvre femme se rende compte qu'elle avait engendré une telle créature, corrompue et immonde.

Elle avait constamment médité, après la mort de Neville, sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait murmuré des choses terribles à l'esprit de la fille. Des choses qui n'auraient surpris personne, réflexion faite. Des choses qui, normalement, ne détoneraient pas dans un tel esprit, mais qui s'y trouvaient amplifiées et tordues.

Elle avait essayé de gommer la sensation insidieuse du toucher du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur sa peau, puis elle avait essayé de la tailler hors de sa chair. Rien ne fonctionnait. La souffrance ne prit pas fin. La souffrance ne prendrait jamais fin.

Les boucliers mentaux que Severus avait minutieusement forgés tombèrent. Pendant un instant, il n'était plus le professeur Severus Snape, maître des potions. Pendant une interminable seconde, il était simplement Sev, qui avait lamentablement échoué à protéger sa meilleure amie, et qui n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre.

Ses yeux se dérobèrent et le sortilège tomba. La réalité reprit le dessus. De la morve s'était ajoutée aux larmes sur son visage, qu'il s'essuya avec dégoût en se mouchant avant de revenir à Ginny Weasley.

La guérisseuse et Pomona, dans un effort de discrétion, trouvèrent quelque chose à faire derrière la tête de lit, qui semblait les occuper sans pour autant être hors de portée de voix ou de vue.

Le visage de la Weasley était aussi dans un état. Severus l'essuya délicatement, "Toutes mes condoléances." dit-il d'une voix faible. Il tendit la main et remonta la manche de sa robe sur son bras qu'il retourna. De petites entailles latérales le jalonnaient, de bas en haut, toutes à différents stades de guérison. Quelques-unes très récentes, datant d'hier tout au plus.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de chose auparavant. Elles étaient superficielles. Il fit un mouvement rapide de la baguette, faisant venir un des pots de baume de dictame de Poppy. Sans dire mot, il en appliqua une couche sur les coupures, puis reposa le bras sur le lit.

Les yeux de Ginny Weasley exprimaient une profonde confusion. Il se permit un petit sourire en coin fatigué, "Y en a-t-il d'autres?"

Deux battements de sourcils.

Bien, il n'aimait pas jouer aux devinettes.

L'odeur facilement reconnaissable de l'urine emplit la pièce. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent avec horreur en se rendant compte que l'odeur provenait d'elle.

Severus leva un sourcil, "Si vos muscles respiratoires ne fonctionnent pas, vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que d'autres fonctionnent." Il adoucit son ton vers la fin, alors qu'elle rougissait de honte.

"Professeur Chourave?" appela Severus, sans bouger de sa chaise, ayant conscience que la fille ne savait pas où étaient Pomona et le guérisseur, "Nous avons besoin d'aide."

Pomona leva brusquement le regard, ainsi que le guérisseur. Pomona se précipita vers la fille, puis lâcha un "Ah" de compréhension. Elle lévita l'enfant au-dessus du lit.

Severus marmonna un sort de nettoyage, touchant les vêtements, les draps et la couverture à la fois, espérant que ce soit la pire chose qu'il ait à nettoyer ce soir.

Pomona la reposa délicatement sur les draps propres, "Ne t'en fais pas." la rassura-t-elle, "La guérisseuse va lancer quelques sorts pour que ça n'arrive plus, d'accord?"

Un battement de cils.

"Mademoiselle Weasley?" demanda Severus. Il attendit qu'elle se concentre sur lui, "Voudriez-vous voir votre mère?"

Un battement. Des yeux grands ouverts, suppliant et en larmes. Encore de la morve, que Severus essuya.

"Je vais voir si elle est arrivée." S'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne, Severus se releva.

La guérisseuse le suivit, "Alors, il n'y a pas de problème à ce qu'elle voit sa mère?" s'enquit-elle avec anxiété.

"En fait, je pense même que ce serait bénéfique." répliqua Severus. "Apparemment, l'enfant était bouleversée par la mort de Londubat. Il était son meilleur ami, vous voyez."

"Ah, et les jeunes ont font toujours trop. J'imagine qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point son appel à l'aide était dangereux. Ou à quel point les gens s'inquiéteront." dit-elle prenant un ton légèrement condescendant, "Merci. Je m'occuperai de trouver sa mère."

"Ne soyez pas si dure." avertit Severus, se méfiant soudain de la façon dont les sorciers voyaient les tentatives de suicide. Il n'allait pas permettre qu'une fille paralysée soit sujette au dédain déplacé d'un guérisseur. Foutu mœurs du XIXe siècle. "C'était un philtre de Paix, pas une potion interdite. Ne faites pas de conclusions hâtives. Elle essayait d'apaiser son chagrin, pas de rejoindre son ami."

"Donc, vous pensez que c'est accident?" demanda la guérisseuse, dubitative.

"C'est une potion compliquée." dévia Severus, "Elle est dans mon cours pour les deuxièmes années, et ses résultats sont moyens."

"Ah, bien sûr." Sa sympathie revint soudain, qu'elle aille se faire voir.

Il se dirigea vers le lit le plus proche, s'écroulant dessus. Dumbledore n'avait qu'à attendre jusqu'au foutu matin pour avoir son rapport.


	25. Madame Weasley arrive

Note de la traductrice: Je ne vais même pas essayer de me faire pardonner de ce retard :p Je vais juste m'expliquer: les examens de partiel m'ont prise par surprise, et mon oncle a été hospitalisé alors c'était un peu la pagaille. Vu que les partiels continuent pendant cette semaine, il est plus que probable que je ne puisse pas publier la semaine prochaine. Alors je vais modifier le rythme de traduction, c'est maintenant toute les deux semaines.

Correctrice: LittleKimi

 **Pouika** : Je t'en prie :)

 **petite grenouile** : L'instinct maternel, je suppose? Lol

 **Yoka** : Mdr XD Bien sûr que Severus va se laisser border :p

 **adenoide** : Tu as tout à fait raison... Ginny allait mal et maintenant qu'on l'a découvert, elle va se faire soigner (j'espère :p).

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Madame Weasley arrive

Comme il l'avait si souvent fait chez les Dursley, Harry était occupé à faire semblant de ne pas exister. Il s'était assis sur un des fauteuils près du coin où se trouvait Ginny, les genoux contre la poitrine, froid, nauséeux et seul.

Les frères Weasley étaient agglutinés de l'autre côté, assis dans le séjour qu'on avait fait apparaître, discutant à voix basse. Harry ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient remarqué son absence. Il était mal-à-l'aise, à s'immiscer dans leur drame familial. Marion était assise entre Fred et George. Hermione avait été entraînée derrière un autre rideau par l'un des médicomages. Harry espérait qu'elle irait bien. Snape n'avait pas eu l'air très inquiet, mais c'était difficile à dire. Par contre, il avait quand même demandé à Dumbledore de faire venir la mère d'Hermione.

Il ignorait ce qu'avaient fait Snape, Pomfresh et McGonagall, mais cela les avait énormément fatigués. Pendant qu'ils accompagnaient Ginny, le maître des potions s'était arrêté dans le couloir, comme s'il ne pouvait plus faire un pas de plus. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Bien plus alarmant encore, ses jambes s'étaient dérobées et il s'était glissé contre le mur. Harry avait été le seul assez proche pour pouvoir le rattraper. Promptement, Dumbledore avait fait venir une chaise pour le professeur. Ce dernier était resté éveillé assez longtemps pour boire une tasse du café noir que donnait le professeur Chourave, avant de perdre connaissance. Harry avait pris ce qui restait du café pour éviter qu'il ne se renverse, et lança une couverture sur l'homme.

Madame Pomfresh n'était pas en meilleur état. Elle était restée éveillée assez longtemps pour parler aux guérisseurs et s'était endormie en plein milieu d'une phrase. Percy l'avait rattrapée, l'installant sur un lit proche de celui de McGonagall.

Harry traîna une chaise dans le couloir en prenant sa tasse de thé avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était chargé de garder un œil sur Snape. Quelqu'un devait le faire. L'enfant fut surpris lorsque l'enseignant revint à lui-même; au lieu de s'installer dans un endroit plus confortable pour dormir, il alla voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider.

À contrecœur, Harry devait admettre qu'il admirait Snape. L'homme s'était appuyé sur lui d'une telle façon qu'Harry était convaincu qu'il n'allait pas atteindre la chaise. Il s'était rendu compte si rapidement que quelque chose clochait chez Hermione, alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait ne serait-ce que commencé à le remarquer.

Cependant, Harry se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas parlé lui-même avec Ginny. Si elle s'avérait être si malade et bouleversée, alors Snape serait forcément la dernière personne qu'il lui faudra.

C'était bizarre, et légèrement effrayant, de voir l'homme d'habitude si grâcieux chanceler à travers la pièce comme un moldu âgé, avec l'aide d'une canne, les jambes tremblotantes. C'était à ce moment-là qu'Harry avait quitté les Weasley pour s'installer près de la fenêtre. Personne n'avait remarqué son absence.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que le professeur Snape ne sorte de derrière les rideaux où se trouvait Ginny. Il dit quelque chose à la médicomage qui le suivit, d'une voix basse, au sujet de faire rentrer sa mère. Il lui dit aussi d'être gentille avec la jeune fille.

Harry se dit que des dents avaient du pousser aux poules. Et puis, il réalisa. La gentillesse de Snape ne pouvait s'expliquer que d'une manière. Ginny allait mourir. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Dumbledore s'était précipité, amorçant une discussion avec Snape, mais celui-ci s'écroula, tête la première, sur le lit le plus proche.

La guérisseuse se contenta d'un mouvement de la tête en direction du directeur, "Ça devra attendre, professeur." dit-elle, "Quand madame Weasley arrivera, emmenez-la ici..." continua-t-elle, mais elle était tournée vers la direction opposée à Harry, alors celui-ci n'entendit pas le reste de sa phrase.

Toutefois, Dumbledore faisait face à Harry. Le jeune garçon était sûr et certain que le directeur l'avait remarqué. Le vieux sorcier laissa échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement, "Bien sûr." Le visage de Dumbledore perdit quelques-unes de ses rides soucieuses en parlant avec la médicomage.

Si Dumbledore paraissait soulagé, cela voulait dire que Ginny n'allait pas mourir. Donc, retour aux dents de poules.

La guérisseuse se retourna et disparut de nouveau derrière le rideau.

À la plus grande consternation du jeune Gryffondor, Dumbledore commença à marcher dans sa direction. Harry n'avait pas eu de conversation avec le directeur depuis le transfert de sa garde, et il ne voulait pas en avoir à cet instant. Alors que le professeur s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, les braises tranquilles de la cheminée flambèrent, donnant naissance à de grandes flammes vertes. Dumbledore se détourna d'Harry et se précipita vers la cheminée.

Molly Weasley sortit de l'âtre, habillée d'une robe de chambre en dessous de sa cape. Les frères Weasley bondirent sur leurs jambes, se rassemblant autour d'elle. Ils parlèrent, leurs voix tendues et inhabituellement basses, pendant que la femme les dévisageait.

Elle les interrompit, "Votre père ne va pas tarder." leur dit-elle calmement, en réponse à leurs questions, "Il voulait appeler Bill par la cheminette avant de venir."

Ils acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de la tête.

"Où est Poppy, Albus?" La voix de madame Weasley était maîtrisée alors qu'elle s'avançait, dépassant la foule formée par ses fils. Harry en eut la chair de poule; si voir Snape demander à quelqu'un de faire preuve de gentillesse était bizarre, voir madame Weasley se maîtriser était terrifiant.

"Elle est... indisposée..." répondit Dumbledore, "Nous avons deux guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste. Et Pomona est avec Ginny aussi. Vous devriez leur parler avant."

Les dents serrées, madame Weasley rétorqua, "Albus, je veux voir ma fille. Tout de suite."

"Certainement, Molly, certainement." Dumbledore s'avança pour prendre son bras, qu'elle arracha brutalement de sa main. De sa position, Harry pouvait voir leurs expressions, triste et inquiète pour le directeur, sévère et dure pour Molly. Le grand sorcier laissa tomber sa main lentement, "Cependant, il y a certaines choses que vous devez savoir avant de la voir." dit-il gentiment.

"Je suis sure que la médicomage peut m'en informer." répliqua sèchement madame Weasley, perdant patience, "Où est-elle?"

Dumbledore indiqua le rideau. Madame Weasley s'y empressa.

La guérisseuse de Sainte Mangouste avait dû l'entendre –ou peut-être avait-elle placé un sort d'alarme– car elle sortit pour venir à la rencontre de madame Weasley. "Êtes-vous la mère de Ginny?" demanda-t-elle.

La femme rousse acquiesça d'un mouvement sec de la tête, "Je voudrais la voir tout de suite." dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

La guérisseuse hocha de la tête, "Je suis sur le point de lancer quelques sortilèges, mais vous pouvez entrer et lui faire savoir que vous êtes là, avant que je ne commence. Est-ce qu'ils vous ont prévenue de son état?"

"Pas encore." dit madame Weasley d'un ton inquiet.

L'autre femme soupira, "Eh bien, venez, mais s'il vous plaît, gardez en tête que tout cela n'est que temporaire." La guérisseuse attrapa la femme par le bras et lui murmura quelque chose. Harry ne put rien entendre de plus, excepté quelques exclamations de désarroi de la part de la rousse.

Madame Weasley disparut derrière le rideau. Harry entendit sa voix pleine de gentillesse, mais ne comprit pas les mots prononcés.

Il s'était presque assoupi, la tête contre la fenêtre, lorsqu'il l'entendit sortir de derrière le rideau. Elle se retourna pour dire, "Ton père et moi serons là quand tu te réveilleras, chérie. Les médicomages veulent que tu dormes pendant qu'ils lanceront ces sorts, d'accord?"

Ginny ne lui répondit pas.

Madame Weasley avait les yeux secs quand elle se retourna, mais les coins de ses lèvres tremblèrent, comme si elle réprimait des larmes. Dumbledore se hâta à ses côtés.

Elle s'arrêta presque devant Harry. Elle se frottait les mains comme si elle avait froid.

Lorsque Dumbledore fut assez proche pour lui parler, elle sortit sa baguette si promptement, qu'Harry pensa qu'elle allait jeter un sort sur le directeur. Il dut penser de même, car il recula d'un pas, les mains levées en un geste d'apaisement, "Molly..." commença-t-il rapidement.

Elle se retourna, "Silencio!" lança-t-elle en dirigeant sa baguette vers le rideau qui dissimulait Ginny.

Elle revint de nouveau à Dumbledore, "Ne dites rien, Albus Dumbledore!" cria-t-elle, "Ne dites rien. Pas. Un. Seul. Mot." Sa voix s'éleva encore, "Je vous l'ai dit!" hurla-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, "Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, jamais, de vous avoir écouté. Je n'ai pas arrêté de vous le dire, pendant des semaines. Des SEMAINES!" Elle ponctuait ses mots avec des coups de baguette, "Mais, je ne sais rien. Je…" Elle se redressa, pointant sa propre poitrine de sa main libre, "Je ne suis qu'une mère trop protectrice!" cracha-t-elle.

Dumbledore sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même, à chaque mot prononcé.

Molly Weasley continua, "Pomona vient de me révéler certaines choses très intéressantes sur ma fille. Des choses qui ne me sont jamais parvenues. Ça n'a servi à rien, que je vous envoie des hiboux chaque jour! Et ça n'a servi à rien non plus, que j'envoie des lettres à Ginny trois fois par semaine! Je vous l'avais dit, qu'elle n'allait pas bien!" La phrase s'acheva dans un sanglot.

"Molly, je..." Dumbledore essaya de s'approcher encore, comme pour la rassurer.

"Je vous l'ai dit. Pas. Un. Mot. N'y pensez même pas." siffla-t-elle, elle leva la main, paume ouverte entre eux. Bien qu'elle pleurait, il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas être réconfortée, "Je vous l'interdis! Ma fille est là-dedans!" Elle pointa de sa baguette, "Paralysée. Vous m'entendez? PARALYSÉE!" Elle hurla ce dernier mot si fort qu'il résonna dans la salle en pierre.

Harry entendit l'exclamation collective douloureuse des garçons de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Pendant Merlin sait combien de temps! J'aurai mon mot à dire. En dépit du bon sens, je vous ai écouté en ce qui concernait Ginny! Je vous ai écouté, pour ce journal intime! Essayez de me dire maintenant, que les objets de magie noire ne laissent pas de traces. Allez-y, essayez! Ne me dites pas que ce qui est arrivé l'année passée, n'a aucun rapport avec ça. Et puis, ces horreurs volantes, là dehors!" Elle pointa la fenêtre, "Elles ont déjà été responsables d'une mort! Et vous et le Ministère leur permettez de rester là? Êtes-vous tous fous? Les enfants sont déjà en pleine dépression. Qu'essayez-vous de faire? Les pousser tous à bout?"

"Molly, le Ministère..." commença Albus d'un ton apaisant.

"Des conneries!" aboya-t-elle, "Vous et vos jeux de pouvoir et vos coups de force. Vous faites ami-ami quand ça vous chante et puis vous faites ce que vous voulez après! J'en ai assez!"

"Mais, Sirius Black..."

Madame Weasley gloussa, vraiment, "Ah, oui." Sa voix était aiguë, presque hystérique, "Oui, je suppose que j'étais inquiète à ce sujet. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'Harry a été à moitié tué par ces foutus moldus chez lesquels VOUS l'avez envoyé. Souvenez-vous Albus, j'ai lu le rapport. Des os brisés? Malnutrition? Traumatismes crâniens? Sans compter ce que j'ai vu l'été d'avant."

Harry supposait que madame Weasley avait oublié qu'il y avait d'autres gens dans la pièce, tellement elle était hors d'elle. Jamais il n'avait souhaité avoir sa cape d'invisibilité plus qu'à cet instant.

Elle plaça la main tenant sa baguette contre sa hanche, en gesticulant avec l'autre, "Oh, mais là aussi! Je ne suis qu'une mère poule sans aucune notion sur la culture moldue! Peut-être que c'est tout à fait normal d'enfermer son enfant et de le nourrir une fois par jour par une chatière! Et bien sûr, mes fils..." Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Fred et George, les indiquant d'un geste de la main "Eh bien, ils diraient n'importe quoi pour éviter de se faire punir, n'est-ce pas? Dites-moi, Albus? Quand est-ce qu'ils ont inventé des histoires pour se tirer d'affaire? Hmm?"

Elle ne semblait pas s'attendre à une réponse, puisqu'elle continua, "Jamais! Ils ne font jamais ça! Ça a toujours été 'On s'est fait attraper, on se rend, on passe à autre chose'. Alors, pourquoi auraient-ils inventé ça? Dites-moi?"

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, mais Dumbledore n'essaya pas d'intervenir cette fois-ci. Était-ce dû à la colère, à la honte, ou à une toute autre raison, Harry n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Il avait l'air terriblement âgé et fatigué.

"Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, j'imagine que les Détraqueurs flottant autour du château font énormément de bien à Harry, aussi. J'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec Remus, tant qu'on y est."

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour comprendre à qui elle faisait allusion, quand elle avait dit "Remus". Qu'avait raconté le professeur Lupin à madame Weasley?

La rousse s'avança vers Dumbledore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, "Vous…" elle empoignait sa baguette à présent, et fit quelques gestes avec, la dirigeant vers le torse du sorcier, "Vous voudriez peut-être lui demander le sens de quelques dessins et objets en sa possession. Et voir les photos d'un certain placard à balais." siffla-t-elle.

Harry allait vomir, sur place. Avait-elle bien dit ce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait dit?

Madame Weasley prit une profonde inspiration, sa voix tremblant sous l'effort fourni pour garder le contrôle, "Je vais boire une tasse de thé, et attendre que les médicomages en finissent avec ma fille. Et vous..." Elle fit un pas en avant, "N'allez pas…", un autre pas, "M'adresser…", encore un pas, "Un seul mot." Elle acheva sa phrase avec un murmure meurtrier, les yeux flamboyants, debout sur la pointe des pieds pour faire directement face à l'homme plus grand.

Elle ramena ses cheveux roux en arrière, derrière ses épaules. Avec une grande dignité, elle rangea sa baguette, le poussa hors de son chemin et partit rejoindre ses fils. Elle s'assit à côté de Percy, qui était retourné à sa place sur un canapé métamorphosé. Ron mit une tasse de thé entre les mains tremblantes de sa mère.

L'âtre s'illumina de nouveau, et monsieur Weasley en sortit. Sa femme lui jeta un regard venimeux avant de se retourner.

Les garçons regardèrent leurs parents tour à tour. Monsieur Weasley adressa un léger mouvement de la tête à ses fils en direction de leur mère. Puis, il se précipita pour parler à Dumbledore.

"J'en conclus que votre femme n'est pas contente de vous non plus, Arthur?" dit Dumbledore d'une voix lourde.

Monsieur Weasley était très pâle, les yeux cernés, "Non." répondit-il brièvement, ne voulant pas en discuter de toute apparence, "Est-ce qu'elle a vu Ginny?"

"Oui. Les guérisseurs sont avec la petite en ce moment." dit Dumbledore, "Nous pourrions peut-être nous installer dans le bureau de Poppy pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez la voir?"

Molly semblait garder un œil sur son mari, même en buvant son thé, "Ah. Non. Je ferais mieux de rester ici." répondit le mari Weasley d'un ton ferme.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, "Eh bien, il serait plus sage pour moi de me retirer. Je serai dans le bureau de Poppy." Le vieil homme sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui, avec un claquement étouffé.

Maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là, Harry estimait qu'il pouvait simplement se faufiler par la porte et retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor. Le directeur l'aurait prévenu s'il avait eu besoin de plus de détails. Il était vraiment un intrus ici, et à vrai dire, personne ne remarquerait son absence.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse mettre son plan à l'épreuve, monsieur Weasley le repéra, assis recroquevillé, genoux contre la poitrine, contre la fenêtre. L'homme lança un coup d'œil au petit groupe autour de sa femme, avant de s'asseoir à côté du garçon, "Bonsoir, Harry. Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il avec gentillesse.

"Salut, monsieur Weasley." salua Harry, "Je vais bien."

"Harry? Que s'est-il passé? Nous avons reçu une histoire très confuse à travers le message de Dumbledore. Il a dit que c'était un accident de potion. Que Ron et toi êtes allés chercher le professeur Snape et madame Pomfresh."

Harry soupira avant de narrer l'histoire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que Hermione et Marian ont fait?" demanda monsieur Weasley lorsque Harry décrivit son arrivée dans la salle commune avec Snape.

"Ça s'appelle RCR. Je ne me rappelle plus du nom complet. Ils le font tout le temps à la télé, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un le faire en vrai." continua Harry.

"Ça sert à quoi?" demanda monsieur Weasley d'un ton sérieux.

"Ça… eh bien, quand quelqu'un arrête de respirer, je pense que c'est censé le faire respirer à nouveau." expliqua Harry, incertain, "Hermione respirait pour elle."

"Elle a arrêté de respirer?" murmura l'homme, "Et Hermione a utilisé une méthode moldue pour la faire respirer à nouveau?"

Harry acquiesça gravement.

Monsieur Weasly eut l'air stupéfait, "J'adore les moldus." chuchota-t-il avec ferveur.

"Et alors, le professeur Snape et madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall... Ils ont fait… un truc." Harry essaya de se souvenir du nom qu'avait donné l'infirmière, "Madame Pomfresh l'a appelé, 'Tribou Ovita?', et depuis ils sont tous complètement épuisés."

Monsieur Weasley semblait marmonner les syllabes que lui avait données Harry avec différentes combinaisons, "Tu veux dire Tribuo Vita?" demanda-t-il enfin.

"Ça sonne juste." acquiesça Harry.

"Professeur Snape, madame Pomfresh et professeur McGonagall?" L'homme avait l'air plus pâle que jamais. Il paraissait garder le contrôle en raison d'un effort intense.

"Oui. C'était seulement madame Pomfresh et professeur Snape au début. Le professeur a dit qu'il allait le faire tout seul, mais le professeur McGonagall... Monsieur Weasley?" dit Harry, alarmé. L'homme avait fondu en larmes.

"Désolé, Harry." haleta monsieur Weasley, en s'essuyant le visage, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, "Je..."

Madame Weasley avait dû l'entendre puisqu'elle traversa la pièce en quelques pas. "Arthur. Viens boire du thé." ordonna-t-elle, "Ca ne sert à rien de te mettre dans tout tes états. Viens aussi Harry. Tu vas attraper la mort…" Elle trébucha sur le mot, "…si tu restes assis là."

Monsieur Weasley enroula son bras autour des épaules de Harry pour l'inciter à se relever. Une fois assis sur le canapé, il retira sa main et sa femme leur donna à chacun une tasse de thé.

Fred et George était assis sur le sol à présent. Marian était partie se reposer sur un des lits. Percy et Ron étaient assis sur des fauteuils. Tous fixaient leurs tasses de thé du regard; ils levèrent les yeux à l'arrivée de leur père et d'Harry.

"Molly? Ils t'ont dit ce qu'il s'est passé ou pas encore?" lui demanda son mari.

Elle fit non de la tête, "J'essayais seulement de… de m'habituer à la situation."

L'homme indiqua d'un mouvement sec de la tête les formes endormies des deux professeurs et de l'infirmière, "Molly… Ils ont utilisé Tribuo Vita."

Sa femme en fit tomber sa tasse.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda un des garçons d'une petite voix. Ils fixèrent tous l'expression pétrifiée de madame Weasley.

"Ça veut dire que…" murmura madame Weasley, "Votre sœur était morte."

"Mais… La magie ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie." s'étonna Percy d'une voix faible.

Sa mère secoua la tête, "Non. Je- ce n'est pas... Je ne veux pas dire complètement morte. Elle n'était pas complètement partie. Sa... Je ne sais pas... Sa magie était encore là. Son cerveau était encore en vie. Son âme n'avait pas encore quitté son corps. Ça ne fonctionne que si la magie est encore là. Ils lui ont donné une partie de leur magie… de leur âme peut-être?" Son regard se posa sur les silhouettes étendues, "Ils vont se sentir vraiment mal pendant un bout de temps."

Ron hocha la tête, "C'est ce que Snape a dit à Hermione."

Harry était impressionné par le fait que Ron ait été attentif. Lui avait presque oublié que Snape avait dit cela, "Mais ils vont aller mieux, hein?" demanda Harry.

"Oui. Bien sûr." le rassura Arthur Weasley, "C'est juste que... ce n'est pas un sortilège qu'on fait souvent. Je suis content qu'ils aient pu compléter la triade."

"Le professeur Snape a dit à madame Pomfresh qu'il le ferait tout seul s'il le fallait." ajouta Ron.

Fred, George et Percy acquiescèrent, "J'ai pensé qu'il allait le faire." ajouta George (ou peut-être était-ce Fred), "C'était comme s'il était prêt à lancer l'incantation avant que McGonagall lui dise qu'elle pouvait l'aider."

"Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé sinon?" demanda Percy.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit madame Weasley, pensive. Elle reconstitua sa tasse d'un coup de baguette.

"Euh, excusez-moi?" Une femme avec les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, l'air déplacé avec son jean, son blouson et ses bottes, avaient frappé à la porte ouverte de l'infirmerie. "Pardon," continua-t-elle d'une voix nerveuse, "Le professeur Flitwik m'a dit que professeur Dumbledore était ici?"

Ils la regardèrent, confus, "Oui, bien sûr. Percy, va prévenir le professeur Dumbledore que quelqu'un veut le voir." intervint monsieur Weasley d'une voix fatiguée.

Avant que Percy ne puisse se lever, la femme reprit, "En fait, je cherche Hermione. Professeur Flitwik a dit qu'il y a eu un accident, et qu'elle demandait à me voir?"

Monsieur Weasley bondit sur ses pieds, "Je vous demande pardon, madame Granger." Il tendit le bras pour lui serrer la main. "La nuit a été longue, je ne vous ai pas reconnue, sur le coup. Vous devrez m'excuser. S'il vous plaît, venez vous asseoir." Harry se hâta de lui faire de la place.

"Euh, c'est bon, merci." dit-elle bien sagement. À une autre occasion, Harry aurait souri face à la ressemblance avec Hermione, "Le professeur Flitwik avait l'air d'être pressé. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?"

"Où est Hermione, les garçons?" demanda madame Weasley d'une voix douce.

"Un des médicomages l'a emmenée là-bas." répondit Harry en indiquant le rideau en face de celui de Ginny.

"Je vais chercher la guérisseuse, d'accord?" proposa monsieur Weasley en se levant.

"Madame Granger," dit la femme rousse, "D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, votre fille a sauvé la vie de la mienne cette nuit."

"Pardon?" répondit celle-ci.

"C'était quoi, ce qu'elles ont fait elle et Marion?" demanda un des jumeaux à Harry, "C'était un truc moldu."

"RCR." répondit Harry.

"Oui," continua Ron, la voix éraillée, "Mais Harry et moi, on ne se serait même pas rendus compte que quelque chose clochait avec Ginny avant qu'elle se soit écroulée. Hermione si. Elle m'avait déjà dit d'aller chercher Pomfresh avant même que Ginny tombe."

Harry acquiesça, "Elle m'a dit d'aller chercher Snape. Elle a su que c'était une potion avant même que je sache quoi penser."

"Mais… Que s'est-il passé?" s'exclama madame Granger.

"Ma fille a eu un… accident, avec une potion. Une overdose." expliqua la sorcière à voix basse. "Hermione, quoi qu'elle ait fait, est une des raisons pour lesquelles Ginny est encore en vie."

La moldue se pencha et plaça une main sur celle de la rousse, "Oh, je suis vraiment désolée." dit-elle avec révérence, "Mais, où est Hermione?"

La guérisseuse arriva avec monsieur Weasley, "Madame Granger?"

"Oui?" Elle se retourna.

"Je suis une des médicomages de Sainte Mangouste. C'est l'hôpital sorcier. Je m'occupe de votre fille actuellement. Il semble qu'elle ait ingéré un peu de la potion qui à causé l'overdose de mademoiselle Weasley."

"Comment?" s'exclama la femme d'un ton offensé.

"Eh bien, la jeune Weasley a subi un arrêt cardiaque et votre fille a lancé la procédure de RCR. Mademoiselle Weasley a vomi. Cette potion est très facilement absorbable." Harry se demanda si la guérisseuse était une née-moldue ou si elle avait suivi une formation dans leur monde, parce qu'elle semblait n'avoir aucune difficulté avec le terme "RCR".

"C'est dangereux?" s'exclama la mère d'Hermione en sursautant.

"Ce n'était pas assez pour être dangereux, mais… c'est une potion anxiolytique. Quand je lui donnerai l'antidote, il est probable qu'elle ait une réaction excessive. Nous pensons que ce serait mieux si vous êtes présente." répondit la femme gentiment.

"Puis-je la voir?"

L'autre hocha la tête, "Oui, bien sûr, tout de suite. Je préfère lui donner l'antidote aussi tôt que possible. Plus on attend, plus elle sera affectée après l'antidote." Elle lui indiqua le chemin, "Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Madame Weasley serra les mains de l'autre mère avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle la remercia d'une voix rauque, "Merci, madame Granger."

"Molly?" interpella le professeur Sprout, "Vous pouvez venir voir Ginny si vous voulez, Arthur et toi."

Le couple se précipita vers le lit.

Tous les adultes partis, les garçons restèrent assis à contempler leur tasse de thé ou le feu, sans dire un mot. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui était arrivé à Ginny. Il y avait si peu de bruit qui s'échappait des rideaux, qu'ils savaient que des sorts de silence avaient été placés dessus.

Un éclair de lumière argentée passa devant eux, à travers la porte du bureau de madame Pomfresh. Une seconde plus tard, Dumbledore sortit, baguette à la main, marchant d'un pas déterminé vers le petit groupe. Il s'arrêta pour observer les garçons (Marian dormait toujours dans un des lits), alors que ceux-ci le fixaient aussi. Ils semblaient les compter. Ses épaules se relâchèrent lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry.

"Monsieur Weasley?" demanda-t-il à Ron, qui était le plus proche, "Où est votre père?"

"Avec Ginny, monsieur." dit Ron.

Dumbledore se précipita vers le rideau, ayant apparemment quelque chose d'urgent à partager avec Arthur Weasley, cependant il reprit sa voie initiale vers la sortie, s'arrêtant un instant pour leur parler, "Une autre crise demande mon attention. J'ai besoin que vous restiez tous ici jusqu'à mon retour." En sortant, il ferma la porte derrière lui et ils entendirent tous le son facilement reconnaissable d'un sortilège de verrouillage.


	26. Mon Fils

Note de la traductrice: C'est long sept mois... Vraiment désolée pour ce long retard, mais les études passent avant, et j'ai été vraiment dépassée cette année. J'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme plus régulier pendant les vacances. Donc voici le chapitre suivant (je vous conseille de relire si jamais vous avez oublié ce qu'il s'est passé). Sinon, petit résumé:

Après la mort de Neville suite aux abus de son oncle, on découvre l'abus de Harry, et Severus a eu du mal à l'accepter après des années de préjugés. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, ce dernier décide de prendre la garde du jeune Potter, et réussit à le faire sans alerter les autorités responsables après une "discussion" avec les Dursley et grâce au fait qu'il est le père biologique de Harry (qui ressemble à son père à l'aide d'une potion). En effet, James était atteint d'un fléau qui touche un grand nombre de familles sang-purs, l'infertilité. Ce secret sera révélé à Dumbledore, Minerva, le couple Weasley, Lupin et Pomfresh. Quant à Harry, il retrouve un chien (Sirius bien sûr) et s'y attache énormément, ce qui mène Severus à penser que l'animal est son familier. Pendant ce temps, Ginny déprime de plus en plus dû à plusieurs facteurs, et elle s'écroule le soir précédent ce chapitre devant Harry, Hermione et Ron, presque morte après avoir bu une potion. Severus, Minerva et Poppy effectuent un rituel qui consiste à insuffler une partie de leur "force de vie" à la jeune fille, qui est sauvée. Ils restent affaiblis par la suite, et Severus fait croire à un accident alors que tout indique qu'elle a fait une tentative de suicide. Madame Weasley blâme Dumbledore pour l'accident.

Ce chapitre commence par un souvenir de Severus.

Correctrice: LittleKimi

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

Mon Fils

 _Au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, une vue magnifique s'offrait à lui ce soir-là. Il pouvait discerner les lumières lointaines de Pré-au-Lard dans le ciel dégagé et sans lune._

 _Curieusement, Severus trouvait du réconfort dans le fait que la dernière chose qu'il verrait était un beau paysage._

 _Il pointa sa baguette sur son poignet gauche, "Sectumsempra."_

 _Sa baguette tomba avec fracas sur le sol, alors qu'un éclair bleu douloureux remonta son bras qu'il agrippa spontanément. Il tomba à genoux, un jet écarlate se répandant sur son visage et ses vêtements. Son sortilège était bien plus efficace qu'un couteau, incisant la veine, le tendon et les ligaments directement jusqu'à l'artère._

Ce ne sera pas long, ce ne sera pas long _, pensait-il, en rythme avec les battements de son cœur._

 _Il se recroquevilla, les bras autour de ses jambes, essayant de respirer malgré la douleur. Il en avait l'habitude, il faisait pareil quand son père en avait fini avec lui. Mais cette fois-ci, sa magie n'interviendrait pas pour coaguler le sang ou refermer la blessure._

 _Il avait créé ce sortilège lui-même; il empêchait la magie de la personne atteinte d'intervenir pour réparer les dégâts. Au début, c'était uniquement un challenge théorique. Il avait mis au point ce sort et son contre sort pour se prouver qu'il en était capable (ou du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre). Depuis que sa mère était tombée gravement malade, et qu'elle avait commencé à s'éloigner de lui, il se tournait de plus en plus vers les applications directes de la magie._

 _Quel genre de futur avait-il? Il était un sang-mêlé, bâtard (la famille Prince n'avait jamais accepté le mariage de sa mère), sans nom, sans avenir, sans argent, sans poste. Il pourrait encore s'estimer heureux s'il pouvait être embauché pour laver la vaisselle au Chaudron Baveur._

 _La douleur s'atténua un peu. Il reconnut les premiers signes du choc. Le froid, l'augmentation du rythme cardiaque pour compenser la perte de sang. Il sourit, surpris de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait écrit pour la dissertation de potion de la semaine dernière au sujet du désartibulement._

 _Il se poussa vers le mur, appuyant son dos dessus, fixant d'un air absent la flaque de sang qui ne faisait que s'élargir._

 _Alors, pour le désartibulement: Du dictame pour refermer les plaies qui saignent. Du Poussos au cas où un os aurait cassé ou disparu complètement. De la consoude pour rattacher les muscles. Pour le choc…_

 _Impossible de se souvenir de plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les étoiles là-haut étaient très belles._

 _"Severus!"_

 _"Monsieur Snape!"_

 _Deux voix vives se firent entendre, "Sev? Severus! J'ai trouvé ton mot!" Lily sanglotait en parlant, "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"_

 _Une sorte d'apathie l'empêchait de répondre. Il se contenta de les fixer du regard, un peu bêtement._

 _"Buvez ça," Madame Pomfresh porta un flacon à ses lèvres, et il avala, "Bon garçon." murmura-t-elle._

 _Personne ne l'avait traité de bon garçon depuis que sa mère avait arrêté de parler._

* * *

Severus se réveilla le souffle coupé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de l'infirmerie. Il s'attendait presque à voir Lily à son chevet s'il relevait la tête. Avec cette expression inquiète qu'elle affichait constamment toutes ses années auparavant. Ils étaient… quoi? En troisième année? Quatrième, peut-être ?

Il faisait toujours très sombre. Il entendait des gens bouger autour, parler à voix basses, mais tous ceux qu'il pouvait voir dormaient. Il referma les yeux.

 _"Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça." La voix de Severus était quasi implorante. Ils étaient dans le salon de sa maison dans l'impasse du Tisseur. Une bougie trônait seule sur la table, procurant une lumière pâle et grelottante. "J'étais censé ne rien avoir à faire avec ça. Et il est le portrait craché de Potter. Je te l'ai bien dit: utilise trois cheveux. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Balancé sa brosse à cheveux dans le chaudron?"_

 _Lily se tenait devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés, observant la sombre allée. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, et sa chevelure rousse reposait libre sur son dos. Severus pouvait voir son visage sur la vitre comme dans un miroir. Elle lui sourit doucement, sur le reflet, "Je sais, il ressemble à son papa, mais il est exactement comme son père, Sev." dit-elle d'un ton doux._

 _Severus se jeta dans son fauteuil, "Lily, pitié, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demande."_

 _"Si, Sev. Tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste." Le reflet de son visage était particulièrement pâle et sérieux._

 _Lily commença à se retourner. Severus ressentait une terreur injustifiée face à la perspective de voir son visage, de la regarder dans les yeux, sans obstacle et sans intermédiaire._

 _Il bondit de sa chaise, brandissant sa baguette entre eux deux. Il détourna le regard, surpris de découvrir qu'il avait tiré une épée, et non pas une baguette._

Cette fois-ci, Severus se redressa en sursaut, la nausée lui serrant la gorge. Il tremblait, comme il le faisait après avoir rêvé du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Tout va bien?" Molly Weasley tricotait sur un rocking-chair à quelques pas de lui.

"Ça va, merci." répondit Severus d'une voix rauque, avec dignité. Ou du moins l'espérait-il.

Madame Weasley se leva et revint avec un verre d'eau froide. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, ou à un tout autre moment, il lui aurait dit de le laisser tranquille du ton le plus sec possible. Toutefois, il avait conscience de l'ampleur des problèmes qu'elle avait à surmonter.

Et s'il se sentait trop fatigué pour parler, ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence. Il la remercia du bout des lèvres, vidant le verre en une seule et longue gorgée.

"Les guérisseurs ont dit que vous deviez manger une fois réveillé." dit-elle.

"Quelle heure est-il?" demanda-t-il, faisant fi de sa proposition.

"Cinq heures trente." Elle remit le verre sur une table plus loin et revint avec un plat de scones. "Vous voulez du thé ou du café?" demanda-t-elle.

Severus accepta le plat sans entrain, mangeant le plus vite possible pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. "Du thé, s'il est déjà prêt." répondit-il avant de regarder autour de lui.

La plupart des lits étaient occupés, leurs occupants plongés dans un profond sommeil. Potter dormait dans le lit voisin au sien.

"Comment va votre fille?" demanda Severus, en acceptant la tasse de thé. Il lui rendit l'assiette à présent vide. Il avait tout mangé, sans vraiment en sentir le goût.

La femme rousse soupira, "Aussi bien que l'on pourrait s'y attendre, étant donné la situation. Les guérisseurs m'ont demandé de sortir un peu, ils doivent encore lancer quelques sortilèges. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Peut-être qu'ils ont supposé que je dormirai s'il m'envoyait là." Elle poussa un petit rire sans joie face à cette idée improbable, "Ils me laisseront entrer dans quelques heures."

Severus acquiesça, "Un des charmes qu'ils ont besoin de placer est assez complexe. Il prendra une heure ou deux." Pour pouvoir prendre soin du corps de l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne contrôle sur ses muscles, faire apparaître les potions directement dans son estomac pour la nourrir ne suffit pas. Aussi, faire disparaître les déchets de son corps est dangereux; cela risquerait d'arracher des bouts de son corps.

Severus balança ses jambes du côté du lit. Après un moment, il se leva avec précaution.

"Vous avez besoin d'aide, professeur?" demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

Severus secoua la tête. Il attrapa son bâton et se dirigea vers les toilettes en titubant.

En un instant, madame Weasley fut à ses côtés. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Tant mieux, car Severus n'avait rien de très courtois à lui dire. Elle le soutint alors qu'il boitillait, et l'attendit à la porte des WC.

Il voulait plus que tout retourner dans ses quartiers, prendre une longue douche et se glisser dans son lit. Dumbledore pouvait demander à un septième année de superviser ses cours pour aujourd'hui, ou sinon le vieux fou pouvait leur enseigner lui-même.

"Professeur Snape?" dit la mère Weasley alors qu'elle le raccompagnait à son lit, "Vous devez savoir… Il y a eu un problème dans le château hier soir. Autre que," elle hésita, "Ginny, je veux dire."

Severus sentit une pression contre ses oreilles, celle d'un _silencio_. Sûrement lancé autour d'eux par la femme. Il n'apprécia pas son ton sinistre, "Oh?"

"Il semblerait que Sirius Black se soit introduit dans la tour des Gryffondors." admit-elle d'un air grave.

Il est très rare que Severus soit laissé sans voix. Il s'assit sur le lit, fixant madame Weasley du regard.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Potter qui dormait toujours, et roula un des panneaux de séparation entre leurs lits.

"Je pense qu'Harry serait mort, s'il avait été là." dit-elle, d'une voix très calme, comme si elle avait été dans tous ses états avant d'épuiser toute son adrénaline, "Seamus et Dean ont dit qu'ils venaient juste de se coucher, après que l'agitation soit passée. Ron avait laissé la porte verrouillée à cause du chat d'Hermione qui courait après son rat. Dean suppose qu'il a entendu quelqu'un lancé un _Alohomora_. Il pensait que c'était Ron ou Harry, et la personne était très silencieuse, alors il ne s'est douté de rien. Eh bien, ce qui-que-ce-soit tournait en rond dans la pièce, selon Dean. Puis il se rendit compte que la personne était trop maigre pour être Ron, et trop grande pour être Harry. Et c'est là qu'il a commencé à saccager la chambre," elle frissonna, "Les garçons ont dit qu'il déchirait les matelas, fouillait les lits, et puis il criait, 'Où es-tu, petite vermine?'"

Severus palpa la poche de sa robe à la recherche de sa baguette, "Est-ce que Black a blessé quelqu'un?"

"Il n'a blessé absolument personne." continua madame Weasley, "Seamus et Dean ont dit que le chien d'Harry est arrivé soudain, en aboyant et grognant. Je pense que ce chien leur a sauvé la vie." Elle sortit un objet de sa poche, "Selon les portraits, le chien semblait pourchasser quelque chose, mais ils ne pouvaient pas voir quoi. L'a pourchassé hors de la tour jusqu'à ce couloir en cul-de-sac au troisième étage. Dumbledore se demande si Black a une cape d'invisibilité. Elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'effet sur un chien. Et puis… puis peut-être que Black a utilisé une de ses vieilles techniques. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il a fait. Il n'y a aucun portrait dans ce couloir. Nous n'avons pas trouvé le chien, mais on a trouvé ça." Madame Weasley brandit un collier cassé, taché de sang, "On ne lui a pas encore dit."

Severus resta bouche bée, "Bon sang." Il ne savait pourquoi, mais parmi tous les événements qui ont pris place cette nuit, celui-ci réussit à lui retourner l'estomac plus que tous les autres, "Où est Dumbledore maintenant?"

"Il a besoin d'un peu de temps seul." répondit-elle, "Les Aurors vont venir lui parler à huit heures. Ils pensent à renvoyer les élèves chez eux, jusqu'à ce que les boucliers du château soient renouvelés." Elle tourna le regard vers l'écran qui cachait sa fille, "Je suppose que la Gazette voudra une déclaration. Pas moyen de garder ça secret, et je préfère leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé, sinon ils inventeront quelque chose."

"À mon avis," intervint Severus, "Les agissements de votre fille peuvent être placés sous la responsabilité directe du Ministère. Malgré les contestations de tous les parents et des enseignants, ils ont gardé les Détraqueurs ici. Et maintenant, on découvre qu'ils ne peuvent même pas garder Black hors du château."

La femme regarda Severus fixement, "Les guérisseurs pensent qu'elle a fait une erreur en faisant la potion, elle n'était pas intentionnellement toxique. Elle essayait simplement de faire un Filtre de Paix."

"Elle était bouleversée. C'est facile de se tromper dans un état pareil." répondit Severus.

"Ginny est douée pour la cuisine." dit-elle avec des yeux emplis de tristesse, "Et ses notes en potion étaient assez bonnes l'année dernière, malgré tout ce qui est arrivé."

Severus soupira, "Je pense qu'il ne serait dans l'intérêt de personne de faire savoir que votre fille est mentalement instable. Poppy connaît plusieurs psychomages renommés et discrets. Je lui demanderai des noms."

"Merci, Professeur." répondit-elle d'une voix douce, "Merci pour tout."

Il lui fit signe de la tête, souhaitant ardemment qu'elle le laisse tranquille maintenant. Sa gratitude le rendait très mal-à-l'aise.

"Professeur?" continua-t-elle, ignorant sa demande silencieuse, "Je voulais vous dire quelque chose, encore. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment propice, mais...

Severus retint un autre soupir avec peine, "Oui?"

"Quand nous nous sommes mariés, Arthur et moi, sa mère nous a dit qu'on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, si jamais un de nos enfants naissait avec des cheveux bruns. Elle n'aurait rien dit si Arthur ne s'était pas marié avec une rousse." Elle tira une de ses mèches inconsciemment, "Elle a dit qu'on devrait juste appliquer un sort de coloration des cheveux au cas où ça arriverait, pour éviter les rumeurs. C'est à cause de ce qu'elle a fait, voyez-vous." La femme regarda Severus intensément, comme pour s'assurer qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, "Elle craignait que ce trait apparaisse dans la génération suivante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on me suspecte." expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, "S'il y a quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse faire pour vous et Harry, n'hésitez pas."

Severus acquiesça d'un air grave. Cela expliquait tous les enfants Weasley.

Il décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet, "Dites au directeur qu'il peut me trouver dans mes quartiers. Je voudrais qu'on discute de ce qui doit être fait avec… les récents développements." dit-il d'un ton dur.

Madame Weasley hocha la tête, et tint à l'accompagner jusqu'à la cheminée.

Deux heures, trois Pimentines et une longue douche plus tard, Severus fut convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Minerva et Poppy étaient déjà présentes, fragiles et épuisées, avec Filius et Pomona.

Cette réunion avec le ministre Fudge et Shackelbolt avait pour but de discuter de la situation Black, de la situation Détraqueurs, et Merlin sait quoi d'autre.

La présence des directeurs des maisons et de Poppy étaient requise, à cause de l'accident de la jeune Weasley (au grand soulagement de Severus, le ministre s'accrochait à cette interprétation des faits comme un noyé le ferait à une bouée).

Severus s'écroula dans un fauteuil, pendant que Dumbledore racontait avec fierté au ministre ce que Minerva, Poppy et lui avaient fait pour mademoiselle Weasley, et qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas encore complètement remis.

Minerva jeta un regard hargneux à Dumbledore, mais prit tout de même le fauteuil offert. Il nota que leurs plaisanteries habituelles n'eurent pas lieu. Elle devait être furieuse.

Poppy était plus que furieuse. Elle s'était plainte maintes fois à Severus au sujet des Détraqueurs, lui demandant à chaque fois de lui préparer différents types de potions calmantes supplémentaires.

D'un air distrait, il se demanda si quelqu'un avait dit à Potter que Black avait tué son chien. Severus refusait d'être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles (ou du moins celle-ci).

Il n'écoutait vraiment pas ce que Fudge était en train de brailler. Il fut à l'écoute seulement lorsqu'il entendit le ministre dire, d'un ton plutôt dédaigneux, "Eh bien, ça peut arriver si certains élèves sont un peu… fragiles. Je veux dire, des petites filles comme elle. Susceptible aux cauchemars. Elle était amie avec Londubat après tout. Pauvre fille. Mais vous ne pouvez pas généraliser, les autres élèves ne sont probablement pas affectés."

"Monsieur le ministre, écoutez-moi, ces créatures sont en train de faire des ravages depuis la mort de Londubat. Peut-être que si ce n'était pas arrivé, nous n'aurions pas ce problème." Poppy tapait le bras du fauteuil de son doigt en parlante, "Mais je vous le dis, ils sont en train de se nourrir de la détresse générale ici. Des élèves de première année arrivent dans mon bureau, en larmes, chaque jour!" finit-elle.

"Oh, voyons. Est-ce si inhabituel, pour des premières années? Je suppose que c'est tous des nés-moldus, n'est-ce pas?" répondit le ministre d'un ton condescendant.

"Vous savez," intervint Severus, se redressant avec paresse, "Je devrais demander à Lucius si Draco avait toujours eu des cauchemars récurrents. Le pauvre garçon n'arrive plus à dormir."

"Lucius?" demanda le ministre, "Malfoy?"

"Mmm." continua Severus, "Son fils est dans ma maison. Il a d'horribles cauchemars cette année, j'en ai bien peur. Cela affecte ses notes, et il a beaucoup maigri."

Pomona acquiesça, "Vous savez, maintenant que tu le dis, une de mes élèves est partie voir Poppy l'autre jour parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle s'est littéralement effondrée pendant un de tes cours Severus, je crois." dit-elle, sur le ton de la conversation.

"Oui. Susan Bones, n'est-ce pas?" répondit Severus pensivement, "Elle est très terre-à-terre d'habitude. Elle n'arrivait même pas à me donner une explication. Elle disait qu'elle ne cessait de penser," Severus marqua une pause, "à des choses terribles. Je l'ai envoyée chez Poppy pour qu'elle prenne du chocolat et une potion de sommeil sans rêves."

Filius se joint à eux, "J'ai dû envoyer une lettre au père de Davies. Il était très préoccupé par les lettres que lui envoyait le garçon. Extrêmement inquiet."

Les directeurs de maisons passèrent les dix minutes suivantes à discuter des élèves qui s'étaient plaints de cauchemars, d'insomnie, d'anxiété et de dépression. Tous des sang-purs. Tous ayant des parents influents. Fudge écarquilla encore plus les yeux et commença à transpirer.

"Mais... Sans les Détraqueurs... Comment allons-nous arrêter Black?" murmura Fudge.

"Ce n'est pas notre problème." s'énerva Minerva, "Notre problème est la protection de cette école. Et il est clair que les Détraqueurs sont incapables de l'assurer. Je suggère qu'on renouvelle les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Toutefois, ce que le conseil d'administration décidera après tout ça..."

Severus ne manqua pas de remarquer que, bien qu'il ne dise mot, Kingsley Shacklebolt resta pendant cette conversation avec un léger sourire jouant sur les coins de ses lèvres.

Dumbledore poussa un soupire, "Ils m'ont déjà contacté. Apparemment, quelques élèves ont écrit à leurs parents au sujet de l'agitation, tôt ce matin. Ils auront une réunion d'urgence à midi. Plusieurs d'entre eux m'ont parlé d'une fermeture temporaire, pour faire ce que vous venez de proposer, Minerva. Après les attaques de l'année dernière, l'affaire Londubat, puis mademoiselle Weasley, et Black réussissant à s'infiltrer dans le château, ils pensent que les barrières de protection ont grand besoin d'être renforcées."

Severus se frotta les yeux, se déconnectant de la conversation. Il reposa sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise, essayant de décider de ce qu'il devait faire au sujet de Potter.

Il se rappela des yeux de Lily dans son rêve de la nuit dernière. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Vraiment, il n'y avait qu'une seule décision à prendre.

Il entendit vaguement Fudge prendre congé. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour le voir partir.

"Severus?" dit Dumbledore avec inquiétude, "Vous allez bien?"

Ils étaient les seuls dans le bureau désormais. Severus avait dû s'endormir; il n'avait pas entendu les autres partir.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées, "Non, je ne vais pas bien, bordel de merde." grogna-t-il, "Comment diable Black est-il entré ici?" Il se leva. Il est moins probable qu'il s'endorme s'il reste debout.

Et puis, c'était le genre de conversation qu'il préférait avoir debout. Malheureusement, l'avantage que sa taille aurait pu lui procurer dans une confrontation était perdu, vu qu'il s'appuyait toujours lourdement sur une canne. Pas que sa taille lui ait déjà servi contre Dumbledore.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit simplement celui-ci en le regardant, "C'est encore plus troublant qu'il l'ait fait la nuit dernière, quand pratiquement tous les défenseurs principaux étaient pris par une autre urgence." C'était l'un des prérequis pour être directeur de maison: être assez puissant pour former une première ligne de défense en cas d'attaque.

"Et puis où était Lupin?" s'énerva Severus, trop épuisé pour faire preuve d'un minimum de tact. Il avait besoin de faire les cent pas, mais aller et venir en titubant manquait tout particulièrement de dignité. "Est-on sûr qu'il n'était pas en train d'aider son vieil ami?"

Dumbledore leva les yeux pour les poser sur le professeur, son expression inchangée, mais sa voix plus dure, "C'était la pleine lune hier. Remus était enfermé dans son bureau. J'ai placé les sortilèges de protection moi-même, et je les ai retirés il y a une demi-heure. Il était endormi quand je suis rentré, alors il ne sait pas encore ce qui s'est passé." Dumbledore fixa le plus jeune des yeux, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier détourne le regard.

"Est-ce que vous avez mangé?" demanda Dumbledore, d'un ton plus doux, "Poppy a dit que vous trois allez rester assez fatigués pour un bout de temps."

"Je vais bien." marmonna Severus, "Molly Weasley s'est donné pour mission dans la vie de nourrir quiconque qui croiserait son chemin."

Dumbledore sourit, "Vraiment?" Puis son visage prit une expression triste, "J'ai bien peur de ne plus être dans ses bonnes grâces en ce moment."

"On se demande pourquoi."

On pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux du directeur, "C'était un très mauvais semestre."

Severus se redressa, faisant directement face au bureau de Dumbledore. Il plaça les deux mains sur sa canne, "Monsieur le directeur, je voudrai vous faire la demande officielle de quelques semaines de congé. En particulier au cas où le conseil d'administration déciderait de fermer l'école pour renouveler les sorts." dit Severus.

Dumbledore acquiesça sagement, "Oui, bien sûr, Severus. Poppy a bien dit que la majeure partie de la magie donnée à mademoiselle Weasley venait de vous. En fait, elle a suggéré que vous et Minerva preniez au moins deux semaines de repos. Pensez-vous rester ici, ou peut-être serait-il préférable que vous vous reposiez chez vous? Bien que le château soit alors probablement vide, réinitialiser les sorts pourrait être un processus assez bruyant."

"Je compte aller à l'Impasse du Tisseur." répondit Severus.

"Dans ce cas, nous avons besoin de décider de ce que nous allons faire de Harry et ensuite..."

"Décider?" l'interrompit Severus, comme s'il avait été surpris, "Qu'y a-t-il à décider? Je vais prendre Potter avec moi." dit-il sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

"Plaît-il?" demanda Dumbledore en levant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas souvent que Severus arrivait à le déstabiliser de la sorte.

"Que le conseil choisisse, ou pas, de fermer l'école pour les sorts, j'emmène Potter hors d'ici. Nous avons déjà la preuve qu'il n'est pas en sûreté dans la Tour de Gryffondor." expliqua Severus rapidement. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit? Il avait perdu la tête, "Je ne suis pas en état d'enseigner, probablement pour une semaine, ou deux, de toutes façon. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que Potter est avec moi. Et même si c'était le cas, il n'existe que deux personnes dans le Monde Magique qui connaissent l'emplacement de ma maison. Et l'une d'entre elles est morte."

"Severus, j'ai pensé que..." commença Dumbledore.

"Peu importe ce que vous pensez." s'énerva Severus, "Ce n'est pas votre décision. Il n'y a nul autre endroit. Il ne peut pas rester ici. Vous serez trop occupé par d'autres problèmes pour veiller sur le garçon. Minerva ne sera pas en forme pendant des semaines. Les Weasley ont d'autres problèmes. Les Dursley n'auraient jamais dû être une option même douze ans auparavant, c'est clair. N'essayez _même pas_ de me dire que Lupin est sur votre liste." Le volume de sa voix augmentait au fur et à mesure de ses propositions. Il leva une main pour contrecarrer Dumbledore, qui avait eu l'air de vouloir parler, "Et, _ce n'est pas votre décision_. N'interférer pas avec cela. Le garçon est quasiment impossible à atteindre! N'avez vous pas remarqué? Il ne dort pas. Il parle à peine. Il mange uniquement parce que je le menace. Dites-moi, comment a-t-il réagi à la nouvelle que Black avait tué son familier?"

"Il est resté très stoïque." dit Dumbledore, avec un soupçon de fierté.

"Et c'est _normal_ pour un enfant de treize ans, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Severus, exaspéré, "Vous _voulez_ qu'il soit le prochain à se préparer une potion mortelle?"

"Severus, je pense que vous exagérez." Dumbledore fit un mouvement vague de la main, prenant la chose un peu trop à la légère selon Severus, "Il est un Gryffondor, ils n'ont pas tendance à faire… "

"Quelque chose de si lâche?" offrit Severus d'un ton sarcastique, "Allez dire ça à Ginny Weasley." finit-il d'un ton glacial.

Ceci retint enfin l'attention du vieil homme, "Mais, les guérisseurs ont dit que c'était un accident." Il fixa Severus, les yeux plissés.

"J'ai menti." Severus s'assit de nouveau, sentant ses jambes flageoler, "Cette enfant à un laboratoire caché quelque part. Vous y trouverez, non seulement tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du Philtre de Paix, mais aussi tout l'équipement de distillation pour la réduire. Elle l'a fini la nuit dernière, sous la lune, utilisant le processus destiné à se délivrer d'une maladie en phase terminale."

"Mais, pourquoi…?" bredouilla Dumbledore.

Severus contempla l'homme pendant un long moment, "De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle se blâme pour la mort de Londubat."

"D'accord," concéda le directeur, "Mais nous discutions d'Harry. Pourquoi serait-il dans une telle détresse selon vous?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas, Dumbledore," cracha Severus avec mépris, "Peut-être toute une vie de négligence pourrait rendre quelqu'un quelque peu… tendu? Peut-être la mort d'un camarade de classe dans des circonstances semblables aux siennes pourrait être un peu… désagréable? Peut-être quand toutes les défenses qu'une personne se construit viennent s'écrouler autour d'elle, cela pourrait être légèrement _bouleversant_?" continua Severus d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

"De qui parlons-nous ici, Severus? De Harry ou de vous?" demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Severus ne daigna pas répondre. Il serait fâcheux qu'il se fasse renvoyer pour avoir insulté le directeur.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux fixement. Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore fut le premier à détourner le regard.

Le directeur se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre, "Donc, l'emmener loin de ses amis est la solution?" défia Dumbledore, cherchant clairement une objection.

Oui, c'était un problème, auquel Severus ne trouva pas de meilleure réponse, "Il a besoin de s'éloigner de ces foutus Détraqueurs tout d'abord. Au moins à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il sera à l'abri d'eux et de Black." Et alors, peut-être, Lily arrêtera enfin de lancer ce maudit regard accusateur à Severus chaque nuit dans ses rêves.

"Peut-être que Minerva..."

"Vous ne m'écoutez pas?" grogna Severus, "Ce garçon n'est pas une pièce d'échec que vous pouvez déplacer à votre aise. Il ne vous appartient pas du tout. Si votre but est de maintenir votre influence sur l'enfant, pour être parfaitement honnête, Minerva n'en est pas plus satisfaite que moi."

"Severus, je ne peux tout simplement pas imaginer que vous, avec votre passé concernant Harry..." Dumbledore lui lança un regard lugubre plein de reproches.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Dumbledore, je peux difficilement faire pire que Petunia!" Severus se leva avec difficulté, "Et, comme je l'ai déjà dit, d'un point de vue _légal_ ," Et il insista bien sur 'légal', "Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur ce sujet. Vous pouvez, bien sûr, refuser ma demande de congé. Vous pouvez même me renvoyer, si cela vous fait plaisir. Mais je vais prendre mon fils, et rentrer chez moi. Aujourd'hui."


	27. Panique

Note de la traductrice: Hello! Je sais, encore une longue absence. Je traduis plus lentement quand je suis en vacances :p

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne en répondant. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un pour les PM, dites-moi. ^^

Correctrice: **LittleKimi**

Précédemment: Ginny est hors de danger, et Snape, Minerva et Pomfresh se remette de leur rituel. Molly raconte à Snape que Sirius Black s'est introduit dans la Tour de Gryffondor pendant la mésaventure des jeunes amis, avant d'être "pourchasser" par Sniffle qui a disparu par la suite. Molly décide, avec Severus, qu'il serait mieux de camoufler la tentative de suicide de Ginny par un accident, pour calmer les médias, avant d'offrir son support quant à la situation familiale du professeur et de son protégé. Arrive Fudge, et Snape et Poppy essaient de le convaincre de retirer les détraqueurs à cause de leurs effets néfastes sur les jeunes sorciers, avec plus ou moins de succès. Et le conseil décide de fermer l'école pour renouveler les barrières protectrices suite à l'infraction commise par Black. Ensuite, Dumbledore et Snape se "querellent", avant que ce dernier n'informe le directeur que l'accident de Ginny était en fait une tentative de suicide, et que Harry ne va pas mieux. Malgré les réticences de Dumbledore, Snape décide d'amener Harry "chez eux" et de faire le nécessaire pour celui qu'il admet enfin, à lui-même, être son fils.

 **Ila** Contente que tu aimes (surtout la dernière phrase lol).

 **adenoide** Oui, bien sûr il le savait, mais il ne voulait le reconnaître. Dans le dernier chapitre il est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne peut plus l'ignorer, pour le bien de Harry. Mais avant tout ça, il ne voulait rien avoir avec lui.

 **hp** Oh tu vas être encore plus heureux(se) de ce retour-ci alors XD. Merci pour tes encouragements :)

 **mamy 83** Oui, oui, tu ne rêves pas (^^)'. Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si je m'absente longuement, je crois que je suis assez attachée à cette traduction pour ne pas la lâcher. Et voici la suite!

 **hitori** C'est vrai que Dumbledore n'est pas très perspicace ici, mais espérons qu'il va se racheter ^^.

 **Yoka** Je t'en prie :)

Attention: Chapitre non corrigé.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Panique

Ce matin, bien avant l'heure habituelle des cours, Harry fut réveillé par le remue-ménage de tous les adultes s'affairant dans l'infirmerie. Quelqu'un avait servi un petit-déjeuner à tout le monde, et remplacé le canapé et les chaises par une table.

Toutefois, avant même que Harry n'ait pu penser au petit-déjeuner, Dumbledore, l'air grave, le prit à l'écart pour lui annoncer la disparition de Sniffle. Bon… Le directeur avait dit que le chien avait disparu après avoir pourchassé Sirius Black, en fait, "J'ai bien peur qu'il soit parti pour de bon." étaient les mots exacts du directeur.

Harry le fixa du regard sans savoir quoi répondre, "Harry?" demanda Dumbledore d'une voix calme, "Est-ce que ça va?"

Finalement, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Ce n'était qu'un chien, après tout. Pas la peine de s'attrister, pas vraiment. Ses yeux le piquaient, mais il y avait bien pire encore. De toute façon, Sniffle allait inévitablement revenir, il l'avait toujours fait avant.

Le vieil homme lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, "Brave garçon." dit-il avec approbation.

Harry passa le restant de la matinée dans un état apathique, comme enveloppé dans un brouillard. Tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirius Black, et comment il avait réussi à s'introduire dans le château. Pourtant, cela laissait Harry de marbre. Il était heureux que Dean et Seamus soient sains et saufs, mais franchement, Harry était bien plus inquiet pour Sniffle.

Il réussit à manger quelques bouts de toasts que quelqu'un (McGonagall peut-être?) avait placés devant lui. C'était dur de manger avec cette sensation de lourdeur dans sa poitrine.

Madame Weasley vint leur dire qu'ils pourraient voir Ginny pendant quelques minutes, "Elle est paralysée, mais c'est temporaire," prévint-elle, "Elle peut vous entendre et les guérisseurs ont dit qu'elle ne souffre pas. Nous n'avons qu'à nous occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester longtemps, sinon elle se fatiguera."

Parler à Ginny était comme parler à Hermione, l'année dernière, quand elle avait été pétrifiée. Sauf que, les yeux de Ginny étaient vivants, et ils pouvaient voir sa souffrance en eux.

C'était assez égoïste, mais Harry se sentait soulagé par le fait qu'ils n'avaient droit qu'à cinq minutes. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à faire face demain. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que s'asseoir au chevet de son lit et lui serrer brièvement la main. À certains égards, il s'en sortait mieux que ses amis. Hermione réprimait ses pleurs de toutes ses forces, et Ron n'arrivait même pas à s'approcher du lit. Madame Weasley parlait, mais elle ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'on lui réponde. Il n'empêche qu'ils étaient tous mal-à-l'aise.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la jeune fille, McGonagall coinça Harry avant qu'il ne puisse partir, "Harry? Je dois vous parler." dit-elle, fatiguée.

Harry s'arrêta, adoptant une expression polie d'anticipation, ou du moins l'espérait-il. Il voulait tellement qu'elle parte et le laisse tranquille. Il était épuisé, et voulait simplement retourner dans son lit. À défaut, il aurait voulu aller en cours, ainsi il pourrait faire semblant de prendre des notes pour que personne ne le dérange.

Elle commença à parler, mais il n'assimila pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. S'il avait bien compris, elle l'informait que Snape aller l'amener "chez eux". Elle rabâchait longuement au sujet de la décision prise par l'administration de fermer l'école pour renouveler les sorts de protection; qu'il fallait qu'Harry parte dans un lieu plus sûr; que personne d'autre ne voulait de lui et que Snape se retrouvait coincé avec lui.

Ce n'était pas ses mots exacts, mais c'était ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

Elle continua en disant qu'elle était désolée pour la mort de son familier. D'où lui était venue cette idée? Tout le monde lui disait beaucoup de choses ce matin, des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à vraiment comprendre.

Peu importe. Tout se passait comme Harry l'avait prédit. S'il avait eu l'énergie nécessaire, il aurait peut-être ressenti de la colère.

Harry se dépêcha de rattraper Ron et Hermione, qui se dirigeaient vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

"Tout ira bien," dit Ron juste après qu'Harry lui ait raconté sa conversation avec McGonagall, "Quand Ginny ira mieux, mes parents voudront que tu viennes au Terrier."

Harry lui adressa un sourire, mais il savait que Ron se montrait trop optimiste. Il n'avait jamais autant de chance. Ginny avait l'air d'avoir besoin de plusieurs mois pour se remettre, et Harry ne ferait que la gêner.

"Je t'enverrai une lettre, si tu envoies Hedwige pour me retrouver," intervint Hermione, "Je pars ce matin aussi. Maman veut que je fasse mes valises rapidement. Elle va me ramener à la maison aussi tôt que possible." Elle les serra chacun dans ses bras brièvement et remonta les escaliers du dortoir des filles en courant.

Harry n'avait même pas le temps de faire ses valises. McGonagall l'avait prévenu que quelqu'un s'en chargeait pour lui, et que Snape allait tout envoyer là-bas. Elle lui avait aussi dit que le professeur voulait qu'il prenne le nécessaire pour aujourd'hui dans un sac.

De plus, Snape lui avait dit que Harry devrait porter des vêtements appropriés pour le Londres moldu. Alors, il mit un jean, un pull et des baskets. Heureusement, ces vêtements faisaient partie de ceux que son tuteur avait jugés bon d'acquérir lors de leur excursion à Pré-au-Lard, se plaignant qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'Harry traîne durant le week-end en loques dignes de servir de chiffon à Rusard. Harry hésita devant sa cape d'invisibilité, avant de la ranger dans son cartable. Il mit sa cape d'hiver, n'ayant rien d'autre contre le froid.

Il retrouva Snape dans le Hall d'entrée, avec Hedwige dans sa cage, puis Snape dit, "Je pense que ta chouette ne sera pas à l'aise avec le type de transport que nous emploierons."

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, "Nous allons la laisser ici, monsieur?" demanda-t-il d'un ton morne. Ils n'avaient même pas encore retrouvé Sniffle, et maintenant il devait aussi laisser Hedwige ici?

Snape secoua la tête. Il ouvrit sa cage, tout en tendant son avant-bras. Avec une docilité remarquable, elle grimpa dessus. L'homme la rapprocha de son visage, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Elle picora ses doigts avec affection, comme si elle l'appréciait vraiment. Curieusement, la bouche de l'homme esquissa un semblant de sourire. Après quelques instants, Hedwige bondit sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui tira un peu sur les cheveux, avant de s'envoler par la porte d'entrée grande ouverte du château.

"Monsieur?" demanda Harry, surpris. La seule personne, hormis Harry, avec qui Hedwige s'entendait aussi bien était Hagrid.

"Elle nous rejoindra là-bas." se contenta de répondre Snape, "Oh, avant que j'oublie..." Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le plus jeune, "Ne bougez pas, Potter." Son autre main tenait une montre gousset démodée. Le jeune garçon sentit un picotement propre à la magie parcourir sa peau puis traverser son corps. Quelques instants plus tard, Snape acquiesça d'un mouvement sec de la tête, referma le couvercle de la montre et la rangea dans la poche de son blazer. "Donnez-moi votre cape."

Harry l'enleva et la lui tendit.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que portent les adolescents moldus de nos jours, alors vous devrez vous contenter de ça." Snape renifla, et d'un mouvement de baguette, la cape se transforma en manteau d'hiver noir, "Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment à la mode, mais il vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention, là où ne serons. Cela gardera les sortilèges présents sur ta cape."

Snape la lui rendit.

"Allons-y alors." dit-il en rangeant sa baguette. Il reprit sa canne qu'il avait posée contre le mur.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit le sorcier qui avançait lentement vers le wagon qui les attendait.

Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait annoncé que Sniffle avait disparu, Harry sentait qu'un épais duvet avait enveloppé son cerveau. Rien ne semblait vraiment important, pas même le fait que Snape l'emmenait loin de Poudlard. Il n'était même pas curieux de savoir où ils allaient.

Un petit groupe d'élèves attendait aussi le train. Rien n'avait encore été confirmé officiellement, mais de nombreux parents commençaient déjà à ramener leurs enfants chez eux. C'était surréaliste de se tenir là dans la gare, à attendre le Poudlard Express, dans la bruine glacée d'octobre. Même les charmes de son manteau ne le protégeaient pas contre le froid.

Le professeur Snape se tenait à côté de lui, silencieux. S'il avait remarqué l'inconfort de Harry, il ne le montra pas.

Il était vaguement impressionné par le fait que le professeur n'avait fait aucune des erreurs habituellement commises par les sorciers lorsqu'ils s'habillent en moldus. Il avait l'air assez respectable. Pas comme l'oncle Vernon toutefois. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un homme d'affaires, mais d'un enseignant dans une école huppée. Il portait un pull noir et un pantalon en laine grise, couvert d'un blazer gris anthracite et d'un long manteau noir. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés soigneusement en une queue de cheval basse sur sa nuque. Il s'appuya sur sa canne noire, fatigué, et son visage, au teint cireux, était tendu et crispé.

"Harry!" appela la voix d'Hermione.

Harry se retourna pour voire madame Granger et sa fille se dépêchant pour les rattraper, "Je ne savais pas que tu allais prendre le train!" dit-elle, "Je suis si heureuse. On dirait presque que c'est..." Elle s'interrompit, les joues rouges.

Harry sourit, il se sentira moins seul pendant le voyage, "Oui, on dirait presque que c'est normal," continua-t-il à voix basse, "Ta mère est pressée de rentrer?"

Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire, "Ça la perturbe un peu. Le professeur Flitwick lui a proposé de nous transplaner, mais elle a peur d'y laisser son estomac pour de vrai cette fois."

Harry lâcha un petit rire. Il l'imaginait bien.

Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Le train arriva, et ils embarquèrent, toujours en silence. C'était sûrement le trajet le plus silencieux qu'Harry n'ait jamais fait. Hermione et lui abandonnèrent les tentatives de conversation après un moment. Hermione était assise à ses côtés et lisait un livre, pendant qu'Harry observait le paysage rural défiler à toute vitesse.

Madame Granger et le professeur Snape avaient une longue discussion sur quelque chose qui s'appelle "pathologie d'ATM", à laquelle Harry ne prêta nullement attention. La femme brune donna au professeur une carte professionnelle. Bizarrement, Snape sembla lui en donner une aussi. Les sorciers avaient des cartes professionnelles? Fascinant.

Harry somnola pendant un bout de temps, la tête contre la fenêtre. Il avait toujours froid, et s'était enfoui encore plus dans son manteau. Des bribes de conversations flottaient dans l'air, "Exact, Dursley. C'est le nom... l'école tout de suite, je crois... devrait pas être difficile. J'ai déjà un relevé des registres." C'était la voix de Snape.

La voix plus élevée de madame Granger était plus audible au-dessus du grondement du train, "Alors, comment j'explique d'où j'aurai obtenu ce renseignement?"

"Ah... te porter volontaire... l'école de..." Snape était tourné dans la mauvaise direction.

"Il ne voudront pas les deux enfants?"

C'était frustrant de n'entendre que la moitié de ce que disait Snape, "Arthur Weasley...fait le document...les a notifiés, l'autre a déjà été pris en charge... Retrouver son chemin... une sorte de sortilège qui fait que 'C'est le Problème de Quelqu'un d'Autre'... "

Harry glissa dans un sommeil plus profond. Et l'instant d'après, Snape le tapotait sur l'épaule, "Potter? Réveillez-vous, on est arrivés."

Harry se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Sa nuque lui faisait un peu mal à cause de sa position inconfortable, adossé à la fenêtre. Il avait encore plus froid et se sentait encore comme à moitié endormi.

Il commençait à faire sombre lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le Londres moldu. Harry resta près du professeur, de crainte qu'ils ne soient séparés en marchant dans le parking.

"Oh, ce n'est rien." disait madame Granger. "C'est sur notre route."

"Merci, j'apprécie vraiment." répondit Snape aimablement.

Un homme leur fit signe de la main. Hermione lâcha un cri de joie et le salua en retour, se dépêchant de rejoindre son père.

Madame Granger se retourna vers Snape, "Où exactement vous avez dit que vous allez dans le Surrey?"

"Little Whinging." répondit Snape, "Je peux vous indiquer le chemin..."

Harry s'arrêta net, avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un violent coup. Personne ne remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté, momentanément distraits par les présentations.

Ce foutu menteur. Ce sale foutu menteur.

Snape allait le ramener.

Harry avait conscience d'avoir reculer d'un pas. Il a du faire du bruit aussi, parce qu'ils se retournèrent tous pour le regarder.

Vernon allait le tuer cette fois. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit d'Harry. Pas le moindre. La seule question resterait: en combien de temps et avec combien de souffrance.

"Je ne vais pas y retourner." La voix du jeune garçon tremblait, "Non. Je me trancherai moi-même la gorge avant d'y retourner."

Pendant un instant, Snape eut l'air sincèrement surpris, "Potter, qu'est-ce que…? Minerva ne t'a pas…?" Il secoua la tête avec irritation, "Non, évidemment, elle n'a pas pensé à te prévenir. Moi non plus."

"JE NE VEUX PAS Y RETOURNER." hurla Harry. Il respirait tellement fort qu'il se sentait malade et étourdi. Des taches noires dansaient devant ses yeux. Il avait du mal à réprimer la nausée.

Snape fit un pas en avant. Harry continua à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver dos à la voiture. Il voulait s'enfuir, mais ses jambes tremblaient comme si elles n'arrivaient plus à supporter son poids. Des picotements parcouraient ses mains; il les serrait et les desserrait. Elles glissaient, couvertes de sueurs froides, alors qu'il essayait de s'appuyer contre la voiture.

Hermione se précipita à ses côtés, "Harry, allez, calme-toi." dit-elle d'un ton doux.

Il se pencha, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration. Sa vue devenait floue sur les bords, "Casse-toi, Hermione, espèce d'id..." grogna-t-il.

"Oh, bravo, Potter." l'interrompit Snape d'un ton sarcastique, "Et si ta langue ne suffit pas à la repousser jusqu'à une distance suffisante, tu vas l'attaquer physiquement? Non, étant donné ta stature, il faudra le faire avec la magie. Je te préviens, je doute que tu puisses battre mademoiselle Granger en duel."

"Foutez le camp. Je ne vais pas y retourner." répliqua Harry d'une voix enrouée, essayant de contrôler ses haut-le-cœur. Il enroula un bras autour de lui-même et cramponna l'autre à la voiture. Incapable de rester debout, il glissa le long de la carrosserie jusqu'au sol du parking, s'asseyant sur le béton. Il se pencha pour poser la tête sur ses genoux, comme lui avait montré l'infirmière de l'école lorsqu'il avait fait pareil auparavant (il avait appris que Dudley et son gang le guettaient).

Ça ne semblait pas d'une grande aide.

Un soudain vertige s'empara de lui, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller. Il se recroquevilla en une boule serrée, les mains à plat sur le sol, les yeux fermés très forts, se moquant que des larmes s'en échappaient, et simplement content de ne pas être en train de vomir cette fois-ci. Quoique, réflexion faite, ce ne sont que des haut-le-cœur. Il n'avait même pas bu de tasse de thé depuis le petit-déjeuner. Bon, au moins Snape n'allait plus lui courir après pour lui dire de manger à tous les repas maintenant.

Il entendit la voix grave du professeur dire quelques mots aux Granger. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le dos d'une main toucher son front, ses joues, "Tu es glacé." commenta Snape, "Tu m'entends?"

Harry hocha la tête.

La main de Snape abandonna son visage pour s'installer dans le haut du dos, sur sa nuque. Harry se crispa, attendant que cette main attrape le tissu de ses vêtements pour le mettre debout de force.

Elle ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de rester là où elle était, "Je ne vais pas te ramener chez les Dursley. Si tu pouvais maîtriser ta panique pendant trente secondes, Potter, je pourrais t'expliquer." La voix de Snape était très douce et proche.

"V-vous mentez." répondit Harry. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les Dursley le reprenaient à chaque fois. Ils étaient bien payés. Alors, ils le reprenaient, peu importe le temps que cela prenait. Ils feront encore un enfer de sa vie, et cette fois-ci ils iront trop loin. Cette fois-ci, sa magie ne pourra plus le guérir à temps. Il savait que cela pouvait arriver maintenant. C'est ce qui était arrivé à Neville.

Une hystérie folle menaçait de ressortir en sanglots. Harry les réprima avec obstination. C'était déjà suffisant que tout le monde assiste à sa crise de crampes au ventre.

Harry n'allait pas rester là. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait sortir d'ici.

"As-tu besoin d'un Serment Inviolable, Potter?" demanda Snape d'une voix rauque. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait, "Je crois bien que Granger est assez habile pour nous servir d'Enchaîneur."

"...pas du tout qu'ils étaient si mauvais." entendit-il Hermione dire à quelqu'un, probablement sa mère. Maintenant, Hermione avait une bonne raison pour tous ses regards emplis de pitié qu'elle lui avait lancés tout au long de ce semestre.

Quelqu'un d'autre vint s'installer tout près de lui, mais sans le toucher, "Harry?" C'était la mère d'Hermione, "Écoute, Harry, le professeur Snape ne va pas te ramener chez eux. Je ne laisserai pas faire. D'accord? Il m'a dit dans le train qu'il a besoin de prendre quelque chose, un portoloin, de chez quelqu'un."

"Je suppose que tu connais madame Figg?" demanda Snape, "Puisque nous ne voulons pas que le Monde Magique entier soit au courant de ta localisation, nous comptions t'emmener à Little Whinging en premier. Normalement, je transplanerai d'ici. Cependant, vu les circonstances actuelles, il semblait raisonnable de voyager par portoloin. Dumbledore l'a déposé chez madame Figg."

Harry n'en croyait pas un seul mot.

Personne ne dit mot après cela. Harry pouvait les sentir communiquer au-dessus de sa tête, et entendit quelques murmures derrière son dos, mais franchement, il s'en moquait. Il attendait que Snape perde patience. Peut-être laisserait-il tomber cette mascarade pour appeler l'oncle Vernon et lui dire de venir le mettre sur pied et lui donner une claque.

La froideur du béton s'immisçait dans ses jambes, qui commençaient à se contracter.

"Est-ce que tu arriveras à boire ça, où devrais-je le faire apparaître dans votre estomac?" grogna Snape, toujours trop proche.

Harry tourna la tête vers le côté. Snape lui tendait un des flacons de Pimentine de Pomfresh.

Sa panique reflua presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Peu importe s'il retournait chez les Dursley. Il pourrait s'échapper à n'importe quel moment. Il suffirait qu'il en ait la volonté.

Ses tremblements se dissipèrent. Il leva la tête du sol. C'était comme la dernière fois, à l'école. Une fois passé, c'était passé. Le fait que ça arrive devant autant de gens était gênant. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant.

"C'est bien, Harry." l'encouragea madame Granger, "Allez, debout."

La main de Snape quitta sa nuque pour se poser sur son épaule, "Bon sang, Potter." dit Snape sans réelle intonation dans la voix.

Harry commença à se lever, mais la tentative menaça de le faire tomber en avant de nouveau. Snape l'empêcha de tomber, et lui tendit la potion. Harry la prit docilement, espérant pour une fois qu'il s'agisse d'une des potions les plus efficaces du professeur.

Après l'avoir bue, le monde autour de lui devint un peu plus stable, moins enclin à tourner. Madame Granger l'aida à se relever.

Le père d'Hermione rendit sa canne à Snape, qui l'utilisa pour se remettre sur pieds, "As-tu seulement pensé à manger aujourd'hui, Potter?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

Snape grommela à lui-même d'un air sombre, quelque chose au sujet du "choc", "j'aurai du m'en rendre compte", "personne n'a de bon sens", "obligé de tout faire moi-même" et "satanés Evans et leur satanées habitudes alimentaires", tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la voiture des Granger. Il remit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Peut-être pour garder l'équilibre. Plus probablement, pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite.

Monsieur Granger ouvrit la porte arrière avec un air inquiet. Hermione se glissa jusqu'au bout, donc Harry se retrouva parfaitement coincé sur la banquette arrière, entre Snape et la jeune fille.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croiser le regard de son amie. Il appuya sa tête contre le siège et fixa le plafond des yeux.

La main d'Hermione se glissa dans la sienne, et la serra. Harry ne réagit pas.

Chaque virage entrepris lui était familier. Il vida son esprit.

Lorsque la voiture se gara enfin, il regarda autour prudemment. Ils étaient effectivement à Magnolia Crescent, et non pas à Privet Drive.

"Allez, Potter." dit Snape avec lassitude, "Je suis fatigué."

"Oui monsieur." Harry commença à se détendre, mais très légèrement. Il commença également à se sentir très stupide en descendant de la voiture. "Oh, pour l'amour de..." grogna Snape, avec émotion, pendant qu'Harry fermait la portière, "Ah, et naturellement, ils nous voient. Il fallait absolument qu'on se gare sous un putain de lampadaire."

Harry se crispa lorsque Snape enveloppa un bras autour de lui, un geste qui aurait pu sembler à la fois amical et intime pour un spectateur lambda. Le professeur le mit en garde d'une voix très basse, "Potter, reste là. Ne bouge pas. Ne parle pas. Et surtout, évite de faire encore une crise de panique." Harry était acculé, avec Snape à sa gauche et la voiture à sa droite.

Le jeune brun avait conscience que quelqu'un –peut-être Hermione– se tenait derrière lui, appuyé contre la voiture. Il serait incapable de fuir. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose de toute façon, Snape le maintenait sur place d'une main de fer.

Tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon se promenaient sur le trottoir, revenant de leur soirée hebdomadaire, on dirait. Vernon portait son deuxième plus beau costume, et Pétunia, sa robe bleu marine avec les perles. Ils reconnurent Snape et Harry lorsqu'ils furent assez proches.

L'oncle Vernon avait les yeux exorbités, tante Pétunia se cacha derrière l'épaule de ce dernier, serrant son sac à main fort contre sa poitrine. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de l'homme, "Alors, vous en avez déjà marre de lui, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez réalisé que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir nous en charger? Ma sœur était sur quelque chose, alors. Eh bien, le prix est monté."

Harry s'agrippa à la voiture, essayant d'éviter l'hyperventilation. Snape serra la main sur son épaule en un avertissement. Harry remarqua que Pétunia s'était agrippée au bras de son oncle, "Vernon!" lui siffla-t-elle à l'oreille, "Vernon, arrête." La similarité avec sa propre situation était presque drôle.

"Ne soyez pas ridicule." s'exclama Snape de son ton le plus méprisant, tout signe de faiblesse volatilisé. Même la canne semblait être un signe d'affectation aristocratique, "Monsieur Potter et moi rendons une visite de courtoisie à une amie qui habite tout près."

Vernon plissa les yeux, "Une visite de courtoisie? Un des vôtres habite ici?"

"Oh, il existe peu d'endroits dans le monde où les sorciers ne sont pas présents." répondit Snape avec une indifférence suprême, "Vous devriez garder ça en tête lorsque vous serez en fuite."

"En quoi?" demanda Petunia, confuse.

"Lorsque vous quitterez la région." continua Snape, en apparence surpris, "Honnêtement, je suis étonné de voir que vous êtes toujours là."

"De quoi vous parlez?" s'exclama Vernon, "Expliquez-vous."

Snape ne semblait pas intéressé à parler avec Vernon, il dirigeait tous ses commentaires vers sa tante, "Tu sais Pétunia, j'ai cru comprendre que tes parents sont morts il y a quelques années. J'étais désolé de l'apprendre. Ta mère était gentille avec moi. J'étais vraiment désolé de ne pas voir pu lui offrir mes respects à l'époque."

Cela semblait être un changement de sujet très bizarre pour Harry. Et… Snape avait connu ses grands-parents?

Tante Pétunia le pensait aussi, on dirait, "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à faire avec ça?" dit-elle, énervée, "Ils n'ont rien avoir avec vous. Et si tu penses que ce monstre obtiendra quelque chose de ma mère, tu te..."

Snape leva la main qui était sur son épaule, "Je souhaite uniquement faire remarquer que tu devrais penser aux circonstances de leur décès." dit-il avec calme.

Petunia tordit la bouche en un rictus, "Un des vôtres les a tués. J'ai reçu une lettre. C'était à cause de ce truc dans lequel Elle était impliquée."

"Exact." acquiesça-t-il, "Il n'est pas rare, durant les guerres entre sorciers, de s'en prendre aux familles. Le Monde Magique considère les liens de sang comme ce qu'il existe de plus sacré, après tout. Et, après que Lily ait été tuée, Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas expliqué qu'en prenant le garçon, vous compléteriez les protections que ta sœur avait enclenchées par son sacrifice?" On aurait dit qu'il donnait un cours.

Harry essayait de comprendre ce que disait le professeur de toutes ses forces, mais tout ça était nouveau pour lui. Le Ministre avait dit quelque chose sur des barrières protectrices la nuit où il l'avait ramené chez les Dursley après sa fugue.

"Il a dit que ce Voldemort ne pourrait pas l'atteindre si on le prenait." dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, "Je ne voulais pas, mais je l'ai fait. Je n'ai même pas eu le moindre remerciement de la part de ce monstre ingrat." renifla-t-elle en lançant un regard dégoûté vers ledit ingrat.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé que ces sorts vous protégeaient vous tous, tout autant que le garçon?" demanda Snape, avec exactement le même ton utilisé lorsqu'il demandait à un élève pourquoi il avait ajouté un ingrédient particulièrement explosif.

"Je..." Les paroles de Snape semblèrent enfin pénétrer le cerveau de Pétunia, "Quoi?" bredouilla-t-elle.

"Je pense, que si j'étais toi maintenant, j'aurai franchement peur." dit-il d'une voix de velours, "Mais peut-être que tu es faite d'une autre trempe. Ta sœur était une Gryffondor, après tout."

"Peur? Peur de quoi?" demanda l'oncle Vernon.

Snape l'observa longuement, "De la mort lente et douloureuse qui vous attend très certainement, si vous vous faites attraper par des sorciers."

Vernon se dressa de toute sa taille, atteignant presque celle de Snape. Il leva la main pour pointer un doigt sur le torse de ce dernier, s'avançant d'un pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un demi mètre entre eux, "Vous ne pouvez pas me menacer. Je ne me laisserai pas intimider."

Harry essaya de reculer, mais le bras de Snape se retrouva de nouveau sur ses épaules. Le geste était étrangement rassurant.

"Une menace?" répéta Snape. Harry pouvait entendre le sourire déplaisant dans sa voix, "Non, c'est un conseil amical. Un des plus dangereux sorciers de la dernière guerre s'est échappé d'Azkaban et est à la recherche de monsieur Potter."

"Azka- quoi?" fulmina Vernon, "N'importe quoi!"

Pétunia couvrit sa bouche des deux mains, horrifiée.

Snape continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, "Je devrais aussi vous le signaler, un grand nombre des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont échappé à la justice et ne demanderaient pas mieux que de se venger du Garçon Qui A Survécu." Il haussa les épaules, "Comme je l'ai dit, les sorciers considèrent les liens du sang comme les plus sacrés. J'imagine que vous tuer semblerait un bon moyen de l'atteindre. Le jour où vous m'avez légué vos droits de garde, ces protections sont tombées. Je ne pense pas qu'il leur faudra longtemps pour le découvrir."

Sa tante et son oncle regardaient Snape, bouche bée. Puis Pétunia hurla presque, "Tu ne nous a jamais dit ça! Dumbledore doit nous protéger. Il a dit que tous les hommes de Voldemort étaient des criminels! Il a dit que nous aurions une protection!"

"Oh, je ne pense pas, Tuney." cracha Snape méchamment, "Dumbledore et le Ministère ont d'autres problèmes en ce moment. Tant qu'on y est, je ne pense pas que vous voudrez vraiment attirer l'attention du Ministère," Snape retira sa main de l'épaule d'Harry pour sortir sa baguette et la diriger vers sa tante.

Pétunia laissa échapper un cri suraigu, et leva les mains devant son visage.

Un rouleau de parchemin apparu, se déroulant dans les airs devant elle. "Tu vois ça?" Snape planta ses pieds au sol, pointant avec sa baguette, comme devant un tableau noir en classe, "Ceci est une liste des blessures du garçon, blessures qu'il a eues sous votre charge. Plusieurs contusions. Os brisés. Malnutrition. Je doute fortement que vous vouliez qu'un sympathisant du Garçon Qui A Survécu puisse voir ça."

"Que- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Tante Pétunia avait l'air comme frappée. Elle leva une main tremblante pour toucher le long parchemin, mais sans le prendre, "C'est un enfant maladroit... des accidents... Il ne mangeait jamais aussi bien que notre Dudley... Quelques enfants… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il racontait, il invente des histoires, probablement à cause de la mort de sa mère..."

"Comment oses-tu ?" l'interrompit la voix menaçante du professeur, "Ne pense surtout pas que nous n'avons pas les moyens de découvrir la vérité. Je sais tout au sujet du placard." Sa voix devint soudain un murmure, "Et du reste aussi. Vous ne devez pas craindre Azkaban quand tout ça se saura, Tuney. Les sorciers qui se souviennent du sacrifice de Lily, et comment elle nous a tous libérés, seront présents pour se venger."

"Ils vont nous tuer?" demanda-t-elle du même ton. Le visage de Vernon avait adopté la couleur du lait tourné, loin de ses airs de fanfarons.

"Très bonne question." dit Snape avec rhétorique, "Vous savez, dans des cas pareils, il existe des sortilèges qui vous obligent à revivre la vie d'Harry durant ces treize dernières années." Snape fit un mouvement de la tête en direction du parchemin, "Regardez le traitement du garçon et demandez-vous: pourriez-vous survivre à tout ce que vous lui avez infligé durant ces années? La réponse réside là."

Vernon transpirait en dépit de l'air frais de la nuit, "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" demanda-t-il.

Snape fit disparaître le parchemin d'un mouvement de baguette, "Si j'étais vous, je prendrais la fuite. J'irai chez moi ce soir et je mettrai tout ce que je pourrais facilement transporter dans un sac. Je prendrais le moyen de transport le plus rapide possible et je me sauverais. Ce soir même. Il y a des chances que les Mangemorts ne sachent pas que les sorts de protection sont tombés. Alors il est assez prudent pour vous de trouver un notaire pour vendre votre maison et vos autres possessions. Si j'étais vous, j'échangerais tous mes biens contre la forme de monnaie la plus liquide possible. Et puis je m'enfuirais, sans jamais m'arrêter."

"Mais on s'est débarrassés de lui." contra Vernon, "Ils ne peuvent plus nous accuser de le garder maintenant."

"Vous auriez mieux fait de remettre l'enfant aux sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a douze ans. Peut-être vous auraient-ils gardés en vie. Mais ils n'aiment pas les moldus dans le meilleur des cas. Si vous vous étiez occupés du garçon comme il faut, le Ministère et Dumbledore auraient remué ciel et terre pour vous protéger." Snape lâcha un soupir de regret feint, "J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez choisi la pire chose à faire. Tous les sorciers que vous rencontrerez voudront soit vous faire du mal soit vous tuer. Soit pour avoir protégé le garçon, ou pour l'avoir blessé. J'estime que le mieux pour vous serait de devenir une cible mobile." Snape marqua une pause pour réfléchir, "Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de sorciers qui vivent sur la Base Américaine de Recherche Antarctique. Peut-être que vous pourriez postuler à un emploi là-bas." Snape posa de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, "Allez-vous-en maintenant, j'en ai franchement assez de parler avec vous." Harry pouvait sentir le professeur trembler d'épuisement.

"Mais, et Dudley?" geignit Pétunia.

"Si vous voulez que votre fils survive," continua Snape d'une voix plus douce, "Vous devez l'abandonner. Ce soir même. Prenez vos distances vis-à-vis de lui, et vous pouvez encore lui sauver la vie."

"Professeur Snape!" appela une autre voix, "Que diable faites-vous debout dehors?"

Harry se retourna pour voir la petite vielle dame qui le gardait souvent pour les Dursley se précipiter en sortant de sa maison.

"Ne restez pas ici toute la nuit! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Vous avez plus de jugeote, voyons! Et vous avez une mine affreuse tous les deux. Bonsoir, Pétunia, ma chère. Vernon." Elle prit le bras de Snape d'un côté, et celui d'Harry de l'autre, avant de les inciter à se diriger vers sa maison, "Désolée, mes chers," s'excusa-t-elle à l'intention du couple en état de choc, "Pas le temps de discuter."

Madame Granger se précipita aux côtés de Snape et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, "Merci infiniment, madame Granger." la remercia Snape, avec une légère impatience, mais probablement aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait en de pareilles circonstances, "Tout ira bien. On vous passera un coup de fil un fois installé."

Celle-ci leur adressa un sourire crispé, puis elle monta dans la voiture, qui démarra avant de s'éloigner.

Les Dursley furent abandonnés sous le lampadaire, seuls. Harry tourna la tête pour les regarder une dernière fois. Ils se fixèrent du regard. Pétunia s'étouffa avec quelques mots qu'Harry n'entendit pas, et ils partirent au grand galop vers Privet Drive. Tante Pétunia laissa derrière elle ses talons bleus, sous la lumière du réverbère.


	28. L'Impasse du Tisseur

Note de la traductrice: Voici la suite! J'étais sensée la poster il y a une semaine, mais j'ai eu un petit problème d'ordi qui m'a retardé.

 **mamy 83** C'est exact :p Et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ^^

 **adenoide** Oui, malgré deux ans passés dans le monde sorcier, Harry a des lacunes au sujet du monde magique, mais c'est tout à fait normal je crois.

 **hitori** C'est vrai, ils méritent la prison, mais je crois que vivre dans la peur constante est encore mieux :p Et ta patience est récompensée ^^

 **petite grenouile** Contente que tu aimes :)

 **Muirgheal** Je t'en prie :)

 **Yoka** Mdr XD Ce serait un très beau scénario :p

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

L'Impasse du Tisseur

Ce fut terriblement perturbant pour Remus de découvrir, en sortant de ses quartiers à midi, un mot de Dumbledore sur son bureau lui indiquant que ses cours avaient été annulés pour aujourd'hui, et non pas assuré par un remplaçant comme ils s'étaient mis d'accord. La paranoïa du professeur atteint des sommets; il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, craignant qu'on ait peut-être découvert, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ses indiscrétions concernant Black. Si Dumbledore allait le renvoyer, il aurait été forcément là à l'attendre dans son bureau pour le faire en personne, non? Quoique, si c'était bien le cas, des aurors l'attendraient là aussi.

Toutefois, en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie pour faire le point avec Poppy, il vit un très grand nombre d'élèves absents de la Grande Salle, et les couloirs étaient beaucoup trop vides à cette heure de la journée. Un mot accroché à la porte de la classe de Minerva lui indiqua que ses leçons n'étaient pas les seules à avoir été annulées, il s'agissait de tous les cours. Remus n'aimait pas émettre des conjectures sur ce que cela voulait bien dire.

Si les couloirs étaient trop vides, l'infirmerie était inconfortablement comble. Vu le nombre de têtes rousses, le clan Weasley au complet avait élu résidence, ainsi qu'un petit troupeau de guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste. Remus vit au moins trois personnes vêtues de l'uniforme de l'hôpital.

On ne voyait Poppy nulle part, et Pomona était en pleine discussion avec un des guérisseurs.

Arthur Weasley dirigea son regard vers Remus lorsque ce dernier entra. Le père de famille était assis dans un fauteuil, auprès de sa femme endormie, et il ressemblait à ce que Remus ressentait. Molly dormait à poings fermés sur un des lits d'hôpitaux, recroquevillée dans sa cape.

Arthur le vit et le salua d'un mouvement fatigué de la main et avec un sourire peu enthousiaste.

Bill Weasley, l'ainé, était là avec lui, en pleine conversation sérieuse avec son père et un autre roux trapu possédant une forte ressemblance avec Molly. Remus reconnut Bill grâce à un travail en freelance avec Gringott, il y a quelques années. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une urgence familiale, pour qu'il vienne jusqu'ici, puisque Bill vivait à présent en Égypte, travaillant pour Gringott comme briseur de sorts. L'autre devait donc être Charlie, le cadet, qui vivait en Roumanie.

Les jumeaux étaient aussi là, mais Percy et Ron manquaient à l'appel. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux a eu un accident de balai? Non, Remus finit par les apercevoir, chacun endormi sur un lit.

Remus répondit au salut d'Arthur d'un signe de tête.

La porte menant au bureau de Poppy était entrouverte. Remus y frappa et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Poppy était assise à l'intérieur, buvant son thé d'une main tremblante, pâle comme un linge, et semblait avoir vieillie de trente ans dans la nuit.

"Poppy?" demanda Remus, stupéfait, "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Il passa l'embrasure de la porte, pour venir s'assoir dans la chaise devant elle.

En toute réponse, Poppy posa les coudes sur son bureau, le visage entre ses mains, et se mit à sangloter.

Remus se dépêcha de se lever pour refermer la porte, son inquiétude se transformant en terreur. Alors que les pleurs de Poppy augmentaient en volume, il lança un silencio pour faire bonne mesure, et retourna à sa chaise.

L'infirmière n'avait pas réagi de cette façon la nuit où Londubat était mort. Ni lorsque les guérisseurs leur avaient appris que la petite Poufsouffle avait subi des attouchements sexuels. Aucun des évènements de la Guerre n'avait causé de tels sanglots. Oui, bien sûr, il l'avait vue pleurer, ou plus souvent rager, mais elle arrivait toujours à se contrôler, toujours capable de s'acquitter des tâches qui lui incombaient. Une faiblesse momentanée serait réprimée d'une main de fer. Cette créature tremblante, sanglotant, se balançant en pleurant, n'était pas la Poppy qu'il connaissait.

Complètement dérouté, il prit la femme dans ses bras, reconnaissant du fait qu'elle soit une des rares personnes qui savaient au sujet de sa maladie, sans pour autant éviter tout contact avec lui.

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Poppy pour se calmer et pouvoir enfin prendre la parole, "Je-Je suis vraiment désolée, Remus," dit-elle d'une voix enrouée, "Je… Je ne suis pas… pas dans mon état normal en ce moment."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda Remus de nouveau, d'un ton plaintif. Il lui versa une autre tasse de thé, la forçant entre les mains de son aînée, "Je peux te chercher quelque chose? Un philtre calmant, peut-être?"

"Oh, non Remus," Elle leva la main et secoua la tête, "Je ne peux pas en reprendre, ça va vite m'endormir de nouveau," répondit-elle, mais avec une pointe de regret, remarqua-t-il, "Seulement le thé." Elle souffla dessus, et prit une longue gorgée. Elle ferma les yeux et son visage se renfrogna en une mine crispée, "Cette nuit, Ginny Weasley… Elle… Eh bien, c'était un accident de potion…" Poppy parlait lentement, comme s'il lui était difficile de penser à ce qu'elle était en train de dire, "Elle essayait d'infuser une potion illicite. Elle a failli mourir… Minerva, Severus et moi, on a utilisé le Tribuo Vita"

"Mon Dieu." haleta Remus, "Vous allez bien? Minerva? Est-ce qu'elle…?" Il sentit son cœur se serrer, la peur au ventre. Tous savaient que se sortilège s'avérait souvent mortel pour les sorciers. Il commençait à comprendre l'hystérie inhabituelle de Poppy.

Elle acquiesça, "Oui, tout le monde va bien. Nous avons eu de la chance, d'être tous présents. On avait la triade nécessaire pour compléter le sort, alors c'était suffisamment sûr, et puis il y avait aussi toute cette énergie pure qui venait de Severus…" Poppy secoua la tête, "Je ne voudrai jamais l'affronter en duel."

"Comment avez-vous…?" Remus essayait d'appréhender ce qu'ils avaient fait, "Alors, Ginny Weasley…?"

"Elle va s'en sortir." l'informa Poppy avec lassitude, "Et puis, pendant qu'on était retenu par tout ça, Sirius Black s'est introduit dans le château. Il est arrivé jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondore."

Remus se figea, "Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés?" demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, se préparant à la réponse.

Poppy fit non de la tête. Remus était complètement ravi d'être en position assise; ses jambes auraient flageolé de soulagement.

"Pauvre Harry, cependant." continua Poppy, triste, "Il traverse une période difficile. Il a passé la nuit ici parce qu'il était un de ceux qui ont tiré la sonnette d'alarme pour l'accident de Ginny. Il est très proche des Weasley, tu sais. Eh bien, son familier était resté dans son dortoir, et on dirait qu'il a attaqué Black, l'a chassé de la Tour. Et Black a tué cette pauvre bête. Complètement fait exploser."

Remus avait du mal à suivre le récit décousu de son ami, "Black a tué la chouette de Harry?" demanda-t-il, confus.

"Oh, non." Poppy secoua la tête, comme si elle venait de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas très cohérente, "Désolée, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Harry l'a ramené, avant-hier, tu n'étais pas très en forme."

C'était le code de Poppy pour "le loup de Remus est trop irascible pour être en contact avec des humains". Certaines lunes étaient pires que d'autres. Avec tout le stress de ces derniers temps, on avait remarqué que ça allait en être une très mauvaise. Remus s'était retiré tôt, avec sa potion et un philtre calmant.

Poppy continua, "Harry n'était pas dans la Tour après le couvre-feu. Severus l'a trouvé dehors, à l'extérieur du château. Il s'avère qu'il donnait à manger à un grand chien noir depuis le début du semestre, et il s'était endormi sur la pelouse avec lui. Le chien s'est montré très protecteur envers Harry. Il a failli arracher le bras de Severus quand il l'a grondé. Eh bien, tu sais comment Severus réprimande ses élèves, je suppose que le chien a cru qu'il allait faire du mal à Harry. Il a tout de suite renversé Severus et s'est jeté sur sa main dominante, il a donc appartenu à un sorcier avant, pour sûr."

Cela lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête, "Un chien, tu as dit?" Il déglutit avec difficulté.

"Ah oui. Harry était en train de piquer de la nourriture pendant toute l'année. Je crois qu'il sortait en douce chaque après-midi pour le voir. Tu sais, Severus m'a mentionnée qu'il l'avait vu se glisser pour le diner en retard quelques fois. J'étais soulagée quand j'ai appris que c'était ça la raison, et pas quelque chose de… eh bien…" finit-elle sans terminer sa phrase, avec un mouvement de la tête.

Remus était très, très content que Poppy ne soit pas dans son état normal. Sinon, elle aurait remarqué que ses mots l'avaient affecté. Il se força à relâcher ses épaules, à inspirer profondément.

"Donc, Black a tué le chien?" demanda Remus lentement, essayant de la réorienter vers le sujet principal.

"Exact. Le plus jeune des garçons Weasley gardait leur dortoir verrouillé parce qu'un des chats n'arrêtait pas de pourchasser son rat. Black a forcé l'entrée et s'est mis à retourner la pièce de fond en comble à la recherche d'Harry, et le chien est apparu en plein milieu de tout ça. Dumbledore pense que Black pourrait avoir une cape d'invisibilité, car le chien a pourchassé quelque chose hors du dortoir, mais les portraits n'ont rien vu. Bien sûr, un chien poursuivrait quelqu'un sous une cape grâce à son flair, non?"

Remus hocha la tête, "Qui a vu Black tuer le chien?" Il reposa sa tasse de thé et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux, pour qu'elle ne les voie pas trembler.

"Personne. Pas même un portrait. Le chien a suivi Black dans les couloirs jusqu'à un cul-de-sac au troisième étage et Black l'a explosé. Puis il a dû faire demi-tour avant de disparaitre." soupira Poppy.

"Exploser?" Remus expira un long souffle, "Il reste des traces?"

"Tout comme ce pauvre Peter." renifla Poppy, "Il ne reste rien de lui, juste un collier."

"Donc, ils n'ont pas trouvé Black?" demanda Remus, gardant le contrôle sur sa voix avec difficulté.

"Non, il a complètement disparu. C'est la pagaille depuis ce matin. Le Ministère a rappelé les détraqueurs à cause de leurs effets sur les enfants. Les élèves seront tous renvoyés chez eux d'ici demain pour renouveler les protections." Poppy prit une petite gorgée de son thé, "Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'attriste, je ne vais pas être d'une grande utilité pour un bout de temps. Les parents insistent pour faire fermer l'école et pour le renouvellement des sorts. Alors le conseil accorde un congé payé à tout le monde." Poppy fit un sourire sinistre, "C'est époustouflant ce que quelques lettres bien placées de la part de parents sang pur peuvent accomplir avec Fudge. Cet homme n'est qu'un..." Elle s'interrompit, le rouge aux joues, "Je devrais me taire maintenant." dit-elle, gênée.

Poppy dirigea son regard quelque peu voilé vers Remus, "Tu vas bien? Tu as besoin de te faire soigner quelque chose? Pomona peut..."

Remus sourit, pour la première fois ce matin, "Je vais bien, Poppy. La potion… Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point ça change les choses." Remus n'a jamais eu les moyens de s'offrir une potion tue-loup. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il avait pu l'avoir pendant toute la semaine de pleine lune, "Je dois une bouteille de whisky pur feu à Severus, au moins."

Les gallions pour payer les ingrédients de la potion provenaient des fonds de Poudlard, mais Severus faisait don de son temps pour la faire. L'homme avait catégoriquement refusé toute tentative de la part de Remus et de Dumbledore qui voulaient le payer pour le temps consacré, indiquant d'un air sombre qu'il était dans son propre intérêt de faire en sorte que Remus soit "en majeure partie inoffensif".

"Mais, j'ai bien peur que ça m'ai plutôt fatigué. Tu crois qu'on aurait besoin de moi aujourd'hui?" mentit Remus. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à Dumbledore avant d'avoir décidé comment réagir à cette dernière information.

Poppy fit un mouvement négatif de la tête, "Je pense que ça ira. Il y a déjà la moitié des enseignants qui vont partir."

"Mais, Harry va bien? Dumbledore va l'envoyer dans un endroit sûr?" s'enquit Remus, inquiet.

Une expression singulièrement satisfaite apparu sur le visage de Poppy, "Severus n'a pas apprécié les dispositions prises par Dumbledore. Il l'a ramené chez lui."

Remus la fixa du regard, "Et Dumbledore l'a laissé faire? Est-ce prudent?"

Poppy plissa les yeux avec désapprobation, "Dumbledore n'a absolument aucun mot à dire la dessus." dit-elle froidement, "J'ai discuté avec Severus et je pense que son plan est le plus avisé."

"Mais…" bredouilla Remus, "Est-ce qu'il est vraiment la bonne personne pour ça? Je veux dire, Severus…"

"Est bien conscient de son devoir." continua Poppy à sa place, "C'est plus que ce que je peux dire de certains sorciers." finit-elle avec amertume.

Remus décida qu'il ne devait pas poursuivre ce sujet de discussion avec Poppy, pour le moment. Il se pourrait qu'il apprenne des vérités qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie d'entendre.

"Bon, si on n'a pas besoin de moi," dit Remus, brisant le silence, "Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose."

Poppy acquiesça d'un vague mouvement de la tête, les paupières lourdes. Remus lui prit la tasse des mains avant qu'elle ne la renverse et transforma son fauteuil en canapé.

"Oh non, Remus," protesta-t-elle, sur un ton endormi, "Il faut que je..."

"Chut," l'interrompit Remus, en l'aidant à allonger ses jambes. "Tu peux faire une sieste au moins, si tu ne veux pas aller te coucher."

Lui, en revanche, allait partir à la recherche de ce foutu chien.

* * *

Severus se sentait soulagé d'avoir décidé de faire le voyage en portoloin et non pas en transplanant. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi épuisé depuis la mort du seigneur des Ténèbres. En l'occurrence, la confrontation avec Pétunia avait vidé les réserves déjà amoindries de ses dernières forces.

Il ne devait pas oublier, quand il en aurait l'occasion, de rechercher les effets secondaires du Tribuo. Ce sort était rarement employé, il fallait être exactement au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Harry était légèrement plus en forme. Son visage avait encore ce teint blême qu'il avait adopté lorsqu'il s'était effondré dans le parking. La Pimentine qu'il lui avait donnée à l'occasion ne ferait bientôt plus effet.

Madame Figg les poussa tous deux à s'installer dans le canapé de son séjour. Elle s'affaira pendant quelques minutes avant qu'ils soient chacun en possession de tasses de thé (très) sucré. Et tout cela, en entretenant une conversation que Severus avait du mal à suivre, et qu'il décida qu'il valait mieux ignorer.

"Professeur…?" demanda le garçon lentement, en buvant son thé, lorsque madame Figg quitta enfin la pièce pour aller chercher le portoloin de Dumbledore. On dirait qu'il avait plus de mal que d'habitude à assembler les mots en phrases cohérentes.

"Quoi, Potter?" Severus essayait de ne pas s'énerver. Un des chats de la propriétaire bondit aux côtés de Severus, exigeant son attention. Il le caressa distraitement, et sentit ses nerfs encore à vif se calmer un peu lorsque le chat ronronna.

"Ma tante et mon oncle? Ils sont vraiment en danger?" Le garçon regardait Severus d'un air presque implorant.

Severus acquiesça. Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Potter pour ses petits désirs de vengeance.

"Être avec eux, moi, les… protégeait?" Sa voix était toujours aussi lente, toujours avec ce ton suppliant que Severus n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

"Exact, tu devras demander au directeur comment ça fonctionnait." répondit Severus, en pensant que le directeur devait au garçon un très grand nombre d'explications.

"Il faut que j'y retourne, alors." murmura le jeune sorcier. Il était assis avec le visage penchée au-dessus de sa tasse, Severus n'arrivait donc pas à discerner son expression.

"Que tu y retourne…?" Severus était certain qu'il avait loupé quelque chose.

Potter inspira profondément, "Pour les Dursley. Il faut que vous me ramener." Sa main tremblait alors qu'il tenait sa tasse. Il secoua ses cheveux en arrière en levant la tête.

"Il n'y a même pas trente minutes, tu m'as dit que tu allais t'égorger si je te ramenais, Potter." grogna Snape, pas d'humeur à jouer, "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Quelqu'un va leur faire du mal. Et Dudley alors? Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver? C'est bon. Je peux supporter l'oncle Vernon. C'est…" Potter parlait vite, sa voix dans les aigus.

"Assez, Potter." le coupa Severus, calmement. Il était trop fatigué pour crier, aussi enrageant soit-il. "Je n'ai aucun intérêt à écouter ça. Quant à ton cousin, la mère de Granger est en train de faire un rapport aux autorités moldues à son sujet. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra s'assurer qu'on lui leur retire la garde et qu'il sera pris en charge. Surtout si les Dursley prennent en considération mon conseil et partent aujourd'hui."

Potter le regarda avec des yeux ronds, "Pourquoi ils l'enlèveraient aux Dursley?"

Severus se frotta l'arête du nez avec son majeur, souhaitant que le garçon arrête de poser des questions. Cependant, c'était les premières vraies questions que Potter ait posées au sujet de toute cette affaire, alors Severus pensait qu'elles méritaient leurs réponses, "Parce que madame Pomfresh et moi essayons d'assurer sa protection. Et parce que des parents qui enferment des enfant dans des placard comme punition ne devraient jamais être autorisés à élever un enfant."

Potter fixa Severus du regard, longuement, puis détourna les yeux, et haussa les épaules, "C'était pas comme ça." dit-il à voix basse, "Ce n'était pas une punition de toute façon. Ils… vous savez… ils étaient obligés de me faire une place."

"Et je suppose que tu ne viens pas de subir une crise de panique qui t'a plongée dans une soudaine dépression nerveuse?" dit Severus d'un ton méprisant, incapable de s'en empêcher. Il classa les mots du garçon quelque part dans son esprit pour les analyser ultérieurement.

"C'est juste que… j'étais surpris et je crois que j'ai oublié de manger aujourd'hui. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je ne me sens toujours pas bien. " admit le garçon d'une voix tremblante, "Désolé, j'ai pêté les plombs." Potter le regardait avec un étrange amalgame de défi et de honte, "Alors, Dudley va… quoi? Se retrouver dans un orphelinat ou quelque part…? À cause de moi?"

"Non… Il va se retrouver dans des conditions de logement alternatives parce que ses parents sont des salauds violents et abusifs," grinça Severus entre ses dents, "Qui viennent justement de se mettre à dos tout le Monde Magique. Préfèrerais-tu qu'ils aient l'opportunité de continuer à élever un sociopathe qui se retrouvera probablement en prison avant ses vingt ans?" Toutefois, Severus se dit dans son for intérieur qu'il était trop tard pour sauver le cousin de Potter de ce destin.

Severus fut épargné de la réponse de Potter par le retour de madame Figg. Elle portait un énorme panier dans ses mains. Vu la façon dont elle le tenait, il était lourd.

"Et voilà mes chers. Je vous ai faits un bon panier repas pour le diner. J'ai pensé que ce serait bête de ma part de vous laisser là toute la nuit, alors que vous serez bien mieux chez vous, mes pauvres chéris. J'ai accompagné Albus plus tôt dans la journée et j'ai fait les lits." Madame Figg posa le panier aux pieds de Severus.

Severus fit une grimace. Il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'Albus prendrait l'initiative de "ranger un peu".

La vieille femme sortit une cuillère en bois de sa poche, "Et voilà, professeur Snape." dit-elle un peu trop gaiement, "Ça s'enclenchera dès que vous le tiendrez tous les deux en même temps."

Severus se leva, la fatigue apparente dans ses mouvements, en s'assurant que sa jambe soit en contact avec le grand panier, avant de prendre la cuillère, "Viens, Potter," dit-il en lui indiquant de se lever d'un geste de la main, "As-tu déjà voyagé en portoloin?"

Potter se leva à son tour, puis secoua la tête.

"Accroche-toi à ça, et ça va s'activer et nous prendre chez m..." Severus hésita, "… chez… nous." Le regard du jeune sorcier vacilla sous ses lunettes.

Il tendit le bras vers la cuillère, non sans hésitation.

"Assure-toi d'être en contact avec tes affaires." l'avertit Severus.

La main de Potter se figea, et il jeta un regard vers le sac-à-dos à ses pieds. Puis mit un pied sur la sangle. Severus hocha la tête avec approbation.

Alors que les doigts de Potter se refermaient autours de la cuillère, Severus eut cette sensation d'être trainé en avant comme si on l'avait hameçonné par son nombril.

Ils passèrent à travers un tourbillon de couleurs et de lumière. Severus sentit ses pieds toucher le sol avec force. Potter atterrit en position étalée, à en juger par le bruit qui en résulta. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Toutefois, il savait qu'ils se trouvaient au bon endroit. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur distinctive de son salon, à base de livres, de bois anciens, de meubles poussiéreux et de désuétude.

"Professeur?" La voix de Potter perça dans l'obscurité, quelque peu affolée.

"Tout va bien, Potter, ne panique pas. Je vais allumer la lumière." Severus sortit sa baguette et l'éclaira. Le garçon se trouvait bel et bien vautré sur le sol près de la cheminée. Le grand brun fit deux pas en avant et déclencha l'interrupteur.

Potter adopta une expression méfiante en observant la pièce, et se releva lentement. "Pourquoi…?" commença-t-il sans terminer sa question. Puis il passa sa main sur la petite table basse placée près de son fauteuil de lecture préféré d'un geste étrangement méticuleux.

"Pourquoi quoi?" demanda Severus. Potter n'acheva jamais sa phrase et il était trop épuisé pour le presser de répondre, "Suis-moi." dit-il brusquement en prenant le panier. Il alluma la lumière du corridor, pensant à son lit avec envie, mais tout de même conscient d'avoir besoin de nourrir l'enfant, et lui-même, ainsi que fixer quelques règles; sinon Potter allait sans aucun doute mettre la maison sens dessus dessous en moins de deux jours.

Severus se demanda si une démence légère à modérée pourrait être un effet secondaire du don d'une part de son âme à une autre personne. Ce serait la seule chose qui puisse expliquer ses actions du jour.

Il repoussa le souvenir des yeux accusateurs de Lily qui l'observaient dans ses rêves.

Potter le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine. Severus alluma la lumière et regarda le garçon, essayant de jauger sa réaction.

Ce dernier regardait l'interrupteur comme s'il pourrait mordre, avant de promener son regard autours de la petite cuisine démodée avec un air confus.

Severus posa le panier sur la table et déballa les diverses provisions avec lesquelles madame Figg avait jugé bon de les accabler, pendant que Potter prenait ses repères.

Severus sortit un demi-litre de lait et une demi-douzaine d'œuf du panier, "Mets ça dans le frigo." dit-il calmement.

Severus se demanda ce que pensait Potter de cette pièce. Il passait peu de temps dans sa cuisine, même quand il se trouvait ici, alors il n'avait jamais pris la peine de changer quoi que ce soit. Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage gris quelconque dont la couleur d'origine s'était estompée de sa mémoire depuis longtemps. Des placards et des tiroirs bleus, la couleur préférée de sa mère, avec le four et le frigo en blanc. L'évier et l'égouttoir en porcelaine blanche.

Il se souvint de sa mère qui préparait le diner sur cette cuisinière avec sa baguette. Elle craignait toujours que le gaz leur explose à la figure, elle utilisait alors le sortilège de la Flamme Bleue. Le plus souvent, son père ne voyait pas la différence. Une fois ou deux, le vieil ivrogne l'avait remarqué, et sa phobie de la magie égalait celle de sa mère vis-à-vis de la cuisinière à gaz.

Ces fois-là s'avéraient être de mauvaises nuits pour la famille Snape.

"Euh, il y a de la nourriture là-dedans." dit soudain Potter, "Ça ne s'est pas périmé?"

"Ce n'est plus vraiment un frigo." répondit Severus. Il trouva les sandwiches que madame Figg avait préparés, reconnaissant du fait qu'il n'aurait pas à se démener dans la cuisine pour préparer un vrai repas. "Un sortilège qui les plonge en état de stase. La boite à pain en a un aussi." expliqua-t-il en indiquant l'objet sur le plan de travail, "Et ce placard." Il montra le garde-manger du doigt, "Je déteste le gaspillage." Il fit venir deux assiettes du placard et y mit les sandwiches.

"Vraiment? C'est génial!" Potter fixait le maigre contenu du petit frigo avec admiration.

Severus lâcha un petit grognement sarcastique. L'enfant était entouré au quotidien de merveilles, et il était impressionné par un simple sort domestique?

"Assieds-toi et manges." dit Severus, irrité.

L'enfant picora la moitié d'un sandwich avant de laisser tomber. Le professeur lâcha un soupir; il devait commencer à augmenter les portions du jeune sorcier.

Mais cela attendra. Severus craignait qu'ils s'évanouissent tous les deux dans leurs sièges s'ils restaient éveillés plus longtemps.

"Je suppose que tu pourras te débrouiller pour le petit-déjeuner demain matin?" pensa à demander Severus. Il lui vint à l'esprit que Pétunia était tellement inutile, qu'elle n'aurait jamais enseigné à Potter quelque chose d'aussi utile que faire la cuisine. Et Severus n'était pas certain de pouvoir se réveiller avant midi, vu son état.

Potter hocha la tête, l'expression circonspecte.

"Les appareils sont tous moldus, ou sinon fonctionnent comme tel." Severus sourit discrètement devant l'air surpris de Potter, "Ne mets pas le feu à la maison si jamais tu cuisineras."

Potter acquiesça de nouveau.

"Les chambres sont à l'étage. Tu prendras la chambre d'ami." Severus n'en avait jamais fait usage pour qui que ce soit, mais il l'avait meublée il y a des années, et n'avait jamais pris la peine de la changer.

"Oui monsieur." dit Potter d'une voix basse, le teint blême et les traits tirés. Il était grand temps pour eux deux d'aller au lit.

Severus fut envahi par un besoin désagréable de dire quelque chose de gentil et de réconfortant. Il prit la carte sur laquelle était inscrit le numéro de téléphone du domicile des Granger, "Tu pourrais appeler les Granger demain matin pour leur faire savoir qu'on arrivé sans problème?" Severus se dit que serait bien pour le garçon de se sentir moins coupé du monde.

Potter prit la carte avec un air clairement ébahi, "Vous avez un téléphone?" Il fixa la carte avant de lever le regard vers lui.

"Juste là." Severus pointa du doigt un vieux téléphone à cadran noir, accroché au mur près du frigo. "L'opérateur a oublié depuis longtemps l'existence de cette maison, mais le téléphone en lui-même fonctionne toujours."

"Oh." Potter reposa minutieusement la carte au centre de la table.

"Allons-y." Severus rangea ce qui restait du panier et des aliments dans le placard. Contre toute attente, Potter bondit sur ses jambes, rangea les restes de son sandwich dans le frigo et lava les deux assiettes utilisées, les empilant soigneusement sur l'égouttoir.

Bon, on lui avait au moins appris à faire la vaisselle. C'était logique, étant donné que Potter finissait toujours les retenus incluant le récurage de chaudrons de façon rapide et efficace.

Les escaliers semblaient aussi longs que ceux de Poudlard cette nuit-là. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, Severus ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'invité (la chambre de Potter désormais). Ils furent accueillis par deux énormes yeux jaunes.

"Hedwige!" s'exclama Potter, en s'avançant vers l'oiseau. Severus constata avec satisfaction que le reste de ses affaires étaient aussi arrivées. La fenêtre était entrouverte, laissant le vent froid d'octobre dans la chambre.

Ce n'était pas bon. Il lança un sort de répulsion météorologique sur la fenêtre, "Tu peux laisser la fenêtre ouverte pour que ta chouette puisse aller et venir." dit-il.

Potter semblait avoir oublié que Severus était derrière lui, car il eut un léger sursaut, "Monsieur?"

"Seulement elle peut passer par la fenêtre, et rien d'autre." Severus indiqua la fenêtre ouverte d'un mouvement de la tête.

"Ah. Merci." Potter esquissa un sourire las.

Potter ne devait absolument pas prendre un air aussi reconnaissant pour un simple geste de courtoisie qu'un sorcier accorderait au familier d'un autre sorcier, pensa Severus.

On dirait que la chouette les attendait simplement pour les accueillir, avant de partir chasser pour la soirée. Elle mordilla les doigts de Potter, et adressa un petit hochement de la tête à Severus, avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Le lit était récemment fait et débordés.

Le professeur se demanda comment était cette chambre modeste, comparé à ce que Potter avait chez Pétunia. Après tout, Severus n'avait vu que le salon des Dursley. C'était Lupin qui avait eu droit à la visite complète, et ils n'en avaient pas du tout discuté, à part pour confirmer l'histoire des verrous aux portes et des barreaux aux fenêtres.

Il y eut un silence gênant.

"Eh bien, bonne nuit Potter." Severus était tellement épuisé qu'il voyait flou.

"Bonne nuit, monsieur."


End file.
